Redneck Takes a Wife
by JCS2014
Summary: Do you want her? Merle asked, but he knew the answer from the look on his brother's face as Daryl watched the girl. When the dead attack, Merle takes her with them. Some would see it as an abduction. He saw it as protecting her and making his brother happy. Brings Beth into their lives as the end of the world begins, long before Epis. 1. Runs AU but along canon lines. Daryl/Beth.
1. Meeting

Redneck Takes a Wife 1 – Meeting

Jen S.

I own nothing belonging to The Walking Dead. Everything belongs to the creators, writers, and actors. I'm just borrowing the wonderful and amazing characters and promise to put them back where I found them.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was brutally hot the day fifteen year old Merle Dixon was released from the juvenile detention center after serving more than a year. He walked out to the gate carrying his stuff in a plastic bag from the local grocery store. They'd given him a fresh set of underwear, new jeans and a plain black t-shirt to wear that felt stiff and strange. Most of his clothes came to him second hand.

"Try to stay out of here more than a month this time, Dixon," the guard said as he signed him out.

Merle smirked, "Oh you know you miss me when I'm gone, Cooper."

Cooper chuckled, then sighed, "Who's pickin' you up?" His relief stepped into the booth so Cooper stepped out.

Merle shrugged, "I can hitch it. See ya." He barely made it a mile down the highway before Cooper pulled up alongside of him. Merle sighed and climbed into the car. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't hitchhike. Dangerous people out here," Cooper said.

"Like some crazy ass guy who chose to be a guard in a kiddie prison?"

"I didn't choose my life, my life chose me. It sucks Dixon. Sucks huge. You gotta take control of who you are. You aren't your father. You aren't just redneck trailer trash. You can be anything you are willing to fight for. You just gotta get the hell outta here. It's cliché, but you are the master of your own fate, Merle. You just gotta take control. Start making plans instead of just wandering along. And stop breaking the law, you obviously can't do it without getting caught."

Cooper dropped him off, waiting for him to actually open the door and step inside the trailer before waving and driving off. Merle never saw Cooper again after that ride home but he would never forget that conversation. People were always talking at him, lecturing him to straighten up and live right. But this was the first time it made any sense to him. He was Merle Dixon. Not Will Dixon. And he was going to get the hell out of this trailer park, maybe even outta Georgia, as soon as he turned eighteen. Leave his abusive father and his weak mother far behind. He just had to figure out how.

Will Dixon was sprawled out in his chair, beer in one hand, cigarette in the other, wearing only a ratty old pair of boxer shorts. "Hey. They let you out or you run away?"

"Let me out," Merle replied shortly. "Woulda thought they told yah."

Will shrugged, "Maybe they did. Ask your mom."

"Where is she?"

"Work. Gotta waitressin' job."

Something suddenly squalled from the back room. "What's that? We get a cat?"

"Nah," Will took a drag off the cigarette, "Your mom shit out another kid. Says it's mine." He shrugged and shoved to his feet. "He looks like you did."

Merle followed his father back to his room where a second hand crib had been shoved between Merle's bed and the wall. Will sat the bottle down and snubbed out the cigarette in an ashtray on the dresser before picking up the baby. He turned and handed the baby to Merle, "Hold him while I get a bottle."

"I don't know…" Merle shifted the baby awkwardly until he managed to get his arm under most of him. He stared down at the little thing as it stared up at him. The baby was dressed only in a diaper so Merle could see almost every inch of him. It was so strange to recognize his own eyes. His nose and the shape of his chin, all smaller and unblemished in this new little life.

"Here, feed him," Will shoved a baby bottle into his hand.

"Don't know how."

"Shove the tit into his mouth and hold it there 'til he's done."

"Ain't it suppose'ta be warm?"

Will sighed heavily. "Go run it under the warm tap for a few minutes." He walked back out into the living room and dropped heavily into his chair. "Bring me my beer!"

Merle carried the bottle to the bathroom sink and sat it under the running water, then grabbed the beer to take a long swig before carrying out to his father. When he returned to the sink, the bottle felt warmer to the touch so he took it and the baby back to his room. He sat down against the headboard and propped the baby up on his knees. The baby fussed a bit until Merle squeeze a little of the formula into his mouth, then he latched on and sucked greedily. Merle was enthralled by the little cheeks, filling with each suck. The little fist curled around his finger. The little feet that kicked randomly. "You are gonna fuck up my plans, baby brother."

Carla Dixon let herself into the trailer just after sunset. Her husband was snoring in his chair so she crept by silently. Merle was sprawled out on his bed stripped down to his undershirt and shorts with the baby asleep on his chest.

"Hi," she greeted softly. Merle just grunted in response. "I'm sorry Merle. I got my days mixed up. I wanted to be here when you got home." She sat down on the edge of the bed tiredly. "See you've met your baby brother, Daryl."

"Why?'

"Why what?"

Merle scowled at her, "Why would you have another baby with him? I'm big enough to handle it now so you give him a new helpless kid to fuck with?"

"Merle," she sighed.

"Whatever."

"I'll move the crib out."

"Don't bother, he don't take up much space," Merle tossed his arm over his eyes, keeping his other hand on his brother's back.

Carla sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry Merle." Merle refused to look at her, leaving his eyes covered until she left and closed his door.

Daryl. The baby was a very warm weight on his chest. Merle dropped his arm in order to study the little creature. He didn't know babies were so small when they were new. He didn't even know how old his brother was. Suddenly the boy squirmed and lifted up his head to smile, a wide toothless grin. "Yep. Seriously gonna fuck up my plans, baby brother."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Three decades later.

"Wake up baby brother, got plans," Merle said with a kick to the mattress where his brother was sprawled out in his underwear. Daryl lifted his head and grunted. "Come on, daylight's burnin'."

Daryl walked out, dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He opened the refrigerator and shoved aside bottles of beer to grab a carton of orange juice. He finished off the carton and tossed it into the trash. Merle shoved a box of cereal at him and Daryl dumped some into a bowl to eat dry. Merle drank his coffee, sneering at his brother's taste for sugary kids' cereal. The TV was on in the living room, some news reporter was rambling on and on about some virus and rising violence.

"Gotta buncha shit to do today," Merle said. "But we'll have plenty of cash later so start thinkin' about what yah need from the store." Daryl just nodded and ate the last of his cereal. "Maybe hit Harley's for dinner." Daryl nodded again, with a small smile this time.

Harley owned a bar not far from town with the absurd name Garden of Eden. The rough mostly biker and addict crowd was kept firmly in line by the owner/bartender. Harley's wife, the one and only Eden, was the best cook around. She would chose a 'special' for that day and that's what she'd cook. No rhyme or reason to her menu choice, but it never failed to be delicious. Most days they went to Harley's, Merle would buy several dinners for them to heat up the next night too.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Here ya go, handsome," Eden said with a wink as she sat the plate down in front of Daryl. Merle finished up his business across the bar and walked over, slipping a bill into Eden's pocket as she went by.

"What we got tonight?" Merle asked. "Roast beef. Yum." He bowed his head for a quick second then began to eat. The TV was on in the corner and seemed to have everyone's attention. "They still talkin' about people actin' crazy?"

Eden nodded as she sat down two bowls of green beans, "It's all they're talkin' about. Showed New York City about an hour ago. Fires burnin', people killin' each other over supplies. It's nuts. Now they're talkin' about evacuatin'."

"The whole city?" Merle asked. Eden nodded. "Damn." Merle reached across the table and tapped the bowl of beans. Daryl speared a forkful and ate them.

"Business been slow all week," Harley reported, gesturing at the half empty bar.

Daryl glanced around. There were two tables full of a biker club that Merle sometimes hung around with. Another few men scattered around including the ones who'd bought cocaine off of Merle. His attention went back to the TV and another live broadcast. There was a pretty woman interviewing people outside of a grocery store in some city. Suddenly people started to flood out of the store, running. Most were carrying shopping baskets of food. The reporter tried to stop one of them and was shoved to the ground. The camera swung widely and a set of jean clad legs moved into view. The cameraman helped the reporter to her feet then brought the camera back to his shoulder to focus on the store.

A man slammed against the glass. His face looked distorted. As he reared back, Daryl realized that he'd broken his jaw against the window. The man threw himself at the glass again and it shattered. He stumbled through the opening and grabbed a man running by, throwing him to the ground and sinking his teeth into the man's throat to rip it open. Blood spurted. The cameraman grabbed the reporter and they began to run. They jumped into a news van with another man. Another strange looking figure leapt at the van door. A woman slammed her face against the window glass, showing that most of her cheek had been ripped away and her eyes were milky. The network finally cut away from the scene, back to the studio. A male anchor sat staring in silent shock, then sprang up, yanked off the microphone and fled from sight. A commercial came on for a fast food place.

"What the hell was that? What the hell is going on?" one of the bikers snarled.

Voices overlapped in anxious chatter.

"Eden, I think we'll take this to go," Merle said. "Four more meals too if you got 'um."

Eden nodded, walking shakily back into the kitchen. Harley followed her and they could hear his voice in gentle reassurance.

"We're gettin' outta Dodge, baby brother. This shit is seriously fucked up."

"What was that? How could they not feel that shit?" Daryl asked.

"I dunno," Merle replied. "But whatever it is, it's spreadin' fast."

The door to the bar opened slowly. Daryl looked over and felt his breathing catch. She stood in the entryway, still and quiet. Eyes wide as she searched the bar. Her gaze locked onto his. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Blonde hair, pulled away from her face except for wisps that danced in the breeze. Flawless porcelain skin clean of any makeup. Slim and graceful. Gorgeous. He couldn't look away from her.

"Beth?" Harley stepped out of the back. "Darlin' are you alright?"

"Is my dad here?" she asked timidly. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"No, haven't seen him all week," Harley replied.

"I'll be your daddy, gorgeous," one of the druggies snickered.

"Shut your mouth, boy!" Harley snapped. The man started to mouth back, only to realize every biker in the bar was glaring at him. "Beth, honey, what's wrong?"

"My mom and Shawn, they're… sick. My mom's gettin' worse. I need my dad."

"Come on," Harley urged her, "Come on in and sit down. I'll call around and see if I can find him. EDEN!"

Eden rushed out of the back. She sat a box down on the bar with the to-go boxes inside. "Beth, sweetie, come here. What happened to you?" She was examining the girl's arm that was badly bruised.

"My mom," Beth shook her head. "She's real sick. She's hallucinatin' or somethin' from the fever. She knocked me down. She needs my dad."

"We'll find him," Eden assured her, taking her over to the bar and sitting her on a stool. "Are you hungry, baby?"

Beth shook her head, "No thank you." She gave the woman a small smile.

Merle watched Daryl as Daryl watched the girl. Daryl wasn't eating, but he'd cleared most of his plate and all of the beans so Merle wasn't concerned. Actually he was amused. His brother always went for the pretty ones. And them for him. "Pretty girl," Merle whispered. Daryl flinched and scowled, embarrassed to be caught staring. His eyes went back to his plate. But only for a quick minute. Merle grinned as Daryl's gaze went back to the girl sitting at the bar. He had the expression of a junkie coming out of prison and seeing his first woman holding a huge stash of his favorite poison. Intense desire. Mixed with something more. Something deeper and more meaningful. Feelings that he would bet his baby brother had never felt before. Feelings he himself had a hard time remembering when he had felt last. Merle glanced over and studied the girl. She looked fragile and delicate, but he could see the movement of firm muscle strength underneath that smooth skin.

Eden sat a glass of ice and a can of soda down next to the girl, then carried the box of takeout over to Merle and Daryl along with the bill.

"Who is that?" Merle asked her.

"Beth. Elizabeth Greene. Doc Hershel's youngest."

"The vet that saved Roscoe," Daryl replied, naming Eden and Harley's big old mutt. Eden nodded as Merle handed her money to cover the tab along with a substantial tip. She smiled warmly, patted Daryl's shoulder, and slipped away

"Do you want her?" Merle leaned forward and asked Daryl once they were alone. It was a common enough question. Usually asked in other bars about women whose time and company could be bought.

"What?" Daryl frowned at him.

"Do you want her?" Merle carefully spoke each word.

"Yes," Daryl replied instinctively. Then shook his head, "No Merle, she ain't… No."

Merle chuckled slyly.

"Merle, you can't… we can't… No, I don't want her."

Most of Merle's customers had left soon after Beth arrived. The bikers had finished their meals and drinks and were packing up to leave. Harley was in the kitchen on the phone, calling other bars looking for Beth's father. Eden was ringing the bills and payments into the register. Beth sat staring at the glass as the condensation formed and ran down the sides. The TV was showing more scenes of chaos. Fires burning out of control. Looting.

Something slammed into the heavy door.

Everyone jumped, startled, and their eyes went to the spot.

The door shuddered under the next blow.

Harley emerged from the back and went to the bar to retrieve a shotgun. He racked the slide and moved to stand in front of Eden. The bikers gathered together, waiting for direction from the guy in charge. Merle and Daryl stood up. Merle moved to stand between Daryl and the door. Only to realize that Daryl had gone to the girl. Merle cursed under his breath then followed him.

The door slammed open. Three men stumbled in, moaning.

"We're closing, guys, you'll have to go," Harley said firmly.

The first man lunged into the light. His clothes were soaked in blood from a wound at his throat. His eyes were the same clouded over white as the people on the news report. The second man moved forward on an obviously seriously injured ankle.

One of the bikers advanced, "Look guys, Harley wants you out…" he broke off with a guttural shriek as the first man attacked. He sank his teeth into the biker's neck and ripped open his jugular. Blood spurted out.

Eden screamed and the second man charged forward. Harley fired the shotgun, catching the man in the abdomen. He stumbled but kept coming.

Merle yanked his gun from beneath his shirt, aimed, and fired a shot into the man's chest. When that barely slowed him down, Merle took a second shot, hitting the man in the forehead. His head snapped back and he collapsed. When the third man walked in, Merle shot him directly in the head. The bikers had piled onto the man attacking their brother. One fell back with a chunk bitten out of his arm. The leader grabbed a chair and began beating the man over the head until his skull shattered.

The only sounds in the bar were the men's heavy breathing and Eden's sobs. Merle walked over to Daryl. He'd pulled the girl off of the barstool and had her tucked at his back. She clutched at him, hands twisting his shirt. But she was silent, still, watching the fight. As he drew close, she looked to him with wide, beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"You killed them," she whispered.

Daryl glanced back at her, reaching down to grip her hand in his. Then he lifted his chin to face his brother. "They were already dead. Weren't they, Merle?"

"Think so," Merle replied. He reached over and gripped his brother's shoulder. "I think so."

"This can't be happening," Eden cried. "This just can't be happening. How can a man take a hit like that and keep moving? This can't be happening." She began to hyperventilate.

Harley laid down the shotgun and pulled her into his arms. "Breathe Eden. You gotta breathe."

Beth glanced over to where the biker was clutching his badly bitten arm. She grabbed the stack of towels from behind the bar and went to him. Daryl huffed out a breath and followed her. She knelt down and wrapped the man's arm tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks sweetie," one of them said to her. Another man took towels and pressed them to the neck of the other injured man, despite the fact that he was already dead.

"You need to get him to the hospital," Beth replied.

The bikers lifted their injured friends and carried them outside. Daryl helped Beth to her feet and led her away from the bloody floor, back over to Merle.

"Beth, honey, let me close down and Eden and I will take you home," Harley said.

"Daryl 'n me'll take her," Merle replied. "You take care of Eden."

Harley looked at Merle, then at his wife, sobbing in his arms. He nodded, "Beth honey, this is Merle and Daryl Dixon. They're gonna drive you home."

"I have Momma's car," Beth whispered.

"We'll come back for it," Merle replied. "Once your daddy gets home. Come on." He grabbed the box of takeout.

Daryl's hand hovered close to Beth's back as they walked out the door. The bikers had broken out the window of a car and were loading their wounded inside. One of them was bent under the front, hotwiring it." "S'at your car?"

Beth shook her head and pointed to a small car parked nearby. "I can drive home." She froze. There lying in the dirt was the druggie who'd offered to 'be her daddy'. His entire abdomen was ripped open along with chunks taken out of both his arms. As she watched, his eyes opened, milky and mindless. The man moaned, sending a chill up her spine, then started to rise.

Daryl grabbed her around the waist and scooped her into his arms to run to their truck. Merle followed right behind. Daryl went to the passenger side and shoved Beth in, climbing in behind her. Merle handed in the takeout box and slid behind the wheel. The truck started just as the druggie slammed into the side. Merle reached across to brace Beth and Daryl as he slammed the truck into reverse and squealed out of the parking spot. He shifted, aimed, and drove straight over the man, crushing him under the tires.

They drove in silence with Beth occasionally pointing the way. Merle glanced over to see Daryl studying the girl's profile. They went down the long driveway to the farmhouse. Merle pulled up in front of the house and turned off the truck.

"Thanks for the ride," Beth whispered. Neither brother moved. "Can I get out?"

"Just sit tight a minute," Merle replied. "You said your mom and brother were sick. How did they get sick?"

Beth swallowed hard, "They were takin' care of the Millers. They live the next farm over. Momma was tendin' to them while Sean took care of the farm. Daddy brought them home and said they were sick."

"Sick how?"

"Fever kept gettin' higher. Nothin' touched it. Pain all over. Momma said it was like there was shattered glass under her skin."

"Did they have any wounds or cuts?"

Beth nodded, "On Momma' arm, my brother's hand. Daddy kept them bandaged but they kept bleedin'." Her eyes filled with tears that spilled over. "I woke up and could hear Momma breathin' funny. Gaspin' and groanin'. I went into their room. She jumped up and slammed me into the wall. So I went lookin' for Daddy but he wasn't here."

Merle sighed heavily, "Stay in the truck," he ordered her. He jerked his chin at Daryl. Daryl climbed out and sat the takeout in the truck bed.

"What do you think?" Daryl whispered.

Merle shook his head, "This is gonna be bad. Stay here. Keep her outside." He walked up onto the porch and opened the door. It squeaked loudly in the quiet. A woman in a nightgown stumbled out. Her eyes were the familiar haze. She moaned and lurched at him. Merle pulled his gun and shot her in the forehead.

"NO!" Beth screamed. "Momma NO!" She leapt from the truck and ran across the yard. Daryl grabbed her and held her back as she screamed. "Why?"

Merle disappeared inside the house. Beth fought against Daryl's grasp, sobbing and screaming. Daryl sat down in the dirt, dragging her down with him, to toss his leg across hers to keep her from kicking him. A gunshot rang out inside. Beth let out a long keening wail.

Merle emerged, crossed over to them and stooped down. He pressed his hand against her mouth to stifle her cries. "Stop that. Right now."

Beth sobbed against his hand, "You killed them. You killed them."

"They were already dead!" Merle snarled. "You saw the men at the bar! Takin' buckshot to the gut with barely a flinch! Walkin' around with his insides spillin' down his legs. No livin' thing can do that. Whatever this is, it kills people then gets them back up walkin' around. They are dead!"

A groan came from out of the darkness and a figure stumbled forward. A woman wearing a tank top and running shorts moved into sight. Most of her throat and lower jaw had been ripped away. She walked toward them on a leg that was obviously broken. One of the bones of her lower leg protruded from her skin.

"LOOK!" Merle growled. He walked forward and shot her in the leg, shattering it completely. "She's still walkin'. Doesn't feel a thing. And she ain't bleedin'." He fired a double tap directly into her chest. "Look! That destroyed her heart. She didn't even flinch!" The woman growled and lunged at him. "She ain't sick. She's DEAD!" Merle fired a final shot to the woman's head. "She's dead. They're all dead. They're just still walkin'."

Beth sobbed brokenly in Daryl's arms. All the fight gone out of her.

"Take her inside," Merle ordered. He dragged her mother's body off of the porch as Daryl carried her in.

Daryl took her into a small living room with a couch, several chairs and a TV. Merle came in with a glass of water. "Sunshine? Drink a little," he ordered Beth. She was shaking violently, so he held the glass to her mouth and she drank. Merle pulled a pill bottle from his pocket. "You're gonna take this pill for me." He handed it to her and she obediently swallowed it along with more water.

"What was that?" Daryl asked.

"Somethin' to calm her down," Merle replied. "Sunshine? While you were takin' care of your momma and brother, did either of them bite you?" Beth shook her head. Merle checked her arms, then made her lean forward so he could see her back. "OK, darlin'. You rest here."

"That's what does it? The bites?" Daryl was chewing on his thumbnail.

Merle shrugged, "I don't know baby brother. I don't know any more than you do about this. But they seem to want to bite and everyone we've seen had bites." He pulled Daryl's hand away from his mouth. "Stay here with her. I'm gonna take a look around."

Daryl pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Beth. "It's gonna be OK."

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Your brother shot my mother and my brother. They're dead. My sister is away. My Dad's off in some bar. I'm alone. Nothin' will ever be OK again."

"Where's your sister?"

Beth sighed and laid down, "She went off to college. Got a job there and never came home." She blinked slowly, then closed her eyes.

Merle walked back in silently. He gestured and Daryl followed him onto the porch. "Place is big. Wide open. Don't like it but we'll stay at least 'til mornin'. Help me carry the bodies down to the cellar."

"Shouldn't we call someone?"

Merle sighed, "Tried callin' 911. Says all operators are busy. Called the Sheriff's number but it just rings. We're alone brother. Least for tonight."

"Maybe Beth's Dad'll come home soon."

"Yeah. Maybe. For now let's just move the bodies."

They moved all three bodies down, wrapped in sheets that Merle pulled from a linen closet. Daryl retrieved the food from the truck and stowed it in the refrigerator. Merle walked around the house, checking that all the doors and windows were locked. He dragged a recliner over to the front window and sank down into it.

"Get some sleep, baby brother," Merle said.

Daryl stretched out on the floor next to the sofa where Beth lay. "Merle? Is this the end of the world?"

"I don't know. It might be. But we'll be OK. You and me together, nothin' can hurt us."

Daryl studied Beth's face in the dim light. The slope of her nose, the angle of her chin. The tears dried on her cheeks. He watched her breathe as she slept soundly, exhausted by the events and sedated by Merle's drug. He stared until his eyes grew heavy and he finally dozed off.

Merle glanced over at his sleeping brother, so close to the girl. "You are gonna fuck up my plans, baby brother," he whispered softly. He rubbed his chin and sighed. Then he began to rethink his plans.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_On the eighth day God noticed a problem  
>For there below Him stood a cowboy alone<br>Stubborn and proud, reckless and loud  
>God knew he'd never make it on his own<em>

_So God looked out all over creation  
>And listened as that cowboy prayed<br>God took passion and thunder  
>Patience and wonder then He sent down<br>The best thing that God ever made_

_Cowboys and angels, leather and lace  
>Salt of the earth meets Heavenly grace<br>Cowboys and angels, tested and tried  
>It's a long way to Heaven and one hell of a ride<em>

_Nothin's changed since the dawn of creation  
>For you will find them together today<br>And only Heaven above them knows why she loves him  
>But he must be the reason she don't fly away<em>

_Cowboys and angels, leather and lace  
>Salt of the earth meets Heavenly grace<br>Cowboys and angels, tested and tried  
>It's a long way to Heaven and one hell of a ride<br>It's a long way to Heaven and one hell of a ride_

Cowboys and Angels – lyrics by Brooks, Blazy, & Williams. © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, EMI Music Publishing, Universal Music Publishing Group

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	2. Falling

**Redneck Takes a Wife 2 – Falling**

**Jen S – Who owns nothing related to The Walking Dead. I usually throw something in here about the creators and writers, but I'm still furious with them. **

**I know the last thing Beth fans need right now is any sadness but there is some here. Sorry, but things will get better in this AU. Welcome to my land of Denial, where the MSF never happened, hell the whole 5****th**** season may not. Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping you'd like it. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

In the first moment of waking, Beth forgot. She stretched, surprised to find herself on the sofa instead of in her bed. If she ever fell asleep down here, Shawn would carry her up. Then her eyes opened. And she remembered. All of it. The alarm of realizing her mom was too sick for her to handle. Then the terror of finding her dad gone. The shame of having to walk into a bar to see if he was there. Then the horrible fight inside. Those men… those creatures… those dead men. The insanely normal nervousness of sitting between two strange men. Then her mother getting shot on the porch. Hearing the shot that killed her brother. Panic began to rise up. Gasping, she pressed both hands against her mouth to try to keep the screams inside.

"Take it easy, Sunshine," Merle said from the chair. He was sitting in her father's chair smoking a cigarette. Daryl sat up right in front of her. He met her eyes silently. She managed to calm down and sit up. "That's a girl. I know shit is hittin' hard right now, but you gotta keep it together, OK?" Beth nodded. "Good," Merle nodded as he finished his cigarette and pinched it out. "Besides the cattle and horses, what else here needs tendin' to?"

"Chickens."

"Can you handle them while Daryl and I feed the rest?"

She nodded, "That's my job. We all got jobs to do. Mine is chickens."

"Well then, get dressed and do your job," Merle said as he kicked the foot of the chair down and stood up.

Beth went upstairs to her bedroom. So much had changed it seemed weird to be walking into the same room, with the same things in the same places. The book on her bed, opened half way that she'd been reading when she fell asleep yesterday. Just yesterday. She took a deep breath and gathered her things to go clean up and dress in the bathroom.

Outside in the bright sunshine, she had to stop again. The world was still going. Birds chirped, bees droned, the horses were whinnying to each other. Nothing cared that her mother and brother were lying dead in the cellar. That her father had abandoned her. The chickens fluttered around as she stood there, anxious for their feed. She made her mind go blank, and fell back automatically into her normal morning routine. She fed the chickens and gathered the eggs. She took the eggs inside and sat them onto the counter. Her next trip outside was to the fruit trees growing near the horse corral. Off in the fields she could see Merle and Daryl using their truck to distribute the feed to the cattle. She went back inside and started breakfast.

Merle and Daryl stomped up the back steps to the door off the kitchen. Beth nodded to them and gestured through to the dining room where a full breakfast was waiting. Bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and biscuits. She sat the tray of butter, syrup, and jams into the center of the table then went back to the kitchen for the coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Nothin' like Southern hospitality," Merle grinned. He dropped into the seat at the head of the table and poured a cup of coffee. As Daryl and Beth sat down, he bent his head, "Lord we thank you for survivin' the night to see this new day and for the substantial meal we are about to consume. Amen."

Beth and Daryl echoed, "Amen."

They ate in silence. Merle watched Daryl watching Beth. Or rather staring down at his plate with frequent peeks up at her. They finished, and the men helped clear the table.

Merle walked over to the phone and picked it up. Once the dial tone sounded, he dialed 911. When the recording came on, he hung up and dialed the number for the Sheriff's office posted next to the phone. He let it ring two dozen times before he hung it up. Merle sighed, "We're gonna bury the bodies."

"What?" Beth cried. "You can't!"

"Have to," Merle replied. "It's summer, we can't just leave them in the cellar. You pick a place and we'll dig the graves. If this thing blows over, they can be dug up for a funeral."

Beth pressed one hand to her mouth, the other to her stomach. She turned and ran outside to drop to her knees. Daryl followed, standing behind her as she gasped for air. She managed to calm down without puking.

"Things are different," Daryl said gently. "We gotta be different too."

"I don't want to. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I want to have Momma fussin' because I stayed up too late readin'. And have my brother tellin' me how to gather eggs like I ain't been doin' it since I was five. Daddy…" her voice broke.

Merle walked to stand in front of her, "Want to or not, this is how things are. Your Momma and your brother died from this infection last night. Your Daddy walked out leavin' you here with them. You got me. You got Daryl. And we will take care of you, but you gotta be strong now. You really ain't got no choice in the matter."

After a few shuddering breaths, Beth pushed to her feet, "My Daddy planted those trees there when my Momma moved in. So she could see them bloom when she was in the kitchen. Can you put them there?"

Merle smoothed her hair back, "Yeah, Sunshine, we can put them there. You go inside and clean up the kitchen. Daryl 'n me'll take care of them."

Beth watched them digging as she washed the dishes from the meal. Twice she walked over and picked up the phone, dialing 911 but still just getting the same recording. She left the dishes to drain and walked down into the cellar.

Her mother and brother lay side by side on the floor next to the stranger. She knelt down and unwrapped the sheets to stare into their faces, each marred by a single shot to the forehead. There was very little blood but there was some. Her mother was still in her nightgown, her brother in his t-shirt and boxers. Decisive, she grabbed a laundry basket and walked back upstairs. Outside, Merle was using her father's small backhoe to dig next to the trees. Daryl was nailing planks of wood together to make crosses.

Beth went up to the second floor. She retrieved her mother's favorite church dress and a set of underwear. Her wedding ring and cross necklace from the nightstand where she'd placed them when the pain set in so bad that the feel of them on her skin was unbearable. She gathered her mother's makeup, perfume, and hairbrush. Then she went to Shawn's room and got his favorite old suit. Momma fussed if he wore it to church, but he loved it because it was comfortable. She pulled towels and a fresh bar of soap from the linen closet. Finally she went into her sister's room and pulled a dress out of the closet.

Back in the cellar, she filled a basin with water. She sang softly as she gently bathed all three bodies, wiping away dirt, sweat, and blood. She dressed her mother and brother in their clothes, the stranger in her sister's dress. Brushed out their hair and carefully applied her mother's makeup to both women. Finally she slipped her mother's wedding band onto her finger and the cross around her neck.

"All done?" Daryl asked.

He'd walked down and sat at the base of the steps, just watching her. She nodded. He left, returning with Merle to begin carrying the bodies up. They laid them side by side in the long grave. Three crosses lay nearby.

"You wanna say somethin'?" Merle asked Beth.

Beth teared up, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't take care of you enough to make you well. I'm sorry I fell asleep when you needed me. I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." She lowered her head and wept.

"Darlin' this ain't your fault," Merle said. "None of it. You didn't make them sick. And it don't look like you could do a thing to help once they caught it. And your Momma 'n brother would be happy that you ran. That you lived." He caught her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "They're not dead 'cause you're alive. It don't work that way. God don't work that way." He let her go and let her calm herself down. "Anythin' else to say?" She shook her head.

"I heard you singin' downstairs," Daryl said. "You could sing for them."

Beth nodded and wiped her face. She took a deep breath and began, "_When the rain is blowin' in your face; And the whole world is on your case; I could offer you a warm embrace; To make you feel my love.**"_ She sang the song all the way through to the end as Daryl and Merle shoveled dirt into the grave.

"You a Dylan fan?" Merle asked as she finished.

"My Momma is… was," Beth replied softly. "She and Daddy danced to that song at their wedding. It's her favorite." The men planted the crosses side by side in the dirt. "I pulled clean clothes for you both. Stuff so you can take a shower. It's all in the bathroom at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you, Sunshine," Merle nodded. "You first, baby brother."

They sat down at the dining room table again. Showered and in fresh clothes, Daryl and Merle tucked into the takeout from Eden's. Merle had heated it up while Beth was showering and had the table set when she returned. Beth ate some of the green beans but poked listlessly at the rest.

"Somethin' wrong with Eden's cookin'?" Merle asked.

"I don't eat meat," Beth whispered.

Merle swore under his breath. He grabbed the plate of meat and potatoes and slammed it down in front of Daryl. Then he went into the kitchen and filled a plate with potatoes and beans and brought it back to her. "You gotta tell me that shit. I can't read your mind. Eat."

Beth ate slowly but managed to consume about half of what Merle served her. When it was obvious that she was done, Merle took the plate and split what was left with Daryl. The men cleared the table as Beth began to wash the dishes. She sat the last plate into the drainer and looked outside. Her gaze went to the three crosses next to the freshly filled graves.

Her vision tightened to a pinprick and she sank to the floor.

"MERLE!" Daryl shouted as he saw Beth fall. He ran to her, "Beth?" Her eyes were open but stared at nothing. Merle stooped and grabbed her wrist. "Merle what's happening? Is she sick?"

"She's goin' into shock," Merle replied. "Tryin' to deal with too much at once. Let's get her up to her room."

Daryl gently gathered her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Merle led him into her small room and pulled back the quilt covering her bed. Daryl laid her down. Merle walked out, returning a short time later with a medicine bottle and syringe. "What's that?"

"Sedative," Merle replied. "She needs to rest."

"Will she be OK?"

"Dunno," Merle admitted. "Depends on how strong she is, baby brother. You sit here and keep an eye on her. I'm gonna go check outside, be sure everythin's secure before nightfall. If you need me, yell." He walked outside and lit a cigarette. "Fuckin' hell." He walked over and closed the barn up before patrolling around the house. He stopped next to the horse corral where the three animals came over to greet him. Finally he walked over to the graves. "Could use a little help here if you're able. That girl seems to have some fire to her, but right now it's burnin' pretty low. Ain't much I can do if it goes out but put her next to y'all. Don't want to do that. So Momma, Big Brother, find a way to kick her in the ass, OK?" He finished his cigarette and dropped it to the dirt to grind it out.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth woke up in the middle of the night. The light on her nightstand was burning. She sat up and the quilt slid off of her. "Hello?" she whispered.

"You awake?" Merle asked, rising from the floor.

"Yeah."

"You hungry?"

"No. Thirsty though."

"Bottle of Gatorade next to yah."

Beth glanced over and took it to drink deeply. She glanced around the room.

"Daryl's sleepin' in the other room," Merle explained.

"I'm here," Daryl said from the doorway. "Heard you."

Beth flushed under their combined gaze, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"You ain't a burden, girlie," Merle replied. "You just reached your limit. It happens." He glanced over to where Daryl hovered in the doorway. "I'm gonna go crash in the master. Daryl'll sit here for a bit." He clapped his brother on the back as he left. He stood in the hallway for a moment.

"You feelin' better?" Daryl asked.

"I guess," Beth replied. "Did you guys have supper?"

"Yeah. We ate sandwiches. You want somethin'?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

There was a long stretch of silence. "What were their names? Your Momma 'n brother. If you tell me their names I'll put 'em on the crosses."

"Annette and Shawn," Beth replied. "Thank you."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The phone line was down when they checked it the next morning. By that afternoon, the TV screen showed a scrolling emergency message to 'Shelter in Place. Avoid the Infected.' across every channel. After an hour or so, Merle shut it off and told them not to turn it on. He did check it randomly, but the image never changed. The radio was left on in the kitchen, until it too began screaming the emergency signal that night. Two days later, the power went out after a brief strong storm. With the generator, they still had some power, but it was still a sign that things were getting worse when the power wasn't restored by the next morning. It had been five days since Merle woke Daryl up in their apartment. Five days since the attack on the bar. That morning when they fed the cattle, they found several out near the road that had been torn to shreds.

Merle sighed heavily. He didn't like it here. The place was too wide open. Too many angles of entry with too many places to hide. Too many buildings and barriers to block their view, even from the second floor. And now the infected seemed to be closing in.

He walked into the house. He could hear Beth and Daryl in the kitchen cleaning up from supper. Daryl said something and Beth laughed. Daryl was talking. His baby brother usually didn't say much. There were days that Merle could count the number of actual words Daryl spoke on two hands. But here, with her, he talked a lot. Merle tried not to eavesdrop but he heard enough to know that they talked about books and music. Beth talked about school and her family. Daryl talked about their mother and told stories about Merle.

His brother, for lack of a better term, was courting. In his quiet, subtle way. The first day after they buried her family, Daryl spent the day forming shapes out of scrap metal so that he could burn their names into the wooden crosses. The second, while they were feeding the cattle, Daryl gathered wildflowers together and left them in the kitchen room for her to find. The third he found a blueberry bush and picked enough to fill a bucket. She made muffins out of them that were delicious. Just before dinner tonight, he came in with a single Cherokee Rose that she put in a vase on the table.

Merle tried to give them space, frequently going outside to walk around and smoke. Crashing in the recliner with one of the many books in the house. But space had become the problem that now had to be dealt with. He sighed again and walked into the kitchen. Daryl was sitting on the counter as Beth was putting the dishes away. He saw his brother's stern expression and his thumb slipped in between his teeth.

"We're leavin' tomorrow," Merle said firmly.

Beth let the plates she was holding crash down on the shelf. "Why?"

"It's time. We're done here." Merle answered her.

There was silence for a long moment, then Beth said, "I'm gonna go take my shower." She fled from the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Merle," Daryl whispered.

"Don't start, baby brother. We can't stay here. It ain't safe no more. We're leavin'."

Daryl glared at him, then averted his eyes. He stomped out of the kitchen and went outside, lighting a cigarette as he left. Merle went into the living room and settled into the recliner.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth leaned against the shower wall sobbing as the water sluiced down over her. Panic and terror competed for dominance inside of her. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to wake up. She stayed there long after the water ran cold.

She walked into her bedroom and found Daryl sitting in her window staring out into the night. He stood up and went to her. "You OK?"

She shook her head and had to blink rapidly to drive back the tears that returned. "You don't have'ta go."

"Merle says we do."

"So? Don't you ever make your own choices?"

Daryl sighed heavily then shook his head. He began to chew on his fingernail.

Beth stared at him, "Never? That's all part of bein' a grown up. Doin' what you want to do." She reached up and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

He stared down into her eyes. He reached up and gently cupped her face, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks. She stretched up and he bent down to kiss her. It started soft and tentative but quickly deepened. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Just as suddenly he pulled away, walking back over to the window.

"What? Did I do somethin' wrong?" she gasped.

Daryl shook his head, "I just can't."

"Why?"

"I'm thirty two, Beth," he replied. "You're what? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen," she admitted.

He huffed out a harsh laugh, "Jesus. I'm twice your age."

She walked up behind him, "Daryl. My Dad is almost twenty years older than my Momma."

Daryl snorted, "But I bet they didn't meet when she was sixteen!"

She sighed and rested her cheek against his arm. "I'm sorry I'm not older."

He looked down at the top of her head. He whispered, "I want to stay. With you. I want to be with you."

She looked up at him, "Then stay with me tonight. Be with me tonight."

He lowered his head to kiss her again. He pulled her around in front of him. The kiss deepened intensely. He pulled back as she gasped for air. "You ever done this before?"

She shook her head, "I had a boyfriend. He kept pushin' but I wasn't ready. I'm ready now."

"Ain't never been nobody's first before," he admitted.

"Me neither," she smiled.

He smiled. "I don't got a condom."

"I can get one."

"Where?"

"I've got an older brother and an older sister."

He stared at her for a moment. "Go find one."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were connected from head to toe. He rested above her, keeping his weight on his arms but pressing her into the mattress. "You OK?"

She nodded as a few tears slipped out.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Well a little. But it went away. I just didn't know I'd feel so much." She took a shuddering breath that went all the way through him. "It feels weird to say thank you but… thank you."

He smiled, "Thank you." He pulled away to dispose of the condom. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment wearing only his sleeveless t-shirt.

She sat up behind him and rubbed his back. "Did you leave this on because of the scars?"

He yanked away, whirling to scowl at her, "What do you know?"

"I felt them," she replied as she pulled her sheet up over her. "During. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighed, hating the sight of her flinching from him. He reached down and tugged the shirt over his head then turned and sat back down. She slid closer and gently stroked his back. He flinched, "My Dad… used a belt when he got mad. I don't like 'em. Don't like the questions that come when people see 'em. So I don't show 'em."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she kissed his shoulder, "I love the tattoos. Angels? Or demons?"

"Little of both," he replied, relaxing.

"I hate goodbyes," she whispered and he felt a tear drip onto his back, sliding down between his scarred flesh. "So promise me you won't say it. Just go. But wake me first. Don't leave while I'm sleepin'."

"I won't. OK if I stay here tonight?"

She nodded, "Please". He got up and pulled on his underwear and t-shirt. Then he went to her dresser opened drawers until he found a nightshirt for her to slip on. He slid back into the bed and pulled her to rest against him.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth woke up early. She was still curled against Daryl who was sound asleep, but as she stretched he woke up. He smiled at her, but his eyes were sad. She kissed his bicep then rolled over. There was a soreness that she wasn't expecting. It brought back the wondrous moments from the night before. He left the bed, yanked on his jeans, and walked out.

Immediately, she remembered. She blinked fiercely, forcing the panic and terror back. She set a smile on her face and got up to begin her day. She forcibly shut her mind down and fell into the routine. She cleaned up and got dressed in the bathroom. Downstairs and outside to deal with the chickens and gather the eggs. Then back in to begin breakfast. She pulled all of the breakfast meat out and cooked it. Thinking practically, they would eat what they wanted and she could pack the rest to send along with them. Eggs, potatoes, and biscuits. Fresh juice and coffee.

Merle stomped inside with Daryl trudging along behind him. They went into the dining room silently. Beth forced herself to go in and sit. She scooped a small quantity of eggs and potatoes onto her plate but ate very little. Her insides were shaking violently as the panic rose again. Daryl kept his head down as he ate methodically. Merle ate voraciously. Watching them all the while. Finally he wiped his plate clean with the end of a biscuit and swallowed the last of his coffee.

"Soon as you're done, start packin' your shit," Merle said.

Beth's head snapped up, "What?"

"Packin'. To leave, remember?"

She blinked at him, "I'm not goin'."

"Yeah, you are," Merle replied. "We ain't leavin' you here."

"But… my Dad…"

Merle sighed, "If your Dad was comin' back, he'd be here by now. Either he's dead too, or he's just gone. Either way you are comin' with us."

Beth stared at him wide eyed. Daryl shook his head, "We can't just take her."

"Who is gonna stop us?" Merle snapped. "Look. It ain't safe here! Sooner or later a dead one's gonna walk up that drive. Or a live one. Can you imagine what someone could do to her? You chose her. You wanted her, baby brother. Now you've had her. So you're keepin' her. She's yours now. That's just the way it is. She is goin' with us." He glared at Beth, "So pack your shit or you're goin' with just what you're wearin'."

"For…" her voice was hoarse. She swallowed hard. "For how long?"

"Pack… like you ain't never comin' back here."

Beth shivered and pushed away from the table to flee the room.

Daryl stared after her. Merle shoved him, "Go little brother. Get her to start packin'."

"Merle?"

"I mean it Daryl. She is yours now. Yours to take care of. Startin' now."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth stood in her room hugging herself tightly. Daryl stepped in behind her. "Beth?"

"Nothin' here means anythin' anymore," she whispered.

"If it means somethin' to you, it means somethin'," he replied softly. "Take what you want. We got room in the truck. He's right. You can't stay here."

She nodded, but let out a sob, "I was so scared of stayin' here alone. Now I'm scared of goin'." He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight. "What is he gonna want from me?"

"Not what you're thinkin'," Merle said from the doorway. "You're my brother's girl; I ain't gonna fuck you. Guess we'll leave the cookin' to you. Me and Daryl suck at it and you are damn good. Maybe cleanin' and laundry, shit like that. You keepin' my brother happy, Sunshine. That's all I really want. You're damn good at that too. So start packin' what you want and bring it downstairs. Daryl 'n me gotta few thin's to do." He turned and walked away.

"You OK?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded. "Start packin'." He followed Merle out.

Beth looked around the room for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and began to plan. Her thoughts straight, she began to pack 'her shit'.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_** To Make You Feel My Love_

_When the rain is blowin' in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<p>

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawlin' down the avenue<br>No, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

Though storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
>And on the highway of regrets<br>Though winds of change are throwing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothin' like me yet.<p>

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

_ – lyrics by Bob Dylan_


	3. Rampaging

**Redneck Takes a Wife 3 – Rampaging**

**Jen S – I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. All recognized characters and situations are the property of AMC and the creators, writers, and actors. One 'scene' here was adapted from World War Z (movie version – not a bad movie, just not World War Z)**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Helps to know you get what I intended! Glad you like it! To Natercia in Brazil – I use Google Translate to read your reviews. Small World.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**There is a theory that society is never more than 9 meals (3 days) away from absolute chaos. 3 days without access to fresh groceries and takeout before society goes batshit. Terrifying to consider. **

**Also I love cops. Work with them every day. But the reality is they are human men and women with families and loved ones. If shit goes bad, real bad, and someone orders them to walk away and leave their family to deal with things alone, most of them would take off the badge. Our agency has a plan in place – family first. We get our loved ones safe so that we can focus on the job. Lessons learned from Katrina.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle extended the tape measure across the bed of their pickup. Daryl stood off to one side watching silently. Merle nodded and let the tape slam back into place. "That bin," he pointed to a large wooden box with a lid and latch, "will fit in the bed. We need to empty it and get it secured in the truck. Go see if you can find rope."

Daryl nodded and walked into the barn. Merle opened the latch and began pulling bags of chicken feed out. Daryl returned with the rope. He'd also found a large padlock with the key inside. Merle nodded his approval. Once the bin was empty, they lifted it into the truck bed. Merle cursed as he realized that he hadn't taken the wheel wells into account. They sat it back on the ground upside down and used a saw to cut away part of both sides so that the bin would fit down into the bed.

"We just need it to keep our shit dry and safe 'til we get there," Merle said as they wrapped the ropes under the truck and around the box, under the lid. He shook the bin and nodded when it barely moved. Once the tailgate was back up, the bin was locked in place. Merle closed the lid and locked it, slipping the key into his pocket.

"We goin' up to the cabin?" Daryl asked.

Merle nodded, "Yeah. Think it's our best shot at survivin' this." He was staring at his brother. Daryl glanced up at the house then ducked his head to hide his smile. A sly grin slowly spread across Merle's face.

Daryl scowled, "What?"

"Nothin'. Come on, let's go get your girl and get on the road."

"Merle, what if this isn't the end? What if it's not as bad as we think? They'll say we kidnapped her."

Merle sighed heavily, the smile dropping from his face, "If it ain't, I'll handle it. But I really think it is, baby brother. I found a radio station from Atlanta. Gov'ment people keep sayin' everythin' is fine. Just a few days and everythin'll be back to normal. Could tell they don't even b'lieve it themselves." He reached out and grasped his brother by the back of the neck and pressed their foreheads together. "The dead are walkin'. Revelations 20:13. _And the sea gave up the dead which were in it; and death and hell delivered up the dead which were in them: and they were judged every man according to their works_. Pretty sure this is Armageddon."

Daryl sighed, "But we'll be OK.

"Been tellin' you your whole life, baby brother. Together, you 'n me can handle anythin'."

"Even the end of the world?"

"Even the end of the world."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove the truck up to the front door of the house. "What the ever lovin' shit?" he snarled. On the porch sat two large suitcases, a huge red duffle bag, several bushels of fresh fruits and vegetables, and four large plastic storage containers with lids. "Is she bringin' everythin' she owns?"

"You said she ain't comin' back here," Daryl reminded.

Beth walked out and sat a backpack down. Merle stalked up the steps, "What is all this shit? Makeup and girlie magazines?"

Beth's face tightened and her chin came up as she glared at him. She pointed to the first suitcase, "My clothes and personal stuff." To the next suitcase, "Sheets, towels, and clothes that'll fit you 'n Daryl. Red bag is all the first aid stuff." Then she pointed to the boxes one by one, "Canned goods. Staples like flour, sugar, and coffee. Some books, a few cookbooks and my Momma's sturdiest pots and pans. That last one's got soap, shampoo, laundry and dish detergent, and cleanin' stuff. There's also four cases of water to come out. If that's OK with you, Mr. Dixon." She went back inside and let the screen door slam.

Merle huffed, "Don't have to make me look like an ass, y'know!"

"You're doin' that just fine without me!"

Daryl was still, nervous and watchful. Nobody talked to Merle like that. Ever. Then he saw Merle's mouth twitch and a hint of a smile appear. Merle caught him looking and scowled, "Well, you heard her. Go get the water." He grabbed both suitcases and hauled them out to the truck.

Daryl went inside and found Beth standing in front of the fireplace looking at the photographs sitting there. "Did you take some?"

"Pictures? Yeah. The ones from my room," Beth nodded. "I still feel like this is some kinda nightmare. Stuff like this doesn't really happen except in movies and books."

"It's real," Daryl replied then went to get the cases of water. He paused in the doorway, "I'm sorry." He stared at her for a long moment, then jerked his chin. She nodded and followed him out.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth walked over to the horse corral. She rubbed each nose in turn as they competed for her attention. She fed each one several carrot chunks and gave each horse one final pat as she pulled their halters off. Then she led them to the open gates where Merle and Daryl stood.

"We dumped as much feed for the cattle as we could," Merle reported. "We opened the gates but left them inside. Did the same for the chickens. Horses'll do better loose." Beth swallowed hard and nodded. The horses stood waiting. "Plug your ears, Sunshine." Beth pressed her fingers into her ears. Merle fired his gun. With terrified snorts and squeals, all three horses bolted. Merle walked away, leaving Beth staring after the fleeing animals. He went to the house and checked the doors one last time. They had already turned off the water and the gas. Beyond that there wasn't much they could do to secure the place.

Daryl took her by the hand and led her to the truck. Everything that Beth had packed was secured in the bin, strapped or roped in place. Her backpack was shoved up under the dashboard in the front. He let her look back one last time, then urged her to climb in. She stared into the rearview mirror as they drove up the long driveway. One last glimpse of the house where she'd spent her entire life, then they turned onto the road.

"We're goin' to our place," Merle explained to Beth. "Grab what we can. Then we're goin' to our cabin. Been in our family for a hundred years. Ain't much but it's sturdy. No electricity, but our Pops put in runnin' water so that our Gran would go there with him. It's in the middle'a nowhere. One neighbor, Ole Walt who caretakes the place. Nothin' else but trees."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The first sign of trouble came as they approached the apartment building. A car was burning out of control down a side street. As they drove by, the gas tank exploded spreading the fire to a nearby store. People were running. A single dead woman stumbled along until she was shot by an unseen person. Daryl brought Beth's face around to his chest. She clutched at him.

"OK," Merle said. "We're gonna make this quick. In and out. Beth you stick tight to Daryl, OK?"

"No," Beth shook her head. "I'll clean out the bathroom and the kitchen. That'll be quicker." Daryl stroked her back.

Merle nodded, "OK. Grab everythin' in the medicine cabinet and from under the sink. Kitchen's bare, 'cept for a fridge fulla beer and some soda. And yes we want to take that. There's a cooler under the counter."

"You gonna grab your bike," Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we'll hook up that old trailer and load it."

They pulled into the parking lot. People were running around, shoving things into cars. They passed one full blown fist fight. Merle backed into a spot next to his motorcycle and shut off the truck, "Ten minutes. Move it."

Daryl took Beth's hand and they jogged inside. Merle was right on their heels. Beth went into the kitchen first and opened all the cabinet doors. She found the cooler. She wrinkled her nose at the inside of it. Grabbing the box of garbage bags she lined the cooler with one and quickly loaded the beer, soda, and few random condiments into it. She yanked open the freezer only to find nothing but ice which she dumped into the cooler. She found a few cans and other staples in the cabinets. She took another garbage bag into the bathroom and filled it with everything from the small medicine cabinet and under sink storage. She yanked open a closet door and grabbed the few towels and packages of toilet paper that she found there.

Merle and Daryl met her in the kitchen. They had large backpacks full of stuff. Daryl held a crossbow and a rifle. Merle had another rifle and a shotgun along with boxes of ammo. He dumped the ammo into a garbage bag. Both men had handguns tucked into their waistband.

"Go grab the knives," Merle ordered. Daryl laid his weapons on the table and walked away. "You ever shoot a gun, Sunshine?" Beth shook her head. Merle walked over and yanked open the oven to retrieve a large bag of pills. He then went to the open cabinets, "Where's the box of oatmeal that was in here?" Beth pointed to the bag on the table. Merle opened it and checked the stash that was in the instant oatmeal box. More drugs were retrieved from a dusty looking box on top of the fridge and another taped up under the counter. Daryl returned. "Let's go."

"Merle," there was a man in the doorway. "Dude, so glad to see you." He was twitching and sweating. Daryl pulled Beth behind him. "You gotta hook me up man. I'll forget the whole rent for a month. Two. Name it. I'm hurtin'."

Merle dumped a bunch of the meth onto the counter, "Consider this us breakin' our lease." They gathered everything together as the man scrambled to pick up the crystals.

Nine and a half minutes after they pulled into the parking lot, they were driving back out. Merle and Daryl had hooked up an old homemade trailer to the back of the pickup and loaded the motorcycle onto it, strapping it down securely while Beth had loaded everything into the bin. She watched the faces of people as they left the lot. Fear. Anger. Despair.

They drove into town. There were people everywhere. People fighting. People running. A woman stood in place just screaming. There was a mob of people trying to get into a bank. More fighting.

Then they approached a complex with a grocery store and pharmacy. It was obvious that looting had begun. Merle turned into the lot.

"Merle?"

"You two go into the grocery store. Get anything you can," Merle ordered.

"You don't think Beth brought enough?"

"I think this is the last time there will be fresh groceries, Baby Brother," Merle replied. "Keep your gun hidden and do not let Beth out of arms reach. Be back here in fifteen minutes." He climbed out of the truck and strode rapidly towards the pharmacy.

"Come on," Daryl said to Beth, taking her hand in his as they climbed from the truck.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle went back to the truck and unlocked the bin to dump everything in. He'd fought his way into the pharmacy amongst the other looters and grabbed as much as he could. Bandages and over the counter medication. Then into the back. People were fighting over the shelves, but Merle just went all the way into the back and gathered the stored antibiotics, pain meds, and other random medications into a plastic box. He grabbed a large shipping crate of cigarettes, balancing the plastic bin on top. Then he kicked open the emergency door, ignoring the alarm that sounded, and left.

He relocked the bin and started through the chaos to the grocery store. His gut twisted. Things were crazier than he first thought. He regretted separating from Daryl and Beth as he pushed his way into the store. People were fighting over supplies. Several people lay dazed or unconscious on the floor. Children wailed.

He saw Beth's blonde head at the far end of an aisle and then Daryl next to her. They rounded the end and disappeared. Merle moved to the next aisle. At the far end, three rough looking men waited. Merle realized immediately that they were waiting for his brother and the girl. He yelled out but his voice was lost to the chaos. He started to shove his way through.

Daryl walked into view. He was alert and aware, but he was also focused on the girl at his side. Two of the men grabbed him and slammed him into the shelf. The third went for Beth. Daryl fought fiercely against the two men. One of them grabbed him around the neck while the other swept his legs out from under him. The third slammed Beth down onto the floor and climbed on top of her. She struggled. Clawing and kicking at him. He pulled a knife and sliced at her belt.

Merle slammed into them like a rampaging bull. He shoved one man off his brother then tossed the man off of Beth. When that man turned and lunged at him, Merle grabbed him around the throat and slammed him to the ground. He stared into the man's eyes as he squeezed. The man clawed at his hands. Merle shoved him so that his head angled against the bottom shelf and pushed down harder until he heard the man's neck snap.

When Merle hit the man, the knife fell to the floor. Beth grabbed it and slid it across the floor to Daryl. Daryl stabbed upwards, slamming it directly into the throat of the man choking him. Blood spurted out as Daryl broke free. He lunged at the remaining attacker, but the man scrambled up and fled.

Merle knelt panting over the body. Daryl pulled Beth into his arms as she sobbed. People rushed by them, ignoring or oblivious to the incident at their feet. When someone tripped over Beth, Daryl thrust out with the knife and an animalistic growl. "We gotta go," Merle said. Two uniformed cops ran into the store. Merle saw them split up with one coming straight for them. He yanked the knife from Daryl's hand and leapt to his feet, "Was me. I did it."

The cop looked at Merle, and took in the scene quickly, the bodies, the bloody knife, a bruise forming on Daryl's neck, and the stricken look on Beth's face. "I don't give a shit, get out of my way." He shoved Merle aside and yanked a case of baby food off of the shelf.

Merle moved to Daryl and Beth, helping them to their feet. The second cop rounded the corner with a shopping cart and began dumping formula into it. He met Merle's gaze as he too evaluated what had just happened. "Feds pulled state and county law to help in the cities. Left us on our own. You got any sense, you'll get your family out now."

Merle snatched a package of diapers up off of the floor and dropped it into their cart. He nodded to the cops and urged Daryl and Beth to go. Daryl grabbed their cart, Merle grabbed the would be rapists', and they fled. Merle used the cart like a battering ram to cut a path through to the door. He glanced back only once, to be sure that Daryl and Beth were on his heels. They pushed their way through the lot to the truck. Merle unlocked the bin and Beth held it open as they upended the carts to dump everything inside. He closed and locked it as Daryl picked up Beth and climbed into the truck. With his final glance back, Merle saw the cops rush out of the store with their cart. A woman and an infant waited by a truck. One cop hugged her as the other dumped their supplies into the back.

Merle slammed the truck into gear and roared out of the parking lot. He swerved by a slower moving car and reached the highway. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he cursed at himself.

Beth was straddling Daryl's lap, shuddering in his arms. Daryl had his face buried in her neck as he gripped her tight.

"Beth? Sunshine? You hurt?" Merle asked as they sped along the highway. "Come on, darlin' answer me." He rubbed her back.

"He cut me," she whimpered. "It ain't deep, but he cut me."

Daryl forced her to sit up and lean back against the dashboard. Her belt had snapped where the man sliced at it. Her shirt was bloody. Daryl shoved it up. There was a long, thin cut on her abdomen that was bleeding sluggishly. "I'm sorry," Daryl whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," she replied. "I'm OK."

"Let me pull over and we'll clean it up," Merle took his foot off the gas.

"Got stuff here," Beth replied. She wriggled down until she could grab her backpack and yank it to the front seat. Daryl pressed his handkerchief to the wound. She unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a baggie with alcohol wipes, bandages, and tape.

Merle brought the truck back up to speed, "OK. We'll stop soon, but I want to get further from town."

Daryl ripped open one of the wipes. He cleaned the blood off of her skin so he could examine the slice. "She's right, it ain't deep." He wiped the alcohol across the wound. Beth hissed and winced. Daryl leaned over and blew gently across her skin. Beth's eyes closed and she let out a low moan that was obviously not one of pain. Daryl had to swallow with a suddenly dry throat.

Merle chuckled, "Gotta remember that move for later, Baby Brother." He rolled his eyes when they both blushed.

Daryl gently bandaged the cut with gauze and tape. Beth pulled a fresh t-shirt from her backpack and stripped out of the bloody one. Daryl helped her dress in the clean one. Then she moved into the middle seat and belted herself in as Daryl shoved the backpack up under the dashboard. He pulled her to rest against him.

"You were fightin' good," Merle said. "But you're gonna hafta get better. We'll teach you." He reached over and patted Beth's leg. "Lesson one, anybody tries to lay hands on you like that again, you scream. Loud and long as you can, Sunshine. You scream and Daryl and I'll come runnin'. Lesson two, go for the nuts. Biggest guy on the planet will drop like a rock if you hit him in the package. Knees, elbows, whatever you got." He stroked her hair gently. "Cause nobody touches you. Nobody never."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They pulled over into an empty rest stop to grab lunch about midafternoon.

"What the hell?" Merle cursed as he sifted through about twenty tins of sardines. "Sunshine, you eat this shit?"

Beth shook her head, "That's not food. That's bait for food. And no we didn't grab it. Must've been in that other cart."

"Bait," Merle considered. "So you eat fish?"

"No," Beth shook her head, "That's just what Shawn always says about them." She climbed up onto the tailgate and opened one of the plastic containers. Inside, sitting on top of the pots and pans was a soft sided cooler. She opened it up to show Merle sandwiches and containers of fruit. "Turkey or ham?"

"How many you got?"

"Six, three of each," Beth replied. "I've got mine here," she pulled out wrapped sandwich, "Unless one of you want the PB'n'J." Both men shook their heads. Merle let Daryl pick first and he took one of each type. Merle did too.

"So why no meat?" Merle asked as they tucked into their sandwiches. Both men had a cold beer while Beth was drinking a semi-cold bottle of juice.

Beth shrugged, "Don't see any reason to kill somethin' just to eat. So I don't eat meat, fish, or poultry. I do eat things like eggs and milk that can be taken with killin' the animal."

"Somebody hadta kill those peanuts to make your peanut butter, berries to make the jam," Merle teased.

"Yeah, but I've never raised a peanut or berry since birth only to have its head cut off and fried for dinner."

"We hunt," Daryl said, not lifting his head. "Lotta game in the woods there."

Merle sighed, "May come a time when you gotta eat what we bring in. This food here looks like a lot, but it will run out. I brought seeds from your supply and stuff to plant them with. There's space for a garden by the cabin. But it'll take a while to get it goin'. Plus you need the protein and shit from the meat." Merle tore off a corner of his sandwich and held it out to her. She stared at it for a second, than took it and ate it slowly. "We'll start it slow. Get your system useta it."

They finished their meal in silence. Merle stood watch while Daryl took Beth into the women's bathroom, then they waited for him. He walked back out and stowed his backpack into the bin. Daryl met his eyes and subtly wiped his nose. Merle scrubbed at it, but Beth had seen the coke left behind.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was just approaching dusk. The highway was empty except for their truck and an 18-wheeler a few miles behind them.

Daryl was dozing, his chin resting on the head of the girl in his arms. As time dragged on and she grew tired, Daryl had urged Beth to turn sideways in the seat and lean against him. Now she slept soundly, cradled in his arms, twisted to rest her cheek and chest against him. Her shoes discarded onto the floor, Beth's bare feet with their pink painted toenails pressed against Merle's thigh. She'd flinched when they first made contact with him and pulled back. He'd grasped her fragile bare ankle and drew her feet into his lap. She'd smiled at him and left them there.

Suddenly Merle's attention was drawn to the 18-wheeler in his rear view mirror. It had been running steady about the same distance behind but now it suddenly swerved across the road, then back again. A car with its high beams on appeared from behind it. It was approaching them at a high speed, weaving all over the road.

"Shit," Merle swore, "Daryl, wake up. Sit her up and get her buckled in." Daryl responded instantly and started to shift Beth off of his lap. "Fuck. No time. Hold on." Beth was awake now. Daryl wrapped his arms tight around her as she clung to him. Daryl brought both legs up to brace them against the dash. Merle kept watching the car, trying to judge where it would go. He pulled all the way over, driving on the shoulder, prepared to go into the grass if necessary.

The 18-wheeler roared ahead. It drove right up to the back of the car and slammed into it. Then the trucker pulled to one side and back again, crashing into the car at an angle. The car fishtailed then crashed over a guard rail and rolled to the edge of the woods.

Merle threw out his arm to brace Beth and Daryl against the seat as he slowed the truck to a stop. The 18-wheeler squealed to a stop behind them. For a moment the only sound Merle could hear was his own harsh breathing. Then the car's gas tank exploded. Beth cried out. Daryl soothed her with soft words in her ear, "It's OK. We're OK. Shh."

Merle opened the door and climbed from the truck. Daryl and Beth followed. The trucker was sitting in place staring at them. He too emerged from his cab. "They came up behind me. Thought it was a drunk. Then they went by me. Thought at first they were…" his eyes flicked to Beth. "Busy. But then the woman lifted her head. She was eating the guy's face off." He shuddered. "The news keeps saying it's getting better. That everything is under control."

Merle scoffed at him and turned to Daryl and Beth. "You two OK?" They both nodded.

"He saved us," Beth whispered.

Merle smoothed her hair back where it was pulling free from the elastic, "Yeah, he did."

"I gotta get to my family," the trucker said. "Can you guys give me a hand unhitching this trailer?"

"Yeah," Merle replied. "Got anything useful in there?"

"You interested in the latest high tech shit?"

Beth looked up at the side of the truck, "They sell snacks and candy there." Merle blinked at her. Beth shrugged, "My brother spends every spare dime there. I tag along some times."

The trucker pulled his invoice, "She's right. Got boxes of candy, trail mix, dried fruit. Help me out and I'll split it with you."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Darkness had settled in by the time they got the trailer unhitched and anything useful out of it. True to his word, the trucker split the cargo in half. They loaded the food and more cleaning supplies into the bin. The trucker drove his truck through the median and headed back the other way with a wave of his hand.

"Got about another hour," Merle said as he pulled back onto the highway.

They left the main roads and pulled onto dirt. Beth didn't even see the turn off that Merle suddenly took. A few minutes later he turned again and stopped. Daryl leapt out and opened an old metal gate that squeaked loudly. Merle drove through.

Something reflected in the headlight's beam. Merle slammed on the brakes but they hit it anyway. Both front tires blew out. "SHIT!" Merle punched the steering wheel. Daryl stepped up to the passenger side with his gun in hand.

"Nobody move!" a voice called from the woods.

"Walt, you son of a bitch, you popped our tires!"

"Merle?" A tall thin man with sparse gray hair and a full beard stepped into the light.

"Who else, you moron!" Merle climbed out of the truck. "What the hell?"

"It's the 'pocalypse! The dead are walkin'. Coulda been anyone! Been tellin' yah for years it was comin', ain't I? But anyone listen to Ole Walt? No… Who is that?"

Merle glanced over to where Beth emerged from the truck, "Daryl's wife. Name's Beth."

Walt tipped a nonexistent hat, "Ma'am."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly. Walt's place was a small shack but it would do for the night. Walt himself sat in the tiny living room.

"They 'sleep?" Walt asked.

Merle nodded, "Been a long day." He dropped into the only other chair in the sparsely furnished room with a heavy sigh. "You're replacin' those tires by the way. I know you got some stashed here somewhere."

Walt nodded and grunted. Then he grinned, "So Daryl got himself a wife. She's a sweet one. And damn she can cook! She ever make that for yah before?"

"It's hamburger helper, Walt, it comes in a box," Merle replied. "She can cook, but that wasn't an example of her culinary excellence."

"Sample of her what?"

"Never mind." Merle pulled a joint from his pocket and lit it. He inhaled deeply then passed it over to Walt who took a hit. "Cabin OK?"

"Sure," Walt hissed out as he held in the smoke. "Oh that's good shit. Cabin's in fine shape. I's up there day 'for yest'day." He handed the joint back.

Merle rubbed his face as he took a deep hit, "Need to secure it. These things are strong. Feel no pain. Need to cover the windows. Maybe build a fence."

"I got a whole bunch'a barb wire," Walt offered. "Maybe we can come to an agreement to trade."

Merle went cold and glared at Walt, "What you thinkin'?"

"Got any fresh fruit?" Walt replied, "If you throw in a couple'a home cooked meals, I'll give you a hand stringin' it."

They finished the joint and chowed down on jerky and trail mix retrieved from the truck.

"She is a sweet one. Always knew Daryl would find himself a sweet one." Walt smiled, "She got family?"

"Not anymore," Merle replied.

"Way she was talkin' at dinner, seemed like they was still somewhere."

Merle shrugged, "It ain't hit her yet."

Walt sighed, "Means when it does, it's gonna hit real hard."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "I know."


	4. Breaking

**Redneck Takes a Wife 4 – Breaking**

**Jen S – All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of the Walking Dead. I own nothing.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"**The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places." Ernest Hemingway **_**A Farewell to Arms**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

She was home. She was standing in the kitchen with bright sunlight pouring through the window. She could feel the warmth on her face. She could hear the birds chirping, the horses nickering, and the cattle calling to each other. She looked down. There was a bowl of cereal in front of her along with a carton of milk. She poured the milk in and looked for the sugar. She liked to put the sugar after the milk so that it didn't all dissolve. Momma always fussed because she put too much in her cereal. So she had to be fast and get it spooned in before Momma came in. The sugar wasn't on the counter. She opened a cabinet. The shelf inside was bare. She opened another cabinet but found nothing. Strange. These cupboards were never empty.

"They stole it. They stole my sugar. They stole everything."

"Momma?"

Her mother stood in the doorway wearing her best church dress. She lifted up her head to reveal rotting skin and milky white eyes.

"Momma?"

More people appeared behind her mother. Shawn. Her sister Maggie. Friends from school. Her ex-boyfriend. Neighbors. People from church. Everyone she knew. They were all dead, staring at her with those mindless, cloudy eyes. In the back stood her father. Fine. Whole. He turned and walked away. Her mother lunged at her, moaning loudly, followed by the rest of the walking dead.

Beth began to scream.

Merle was on his feet and moving before he even full realized what he was hearing. He shoved open Walt's bedroom door and found Daryl trying to hold Beth who was wailing hysterically as she fought against his embrace. Merle sat down and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Beth! Wake up, Sunshine!" Merle commanded firmly.

The screams cut off abruptly as she blinked at him. She looked from Merle to Daryl and began to sob. Daryl gathered her close. Merle rubbed her back. "Just a bad dream, Sunshine. That's all."

From between the gasping cries, Beth managed to produce, "Cereal. Sugar. Momma. Daddy left. Momma. Shawn. Maggie." She choked and sniffled, "They're dead. They're all dead. Everyone I know is dead. They're all dead." She dropped boneless against Daryl and wept brokenly.

"Not all. I ain't dead. Daryl ain't. You ain't. We're here. We got yah," Merle soothed.

Daryl met his eyes, "You got any more sedatives?" he whispered.

Merle nodded, "But we can't keep delayin' this. She needs to feel it and deal with it."

Daryl scowled but stopped short of calling his brother a hypocrite. Merle urged him to lay down and stretched out to sandwich her between them. Beth lay against Daryl's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "This thing sucks, Sunshine. It sucks huge. But it's happenin' so we gotta deal. You gotta deal. We're here. Daryl 'n me'll never leave yah."

She cried herself into an exhausted sleep; an occasional shuddering breath jolting both men who held her. Daryl dozed off not long after, but Merle stayed awake far into the night. When Beth whimpered in her sleep, he pressed his mouth to her ear, "Just a dream, Sunshine. Ain't nothin' gonna hurt you." He met Daryl's suddenly open eyes, "S'OK Baby Brother." Daryl nodded and drifted back to sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth slowly opened her eyes. They felt gritty. She started to reach up to rub them but found her arm pinned down. She realized she was firmly held between the Dixon men. She was pressed against Daryl's chest, her head tucked under his chin. She inhaled his scent with every breath. His strong arms encircled her. Merle was spooned behind her. Even though she could only see the arm that was thrown over her and Daryl, she recognized his presence. His broad chest supported her back, his knees tucked up slightly behind hers. His breath stirred her hair.

The previous night's dream returned to her mind. The simple joy of a normal morning in her home, followed by the terror of seeing her family and friends corrupted by the infection. No tears came this time, her eyes were too dry. Her head ached. She wanted to go back to sleep, to forget this whole week ever happened, to wake up in her own bed with her Momma and Daddy there. Daryl had been right when he told her the world had changed, and she needed to change along with it. Like Merle said, she needed to deal with it, she had no choice. This was her life now. Firmly between these two men. She felt safe, but overly warm. There was little light in the room but the heat of a Georgia summer morning was already there. Combined with the body heat from the men, she was uncomfortable. She sighed and shifted slightly.

Daryl jerked awake. He looked down at her, "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered hoarsely.

Merle grunted and sat up, "Hey. How you doin'?" Beth shrugged. "Gotta talk to me kid. How you feel?"

Beth brought her hand up to rub at her eyes, "Head hurts."

Merle huffed, "Shoulda made you drink somethin' last night. Got yourself a cryin' hangover." He reached over and pulled her hand away from her eyes, "Don't." He cupped her face. "Feel a bit warm. I'll get you some aspirin and somethin' t' drink." He stood up and stretched, groaning.

Beth sighed. Daryl reached up to stroke her cheek. They lay in silence, face to face until Merle came back. "Sit up Sunshine." He handed her two pills and a cool bottle of Gatorade. "Aspirin bottle says you can't have it so take these."

Beth frowned as she took the Tylenol from him, "That's only if I have a virus."

Merle shrugged, "Bottle says not to give to anyone under eighteen. So you don't take none. Don't know when they changed that. Useta give Daryl baby aspirin all the time as a kid."

Beth took a long drink from the bottle then pressed it to her forehead. Daryl climbed from the bed and went into the miniscule bathroom. She heard him pee then flush. Water ran in the sink and he came back with a wet washcloth. She accepted it and wiped her face then pressed it to the back of her neck.

"We're gonna go set up the cabin today," Merle said. "You can stay here."

Beth shook her head, "I'm OK. Just let me get dressed. I gotta deal, right?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded.

She stood up slowly and took another long drink, then picked up her backpack and went into the bathroom. "There's no door?"

"No," Merle replied. "We'll let you be." He grabbed Daryl's shoulder and pulled him to leave the room.

Beth looked into the small mirror above the sink. Her face was pale, there were dark shadows under her eyes. Her head was still pounding. She just wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. But this was it, this was life. And she had a job to do. She used the toilet, washed up as best she could in the sink, and dressed in the fresh set of clothing she'd packed in her bag. She braided one section of her hair, then pulled it back into an elastic band.

Outside she found the men had cleaned up a little bit. In the daylight she could see that there was a large barn like structure and a few smaller shacks scattered around the clearing where Walt's small home stood. The men were pulling tires from the barn and debating over which ones to use on the truck.

"OK if I start breakfast?" Beth asked.

Merle nodded, "Need help?"

Beth shook her head and went to the truck to gather what she needed. There was the meat left over from the previous morning at the farm. Only seven farm eggs survived the journey. She and Daryl hadn't made it to that section of the grocery store before being attacked. They probably wouldn't have survived getting dumped into the truck anyway. Potatoes, and the rest of yesterday's biscuits would have to complete the meal. She grabbed a jar of homemade peach jam and went inside. By the time the men came in, the eggs were scrambled, the potatoes diced and fried, the meat and the biscuits heated through. Her headache finally eased back and she started to feel less feverish and fretful.

"Wow," Walt blinked at the bounty. "Darlin' I may just have to steal you away from these Dixon boys. Keep you for myself." He moved as if to grab her.

She knew he was teasing but it still made her cringe away from the old man. Daryl blocked his path to her as Merle scowled fiercely. "I know you're tryin' to be funny, but that weren't. 'Specially since somebody tried to take her from us yesterday."

"Sorry," Walt frowned, "Didn't mean nothin'. I ain't been in much mixed comp'ny since my Meggie went to the Lord. Somebody actually tried to take her from yah?"

"Tried," Daryl replied. "Didn't live long enough to regret it." He rubbed Beth's back as he urged her to fill her plate and take one of the two seats at the table.

Merle and Walt stood at the counter to eat as Daryl joined Beth at the table.

"We'll unload the truck then use the wood from the bin to secure the windows," Merle said. "I want to be able to open them and let light in. Then we'll string the barb wire fence. Sunshine, you feel up to some work?" Beth nodded. "We'll leave the cabin to you. Prolly needs a good sweep and wipe down. Ain't been up here since spring. The bedroom on the left is mine, right one is yours and Daryl's." Beth glanced at Daryl hearing the news that they were to share a room but he didn't meet her gaze. "The cellar stays cold 'cause of the underground spring so put the food down there. Walt, any signs of critters invadin'?"

"Nope," Walt replied around a mouthful of biscuit. "But you may need to replace some screens. Got some here. Trade you for a jar of this jam."

Merle looked at Beth. She held up four fingers to indicate how many she'd brought. "You can have what's left of this jar, we didn't eat much outta it."

"Done," Walt said and grabbed the jar to dump some onto his plate and eat it straight. "Ain't never had jam this good."

"Too bad you're takin' the fruit," Daryl said. "She could make more."

Walt frowned, "Well maybe we could trade somethin' else for the barb wire."

"You like sardines?" Merle asked.

Walt grinned broadly.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth cleaned up the kitchen as the men changed the tires on the truck. She emerged and sat on the steps to wait. A splash of bright color caught her eye and she stood up and walked over to investigate. Merle saw her go and jerked his chin at Daryl to follow her.

Nestled in between the trees was a handmade arbor covered in flowers. Beneath it was a large natural stone that had been hand-carved into a headstone and angel. "That's where Walt buried Miss Meggie," Daryl explained. "She died when I was little but I remember her. My Gran and Pops died 'fore I was born so Miss Meggie was like my Gran. Pops 'n Gran are buried up closer to our cabin."

"It's a beautiful place here," Beth replied as she let her fingers drift through the flowers. A shudder ran through her.

"It's gonna be OK," Daryl said softly.

"Merle says I'm your wife now," Beth replied. "It's so crazy, Daryl. It's like we've gone back in time a hundred years and you traded a few cows and a horse for me. I'm glad you brought me with you, truly I am. Especially after the store. That guy." She felt the tears rise up and shoved them back down. "I can't do this on my own. I can't survive on my own. My sister used to call me a china doll. Pretty to look at but best left on a shelf, never taken out to play 'cause it's too fragile. I want to survive. I want to live. If that means bein' your wife so be it. I don't mean it like I'm settlin'. I like you. And I liked the other night." She blushed.

"You 'n me don't need to… do nothin'. You don't owe me nothin'. I'll take care of you no matter what." His jaw worked for a minute. "I ain't good with words." He sighed and continued awkwardly, "When you walked into that bar, Merle asked me if I wanted you. Usually means he'd pay a woman to fuck me if I wanted. I said yes. To wantin' you. But all I saw was a pretty girl. Spendin' time with you this week was amazin'. Gettin' to know yah. Your heart and your soul and your mind. I still want you. I'm OK with you bein' my wife." He blew out a long breath.

She smiled and moved into his arms, "And you think you aren't good with words."

Merle whistled shrilly, "Let's go. Daylight's burnin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove their truck up the narrow dirt road to the cabin. Beth was back in place, braced between the two men. She peered through the windshield at the rough log structure. Merle parked the truck on the side and they climbed out. The cabin was small, square with a gently pitched roof and a porch across the front. There was a deck running along the side to a flight of stairs down underground.

"Got the two bedrooms, a bath with a tub 'n shower, runnin' water like I said. Full kitchen and a livin' room with a fireplace. Might need that this winter. Got a smoke house and a grill alongside." Beth glanced at Merle as he rambled on. It struck her suddenly that he was nervous. "It ain't much. Ain't been a woman in it since our Gran died, damn near forty years ago."

"It looks nice. Cozy," Beth assured him. "It looks safe."

"It will be," Daryl replied. He twined his fingers through hers and led her in the side door into the kitchen.

There was a lot of cabinet and counter space, a gas stove with four burners. No refrigerator obviously since no electricity. A small table surrounded by three mismatched chairs. The small living room held two sofas and a recliner surrounding the massive stone fireplace. A narrow hallway led back to the bedrooms and bathroom. The empty doorways showed each bedroom had a large bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. The bathroom held a sink, toilet, and a large claw footed tub.

"There aren't any doors here either," Beth observed. "Why?"

Daryl shrugged, "Never been any since I been comin' here. Never mattered, was just Merle and me." Merle whistled shrilly from outside and Daryl walked away.

Beth sighed softly and scraped her toe across the floor. The place was filthy with a layer of dirt and dust over everything. She took a deep breath and followed Daryl outside. She had her work cut out for her.

The day was spent in hard labor. The men unloaded the bin, stacking everything on the deck and porch, then they took the bin apart and used the wood to partially cover all of the windows. The windows opened inwardly so they could still have the light and breeze but weren't totally exposed. Walt took some of the fresh fruit and vegetables along with the tins of sardines in exchange for his massive quantity of barbed wire. They even found some fencing stored in his barn. The men surrounded both homesteads individually then set up a perimeter further around that enclosed the entire area.

Meanwhile Beth cleaned the cabin, thankful for the supplies from home and the trucker. She scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen first, scouring away years' worth of dirt and grime and grease. She cleaned every inch of the cellar. Dusting and sweeping until everything was clear of dirt and cobwebs before she moved all of their food downstairs. She stripped the ragged sheets from the beds to be replaced with ones from home. The musty, stale air was slowly replaced by the warm summer breeze tinged with vinegar and fake lemon scents. For lunch they had eaten some of the prepackaged stuff from the store so for dinner, Beth cooked a ham she'd brought from the farm along with macaroni and cheese and fresh string beans. She'd brought a few frozen meats but wasn't really sure how long they'd last in the cellar despite how chilly it was down there.

By late afternoon, she was exhausted and sore, but everything was clean. She'd kept her mind blank as she worked, focusing on the tasks at hand. But now, the emotions overwhelmed her again, worsened by her fatigue. She sank down onto the edge of the porch and wept. That was where Daryl found her. He just sat down next to her and let her cry it out. Merle and Walt walked up a short while later and she brought herself back under control.

"Wow," Merle said as he stepped into the cabin. He immediately stepped back out and kicked off his dirty boots. "Damn, girl, this place looks fine! And smell that dinner!"

Beth rose slowly feeling the pull of her tired muscles and back. Daryl braced her as she walked inside. Merle walked around, checking the cabinet organization and going back to see where she'd sorted all of their clothing into the dressers and supplies onto the shelves in the bath. He picked up the pillow from his bed and took a deep sniff of the sheets, stroking the soft fabric between his fingers.

"Amazin' Sunshine," Merle said as he returned to the kitchen. "Absolutely amazin'."

Beth smiled from where she was setting the table, "Thanks." She winced slightly as she stretched out to put down a plate.

"She's hurtin'," Daryl said as he took the rest of the plates from her.

"I'm fine," she protested.

Merle grunted and walked back to his room. He returned and handed her two pills. "Take these." Beth shook her head. Merle folded her fingers around them, "It's a muscle relaxer and a pain pill. Plus the pain pill has more Tylenol for yah. They ain't gonna hurt yah. I wouldn't do nothin' to hurt yah." Beth swallowed them obediently.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"That was the best meal I've had in forever," Walt said. "I thank you, Sunshine."

Beth smiled, "We'll have leftovers tomorrow. And sandwiches for a few days." She yawned behind her hand. "Sorry."

"That's my cue," Walt stood up from the box he'd brought in to sit on. "Think I got a chair in the shed."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Merle said. "You got one of everythin' else. Sunshine, go on and take your shower, I'll clean up in here."

Beth nodded and stood up, "G'night Walt."

"G'night Sunshine. See you later."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl walked into the bedroom after his own shower to find Beth sound asleep. He stretched out next to her and studied her face in the dim lantern light. He stroked her damp hair back from her face, resting his fingers on her cheek for a moment. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Mmm, s'ok," she replied softly and drifted back to sleep.

"Night, Brother," Merle said from the doorway. "Put that lantern out before you go t' sleep."

Daryl leaned over and blew out the light, "G'night."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next few days were awkward. At the farmhouse there was plenty of space for them to move around, even separate if they wanted. But the cabin was small so they were tripping over each other. There was no privacy, even to shower or use the toilet, which the men were used to but Beth obviously was not. They tried to stay away from the bathroom while she was in there but they had to pass by the doorway to get to the bedrooms. She was still having moments where the memories and grief overwhelmed her and missed having a room where she could shut the door and hide. A heat wave started, bringing temperatures into the nineties with high humidity. The air was still and heavy. Even the nights were brutally hot. The cellar stayed cool but the relief didn't filter up to the cabin.

Merle was growing more and more irritable. He'd started cutting back on the drugs in an attempt to make them last longer. A few days of that and he'd felt the first pangs of withdrawal. He tried to handle them, taking some of the prescription meds to take the edge off, but his body craved the real thing. Finally he gave in and took a strong dose.

And exploded.

It was early evening, after a cold supper of ham and cheese on slightly stale bread. Beth was sitting on the sofa reading a book, Daryl was at the table loading magazines with bullets. Merle slammed out of his bedroom and stormed into the kitchen to begin opening cabinets and drawers.

"Where is it?"

"What?" Daryl asked, not even looking up.

"My stuff. I know you took it!"

"Don't know what you're talkin' about."

Merle strode over and grabbed Daryl by the throat to yank him out of the chair, "Don't sass me Baby Brother. My stash. Where did you put it?"

Daryl shoved his hand away, "Didn't touch your shit, Merle!"

Beth stood up from the sofa, eyes wide and fearful.

"You take it?" Merle snarled at her. Beth shook her head. "Speak up, girlie. Fuckin' little bitch prolly hid it from me."

"Don't talk to her like that," Daryl protested, shoving up into Merle's face. "Go calm down! No one touched your shit. If you lost it that's your own damn fault."

"Don't tell me what to do, Baby Brother," Merle yelled. "Don't you forget who is in charge here! You will not disrespect me like this in my own house!"

Daryl took a step back, sensing the level of danger he was in. "Merle…"

Merle slammed his fist into Daryl's face. Beth shrieked. Daryl stumbled back but Merle grabbed his shirt and hit him again. Beth leapt forward and grabbed Merle's arm, throwing her full weight to yank it back. "Get off me you little bitch." Merle tossed her aside effortlessly. "Gonna hafta teach you both some manners." His hand went to his belt buckle.

Daryl slammed his fists into Merle's stomach, doubling him over. "Beth get outta here."

"I ain't leavin' you," she protested, flinching back as Daryl hit Merle in the face then Merle punched Daryl in the chest. "Quit it! Both of you!" She tried to push between them.

Merle hauled off and slammed his fist into her cheek. Beth fell sideways into the table then crumpled to the floor. Daryl punched Merle in the nose. Merle grabbed at Daryl's shirt again as he tried to pull back. The shirt ripped and fell away. Merle blinked away the tears drawn by his brother's fist and wiped away the blood. His hand shook as he looked at the belt clutched in it. Then he looked to his brother and the girl. She was curled on the floor, weeping. Daryl was hunched over her. His back was bare.

It occurred to him in that moment for the very first time. In all the years since his brother moved in with him at sixteen, Merle had never seen him without a shirt. Even here at the cabin with its total lack of privacy. And now he knew why. Scars stood out in stark relief against his brother's skin. His memory flashed on his baby brother laying on his chest wearing only a diaper. How smooth that skin had been under his rough fingers. Skipped ahead to his father, standing over his mother with a black eye and a split lip. Toddler Daryl sobbing in a corner as Merle intervened. His father yanking his belt from the loops bringing it down onto his back again and again. Screaming about respect and authority with every stinging slap.

The belt dropped to the floor. Daryl burst up, grabbed a gun from the tabletop and whirled to point it at his brother.

Merle gaped at him, eyes and mouth open wide. He stumbled back, all the way to the wall and slid down to the floor. "I ain't him. I ain't him." Merle began to cry. Harsh sobs ripping from his chest as he repeated. "I ain't him. I ain't him." He folded down to the floor.

Daryl pulled at him. Then Merle felt Beth gather his head into her lap. He clutched at her, weeping like a damn kid as she rubbed his back.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle woke up. His head pounded and his mouth was agonizingly dry. He grabbed a bottle of water from next to him on the floor and drank it greedily. He glanced around the living room.

And remembered.

Someone had shoved a folded towel under his head but otherwise they'd left him where he'd collapsed. He rose shakily to his feet and went to the bathroom. The clothes Daryl and Beth had been wearing the night before were soaking in the tub. The water was tinged pink from the blood. He finished at the toilet and left the bathroom.

Daryl and Beth lay on their bed. Daryl was on his back. One eye was swollen completely shut and there was a piece of medical tape holding his lip together. Beth had a massive bruise covering her entire cheek and jawline on one side. Merle stood there for a long moment just staring at the damage he'd done.

Daryl stirred and lifted his head. His hand went to the nightstand and Merle saw the gun. Merle turned and walked away, going to his own room.

Daryl stepped into the doorway. The gun was tucked into his waistband. Merle glanced over from where he was shoving things into his backpack. "Stay close to the cabin. Don't leave the perimeter we set up. Don't let Beth outta your sight."

"You're leavin'?"

Merle heard the eight year old in his brother's voice. _'Merle don't go! Don't leave me!'_

"Gotta go get my shit together, Baby Brother," Merle yanked on the strings to close the pack. He approached his brother slowly and cautiously. "Can't be here right now. Take care of Sunshine." He left the cabin and strode away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Walt peeked around the corner of the front door, squinting, "What?"

"I need your help," Merle said. "Lost it last night. I hit Daryl. Hit Beth. Hurt 'em both. I need to get clean. And I need to do it quick. End of the world ain't no time for this shit."

Walt nodded and opened the door the rest of the way. He led Merle down into his cellar, through the cold storage to a door on the far wall. "I did this for your Pops. Did it three times for your Dad. Worked for Earl. Didn't do a damn thing for Will." He unlocked the heavy bolts on the door and opened it to reveal a small cell. Ten foot cubed, with heavy stone walls. There were small windows cut at the top, covered by chicken wire. The only things in the room were a cot, a toilet, and a sink. The door had a small square cut out of the bottom that was reinforced by a metal bar.

Merle walked inside.

"Give me the pack," Walt ordered.

Merle handed it over. Walt shut the door and locked it with all the finality of a jail cell. Which was only appropriate since the only time he ever got off the drugs is when he was first locked up. Once he'd circulated into general pop, the drugs were easy to get, but those first few days of lockup while they decided where to put him were always rough. Merle dropped onto the cot and covered his eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"WALT YOU SON OF A RAT FUCKED WHORE, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Merle threw his full weight against the heavy door. "WALT! You better open this door, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah, that's motivatin'," Walt retorted. "Got lunch here from Sunshine."

"Don't want it," Merle said petulantly.

Walt opened the small door and shoved the plate through along with a bottle of juice.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Walt, please, I'm beggin' yah. I can't do this. You gotta let me out. You gotta let me have somethin'. Just a little hit. That'll do it. I'll be fine. I took too much that's why I lost it. I can handle it. Please."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle's eyes flew open, "WALT! WALT WAKE UP!"

"What? It's the middle of the night!"

"Walt you gotta go check on the kids. I heard Beth scream."

"You're dreamin' Merle. I didn't hear nothin'."

"You didn't hear nothin' 'cause you're deaf as a post. I heard her. Go check!"

Merle heard Walt stomp up the stairs, mumbling and complaining. Then his footsteps pass by outside. He panted and paced the small room. Climbing up onto the bunk to try to see out the window but there was no moon. He tried to get his fingers into the door but just managed to break off a fingernail. He was sucking on the injury when Walt's mumbling returned.

"WALT!"

"They're fine. No one screamed. Go to sleep."

"You're sure? They're both fine?"

"Little pissed at bein' woke up 'cause you had a nightmare but yeah, they're both fine. Go the fuck to sleep!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

He lost track of time. He was sleeping long hours but it felt like minutes. He'd open his eyes and see nothing but darkness. Blink and the cell would be filled with light. His anxiety only increased when he demanded that Walt bring Daryl down and Walt refused. "Left me here for weeks! Forgot I'm here. Gonna let me die down here!"

"Merle you idiot," Walt replied. "I been feedin' yah! It's only been a few damn days. Daryl's fine. Sunshine's fine."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle opened his eyes. The room was filled with bright sunshine. A bird called and another answered. The wind picked up, and carried her sweet voice to him. Beth was singing a song he vaguely recognized. His mind was clear. So many things raced through his head but he took a deep breath and they settled.

He heard the locks open and sat up. Walt opened the door slowly. "Hey."

"Hey," Merle replied. He got up and got a drink from the sink, splashing water on his face.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

Walt tossed him his backpack. Merle opened it to find his stash. "You gotta decide, Merle. What's most important? That? Or them? I know you want it. You're always gonna want it. But you're stronger than that. You gotta be. 'Specially now. You said it, we're in the middle of Armageddon. Either you survive it, give your brother and his girl a real chance at livin' through it. Or you hide. But if you're gonna do that, best thing you could do is walk away right now. Otherwise you're gonna drag them down with you."

"Nice speech."

"Yeah, been practicin' it all week. Go take a shower, you stink. Then go 'pologize to Daryl and Sunshine."

Merle nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle crept up to the cabin. Beth wasn't singing anymore. He peeked around a tree. There was laundry hanging on a line strung between the porch and a tree. Daryl stood in the lean to next to the smoke house where they did all the butchering. He had a rabbit and seemed to be showing Beth how to clean it. He was too far away to hear them. Beth cringed, wrinkling her nose. Daryl said something, pointing with the knife. Beth replied and he smiled. Then Beth pushed up onto her toes and kissed Daryl gently. Daryl leaned down, following her as she dropped back to her heels. Then he pulled back and smiled again.

Merle had never seen his brother look like that. He could only describe it as content. Absolute, pure contentment. Any doubts he had over bringing Beth along swept away with one smile.

They still looked battered. Daryl's eye looked a little better. Beth's face was still bruised but it had faded slightly. "Suck it up, you pussy," he cursed at himself. "Get to it." He shifted and deliberately brought his foot down onto a stick so that it snapped under his weight.

Daryl whirled, knife at the ready. Merle stepped into view. There was a flash of fear in Beth's eyes. Fleeting but there. He saw Daryl tell Beth, "Stay here," before he started forward.

Merle strode in. Daryl met him half way. "I ain't never regretted somethin' so bad in my life," Merle said before Daryl could speak. "I swore to never do anythin' to hurt you and that's what I did." He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Daryl, "I left home 'cause I thought it was me that made him like that. Made him angry. Made him hit. Figured if I left, it would stop. I never thought he'd hurt you. You was too perfect. Too good. If I'd'a known I'd'a taken you away sooner. And the other night. I did wrong. Hittin' yah. I won't never do that again. I ain't him."

"No," Daryl shook his head, "You ain't. He ain't never 'pologized. Never thought he did nothin' wrong." He glanced down at the pack, "You gonna get rid of 'em?"

"No," Merle replied. "Might come a time when we need 'em. For trade or barter later on down the line. Can't waste nothin'. But I won't touch it again. Ever." Merle gently grasped the back of Daryl's neck and drew him close. "I'm sorry." He looked up as Beth approached, "I'm sorry, Little Sister. So damn sorry. Won't never do that again, I swear." Daryl reached back and drew her into their embrace. "We're gonna be fine. Ain't nothin' can take us down." Merle kissed the top of her head. "We're Dixons. Together we can handle anythin'." Beth smiled at him and Merle understood his brother's contentment.

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

_Well, I know the feeling  
>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br>And there ain't no healing  
>From cutting yourself with the jagged edge<br>I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
>Take it from someone who's been where you're at<br>Laid out on the floor  
>And you're not sure you can take this anymore<em>

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<em>

_Please let me take you  
>Out of the darkness and send you to the light<br>'Cause I have faith in you  
>That you're gonna make it through another night<br>Stop thinking about the easy way out  
>There's no need to go and blow the candle out<br>Because you're not done  
>You're far too young<br>And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<em>

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
>Everybody's been forgotten<br>When everybody's tired of being alone  
>Yeah, everybody's been abandoned<br>And left a little empty handed  
>So if you're out there barely hanging on...<em>

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby...<em>

**Lullaby – Nickelback – lyrics by ****songwriters ****Kroeger, Chad; Weisman, Craig; Clawson, Rodney Dale; Tompkins, Christopher G – Pub****lished**** © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., Universal Music Publishing Group**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

More soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Touching

**Redneck Takes a Wife 5 – Touching**

**Jen S – All recognized characters and situations of The Walking Dead belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. **

**As always – thanks for the reviews. So glad you are liking it because I'm having a blast with it. To answer some of the common questions – SPOILERS AHEAD – I have this basically planned out until Terminus. No, I have no plans to kill Merle, or Daryl, or Beth. Ever. Yes, they will meet up with the others. I'm looking forward to exploring that dynamic and the conflict that arises, because even a sober Merle is still Merle. It will follow the story line for a while, working the trio into it. Some people will still die, some who died will live, probably the obvious choices, not sure yet if I'll kill anyone who lived in the show. **

**As for more Daryl/Beth, how's this?**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**Rated M – And not just for the Dixon mouth. If you're underage, leave now.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl was ready to kill his brother. He and Merle had fought before, even come to serious blows before. He could remember one time they had pounded on each other in this very living room until they both collapsed in bloody exhaustion. It happened, then it was over and they moved on.

But when Merle hit Beth, then yanked his belt off in a way very reminiscent of their father, something in Daryl snapped. The gun was in his hand, pointed at the only person he'd ever cared about. Until now. Beth had refused to leave, even put herself between them. Seeing her fall nearly took his knees out from under him. Then his shirt was ripped away, leaving him completely exposed. So he went for the gun, fully prepared to shoot his brother to keep him from bringing that belt down on Beth or himself.

He saw the realization hit Merle. The understanding of the scars and what had caused them. Merle fell back, crying in a way that Daryl had never seen before. Sobbing out "I ain't him." Daryl lowered the gun to the table, clicking on the safety. He stooped to Beth and gently touched her uninjured cheek. She nodded and he walked over to Merle, standing there completely unsure of what to do. He stooped and tried to pull his brother out of his fetal curl.

Beth crawled across the floor to the brothers. She gathered Merle to her and he fell into her lap, his arms around her waist. She stroked his back gently, feeling the raised scars on his skin through the shirt. "You ain't him," she repeated back to him. "You're Merle." He didn't react like he heard her so she just kept caressing him.

Merle finally passed out cold. Daryl grabbed a towel from the bathroom and folded it under his head to double as a pillow and to catch any drool or vomit his brother produced. He helped Beth stand and led her into the bathroom. He left her there to go into their room and grab a shirt and jeans for himself and a t-shirt and cotton sleep pants for Beth.

Beth had already stripped off her pants and shirt, sticky with blood from Merle's nose. "We need to soak these."

"C'mere," Daryl ordered. Beth turned to him. He cupped her face to examine the spreading bruise. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," she replied.

"I pushed him."

"Daryl. This was not your fault. Merle did this, not you." She reached up and stroked his face. "We need to get ice… well somethin' cool on your eye. And your lip's bleedin'."

Daryl plugged the tub and turned the faucet. He stripped off his blood soaked and torn shirt and jeans, dumping the jeans and Beth's clothes into the water and tossing the shirt into the trash. She was standing in front of him in her cotton bra and panties. She had another bruise forming on her side from the table, but not as bad. The cut from the attack in the store was healing well. He realized he was staring and blushed, turning away. She smiled and he remembered that he only wore his briefs. Thankfully a new pair from the package Merle had bought when his last ones started to fall apart just a few weeks ago. Now he blushed because she was the one staring. She reached out and stroked the scripted name over his heart, "Carla? Your Mom," she said. He just nodded as her fingers found the devil on his bicep. Blood dripped off his chin and landed on her arm, reminding them both that his lip needed to be tended to. Beth dug through the first aid duffle bag and found the alcohol wipes and medical tape. She cleaned his lip and taped it close. He ran cold water over a washcloth and gently pressed it to her cheek.

"Has he ever been like this before?" she whispered.

Daryl shook his head, "Never this bad. He won't hurt you. Never again. I won't let him." He pulled the washcloth away from her face. She took it, ran it under the water again, and pressed it to his eye. He held it there while she dressed in her sleep clothes, then rinsed it again for her cheek as he pulled on his jeans and sleeveless shirt.

He left her in the bedroom and walked through the cabin retrieving all of the weapons scattered about. He took them all into their room and shoved them under the bed. Then he went into the kitchen and grabbed the handgun. He glanced at Merle, lying on the floor, muttering in his sleep, then went to the cellar to grab a couple packages of cookies and two bottles of juice. He started up the stairs, then returned for a bottle of water. He left the bottle of water next to his brother and carried the rest to their room.

He handed Beth the cookies and juice then pulled a bottle of pain meds from the nightstand drawer. "Want you to take one. It'll help and let you sleep."

"You've gotta be hurtin' too," Beth said.

"Need to keep my head tonight," he replied. "Take it. Please." He couldn't stand the idea of her being in pain.

She swallowed the pill with a long drink of juice and ate some of the cookies. "I'll be fine Daryl. I grew up on a farm with horses and cows that kicked and a brother who took forever to grow out of his clumsy stage. I've been hit before. Never like that but still. Had a black eye for my first school picture 'cause Maggie startled Nellie when I was walkin' behind her. Momma cried. Maggie laughed. So I told her friends that she hit me for findin' out her secret."

"What secret?"

"Dunno. But she always had one so it was a safe lie. They bugged her for weeks about it."

He stretched out next to her as she drifted to sleep. He stared at her until his chest hurt, then stared at the ceiling trying to decide what they were going to do. Merle was his brother. He'd never been afraid of him before tonight. But he couldn't let him be near Beth if he was like this. He silently cursed Merle for this mess.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl felt the weight of eyes on him and woke up. Merle was standing in the doorway staring at them. He could see the regret and grief in his face, but there was also anger. His hand went to the nightstand where the gun lay. Merle turned and walked away. Daryl heard him slamming things around in his room. The noise woke Beth. Her eyes flew open, startled and afraid. Daryl stood, tucked the gun into his waistband, and walked out of the room.

Merle was shoving bags of meth and coke into his backpack. It looked like his entire stash, Merle looked at him but didn't meet his eyes. "Stay close to the cabin. Don't leave the perimeter we set up. Don't let Beth outta your sight."

"You're leavin'?"

"Gotta go get my shit together, Baby Brother. Can't be here right now. Take care of Sunshine."

Daryl watched his brother stride out of the cabin. Beth touched his arm and he yanked away. She retreated. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," she replied. "Where's he goin'?"

"Down to Walt's I think."

"I'm gonna get dressed," she said. "Then I'll fix breakfast."

"I want cereal," he grumbled, giving her a quick glance.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Hey," Walt said as he walked up to the open back door. "You two OK?" Daryl and Beth both nodded. "Merle's down at my place, locked down in the cellar."

"Why?" Daryl frowned.

"Best place for him. Withdrawal ain't pleasant for no one." Walt sighed. "But Merle's strong."

Daryl nodded, "Can't no one take down Merle but Merle." He scooped up a heaping spoonful of the brightly colored cereal and ate it.

"I need 'ta stay there with him," Walt said. "Gonna need yah to bring down meals if yah can. Figure I can handle breakfast," he scowled at their meal, "If you make one main meal, I can use leftovers for supper."

Beth nodded, "I can handle that."

"Got meat for a few more days," Daryl said. "Gotta start huntin'."

Walt nodded, "Keep Sunshine wit' yah or drop her to me. Don't be leavin' her here alone."

"I won't," Daryl replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the first day alone in the cabin quietly. Beth scrubbed the floor, removing blood stains. She ended up cooking both of the beef roasts that she had brought from the farm. They had started to defrost on the trip out and even in the cool basement they wouldn't be good much longer. The oven made the cabin brutally hot so once Daryl got it going and she slid in the pan, they went outside.

"Gonna walk the perimeter," Daryl said. He slid the crossbow onto his back and started to walk away. He paused, looked back and extended his hand. She smiled and went to him. He twined his fingers with hers and led her through the fence. "Beef'll be good for a few days, then we'll go huntin'. You gonna be OK with that?"

"Have to be, don't I?"

"Yeah, guess so," he said.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl knocked on Walt's door and let himself in carrying the box of food. Walt grinned as he came up from the cellar.

"Beth cooked a roast, got potatoes and carrots to go with," Daryl said as he handed it over. "She made up plates for a cold supper too. Ain't got no bread. Beth don't know how to make it. She said to say sorry."

Walt smiled, "You tell her it don't matter. Smells delicious."

"How's Merle?"

"Quiet. Sleepin'. Real fun'll start in a day or two. You head on back to Sunshine. See yah tomorrow."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lay on the bed, flat on his back. Beth was on her side next to him. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the window as the night began to cool. But he was on fire. He could smell her. The soft scent of soap and shampoo mixed with the sweetness that was just her. She was close enough to touch but he kept his hands to himself. His heart pounded until he was sure she could hear it. Finally it got to be too much and with a curse he sprang from the bed and stalked into the bathroom.

It took Beth a minute to understand what she was hearing. She'd been awake when Daryl left abruptly and now realized embarrassedly why he'd gone. She rolled over to face the wall so that the breeze would blow onto her heated face. She heard him finish and the water run in the sink. She didn't hear him return to the room until the bed dipped under his weight and he stretched out with a heavy sigh.

"Why would you do that?" she whispered.

"Hadta. Sorry you heard me," he replied.

"Why did you 'hadta'?"

"S' a guy thing Beth. Don't mean nothin'. Go to sleep."

"I just… I'm right here."

"I said I was sorry you heard me. Next time I'll go outside."

Beth rolled over, "I meant I'm here. Why wouldn't you just be with me?"

Daryl huffed, "I told yah, we don't need to do nothin'. You don't owe me nothin'. Ain't gonna trade sex for protection."

"It ain't about tradin'. It's about wantin'. I thought you wanted me. Wanted me to be your wife. That's part of it."

"It don't need to be."

"I want it to be, Daryl!"

He blinked at her.

"I don't know what I'm doin'," she said. "I don't know how. But that night was good. It felt so good. And I know it gets even better. It has to the way everybody talks about it. I want to feel that. I want you."

Daryl leaned on his elbow, "Want to what?"

"Daryl."

"No, you gotta say it. You want me to what?"

"I want you inside of me."

Daryl leaned down to kiss her, stroking her cheek. Immediately they sprang apart, his lip stinging angrily at the contact, her cheek sensitive to the pressure. "Sorry," he whispered. Then he moved back over her, bringing his mouth close to but not touching. His tongue slipped out and traced her lips.

"Can you do this so fast? I thought it took a while to… recover."

He chuckled, "It does. But we can work on you while we wait."

"What do you…." He slipped his hand down under her waistband. "Oh."

The sensations were overwhelming. First his fingers, then him. Stroking and touching. Deep and intense. Then exploding.

"You're so damn tight," he groaned.

"Is that bad?" she gasped as he moved.

He snorted, "No, darlin' it is so damn good."

Suddenly he shifted her and rolled onto his back so that she rose above him. "I don't know how," she protested even as he drew another moan from her.

"Course yah do," he said, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it. "Ride me."

"Oh."

The breeze almost felt cold against their sweat soaked and super-heated skin. Daryl got up and yanked a blanket from the plastic bin in the corner. He draped it over her, then slid back into bed completely naked. She curled against him, wrapping her hand around the devil on his bicep. "Merle's gonna kick my ass," Daryl murmured.

"Because we had sex?"

"'Cause I didn't wear a condom. He's always real firm with that. Prolly 'cause he kept catchin' shit like the Clap."

She sighed, "I don't have anything you can catch."

"I know that. I was your first, darlin'," he said with a smug tone.

"First and last," she replied. "And my cycle isn't real regular. Doctor talked about puttin' me on the pill but Momma said not until I's older. Means gettin' pregnant might be harder."

"Hmm," he stroked her back.

"Do you want kids?"

"Dunno. Never thought 'bout it 'fore. You?"

"Yeah," she yawned quietly. "Momma and me always went to help out the new mothers in our church. Everyone said I'm a natural. But that was before."

He kissed her forehead gently, "Sleep now."

"We're gonna do that again, right?"

"Hell yeah. Lots."

"Good."

"Felt good?"

"Hm-mm. Now I know what all the fuss was about."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl had never slept naked. Never slept next to a woman. Well, before Beth and usually they kept to their own sides of the bed. So waking up with her pressed against his side was a new sensation. He soaked in the feeling of her skin touching his from shoulder to chest to hip, thigh, and calf. Even her delicate foot was resting on top of his. Her deep breathing cast a gentle puff of air over the skin of his throat. He shifted and rubbed his chin on her hair. She mumbled softly and stretched, stroking her skin across his. He swallowed hard and turned to face her, keeping her pressed against him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"G'mornin'," he whispered, touching his lips to her hair line.

She stroked his back, "Mornin'."

"Feelin' OK?"

"Hmm-mm. I need a shower though." He grinned and pulled away from her, taking her hand and gently tugging. "What?" she asked.

"Ain't never showered with a woman 'fore," he replied as she stood up, his face bright with excitement. "C'mon."

They started out standing under the shower spray, soaping each other and kissing, Daryl ignoring the pain in his lip. They ended up down in the tub, with Beth straddling him. They finished just as the water began to cool. Daryl reached down and shut it off then leaned back panting.

"Wow," Beth said.

He grinned.

They ate cereal again for breakfast. Devouring the sugary treat like they were starving. It wasn't long after the meal that they heard Merle hollering down at Walt's, demanding to be let out. Daryl took the day's meals down while he checked in. Walt hadn't let him inside, telling him everything was fine then sending him back to Beth.

"He's OK?" Beth asked as soon as Daryl returned to the cabin.

Daryl nodded, then winced as Merle let out a long howl followed by a string of curses, "Prolly should walk the perimeter again. If we can hear him, everythin' else can too."

Beth shuddered, "You think those things can come up this high?"

"Dunno. But people can so prob'ly," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

They walked the perimeter, seeing no sign of trouble. About halfway around, Daryl heard a turkey gobble. He hushed Beth, who wasn't talking but hadn't learned stealth yet, and climbed between the barbwire lines. She stood waiting nervously as he disappeared into the trees. A few minutes later he returned with a proud smile on his face and a huge turkey hanging from his hand.

"Think you can make stuffin'?" Beth frowned. Daryl cringed, "Sorry. I didn't think about you not likin' the huntin'..."

"No, Daryl," she shook her head. "It's not that. I get it. We gotta eat what we can. But stuffin' takes bread and I don't know how to make that." She suddenly smiled, "I grabbed boxes of Stove Top at the grocery store."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, "We'll have us a Thanksgivin'."

"What're you so thankful for?"

He shrugged, "You. Merle and Walt. You. The cabin. You."

"You said me three times."

"Well I'm really thankful."

"You can be such a dope."

They finished their perimeter sweep and Daryl took the turkey to the smokehouse and chopped off its head then hung it to let it drain. "I'll start the butcherin' in the mornin'. Have to run the oven again."

Beth sighed, "Maybe we could sleep in the cellar."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

All was quiet the next day. Daryl butchered the turkey while Beth prepared the oven. Once the massive bird was in a pan and roasting, they fled the heat back into the woods. They were walking along the barbwire line when Daryl suddenly stopped and pulled her close. She rose up on her toes to kiss him. The kiss intensified rapidly until Daryl was tugging at her shirt.

"Daryl! Out here?"

"Yep."

"Ever done it outside before?"

"Yeah."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I want to do it in the truck at some point," Beth said as they walked back to the cabin to check on the turkey. "Like that day we came here. Me straddlin' you in the front seat."

"OK." He pulled her towards the truck.

"Now?"

"Yep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl cursed at the knock on the cabin door. He leapt up and yanked on his jeans. Gun in hand he peered around the door to see Walt in his underwear with a shotgun.

"Merle woke up panicked, convinced he heard Sunshine scream. You both OK?"

"Yeah."

"She scream for somethin'," the old man blushed.

"No, she's sleepin'. We're fine."

"OK. Just needed to be sure. G'Night."

Daryl closed and secured the door then went back to Beth.

"What was that?"

"Merle thought he heard somethin'. Got worried." He clicked the safety on the gun and put it back on the nightstand before stripping off his jeans. He gently pulled the sheet away from her, leaving her exposed to him. She smiled and reached for him, drawing him back into the bed. He kissed her soundly then pulled away to kiss his way down. He licked a path to her abdomen then dragged his tongue across her skin and blew a soft breath. He was rewarded with a deep moan as a shiver ran through her. Then he began to kiss lower. She let out a squeak of shock. He grinned, "Somethin' else I ain't never done. Let's see how this works."

Only the pillow she hastily bit down on kept her from screaming.

"Never?"

"Nope," he replied as he shifted up over her. She propped herself up to watch him slide inside of her.

Afterward he flopped back on the bed, drenched in sweat and panting, "You're gonna kill me darlin'."

She chuckled, "I don't remember initiating much of these."

He looked at her, "Sorry. Am I pushin' too much? I don't know how to do this."

"It's fine," she rubbed his chest, "I wanted it as much as you did every time. And you're pushin' just perfect." She smirked at him, then giggled.

He chuckled at her and pulled her to stretch out against him. He pulled her hair up off the back of her neck so that the breeze could cool her skin.

She felt him relax, felt his breathing deepen to the point that she was sure he was asleep. She lifted her head from his shoulder so she could study his face. "I love you," she whispered.

He heard her. She settled in and fell asleep soon after. He stayed awake thinking. No one had told him that since his mom died. Even she rarely said it. But Beth seemed like she would say it a lot. More so she would mean it every time. Her heart was so big. It took in Walt within a day of meeting him. Took and kept in Merle despite himself. She'd seen him shoot her family, kill a man on a grocery store tile, and hit her during a rampage, still she took him in. And Daryl. She took him into her heart, into her body. Letting him show her what he liked as she let him discover what brought her the most pleasure. Drawing him out, talking to him about things she found interesting, listening as he talked. How was it possible to feel this much for someone he'd only known for a few weeks? He felt like his heart was going to explode it was so full. Maybe it wasn't his heart. Maybe it was his soul that she'd taken possession of like some demon. Or some angel. He wanted Merle. He wanted to talk to Merle about all this. Have him explain what this was. Then he realized, she had explained it. Quite simply.

He nudged her. She lifted up her head blinking away the sleep. "I love you."

"You heard me," she whispered. "I wanted to say it once when you couldn't hear me before I said it to you."

He frowned, confused, "Don't get that. But I said it cause I want to. Cause I feel it. Don't understand it. It's been only a few weeks. But you got hold of me somethin' fierce. I like it so I ain't never lettin' go. So I'm tellin' yah I love yah. Least I think I do. Ain't never felt this b'fore."

She smiled and nuzzled him, "I love you too Daryl Dixon."

"I love you, Beth Dixon."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next few days continued to be amazing. The turkey fed them for three days. Beth made the stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables for the first meal but after the heat set in again, they were happier with cold meals.

Merle had fewer outbursts that they could hear. On one trip down, Daryl heard him demanding that Walt bring him down but Walt shoved Daryl outside and told him no quite firmly.

They had sex everywhere. In the truck again, in the truck bed, against the side of the smokehouse, in the woods.

That morning Daryl killed two rabbits close to the cabin. Beth had stripped the beds as soon as they were up and was in the cellar scrubbing them in the washtub when he came down to tell her. She ended up on the counter with her jeans hanging off one ankle. It was insane, all he had to do was get near her.

But she didn't seem to mind. She sang as she hung the laundry on the line he'd hung for her while he butchered the first rabbit.

"C'mere and watch me," he called. "Merle and me'll do this but still good for you to know how it's done."

"Yuck," she said as he dug the knife in to gut the rabbit. "Maybe I can live on trail mix and jam this winter."

"No," Daryl pulled the knife from the rabbit. "You're too skinny now. Need some meat on yah before winter sets in or you'll freeze."

"Such a romantic," she teased.

He smiled at her. She pushed up onto her toes to press a firm kiss onto his lips. He leaned down as she dropped to her heels, keeping their mouths together until he pulled back for air. He stared down at her, feeling as complete a person as he'd ever been.

A twig snapped under a foot. Daryl whirled, knife ready to see Merle watching them from the tree line. Daryl saw the flash of anxiety in Beth's eyes. "Stay here."

Beth stayed where she was, but she was close enough to hear Merle's apology. When he hugged his brother, she went to them to be welcomed inside their embrace. And as he identified all three of them as Dixons, she knew it was the safest she'd ever been.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**AN – I missed the perfect opportunity when I named the Dixon's mom. I realized when I was pulling up images of Norman Reedus' tattoos. I should've named her Norma. I picked Carla to fit in with the letter pattern of 'Merle' and 'Daryl'. Oh well. Maybe I'll go back and change it. As for the tattoos, the devil and his son's name are visible in a photograph from Coda (another sign of the sloppiness of the episode?) I kept the devil, because it fits. Emily Kinney has a few, including a musical note inside of a heart on her shoulder which is perfect! I would have put that in but I figured 16 year old Beth probably wouldn't have it. Again, oh, well.**

**More soon. The Dixons have a long life ahead of them.**


	6. Adapting

**Redneck Takes a Wife 6 – Adapting – Jen S**

**All recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing except this computer and two puppies who shred paper and eat pine needles. Yes Christmas is going to be fun.**

**** Song Walt sings is Unchained Melody – original lyrics by Hy Zaret, recorded by many artists over the years. Final song is cited. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stomped up the steps and into the kitchen. He'd gone out hunting and come back with several rabbits and a goose. He'd spent the next hour butchering them, then he went inside the cabin.

Beth gasped as she caught sight of him standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water covered in blood and gore, "Are you hurt?"

Merle shook his head as he looked down to his saturated clothes, "Nah. Been butcherin'."

"Then please get your filthy, bloody ass outta the kitchen I spent all mornin' cleanin'."

Merle stomped back out of the house, muttering to himself. Daryl rolled his eyes and went back to cutting wood. Between slams of the axe splitting into the wood, he caught pieces of his brother's complaints. "Sassin' me like that. Kickin' me out of my own damn place." Merle was huffing and blustering as he pulled off his muddy boots and blood stained clothes. "Tellin' me not to track in dirt and blood like it's some place all fancy." Daryl ignored him. He knew it was all bluster and in reality Merle admired Beth's spirit. 'She got fire' he said several times. And though he'd never say it, Merle was proud of how well she'd adjusted to life here with them. In the five weeks since Merle's detox, they had all settled into life at the cabin. She still had moments of grief, but seemed genuinely happy and content in this new existence. Merle tossed his clothes down the cellar stairs and plodded back inside wearing only his briefs. "There, Sunshine, better?" he growled.

"Much," she replied.

"You are a pain in my ass!"

"Likewise!"

Merle advanced on Beth, got right in her face to press his forehead to hers. She met his eyes straight on. He glowered, she just smiled at him. He grinned and kissed her with a loud smack of his lips. "Gonna go take a shower." He patted her butt and she patted his right back. He walked down to the bathroom, laughing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Six weeks since her world changed forever. Since she'd climbed into the Dixons' truck and left the farm where she'd been born. Since the day they ventured out into the world and found it in chaos. Six weeks of peace there in the cabin. Living. Learning. Loving.

Merle had ups and downs with sobriety. He had days where he was fine, others where he was twitchy and aggressive. Once about two weeks after leaving Walt's cellar, he went back and locked himself in for a day and a half. Usually he could handle the cravings by focusing on physical activity. He cut wood, he hunted, and sometimes he just walked the perimeter for hours. He smoked like a chimney. He took the prescription meds when the pain got too bad. But he never touched a single meth crystal or cocaine vial. He looked at it. Wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. But he never put it into his system. And he never again raged at or struck them.

Walt completely opened up his cabin, cold storage, and barn to them. Beth commonly went into his food stores to pull something to add to their meals. At first he joined them for a meal every few days, but as time went on, he began to come for every meal. Walt had made his living by buying and selling other people's junk. His barn was full of all sorts of random things that he kept bringing to Beth. Sometimes practical things like a sewing kit or a Swiss Army knife. He brought her a bolt of heavy canvas material that Daryl nailed to the doorways to make curtains to give them some privacy and a wooden hope chest that she used to store some of her things in the bedroom. But sometimes it was just a trinket; like the set of glass songbirds in different bright colors that she promptly sat on the windowsills around the cabin to catch the light. Once Daryl saw how much she loved them, he spent time in Walt's shed himself looking for other things and ended up trading a hunting knife and a waterproof tarp for a pair of sun catchers, one shaped like a butterfly, the other with a hummingbird dancing around a white and yellow flower. Gifts to Beth from Walt were just that – gifts. Anything the men wanted had to be bartered for.

Beth and Daryl continued to get to know each other. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Merle occasionally stomped down to Walt's cabin complaining about living with a couple of rabbits. But usually he just tuned them out if they were in their room. Frequently they went outside to the woods or would go down into the cellar where it was cooler. But sometimes they were in the cabin. And despite the curtains, sometimes Merle saw them. But he would just walk away and leave them to it.

That had been a major adjustment for all of them, the comfort in each other's semi-nudity. As the heat continued, both men began to sleep in only briefs, so first thing in the morning tended to wander the cabin in the state of undress. Merle stopped Daryl the first time to examine his back closely, to memorize each scar. In turn Daryl learned Merle's. Beth took to sleeping in her underpants and a sleeveless top, or sometimes a sports bra. After a while, she too walked from room to room less than fully dressed. Even with the curtains over the doorways, it wasn't unusual to catch glimpses or even full on views of each other wearing even less. The first time Merle walked in to use the toilet while Beth was showering she was startled and embarrassed. A few weeks later and it didn't even phase her, even if she and Daryl were in there together.

Usually Merle woke first, just as the sun broke the sky. He would hit the bathroom, do what he needed to, then go get dressed. Daryl would hear him moving about and wake up. Once Merle was out of the bathroom, Daryl would get up and go in. Waking Beth as he climbed out of bed most mornings, despite his attempts at stealth. Beth would use the bathroom once he was done, usually dressing in there. Walt would come up for breakfast or at least coffee. Then off to do their daily routines: gardening, hunting, fishing, walking the fences and repairing any that needed it. They tended to have the largest meal midday, once again all gathering in the cabin's kitchen (now with a fourth chair from Walt's shed). Supper was usually cold or leftovers. They'd listen to the radio for a while, then would talk. Books. Old movies. Music. Sometimes Walt and Merle told war stories of their stints in the Army. Walt would leave and Merle would take his shower. Then Daryl and Beth, sometimes together. By sunset they were settled in bed, asleep early to rest for the next day.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Six weeks. Five since their new existence truly began in the cabin. Five weeks of little moments, adding up to life.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Merle.

"Yeah Baby Brother," Merle looked up from the fish he was cleaning. Daryl huffed out a breath and ran a hand over his hair. "Spit it out. What's on your mind?"

"Beth and me," Daryl admitted.

Merle snorted as he dumped fish guts into the bucket, "I'm shocked." He glanced up and saw his brother's face. "What about you and Beth?"

"We… ain't been careful."

"I know," Merle nodded. "The box of condoms is still in the bathroom collectin' dust. S'fine, Baby Brother. She was a virgin so there ain't no worry 'bout catchin' nothin'. If you knock her up," Merle shrugged. "Figure women been havin' kids since forever. Won't be easy but we can handle it. You do it now, she'll have the baby in the spring. Spring's good for birthin'. Ain't so hot. Plenty to eat while she's nursin'."

"She said her system ain't regular so it might be harder."

Merle grinned, "So you'll just have to keep tryin'. Certainly don't seem to have trouble with that."

"I love her Merle."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I know you."

Daryl sighed, "Don't understand how it can happen so fast."

"It's the end of the world, Baby Brother. You gotta move fast until you get where you're goin'. Then you settle in place and you live. She's good for yah. Good for both of us really. You picked a damn good one, that's for sure."

"Did I pick her? Or did you?"

"You did," Merle replied. Then he laughed, "Or God or fate did. Sent her to the Garden of Eden for yah to find, like Eve to Adam." Merle ran his hand through the fish, checking for any remaining bones. He sensed Daryl was done with this particular conversation, so he changed topic, "Got somethin' for yah. It's there on the bench." He jerked with his chin to point.

Daryl lifted up the leather vest. He turned it around to see the wings hand sewn on the back. "Wow. Thanks."

"Be good when the weather turns on us," Merle said. "Found the wings a few days ago. Finally found a place to put them for yah." Daryl frowned. "You don't like it?"

"I like it fine. Just don't need to advertise it."

Merle rolled his eyes, "Daryl a patch with white wings would advertise you plucked a virgin. These wings… figured they'd be like a guardian angel for yah."

"Oh," Daryl slid the vest on to check the size. "Should give the wings to Beth then. Give her the angel."

Merle shook his head, "She don't need no guardian angel, Little Brother. She's got us."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle climbed the stairs from the cellar carrying a small wooden jewelry box. Daryl and Beth were sitting on the porch. They looked up as he approached. "Here," he shoved the box into Daryl's hands.

Daryl opened it and his eyes went wide, "I thought Dad sold all this after Mom died."

"I brought it up here and hid it so he couldn't," Merle replied.

Beth leaned her chin on Daryl's shoulder as he pulled an old photograph out of the box. "This is my Gran and Pops. Standin' on this very porch."

"They look happy," Beth smiled.

"They were," Merle replied.

Daryl pulled out a small velvet pouch and poured a set of wedding rings into his palm. They were obviously very old, simple gold bands. He held them up and Beth saw that inside of each someone had hand carved a heart, a musical note, a bow and arrow, a leaf, and a Cherokee rose. "The story is that Pops was huntin', and he heard a woman singin'. So he peek through some leaves and saw Gran sittin' under a Cherokee rose shrub. He fell in love right away so he stepped out and asked her to marry him right then and there."

"What did she do?"

"Shot him in the ass with an arrow," Merle grinned. "But then she felt bad so she took care of him. They got married a few months later."

Beth sighed, "How did your Dad come out of somethin' so beautiful?"

Merle sighed, "Dunno. Sometimes think he and Mom were like gasoline and fire. Apart they're fine, together… someone always gets hurt. Then she died and he really broke."

"Maybe goodness and love skips generations sometimes," Beth replied. "'Cause you two got it."

Daryl leaned in and kissed Beth soundly. Then he slipped his grandmother's ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. "Will you wear it?"

She had to blink rapidly, "Of course. If you want me to. I don't have to have one. But it's beautiful, especially since it comes with a story."

"Put on Pops'," Merle ordered Daryl. Beth took it and slid it onto his finger. "Fits yah good." Daryl didn't know if he meant the ring, or Beth. Then he decided it didn't matter.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I need to go down to Walt's," Beth said as she stepped out onto the porch where Merle and Daryl were cutting down wooden dowels to make crossbow bolts.

"I'll take yah," Merle said standing up with a groaning stretch.

"It's fifty feet. When am I gonna be allowed to go by myself?"

"When you're older."

"Older than what?"

"Older than me." He draped his arm around her neck to lead her to Walt's. "C'mon little sister. Whatcha need from Walt?"

"Rice," she said. "Found a recipe for a casserole. Figured I could use the smoked turkey instead of chicken it calls for. We've got everything except rice and I know he has some."

"Good 'nuff."

As the approached the cabin, they heard Walt singing. His voice was surprisingly melodious if not entirely on key. "**_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea, yeah. Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me. I'll be coming home, wait for me.**"_ He was sitting in the dirt next to his wife's grave, pulling weeds. He glanced up as they approached, "Caught me."

"Singin' to Meggie?" Merle smiled.

"Yeah," Walt nodded as he hauled himself to his feet. "Try to talk to her ev'ry day. Didn't have nothin' t' say t'day so figured I'd sing."

"It was beautiful," Beth said.

"Oh, not as beautiful as you little songbird, but Meggie never minded. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this lovely day?"

"I need rice for dinner," Beth smiled.

"Go on," Walt gestured, "You know where it is. What's she makin'?" he asked as she descended down into his cellar.

"Dunno. Casserole she found a recipe for."

"Huh," Walt said. "What's it got in it?"

Merle shrugged, "Rice and turkey."

Beth smiled. Not all of her experiments with recipes had turned out all that well. Not that the men would complain. Or refuse to eat, she quickly discovered. They pretty much would eat anything that was put in front of them whether it tasted good or not. She did find that all of them had a sweet tooth so she made sure there was some sort of dessert almost daily, even if it was just an improvised fruit cobbler with biscuit dough. They also had grown fond of her eggs, made with Walt's powdered eggs and sharp cheddar cheese. The day she mixed Spam into them, Walt proclaimed her a genius and brought her ten more tins of the canned meat. She didn't mind it, actually found herself enjoying cooking for these men who were so grateful for her attempts.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle looked across the tilled rows of their planned garden. "Book says we can plant peas, beans, radishes, and lettuce now."

"I think we should at least try some of the carrots and potatoes too," Beth said. "You brought plenty of seeds. I'm gonna plant the herbs inside, I think they'll do better. Wish I'd paid more attention to Momma's gardenin'."

They spent part of two days planting the seeds. Daryl strung empty cans across the area to act as a deterrent to the birds and rabbits that still weren't afraid enough to avoid the cabin. Weeks of gentle watering, weeding, and tending resulted in the first fresh vegetables for their table.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Daryl were walking the fence line when the snarling and growling of the dead reached them. There were three, grouped together and pressing against the barbed wire. "Makes eight this week," Daryl said. "Most we've had so far."

"Yeah," Merle nodded as he slammed the machete into the first one's rotting skull. Daryl shot the other two with the crossbow. "But they can't get around the wire so we should be OK." They climbed through the fence and dragged the bodies further away from the homestead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stomped out to the line where she was hanging the wet clothes she'd just washed, "Why didn't you wash my clothes?"

She clenched her jaw, "What clothes?"

"My dirty ones on the floor!"

"I just grabbed the basket of dirty clothes from our room and Merle's. I didn't pick up anything from the floor," she snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I've asked you ten times to dump them into the basket instead of on the floor. Since you didn't I assumed you didn't need me to wash them!"

"Problem?" Merle drawled as he leaned against the tree.

"She didn't do my laundry!"

"I did the laundry. Just the laundry that was in the baskets!"

"Why couldn't you just pick up the clothes from the floor? You know they're dirty, damn it!"

"She's your wife not your maid. Put your damn clothes in the basket or wash 'em yourself." Merle replied. "He knows better, Sunshine, I swear I raised him better. He knows sure as hell I wouldn't pick up after him." Daryl stomped back inside and gathered his clothes to go down into the cellar. Merle rolled his eyes and chuckled as Beth followed Daryl.

"I'm sorry," Beth said. "I'll do 'em. I just get frustrated when I'm trippin' over your jeans because you couldn't walk three more steps to the corner."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "Ain't used'ta havin' a woman in the house. And Merle's right, he'd kick my ass for leavin' shit layin' around. I'll do better. OK?"

"Yeah. You're forgiven. Hey, think this counts as our first fight?"

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno. Why?"

"Make up sex," she grinned.

He smiled and walked over to kiss her soundly. She gave in for a moment, then pulled back, "Put your clothes in the sink to soak first."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

He huffed at her. She smirked at him and lifted her shirt up over her head. He dumped his clothes in and began stripping. "Get your pants off," he demanded.

"Geez. Guess the honeymoon's over," she replied.

He paused, "I'm sorry. I… oh." She was already naked and in front of him. "Don't r'member what I was gonna say."

"Don't matter, come here."

"Yes, ma'am."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stood behind Beth. He tapped her foot so she moved it. "Keep your feet shoulder width apart, gives you better stability." He nodded to Daryl who advanced. "Someone's comin' atcha. What's tha first thin' you do?"

"Scream," Beth replied.

"Right. Scream loud. Scream long. Then you just gotta fight until Daryl 'n me get there." Merle took her wrists in his hands and began working her through the motions of battle. "You hit. Hard as you can. Go for the eyes, the nose, the throat. Use your knees on his manhood." Daryl caught her knee as it came up. "Careful there Sunshine, I assume you're gonna be usin' that later."

"Merle," Daryl huffed.

"What?" Merle laughed. He looked down at Beth who was glowering up at him, looking as threatening as a newborn kitten. He kissed the tip of her nose. "OK. Start again. Trade me brother." He turned her into Daryl's arms almost like a choreographed dance. "Come on Lil' Sister, show me what you got." They moved through the fighting techniques in slow motion. Beth began throwing the punches without Daryl's help. Merle grinned, then pressed in closer.

Beth slammed her fist into his face. "Oh God! Merle I'm so sorry!"

Merle glared at her as he pressed his hand to his eye, "OW! Damn girl!"

Daryl cracked up laughing. Merle scowled then started to chuckle. Beth giggled. Merle took her hand and kissed its knuckles.

"Y'all are nuts," Walt said as he approached. But that night at supper, he was cackling too. "She got you good Merle! Got yourself a decent shiner there!"

"Shut up, old man," Merle growled, but without malice.

They hung a bag filled with sand to begin letting her actually hit something without injuring them. Merle and Daryl took turns working with her. Merle learned quickly that if she and Daryl were 'boxing' it was best to be scarce for a while as the physical activity often led to other physical activity.

Once she had a good grasp on hand to hand combat, they began working with the knives, teaching her how to stab and gut. They hoped she would never need to, but still wanted her trained. Three weeks into their lives there, she stabbed her first rabbit. One caught in a snare that wasn't dead. Daryl made her kill it, then dress it. She cringed, gagged once but didn't vomit. She got it done, and even ate a small amount of it.

It set her back a bit. She spent the rest of the day quiet and contemplative. Had her first nightmare in weeks that night. But she woke determined the next morning. She followed Daryl into the woods on his hunt the next day without hesitation.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle watched Beth as she disassembled the handgun on the table. She cleaned it thoroughly then began to put it back together under his watchful eye. She paused only once and he tapped the next piece she needed to use. She smiled at him and finished.

"Good. Tomorrow you learn to shoot it." He winked at her, a proud grin on his face.

The next day, he led her into the woods where he'd set up a line of cans on a fallen tree. "We'll start with these targets, but eventually you'll have to learn how to hit a movin' target." He showed her how to stand and how to aim. "Pick a point on the can, like one of the letters and aim for that, don't just aim for the can."

It took several trips to the site for her to be able to fire the gun without flinching, more for her to actually be able to hit the cans with any consistency. Once she grew proficient, Merle hung cans from tree branches and set them into motion.

"Aim for where the can is gonna be," he advised. "Watch 'em, see how they move, and plan in your mind where it's goin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

She struggled, pulling and grunting softly. Despite the extra muscle she'd built up, she couldn't nock the crossbow. "Shit."

Daryl smirked, "Such language. S'OK, took me a while 'til I could pull it all the way." He took the bow from her and yanked the string into place. He helped her lift it to her shoulder and stepped behind her, pressed against her with his arms around her to guide her into position. She let go of the bow to run a hand up his thigh. "Focus, darlin'. Guns are good but bullets are single use only. At some point we'll run out." He sucked gently on the back of her neck then nudged her, "Put the tip of the bolt where you want it to go, steady, then pull the trigger."

She fired the crossbow, slamming it into a tree across the clearing.

"Hey! Great shot."

She sighed, "No. That's not the tree I was aimin' for."

"You'll get there."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl felt Beth leave the bed in the middle of the night but settled back into sleep. Then he heard her getting sick. He leapt from the bed and ran into Merle at the bathroom doorway. Merle yanked the bathroom curtain back so hard it ripped free from the nails. Beth was huddled over the toilet.

"Sorry I woke you," she sniffled.

Merle grabbed a washcloth to wet it down as Daryl stooped to hold her as she puked again. Merle wiped off her face, then cupped her forehead and the back of her neck to check her temperature. "Anythin' hurtin' Sunshine?"

"No, just woke up feelin' sick."

Daryl stayed with her for the next few miserable hours. They put her back into bed with a bucket and towels. Merle kept pushing her to drink but nothing stayed in for long. Finally about midmorning, she fell into an exhausted sleep. Daryl sat next to her all day, reading and watching her sleep.

Merle walked in that evening and she woke up. "How you feelin' Sunshine?"

"Lousy," she replied hoarsely. "Everythin' hurts. I need a shower."

"Daryl'll help yah," Merle said. "Need to piss?" She nodded. "Good, piss on this for me." He handed her a pregnancy test.

"You think it's mornin' sickness?" she whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Dunno. Go piss and we'll find out."

Daryl helped her walk into the bathroom to the toilet. Merle had cleaned it so there was still a hint of bleach in the air despite the open window. Beth read the instructions and peed on the test stick. Merle came in as she finished and took it from her to lay it on the counter. Daryl helped her strip and get into the shower, holding her up as she soaped down and shampooed her hair.

When Daryl lifted her out, Merle was bent over the test strip, frowning. "She's not, is she?"

Merle shook his head, "Nope. Negative."

"Maybe it's too soon to tell," Beth suggested as Daryl wrapped her in a towel.

"Nah, think if you're pukin' from it, it would show on the test. Coulda been the rabbit we had for dinner. Maybe the can of milk been open too long. Maybe just a bug. Dunno." Merle walked out of the bathroom. "I'll go change the bed sheets. Feel better on clean ones, I 'spect."

"No one else is sick," Beth protested. "We all ate the same thing."

"Yeah but Merle 'n me got cast iron stomachs," Daryl replied. "So does Walt. Dry off and let's get yah back to bed."

Beth nodded.

Merle returned once she was settled with a bottle of water, another of soda, and several single servings of applesauce. "Know you ain't hungry but try to take a little." He sat a pain pill and a muscle relaxer on the nightstand. "Know you don't like to take 'um but might help. Only if you can eat a bit though."

She was studying him, "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

Merle looked at Daryl, then shrugged, "Guess a little. Though wouldn't want you that sick from it. For one thing I forgot how bad our cookin' sucks. You spoilt us. As for a baby… It'll happen when it's supposed to." He smiled at her, "Never considered addin' more Dixons to the world. Hell got the Army to snip me when I's twenty just to be sure. But you. You would give my baby brother a good one. Sweet and strong and beautiful just like you both are. Perfect. It'll happen when it's supposed to. Get some sleep."

"Wow," Beth whispered once she and Daryl were alone.

"Told you. He thinks you're amazin'. Heaven sent to us."

"That make me an angel?"

"Makes you a blessin', my wife. Try to eat a bit. Take the pills so you don't hurt no more tonight. Don't like you hurtin'. OK?"

"OK."

Merle stuck his head in an hour later to find the pills gone, the soda and two applesauce containers empty, and both of them sound asleep. "G'night Baby Brother, Little Sister."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"People wake up!" the man's voice screamed from the radio. Merle turned it on every night after supper while they cleaned up the kitchen and sat around in the late evening. "The dead are walking the streets of the world! This virus is everywhere! No place is safe. But our government keeps telling us that everything is under control. That we just need to be patient and soon this will all be over. They've lost control people! New York, Chicago, LA, Philadelphia, and Detroit are all lost! The dead outnumber the living two to one in the major metropolitan areas. We are losing this war. Wake up people!" The man ranted on for another ten minutes, then abruptly cut off. They never heard his voice again.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Five weeks. Sometimes it felt like they'd been there for years, other times it felt like it was over in an instant.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl kissed Beth in the kitchen. They'd just finished another wonderful meal, complete with a goose and fresh vegetables from the garden. Baked potatoes with fresh churned butter thanks to an antique churn from the shed and a can of condensed milk.

It was an oppressively hot day, the humidity through the roof.

Daryl turned to Walt and Merle, "I think I'm gonna head up to the lake. See if I can get a deer. Stand should still be there. If I leave tonight, I can set out the corn and be ready first light tomorrow mornin'." Beth turned to look at him. "You be OK here without me for a night?" he asked. "Merle'll be here wit' yah."

Beth nodded, "Sure."

Daryl kissed her again, "Can you pack me some food? Few bottles of water."

"Take the truck," Merle said. "No sense in walkin' all that way. Sides maybe you can get a couple deer. I'll get the smokehouse ready. Good idea, Little Brother."

Daryl shrugged, "Been thinkin' about it. But…" he glanced at Beth, then to the floor.

Walt chortled, "Too hard to pull yourself away from Sunshine, hey?"

"Should I be worried that you're ready to go now?" Beth teased, "Has the spark gone out of our marriage already?"

"Nope," he grinned and ducked his head to kiss the back of her neck.

"Walt how's about you 'n me go check on the truck, make sure it's all ready for the trip," Merle said as he stood up.

Walt shook his head, "Boy's gonna wear that thing out at this rate."

"Don't you 'member what it was like to be young 'n in love?" Merle asked.

"You know," Walt replied, "I could actually hate him. Lucky little shit bastard."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They packed up the truck with anything Daryl could need. He kissed Beth goodbye and pulled away reluctantly. "Brother, this is stupid, I can go," Merle said. "You stay."

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl replied. "It's only for a day. Be back tomorrow night or the next mornin' at the latest." He climbed into the truck. Beth stood on the running board to lean in and kiss him one more time. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you," she replied, stepping back down.

Merle pulled her against his chest as Daryl drove away. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her hair.

They had a quiet dinner and Walt stayed with Beth while Merle made one last sweep of the fence. When he returned, Walt said good night and went home. Beth took her shower and slipped into bed with a book. Merle peeked in on her after his shower.

"OK Sunshine?"

"Yeah," Beth nodded. "It's ridiculous how quickly I got used to sharin' a bed. Feels huge without him."

"Could always come sleep with me."

"You snore."

"Do not!"

"Loudly," she smirked. "I'll be fine, brother. I'm gonna read for a bit, then settle in. G'Night."

"Night Lil' Sister."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle woke up with the sunrise. He plodded across the hallway and checked in on Beth before going into the bathroom. When he walked back to her doorway, Beth stirred and reached out her arm across the wide expanse of empty bed. She lifted up her head.

"Mornin' Sunshine."

"Mornin'," she replied with a yawn. "You done in the bathroom?"

"Yep. All yours."

Walt came up for breakfast. He was thrilled to find Beth had made his favorite eggs and Spam. "Sunshine, this is delicious! We're gonna have to find more Spam soon." He reached into his pocket and laid a small box next to her plate.

"Walt, you proposin'?" Merle teased.

"This was my Meggie's. Thought you might like it." Walt ducked his head, blushing.

Beth opened the box to find a silver, open, heart shaped charm on a chain, "Oh Walt it's beautiful!" she said. She immediately hooked the chain behind her neck and flipped her hair out. She got up and gave the old man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. You sure you want to give it up though?"

Walt just nodded. "Looks good on yah. Good to have it see the light of day again."

Beth sat back down with her hand pressing the heart to her chest. "I'll never take it off."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth changed the bed sheets, taking the dirty ones and the towels into the cellar to wash them. Merle helped her carry the wet laundry outside to the line. The wind was whipping so she knew it wouldn't take long for everything to dry. In fact by the time lunch was over, the sheets were dry.

"I need to go cut down a tree so I can start the smoker for the deer Daryl's gonna bring. You be OK here for a bit?" Merle asked her.

"Sure," Beth nodded. "Gonna take the sheets in and wipe down the bathroom. I was gonna sweep the porch but this wind will just kick everythin' back."

Merle nodded, gathered his tools and strode into the woods out of sight.

Beth sang softly, her voice carrying on the wind as she started pulling the sheets from the line. She heard the stomp of footsteps come around the edge of the house. She frowned as it was rare for any of the men to make that much noise as they walked but assumed he didn't want to sneak up on her. "You forget somethin'?"

The sheet was snatched aside. In front of her was a strange man. After a second she recognized him from Merle and Daryl's apartment. The man who traded meth for rent. He was filthy with greasy hair and gore stained clothing.

"Well hello, gorgeous," the man was practically drooling. "I came up here looking for some candy and instead find the sweetest thing alive. Been a while so I'll probably be quick." His hand went to his zipper.

She never took her eyes off of his face. Judging his movement as he teased and feinted left, then lunged at her. She slammed her fist into his nose, brought her knee up sharply into his crotch, then turned and ran. "MERLE!" She raced around the edge of the cabin as the man cursed.

"I'm gonna gut you for that bitch!"

"MERLE!" The man was chasing her. Cursing and spitting all the way. She rounded the front of the cabin with him on her heels.

Merle was standing there with the hatchet in one hand, his gun in the other, panting hard from his run to the cabin, "Behind me. Now."

Beth complied as the man stumbled into view.

"Merle, man good to see you," the man grinned. "Need you to hook me up man. It's been too damn long. Things are crazy everywhere. Ain't been able to score in weeks. You gotta hook me up. I got cash, much as you want. Need a major score," he pulled a wad of bills from his pocket. "And maybe an hour or so with the little cutie. Been a long time since I had a young fresh one."

Merle pointed his gun at the man's head.

"Merle, come on man you know me."

"Yeah, I do," Merle replied and shot the man between the eyes. Beth gasped as the man's head snapped back with a shower of blood and brain. Merle clicked on the safety and tucked the gun into his belt. He dropped the hatchet and turned to Beth. "Sunshine, you OK? He touch you?"

"No," Beth shook her head as he cupped her face. "I hit and kicked him, screamed and ran."

"Good girl. That's my good girl," he kissed her forehead.

Walt ran up, huffing and puffing, "What's goin' on?" he caught sight of the body. "Oh!"

"Can you give me a hand?" Merle asked, "Need to drag the body outta here."

"Sure," Walt nodded. "She OK?"

"She's fine," Beth replied. "Go on. I gotta get the sheets off the line, it looks like it's gonna rain. You should be sure the barrels are still standin' to catch it."

Walt scowled as Beth walked over to the clothes line. "She OK?" he repeated.

Merle followed her. "Beth? Sunshine?"

"Merle you've been tellin' me since day one that no one would touch me. No one would ever hurt me. That all I had to do was call and you'd come to protect me. I believed you. I've always believed you. I wasn't scared, just startled to see him standin' there. I fought like you taught me and screamed like you said. I knew you'd come, never doubted it for a second. Knew I just had to stay ahead of him long enough for you to get back. So get rid of him before somethin' smells the blood. I'll get the laundry inside before it rains." She stretched up and kissed his cheek.

Merle walked back over to Walt, "She's fine." He watched as the wad of bills from the man's pocket scattered away in the wind. "Never thought I'd walk away from cash." He emptied the man's pockets and recovered a long hunting knife and a small switch blade. They each got a grip on the man's legs and dragged him across the yard.

"Funny what matters in the end," Walt said. "This is gonna be a wild one," he looked up as the dark clouds rolled in and lightning flashed. "Think I'll take my supper to go tonight."

"Could stay with us," Merle offered as they heaved the body through the barb wire fence. "I'll take the couch."

"Nah. Can't be away from my Meggie that long," Walt replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The storm was intense. Beth lay on her bed watching the lightning through the boarded up windows. The wind was actually growing cool.

"OK?" Merle asked from the doorway.

"Worried about Daryl," she admitted.

Merle pulled the thin blanket from the box and draped it over her. "Little brother can handle himself. He prolly hunkered down to wait out the storm. He'll be home in the mornin'." Lightning cracked the sky, followed immediately by a loud clap of thunder. "That was close." Rain began to pour. "I'm gonna settle. If you need me…"

"All I have to do is yell," she smiled.

"Yep," he smiled back. "G'night Lil' Sister."

"G'night Big Brother."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle lifted his head, confused at first to what he was hearing. Then he leapt from the bed and ran across to the other bedroom. Beth was just stirring, "Merle? What?"

Merle didn't answer, just scooped her into his arms, blanket and all. Then he strode into the hallway. The front windows shattered. Beth cried out. Merle dove into the bathroom, dumped her into the tub and covered her with his body.

Just as the tornado tore through the cabin.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
>Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker<br>Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<br>_

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
>Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?<br>Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<em>

_What if I'm far from home?_  
><em>Oh brother I will hear you call<em>  
><em>What if I lose it all?<em>  
><em>Oh sister I will help you out<em>  
><em>Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do – Hey Brother<em> - Lyrics by: Pournouri, Ash, Pontare, Vincent; Fakir, Salem A.; Bergling, Tim © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, EMI Music Publishing, Universal Music Publishing Group


	7. Salvaging

**Redneck Takes a Wife 7 – Salvaging **

**All recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. **Song is again Unchained Melody, lyrics by Hy Zaret, performed by many over the years.****

**You're going to hate me.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." A.A. Milne

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was going to tease the hell out of him but there was no way Daryl could stay away from the cabin for another night. Daryl had three deer in the back of the pickup. One full size buck and two smaller, younger ones. Once they were butchered and smoked, it would get them through a few months at least. If he'd stayed, he might've been able to get a fourth one, but he could always come back. Maybe he'd bring Beth before the end of fall. Last winter up here had been brutally cold, so once winter set in they would have to stay close to the cabin. They would also have to find warmer clothing for all of them. Beth hadn't brought anything for winter, but then neither did he or Merle.

The storm was growing closer as he drove towards the cabin and his wife. He had a wife. The idea still seemed so strange and so perfect at the same time. Two months ago he didn't even know she existed. He knew of Doc Greene, the vet, and vaguely knew he had a family. He had a random memory of the man coming to see one of Merle's biker friends to take a look at his dog who'd broken his leg jumping over a fence. There had been a boy with him, tall and gangly who hovered close to his father as he stared around at everyone. Shawn, Daryl assumed, but his face hadn't registered with Daryl. His only image of Beth's brother was of the day he and Merle had buried him. Not surprising since time spent with that particular group, Daryl tended to stay to himself and make little eye contact. They treated him decent, mostly because he didn't challenge the pecking order, and because Merle was their main source of narcotics. Few of them talked to him, usually only when their bikes were acting up.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a loud noise. Louder even than the rain pounding on the truck. He slammed on the brakes. The truck fishtailed slightly then came to a stop. He opened the door and stuck his head out, ignoring the instant soaking that he received. It sounded like a train was coming through the trees. Lightning flashed, illuminating the monster that was cutting a path through the mountains. Daryl stood in stunned awe as the tornado ripped trees apart like straw. He was far enough away to be safe, but close enough to feel the power of the wind as it destroyed everything in its way. It vanished into the darkness, but Daryl tracked its progress as it moved south of him.

South.

He was south of the cabin, south of his family. They were north. Where the tornado came from.

Daryl shut the truck door and slammed it back into gear, just as a tree, weakened by the storm, dropped onto the road just in front of the truck. It was a monster, well over a hundred years old. Some of the branches covered the windshield and Daryl found himself face to face with a dead man. Walkers the Georgia radio stations were calling them. It wasn't wearing any shirt, and as it began to claw at the glass, Daryl realized that it had been ripped in half. Its intestines and spine dragged behind him in the tree.

Daryl climbed from the truck and slammed his knife into the corpse's head and dragged it off of the truck. Two more staggered out of the woods and he wondered if they had been following the tornado, attracted by the noise and movement. He dispatched them with his crossbow. He dragged them to the truck, laying one on each side, another at the back, hoping their stench would mask the scent of the deer in the truck bed. He grabbed his backpack from the truck and set off into the woods.

The path of the tornado was easy to follow. The devastation was easily a quarter mile wide through the trees and led him directly to the homestead. Daryl was panting, nearly sobbing as he ran. Then his worst fears were realized as he caught sight of their home in a flash of lightning. The cabin was gone. He could see where it had been. The foundation and the stone chimney were intact, but the rest was just a pile of splintered wood.

"MERLE! BETH!" he screamed as he ran to the devastation. "Please."

"Daryl!" Merle's voice rose out of the debris.

"Merle! Where are you?"

"Cellar, close to the south east corner. I can't get enough leverage to lift anythin'."

"Where's Beth?"

"I'm here."

"Daryl! Go shut off the gas line!"

"Tank's gone Merle."

"Oh. Never mind then."

Daryl felt his heart settle. He started to pull debris away at that corner. He lifted a board and everything shifted. It slipped out of his hands and crashed back down against the foundation.

"Careful, Baby Brother," Merle warned. "Wait. Lift that one again."

Daryl got a better grip on it and hefted it. Merle pushed up from below and the entire pile fell away. Daryl stooped and found himself looking down into his brother's face. "Hi. You both OK?"

"Think Sunshine broke her arm," Merle reported. "I got us into the tub just as it hit. She put her damn arms around my head just before the floor collapsed and ever'thin' fell in on us."

"Better my arm than your head," Beth replied as she squirmed up next to Merle to see Daryl. "You OK?"

"Am now," he studied her face. She was bruised, battered, so was Merle but the sight of bruises on her face was so much worse. She smiled up at him.

They shifted a few more boards away and Merle was able to lift Beth up to Daryl. She was wearing only one of Daryl's T-shirts and her underpants, so Daryl ripped off his shirt and draped it over her shoulders. Merle climbed out clad in only his briefs. "Talk about gettin' caught with your pants down." He wrapped the now dirty and damp blanket around Beth then lifted her arm. She winced as he brushed the dirt away. "Need to clean this up. Brace it. Move your fingers for me, darlin'."

Beth wiggled her hand but was looking at the destruction around them, "Walt," she whispered.

Merle cursed and strode away from them. The storm seemed to have sucked the clouds out of the sky and the full moon shone down brightly. He stepped over boards and tree branches, cursing softly as his bare feet impacted something in the dirt. Daryl lifted Beth up into his arms to carry her, following his brother. The barn was flattened, like the storm had pushed all four walls out and letting the roof fall straight down.

"Walt? You OK?" Merle called. "Walt?" his voice went soft. "Walt?"

"Merle" Daryl called as they approached Walt's devastated cabin. Beth gasped at the sight. Merle disappeared into the debris. "He OK?"

"Don't come down here," Merle commanded. He was quiet for a moment, then rose back into sight. His face was tight. "Don't look."

Beth began to sob. Daryl turned her head into his neck as he moved closer catching sight of Walt. Merle walked over to them and pulled his brother's face to his as Daryl's chin quivered. "Let it out brother. It's OK." They stood together and cried.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the rest of the night huddled together under the lean to. The tornado's path had missed the smokehouse completely, just tore a few panels off. Merle and Daryl tucked Beth between them with her arm wrapped in pieces of the shredded blanket.

"Got three deer, was on my way back," Daryl explained. "Tornado crossed the road ahead of me, took down a big tree so I hadta leave the truck."

"We'll get it tomorrow," Merle said. "Don't want to be stuck here without it."

"There's Walt's truck," Daryl said.

"It was upside down against a tree," Beth murmured.

"Oh."

Merle sighed, "Damn cabin has stood there for a hundred years. Survived hurricanes, wildfires, even a few ice storms. Never lost more than a damn shingle off the roof." He looked up at the starry sky. "I get that you got a lotta people to worry about but seriously, could you cut us a little damn break? Shit!"

"Don't cuss at God," Beth whispered. "Or He'll send somethin' worse."

"Worse, Sunshine?"

Beth looked at him, "Well a blizzard right now would really suck."

"True," Merle kissed the top of her head. "Try to get some sleep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

At first light, they scavenged through the remains of their cabin. Merle dragged Beth's trunk from Walt out first. It was intact and everything inside was dry. Beth's backpack and her photographs, a few of her books and her journal were inside along with a few items of clothing she had realized were impractical for life up here. But now they were clean and dry so she slipped off Daryl's shirts and dressed in the frilly sleeveless light teal colored top, Capri cargo pants in stonewashed denim, and white sneakers. Merle's dresser was found face down so all the drawers were still inside. He stripped off his briefs and yanked on a fresh pair before dressing in jeans and a shirt. His spare boots were in a drawer too, where Beth had stored them to keep them off the floor. Another drawer held his entire drug supply. He stared at the cocaine for a long moment, then put them away. He did take a pain killer, hoping for an easing of the discomfort in his back and knees from falling with the tub. He made Beth take one for her arm.

The cold room had been completely destroyed along with all of their food. What wasn't crushed by debris was completely soaked. Daryl managed to find a few intact cans in the mud, including a can of fruit cocktail that he popped open and insisted Beth eat. Neither man would take a single bite. Merle followed the tornado path to the truck and brought it back across the rough but cleared ground. He and Daryl hung the deer to finish draining.

By then the sun had risen above the trees. They spent the rest of the morning freeing Walt's crushed body from the remains of his cabin. It looked like he'd been asleep in bed, clutching his wife's photograph to his chest when the tornado hit. There was no sign he'd even woken up before the cabin wall collapsed onto him. They dug up the casket that held his beloved Meggie and gently laid Walt in with her. Then they returned them to the ground together while Beth sang the song she'd heard Walt singing several weeks before.

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
>To the open arms of the sea, yeah,<br>Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,  
>I'll be coming home, wait for me.<em>

_Whoa! My love, my darlin,  
>I've hungered for your touch,<br>A long, lonely time,  
>And time goes by, so slowly,<br>And time can do so much,  
>Are you still mine?<br>I need your love,  
>I , I need your love.<br>God speed your love to me.**_

"Walt didn't go a day without missin' Meggie," Merle said. "Said it felt like his heart quit beatin' the day she died." Daryl looked at Beth leaning against his side and gave her a squeeze. "Have to hope she was waitin' close to heaven's gates for him to arrive. Would've preferred to have you with us forever, old man, but sure feel's good knowin' you're watchin' over us from up there." His eyes teared up and he wiped at them furiously. "Uh. You wanna say somethin' baby brother?"

"Gonna miss you, Walt," Daryl whispered. He cleared his throat. "Miss you somethin' fierce. Ain't never come to you for anythin' that you turned me away." He looked to Merle. "Came to him a few times for bail money. He always had the cash, like he was expectin' me. I always paid him back but it was always a fight to get him to take it. Finally I would sneak in and leave it while he was out here with Meggie."

Beth blinked rapidly to clear her eyes, "You welcomed me in like I was family. Gave me your bed that first night. Opened up your place and your food for us, made life easier for us. Gave me," her voice broke and Daryl kissed her forehead. "Gave me such sweet, pretty things because I cooked the food you gave us."

Merle smiled as he hugged her and Daryl, "He gave you pretty things because it made you smile. Never underestimate the power of a smile from a pretty girl." He stroked her tearstained cheek. He led them away from the gravesite to walk back up to the smokehouse.

"What are we gonna do?" Beth whispered. "Are we gonna rebuild here?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "But not now. Too late in the season, we wouldn't be done before winter set in. We wouldn't survive a winter without shelter, plus most of our supplies are gone." He stroked her hair back, "Radio says there's a refugee center in Atlanta. Says the gov'ment is settin' them up. Supplies and shelter. We're gonna butcher the deer and smoke it. We're gonna comb through both cabins and find anythin' useful. Then we're goin' to Atlanta. We'll hunker down there for the winter, come back here in the spring and rebuild. We will get through this. We're Dixons, together we can handle anythin'. Even this."

"Why're we goin' there?" Daryl asked. "Why can't we go back to Beth's farm, or even town? Find a place for the winter. We're gonna trust a voice on the radio?"

Merle sighed, "Brother, right now I think Atlanta is our best shot. The disease place is there, maybe people workin' on this. City is full of supplies we can gather. We will be fine."

"What are we gonna tell people? 'Bout me?" Beth asked.

"The truth," Merle replied. "You're Daryl's wife. Ain't nobody's business beyond that."

Daryl nodded, "You don't worry. Ain't nobody gonna take you away from us. Nobody never."

Beth nodded, "OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the night in the truck bed. Beth scrubbed it out and they lined it with blankets they found at Walt's. Daryl and Beth curled up first with Merle standing watch, then in the middle of the night, Merle stretched out and let Beth cuddle to his side as Daryl took watch. The trees had taken down most of the barb wire and fencing, leaving the whole area open.

They spent two days going through the debris looking for anything salvageable. They found some of Beth and Daryl's clothes, filthy but intact. Beth scrubbed them clean and hung them on a freshly hung clothesline along with more blankets and towels they found. They found the red first aid bag and they wrapped Beth's arm. Now that the swelling had gone down, they no longer thought it was broken, just very badly bruised.

Some of the food in Walt's cold storage had survived. Not much but some. Cans of meat, fruit, and vegetables, bags of the trail mix and dried fruit they'd given him. Even a whole box of canned ravioli and spaghetti-o's that they didn't know he had. Everything was wet and muddy, but intact. Beth washed everything and sat it out to dry. Most of the labels came off but Beth kept it organized so they would know what they had.

Daryl was digging through their cabin when he saw a flash of blue. He pulled out one of the glass songbirds, without so much as a scratch on it. Beth burst into tears when he showed it to her. She cradled it to her chest and wept on his shoulder.

Merle's bad moment came on the second day. Daryl and Beth found him sitting at the gravesite sobbing with an envelope in his hand. "Merle? What is it?"

Merle sniffed several times and scrubbed at his face, "Found a safe. Full of cash, looks like it's about $500,000 if the labels are right. Walt never did trust banks. And a letter for us." He cleared his throat. "Merle and Daryl, you two are the closest I got to kin so if I'm dead, it's all yours. I bought up every parcel of land here on this mountain. Always wanted to own my mountain and eventually I got it. Yours now. All legal and true. So's everythin' in the barn and the cabin. Your names are on everythin'. Figure you two can be neighbors up here. Junk business has been good to me. If you decide to get into it, go see Sid in town, he'll get you started. There's money in the safe …" he broke off and wiped at tears again. "Should last you a little while." He stopped again to breathe deeply, "Put me in the ground with Meggie, please. She is the love of my life. Every day without her has been endless misery, please don't make me spend eternity without her." Merle folded the letter, "Damn old man, left us a half million dollars like it was a dollar fifty. Left us richer than anyone in our family's ever been. House and a job. And I just wish he was here to tell me to quit bawlin' like a damn baby." Beth went to him to hold him to her chest.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They loaded up everything into the truck. The plastic boxes from Beth's home were filled with what they were taking. The boxes had survived with little damage under a table in the barn. They found another bolt of the heavy camouflage canvas and rope that they could use to build a basic shelter as well as a machete and a rifle in the barn. They still had their knives which had been safely in the smokehouse lean to but most of their bullets were lost, except for what Daryl had taken hunting. The motorcycle and trailer were hitched to the back and they were ready.

With Beth firmly seated between them, Merle drove away from the homestead. Daryl watched the familiar woods disappear in the side view mirror.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was strange when they passed the first people. A group of several cars pulled over to the side of the road, apparently having a picnic lunch. Then more cars. More people.

Merle pulled into a gas station that seemed to be open. There were lights on inside and several cars in the lot. There were two men on the roof with rifles pointed at the truck, "Stay in the truck." He stepped out with his hands raised.

"Hey," a man stepped to the door carrying a shotgun. His ebony skin shiny with sweat. He stood with the gun resting easy in his arms but Merle assumed it wouldn't take much to change that.

"Hey, you open?" Merle replied.

"It's Tuesday, ain't it?"

"Hell if I know."

"We got gas for trade. What you got?"

"Smoked deer meat," Merle offered.

"That'll work," the man nodded. "Step up outta the sun and we'll hammer out the details."

Merle took a quick judge of the man and the surroundings, then nodded. "OK. You two stay together but it's OK to stretch your legs."

"You got a bathroom?" Daryl asked as he stepped around the truck.

"Problem with pissin' on a tree, boy?" the man sneered, then gulped as Beth moved into sight, "Sorry, little missy. Sure got one inside. Go on in, the wife'll show you."

Daryl took Beth inside as Merle and the station owner haggled over the trade under the awning. There was a woman standing close by, also armed.

"How'd you still have gas?" Merle asked.

"Sons both drive delivery trucks. Things went to shit, they came here with their families. And their tanker trucks. Just about out now. We'll be leavin' prolly tomorrow or next day and head for Atlanta. Need to get the kids somewhere safe."

Merle saw two little girls inside playing with dolls near the counter. "We got some of them, spaghetti-o's. Maybe I throw them in to sweeten the deal."

The man smiled, "Kids would prolly love that. Thanks. We got a deal. Go ahead and fill your tank. Bike too."

The owner stood guard as Merle filled the tanks. Then Merle carried an armful of the canned spaghetti and two bags of the trail mix into the station behind the owner carrying the deer meat. Daryl was standing near Beth who was chatting with two women, one of whom had a baby in her arms. The baby stared up at Beth, completely enraptured.

"I was just saying, you should stay here tonight," one of the women said, "It'll be dark in a few hours."

"Thanks, ma'am" Merle said, "but I want to get a few more miles in today. Sunshine, you done with the bathroom?" She nodded. "Thank you all. Keep safe."

Merle led them out to the truck. He waved back one last time and climbed in.

"We coulda stayed," Beth said. "They seemed nice enough."

Merle sighed as he drove back onto the highway. "Maybe. Nice people are few and far between these days, Sunshine. Can't trust someone just 'cause they remember how to be polite. Sooner or later, nice people, especially ones with families, will stop bein' so nice."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the night pulled off into the woods. Merle had driven by two rest stops before picking a spot where they could hide behind an overturned tractor trailer. They ate a quick meal and rigged a tarp over the truck bed. Daryl took first watch while Merle curled up with Beth. He had planned to stay awake all night but was exhausted by about three a.m. and woke Merle. Beth slept through the switch, even as they shifted her to release Merle and slide Daryl in place.

Merle woke them with the sunrise. They cleaned up a bit and changed into clean clothes before eating a quick breakfast. Daryl checked the trailer but found it had already been stripped bare. They got back in the truck to continue on their way.

By midmorning they were running into more traffic on the road. Cars pulled over to the sides, either broken down or out of gas. People walking along the shoulders.

Walkers. Coming out of the woods. Moving around inside of cars. Attacking. Biting. Eating people and road kill. Merle kept driving, focused on the road ahead.

Late morning, traffic was steady, then slowing, almost crawling along as the road dropped from three lanes to two. Merle had stayed in the middle lane to keep his options open, but found himself driving in the right lane when the traffic came to a stop.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Need to get over," Daryl said. "Can't get around or through on this side."

"I know," Merle snapped. He flipped his turn signal on. When the left lane began to creep forward he glance over and caught the eye of a large black man driving a group of people in a church van. The man nodded and when the traffic moved, Merle was able to pull into that lane behind an RV. Traffic stalled again and Merle stopped before reaching the steeper median and the guard rail. He shut off the truck after a few minutes. After a few more, he stepped out of the truck. The driver and a younger Asian boy emerged from the van

"This lane isn't moving any better than the one you were in," the Asian boy remarked.

"Didn't want to get trapped in there," the black man answered him.

Merle nodded to them, "Thanks for lettin' us over."

The black man nodded, "Welcome. Why you think we're stalled?"

"Dunno," Merle replied. "Accident. Could be they're controllin' the traffic comin' in, tryin' to maintain order." He lifted Beth down out of the truck as Daryl walked around to meet them.

"The radio still says to come," the Asian said. "The Emergency Broadcast is still… broadcasting."

The black man smiled, "Then I'm sure it's fine. The Lord will not give us more than we can handle."

Merle snorted, "Kinda wish he didn't have so much confidence in us."

"Yeah, me too."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	8. Atlanta

**Redneck Takes a Wife 8 – Atlanta**

**Jen S**

**I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. The recognized scenes in this chapter were shown in a flashback sequence during Chupacabra. I have adjusted the car locations in the traffic jam, and can't remember or find any information on who was actually in the church van, so may be wrong. Oh well, you already know this is AU.**

**As always THANK YOU for the reviews. Sorry for any confusion with the end of the last chapter, should clear up quickly here if I didn't reply to your review/question.**

**Everyone have a safe & happy holiday season!**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle lit a cigarette and offered the pack and lighter to Daryl who refused. Beth stood in his arms, resting her head on his chest. Her wrist was still hurting, so they'd left it wrapped. The bruises were dark against the pale skin of her cheek and forehead.

"You still look like you went ten rounds with a prize fighter," Merle whispered to her.

She smiled, "I'm fine. After all this you think a tornado could knock me down?"

"Not for a minute," Merle replied. "But an old tub tried pretty hard." He gently stroked her temple where her head had hit when the floor collapsed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Daryl whispered.

"Be patient," Merle replied. "Wait and see. Could just be like I said, an accident up ahead, or them controlling the numbers coming in at a time."

Everyone around them was emerging from their vehicles. Merle looked around, studying faces and surroundings. From the RV, three people emerged: an older man in a fisherman's hat and two young women. One looked not much older than Beth, the other a few years older still. There were two SUVs parked next to the RV, each with a couple and a kid. The couple in front set off Merle's warning bells. The man looked very angry, even more so than the stressful situation should cause and it could be he just had a low tolerance, but the short haired woman with him looked tense and nervous. Again could be the situation, but she kept looking fearfully at the man and kept her daughter on the opposite side of the truck. The man in the second couple set off a different type of warning bells. Merle didn't need the badge printed on his t-shirt to tell this man was a cop. The woman and the boy came around the vehicle to stand close to him. The man ruffled the boy's hair with obvious affection. Two more people emerged from the church van to join the large black man and young Asian guy: a scruffy and slightly dazed looking white man and a thin black woman.

"Well looks like we're going to be here for a while," the old man said. "I'm Dale. And this is Andrea and Amy." The women waved, the younger one smiling brightly, the older one surveying the people much like Merle had.

"Shane Walsh," the cop replied. "This is Lori Grimes and her son Carl."

Dale moved over and shook Shane's hand, smiling to Lori and Carl. Then he turned to the angry man, "Hi."

"No reason to trade names," the man growled.

"Ed," the woman pled, "We are the Peletiers. I'm Carol, this is Sophia, and Ed. Guess we're all heading for the refugee center along with everyone else."

"Our car broke down a few days ago," Amy supplied. "Dale was nice enough to pick us up."

"Me too," the Asian boy stepped up, "I'm Glenn Rhee. T-dog picked me up when my car died yesterday."

"T-dog?" Carl chuckled.

The large black man grinned, "Theodore, but everyone calls me T-dog. This is Jacqui and Jim." He was trying to light a cigarette but the lighter wouldn't spark. He shook it with a groan.

Merle pulled his lighter, "Catch," and he tossed it over. "I'm Merle Dixon." Merle saw the cop, Shane's, quick evaluation and assumed he was setting off his cop radar. "My brother Daryl and…"

Asshole Ed interrupted, "And my other brother Daryl," he chortled.

Merle glared at him coldly until Ed stopped laughing abruptly, "And his wife Beth."

There was a shifting in the atmosphere. Lori looked to Shane. Andrea blinked rapidly as she repeated "Wife?"

"Yeah, wife," Daryl said as Beth glowered at everyone. Merle thought for a vague minute that they should have worked on that too as she still looked no more intimidating than a newborn fawn.

Ed was grinning again, "Hell I say marry 'um as young as you can, then you can train 'um up right." He clapped Merle on the arm. "Right pal?"

Merle glowered at him, tossing all his anger and suspicions about this man into the intense stare, "You ain't my pal. We ain't gonna be pals. You wanna back off me. Now. And learn to keep your hands to yourself." His eyes flicked to Carol and back. He saw the movement in his peripheral vision as Carol adjusted her shirt, possibly to be sure it covered a bruise. Ed did exactly as Merle suspected he would. What most bullies did when facing someone bigger and badder. He puffed out his chest but quickly cowered away from Merle, going back to stand next to his vehicle and light a cigarette. Shane took his hand off the gun at his hip.

Amy broke some of the tension by dancing over to check out Beth's ring, "Oh this is so pretty."

Beth smiled, "It was Daryl and Merle's grandmother's ring," she tugged it off to show Amy the engraving inside, "Their grandfather heard her sing in the woods and followed the music until he found her, then he proposed on the spot."

Amy smiled, "What's the arrow?"

"Grams shot Pops in the as… butt end with one," Daryl replied.

Amy laughed. Andrea walked over to join her sister, "Hi Beth, I'm Andrea. You… uhm… look a little worse for wear." Her eyes went to Merle, then Daryl worriedly. "You OK?"

"Fine," Beth put her ring back on her finger and lifted her chin, "That's what happens when a tornado drops a house on top of you," she said in a sharp tone.

Dale's eyes went wide, "Wow, that bad storm the other night? I said it looked like it was priming up to form one. You're lucky you all survived it."

"We didn't," Merle replied. "Not all of us."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss," Dale said. "Such empty words, especially now. We've all lost so much."

"Yeah. Still, thanks," Merle nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was stressed. He'd brought them here, chasing the promise from a voice on the radio, and now his warning bells were screaming that this was the wrong path to choose.

Traffic hadn't moved an inch in over two hours. No one around them was even still in their vehicles. Daryl had walked off into the woods a few minutes ago, needing to piss and maybe hunt something for dinner. Merle didn't want to reveal how much they had hidden in the plastic bins under the tarp in the truck bed. Bad enough they were surrounded, he didn't want a fight in his hands over the venison and canned goods.

Beth was close to him, chattering with Amy and Andrea. Suddenly Beth started to walk away from him. His hand lashed out to grab her arm and jerk her back. His grip was stronger than he intended and he yanked her off balance. He caught her, feeling every surrounding eye on him. Judging, finding fault just like people had done his whole life. The damn, dirty Redneck manhandling the girl like a Neanderthal. "Sorry," he muttered to her.

"S'OK," she replied softly, obviously also feeling the weight of those eyes on her. "Wasn't goin' anywhere."

"OK. Just so we're clear, you don't go nowhere without me or Daryl. You don't talk to anyone 'less one of us is there. R'member what I told you about people now. Just 'cause they act nice, don't mean they are." She nodded and he pulled her close, resting his chin on her hair. He looked up and saw that Dale had come over with Amy and Andrea.

"Everything OK?" Dale asked.

"Fine," Merle said sharply.

"I have to pee," Beth whispered.

Merle looked down, "Can you hold it 'til Daryl gets back?"

"There's a bathroom in the RV," Dale said. "It can't handle a hundred people using it, but I can certainly let her in."

Merle nodded, "Thanks. Go on. I'm comin', go on." He pressed her to walk and led her to the door of the RV. "I'll be right here. Go on in."

"Are you all right?" Dale asked.

Merle sighed, "I just see this goin' real bad, real fast." He saw his brother walking back between the cars and whistled sharply to catch his attention.

Daryl jogged to them, "Where's Beth?"

"Inside takin' a piss," Merle replied. "Find anythin'?"

"Nah. Too close to the road, too noisy," Daryl replied. Beth appeared in the RV doorway and he smiled up at her. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled back and let him lift her down. He handed her a wildflower and she kissed him in thanks. As they walked away, Merle saw the grin on Dale's face.

"What?"

"Young love. Nothing more precious."

"Has its moments. Has moments when it makes you wanna puke." Merle retorted. "Thanks for lettin' her in for the bathroom."

"Send her back if she needs it."

Carol and Lori walked over with Sophia, "Dale, could Sophia use the bathroom," Lori asked.

"Sure," Dale nodded, "You ladies too. And Carl."

Lori smiled as Carol took Sophia inside, "Carl is thrilled with the fact that he has to pee against a tree. But thanks."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Night fell. Merle was still on edge. They had been there for too many hours. He'd fished a can out of their supply that turned out to be ravioli. He heated it up on the engine block and they split it between the three of them. Now Beth was stretched out in the truck. She was awake but silent. Daryl was on the ground next to her playing poker with Andrea, Jim, T-dog, and Glenn. They were playing for cigarettes, occasionally sweetening the pot with candy. Amy was sitting on the RV bumper while Dale sat alongside in a lawn chair. Merle was pacing a circuit around the truck, sometimes looping the RV, but usually staying closer. The two kids, Carl and Sophia were sitting on the tailgate playing checkers. Both mother's hovered close by. Shane was pacing his own route around the cars. Ed was leaning against the side of the truck glaring at the world in general and Merle in particular so he went around the front of the RV again to deliberately walk by and return the favor. As he was coming back, he heard Carl tell his mother that he was hungry, then saw Ed reprimand Carol for offering to feed the boy. He went to the truck and reached past Beth to grab the bag of trail mix they had been snacking on. He walked over and dropped it between the two kids. Carl grinned at him and dug in for a handful before handing it over to Sophia. Ed immediately snatched it from her.

"Tell me you did not just take food outta your own kid's mouth," Merle growled. He sensed Shane approach.

"Was just lookin'," Ed whined. "You give my kid something I got a right to know what it is."

"It's food. Ain't for you. Give it back to the kids." Ed glowered for a moment then slapped it into Sophia's hands.

"Thank you," Lori spoke up. "For giving to my son. I really appreciate it."

"Yes," Carol's voice trembled for a second. "Thank you. Tell Mr. Merle thank you Sophia."

Both kids smiled, "Thanks Mr. Merle."

"Welcome." Merle sneered at Ed then turned away. Shane caught his eye and nodded his thanks as well. Merle walked back to the truck to find Daryl on his feet, preparing to jump in if needed. "I'm gonna take a walk up ahead. See what I can see. Get an idea of how much longer we're gonna be struck here."

"Can I come?" Beth asked.

"Sure, Sunshine," Merle nodded. "Get your shoes on first." He looked to Daryl, "Winnin' any?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded.

"Not this one," Andrea smirked, "Unless you can beat a Dead Man's Hand." She laid down a full house of aces and eights.

"Shit," Daryl replied. "Had me three kings."

"I had nothing," Glenn replied.

"We all knew that," T-dog laughed. "You really need to find another game Glenn, you can't bluff worth a damn."

Merle took Beth's hand as they started walking. Shane and Lori followed and caught up to them. Merle felt Shane eyeing him again and met his gaze. "What?"

Shane moved closer and lowered his voice, "The radio isn't broadcasting any more. Nothing from one end of the dial to the other. No music. No emergency signal. Nothing but static. They should've let more people in by now, either started moving us or started sending us somewhere else."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "Somethin's wrong."

They side stepped a fight that started between two men, Merle hurrying Beth ahead of him, keeping a tight grip on her hand. Then overhead they heard the choppers.

"Maybe they're evacuatin' people," Beth said as three helicopters passed overhead.

"No," Merle shook his head, "Those aren't personnel carriers."

"What are they?" Lori asked.

Merle didn't answer her, just followed people into the woods. There was a small clearing with a clear view down into the city of Atlanta. Shane helped Lori climb down a steep drop off, then took Beth as Merle handed her down. Merle jumped down to them and pulled Beth to his side.

"The city's dark," Beth said. "I thought maybe they'd still have power."

"What were those helicopters?" Lori asked again.

And got her answer. There were flashes of light, then violent explosions down in the city below.

"They're droppin' Napalm in the streets," Shane gasped.

"Shane," Lori cried and he pulled her to his chest.

"They're burnin' it," Beth whimpered. "They're burnin' all those people." Merle pulled her around to shield her from the sight. "Merle. Merle, what are we gonna do?"

"Get the fuck outta here," Merle replied. He lifted her up the embankment. Shane was right behind him and together they helped Lori. Beth was looking at the fires again and shaking. Merle picked her up like a child, sliding one hand under her butt, the other around her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him.

He carried her back through the cars. She felt eyes on her. She knew she must look stupid and childish being held like that, but at that moment she felt childish, lost in this apocalypse, and had no intention of asking to be put down. She turned her face to Merle's neck and ignored the stares and the questions being hurled at them. He rubbed her back, his long strides moving quickly through the chaos. She could hear Lori sobbing softly close behind. Word was spreading. There were screams, cries of panic. Somewhere ahead someone was trying to ram a truck out of the snarl.

Glenn was standing in the back of the Dixon's pickup and saw their approach. He said something then leapt out. Daryl stood up and rushed at them. Carl slid away from the Peletiers' and ran calling for his mother.

"Your mom's OK," Shane said.

"Merle?" Daryl asked. "What happened?"

Merle looked at the faces of the strangers gathered around them. "They firebombed the city."

"What?" Dale gasped.

"WHAT?" Amy's voice went shrill. "But that's where they told us to go! They said it was safe there!" Amy began to sob loudly, Andrea pulled her close

Daryl wrapped himself around Beth, still held in Merle's arms. She wasn't crying but the breath was hitching violently in her chest. "What are we gonna do Merle?"

Panic was spreading further. People began to run. Screams filled the night. More crashing sounds as they tried to free their vehicles. A gunshot split the air followed by more screaming.

Merle gripped his shoulder, "We're gettin' outta here. Get in the truck."

"Where are we going?" Dale asked.

"We?" Merle snapped.

"WE," Shane repeated. "There's safety in numbers."

"Me 'n mine don't need numbers," Daryl snarled as he took Beth from Merle, shifting her into his arms to carry her to the truck.

"Please," Lori said. "Where can we go?"

Glenn advanced, "I saw a sign a ways back. For a quarry. Don't quarries have steep walls and fresh water?"

"Can you get us there?" Merle asked. Glenn nodded. "Get in the truck."

"Hold up," T-dog demanded even as Glenn went after Daryl. "He comes with me."

"Follow us," Merle said. "You be sure the lane stays open for ever'one to get out."

Daryl sat Beth on the truck seat and kissed her gently, "It's gonna be fine. Together…"

"We can handle anythin'," she finished. She glanced over Daryl's shoulder to where Glenn stood.

"I know where we can go," Glenn said almost excitedly. "Merle said to come with you."

Daryl nodded and kissed Beth again then pulled back to climb into the truck bed. "I want to ride with you," she said.

"No," Merle snarled as he moved into the driver's seat. "Move over and belt in. Now. Short Round get your ass in here."

"Glenn," Glenn repeated his name.

Merle started the truck, snapped the seatbelt on and checked the one over Beth. Then he pulled into the median. He'd checked it during his pacing to be sure it wasn't soft or muddy, but thankfully the hot Georgia sun had baked it hard since the storm. It was very rough, and somewhat steep, but he was able to get them to the other side. Merle glanced into the rearview mirror to check on Daryl. Daryl met his eyes and nodded. The RV backed into the space he'd created and followed across the dirt and grass to the opposite side of the highway. Ed and Shane were able to reverse into the space and escape the snarl. The church van followed. Several other vehicles did as well and soon Merle was leading a caravan of refugees away from the city.

"It was not too long before we stopped," Glenn said. "I think it said there was camping and fishing."

"Prob'ly is," Merle replied.

"There," Glenn smiled as he pointed to the sign.

Merle flipped on the blinker as Beth turned to look at Daryl. He took the crossover and left the highway. "Good job, Short Round."

Beth looked up at him with that sweet little scowl, "Glenn," she chorused with the Asian boy.

"Whatever," Merle huffed. He drove by the water, taking the gravel road up to the bluff above the quarry, followed by the others.

They circled the wagons up on the bluff. Daryl leapt from the truck as Merle climbed out. Daryl lifted Beth down, keeping her against him. Merle wrapped his arms around both of them.

Dale stepped down from the RV, followed by Andrea and Amy who was still weeping in her sister's arms. Shane opened the back door and let Carl climb out as Lori walked around the vehicle. Ed and Carol stayed in theirs, obviously arguing while Sophia tried to make herself smaller in the back. The church van discharged T-dog, Jim, and Jacqui along with a few others Merle hadn't met. Stragglers from the traffic snarl he assumed. There was a Mexican family in the next vehicle. Then a few more random cars with random people in them. But the only people Merle cared about were standing in his embrace.

Shane stepped forward, "Hi. I'm Shane. I've met most of you." He took a deep breath. "I know we were all heading for the refugee center in Atlanta but a short while ago I watched the military firebomb the city. Anyone who made it into the city, was just burned alive." There were a few cries, one scream. A child began to sob and Merle saw Carol pick up Sophia. "I'm sorry but that is what we are dealing with. We should be safe here, the walkers can't climb up the rock face, we'll keep watch on the road and the woods from the top of the RV. The quarry is full of water and fish. We will be safe here."

"Guess he's in charge," Dale whispered.

"Oh joy," Glenn deadpanned, "We're saved."

Beth looked up to Merle, "Can't we just go? Find someplace like the cabin for the winter?"

"Not yet," Merle rested his chin on her head. "It'll be OK. We're safe enough for now."

"All due respect to everyone else here, if you decide to leave, I will beg and plead to go with you," Glenn said. "Follow you anywhere." He touched the brim of his cap and walked away to go back to the van where his stuff was.

"I ain't no leader," Merle scoffed.

Dale smiled, "You got us out of that traffic jam. Had enough sense to leave an escape route. You led us up here. Kid knows a survivor when he sees it. So do I."

Merle scowled, "Two months ago men like you would think the worst of a guy like me. Wouldn't follow me across a damn street."

Dale shrugged, "Everyone makes fun of the Redneck until the dead start walking. Truth is, you three are our best shot at getting through this."

Merle sighed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Everyone knows when and where we are now, right? Next up – Rick._

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

_And the "My brother Darryl and my other brother Darryl" is a line from Newhart. I've never watched the show but knew the quote and couldn't resist._


	9. Officer Friendly

***** I've used some abusive, racist language in this. Keep in mind, this is Merle. I'm not having him say anything he didn't say on TV. *****

**Redneck Takes a Wife 9 – Officer Friendly**

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. Starting to include the episodes here so you will recognize situations and dialog. Dialog will be * and italics if it is taken from an episode. I still only own this computer and two puppies who shred paper and eat pine needles. No I did not put up a Christmas tree this year. Yes they have 'unwrapped' a gift already, leaving shredded paper everywhere. I was out of the room for ten minutes. Ten. I expect to still be finding pieces of it in March. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Almost to 200! Though I have to wonder if I am getting too predictable, some of the things people are guessing are in the plans. TheWizardofKoz called the changes in Merle "the Beth effect" which I love and had to repeat. **

**I do want to mention #1 this is a sober Merle, something he definitely was NOT in season 1 and #2 age of consent in GA is 16. Also 16 year olds can marry in the state (with parents OK, but still). **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

First thing the next morning, Shane demanded that everyone pull their supplies to the center. When people objected, Shane stood firm. Price of admission to the camp was being willing to share with everyone. Two cars were on the road within minutes.

Merle was about to load up his family and hit the road when Shane went toe to toe with Ed. He stayed to watch the show though it was over quickly. Once Ed was done huffing and puffing and pawing at the ground, he gave in as Merle, and Shane apparently, expected. He was a coward deep down, and he wouldn't have the guts to head out on his own. So he ordered his wife to begin pulling their supplies out while he smoked a cigarette. The MRE's Merle knew he had weren't all that interesting, had enough of them in the Army, but his other camping and hunting supplies were. A decent camp stove, guns and ammo, a real good set of knives. The Mexican family had more camping equipment and ammo. Plans change.

"We goin'?" Daryl asked as Shane started across to them.

"Not yet," Merle replied. "Help me pull the canned good and venison out."

"All of it?" Beth whispered.

"Nah, but enough of it," Merle said.

Shane detoured away as the Dixons began pulling the supplies from the truck.

"What're we doin'," Daryl grumbled.

"Playin' nice for now," Merle replied.

"We don't need them," Beth said as she unpacked the box of canned spaghetti.

Merle took it from her with a kiss to her forehead, "I know. Just trust me." He climbed out of the truck and carried the cans to the center of the circle. "Not the best breakfast in the world, but we got cans of ravioli and spaghetti here."

"Cool!" Carl grinned, "Thanks Mr. Merle!" The other kids also brightened up at the sight

"Don't need to keep callin' me Mister."

"Yes, he does," Lori replied. "Thank you. There's enough here for everyone to have a good meal." She nodded to Carol who was bringing over a huge stew pot. Lori grabbed a can opener and started opening cans.

Merle nodded and walked slowly back to the truck, looking at the assorted supplies being shown. Daryl was standing by the RV and Beth wasn't in sight. "Beth inside?"

Daryl nodded, "She needed to piss. Was gonna take her into the woods, but Dale said she could use that one." He walked to the edge of the RV, far enough for privacy but still close enough to watch the door for Beth. "Wanna tell me what's goin' on now?" he whispered.

"They've got decent equipment. 'Specially that asshole. Good supplies we could get use of. So we play nice, until we see a way to get it. Then we'll go."

Daryl blinked at him, "Stealin'? Beth ain't gonna like that. 'Specially takin' from people with kids. Not sure I like it none either."

"You'll both like it a lot less to be starvin' to death this winter. The only people that matter are you 'n her 'n me. Those people, even those kids, ain't my concern," Merle said firmly. "We gotta do what we gotta do to get through this winter. Come spring we'll head back to the homestead and rebuild. But remember, the number one rule of survival…"

"Is to survive," Daryl finished. His thumb slipped between his teeth and he chewed on it. Something Merle hadn't seen him do in weeks. Merle sighed and left him to it when he heard the RV door open. He walked over to bring Beth the few feet to the truck.

Beth looked from brother to brother but didn't ask. Merle rubbed her back, "Rules apply here too, Sunshine. You do not go anywhere 'less it's with me or Daryl. You stay with us always. No talkin' to anyone 'less we're there which won't be a problem 'cause you won't be anywhere without us. Got it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She smiled as Dale, Amy, and Andrea walked over.

"Looks like we're having spaghetti-o's for breakfast," Dale said. "Thanks to you three. Can't say it's my favorite thing but beggars can't be choosers."

"We're gonna go down to the water and clean up a bit," Amy said. "Want to come with us Beth?"

Beth smiled, but shook her head, "I'm good."

"Hey," Glenn walked over. "I was looking around and there's a building down near the road we came up on. I'm going to run down there and see what's what."

"Alone?" Andrea said, "Not sure that's a good idea."

Glenn grinned, "I'll be fine."

"We're going down anyway to clean up in the water," Amy said. "We'll go with you. Just let me go get the others." She scampered away.

Andrea smiled fondly at her sister then looked back to the Dixon clan, "Beth, you sure you don't want to join us?"

Daryl was slipping his crossbow onto his back, "We'll come down in a bit. Want to walk the woods and see what's around." He twined his fingers through hers and led her away.

Andrea chuckled, "Your brother is not very subtle. I'm guessing they're newlyweds?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded.

"You poor, poor man," she laughed as Amy returned with several other women including Lori and Carol with Sophia.

"Where's Beth?" Lori asked sharply.

"She'll meet us down there," Andrea replied with a smile. "She's fine," she said to Lori's frowning concern.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl was kneeling in the dirt with Beth straddling him, panting as they recovered. "OK darlin'?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she dropped her head to his shoulder to suck air in. "You?"

"Great," he grinned smugly. He cupped her bare bottom in both hands and squeezed gently.

She lifted her head so they were eye to eye again, "What are you thinkin'? Right now. Supposedly these moments right after are the clearest a man thinks."

He kissed her, "I'm thinkin' what I'm always thinkin' right after." He stared deep into her eyes and growled low and deep. "Mine." He swallowed and spoke regularly, "Ain't never had someone that was mine before. But you are. Mine. All mine. And I'm yours." She smiled brightly at him. Then she deliberately squeezed him tight causing his eyes to roll back and clench shut. "Damn girl gonna kill me."

"Mine," she growled at him with a smug little giggle.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn waved excitedly as Daryl and Beth walked down to the water. Andrea and Amy smiled at them, Amy happy to see her friend, Andrea smugly aware of what they'd been doing. Carol kept her eyes down as she helped Sophia wash her face and hands. Lori exchanged glances with Jacqui and Miranda Morales who was washing her daughter's face. Daryl sat the crossbow aside as he knelt next to Beth as they scrubbed their arms and faces then he pulled her to her feet.

"They," Glenn jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the gathered women, "Wouldn't let me go inside the building by myself. Wanna be my babysitter?"

"Ain't no babysitter," Daryl replied. "Let's check it out." He took Beth's hand again.

"Leave her here!" Lori insisted.

"Nope," Daryl replied. Echoed immediately by Beth, "No." as they walked away.

"Relax," Andrea said, "He's not going to let anything happen to her."

"Relax?" Lori snapped. "We just sent a young girl away with the guy who probably kidnapped her! You can't possibly buy that wife crap! She's just a kid!"

"Wow," Glenn said, "Noise really travels up here. We'll have to keep quiet."

"Not a problem," Daryl scowled as Glenn seemed to step on every loose stone on the road. In comparison, Beth was adjusting their woods stealth training and was moving almost as silently as Daryl.

The large building was designed to blend in with the woods and advertised that it was the 'camp store' with 'boating, fishing, and camping rentals'. The front window was smashed in. Daryl readied his crossbow and stepped inside to sweep the open room. Most of the supplies had been looted but there was a pile of tents and cots, plenty rolled sleeping bags, a few axes, some cooking pots and basic cups and bowls as well as a whole case of waterproof matches. Beth and Glenn came in after he nodded the all clear and they began pulling the equipment out for the women to carry up to the camp.

The men had gathered firewood and got a fire going by the time they returned. Carol and Miranda started the canned spaghetti cooking. Everyone circled around to eat.

Shane looked around at the gathered group, "Need to set some ground rules here. We keep the fires low, especially at night. Light can be seen from far away and we don't want to attract any attention. Same thing with noise. Keep it to an absolute minimum. I counted the tents and bags, there's enough for one tent per family and a cot and sleeping bag per person. We'll spread out a little more with the RV in the center. Anything happens, we fall back to the RV, get the women and kids inside."

"How long are we going to stay here?" Morales asked.

"Until we hear that they're setting up another refugee center somewhere," Shane said. "This place is safe. We've got the geographic advantage and a supply of fresh water. Enough food and supplies to last a while, fish in the quarry, game in the woods. This is the best place for us. As long as everyone follows the rules for the good of the group, we'll be fine."

Merle ate a little more than half of his serving, then dumped the rest into Beth's bowl. Frowning with a head shake when Daryl started to do the same. Daryl scowled but finished his as Beth continued to eat. "We're gonna pull off to the wood line, get some space to ourselves," Merle said softly. "I want a clear shot to the road out but far enough back that we aren't at the entrance."

"There's a wide path back there," Daryl looked at the spot. "Rough, but wide enough for the truck. It leads around to the road up higher. We'd have to come back by the entrance to get out though."

"Still sounds good," Merle nodded. "Good thought, brother."

They moved the truck up to the spot Daryl found as everyone else began to spread out. Merle set up their tent and Daryl retrieved two cots and sleeping bags from the supply, deliberately taking two extra wide ones. Shane offered a third one but Merle refused it. Beth set up the cots in the tent side by side and made up their beds. They moved their remaining supplies inside and Beth organized them.

Things settled quickly. Meals were cooked and eaten together at the camp. Daryl and Merle took turns hunting the woods, while the other shadowed Beth as she did her chores, keeping their clothes and dishes cleaned. They kept to themselves mostly. Dale was respectful of them, always the first to thank them for whatever meat they brought into camp. He was the only one that would talk to Merle, actually engage him in a real conversation. The only other person to talk to him was Shane and that was only to bark an order at him. Merle made it clear right off the bat that Shane may have placed himself in charge of the camp, but Merle was in charge of his family. Actually he wasn't the only one to do so, but he'd been the first. So Shane would tell Merle what he needed Daryl or sometimes Beth to do, and Merle would decide whether or not to pass the demand on. He was playing nice, but there were limits.

Amy and Andrea continued to be friendly with Beth. Amy would join her in daily chores, chattering away, trying to draw Beth out, but Beth was locking down hard. She was polite, nice to the sisters, but kept quiet. It was obvious she was feeling the disapproval of the rest of the camp. Lori was the most vocal. Often protesting when Beth and Daryl slipped off for privacy. Of course it was always that it wasn't safe for them to be alone in the woods. Ignoring the fact that the men often went off completely alone to hunt. And ignoring the fact that she and her husband's partner were taking little trips into the woods themselves.

Glenn was the only other friendly face, but he was friendly to everyone. The boy didn't have a dishonest thought in his head and it showed clearly in his face. He was usually gone when Merle got up in the morning, amazingly since Merle was usually up and moving at first light. Glenn would come back in the afternoon with supplies from the city. Medical supplies, canned goods, dried foods. Books on the woods, edible plants, and animals in the area. Anything he could find. He almost always had something for the kids in camp. Candy or a game or toy for them to share. He brought back every bottle of sunscreen he could find for which all the women were grateful especially for days spent near the water. He also brought trinkets for Amy and Beth as the only two close to his age. He'd seen Beth's blue glass songbird and though he didn't know the significance, he saw the reverence with which she handled it. So he'd brought her a book on birds and once a charm bracelet of all birds. Amy expressed a love of the sea, so for her it was anything nautical he could find. It was obviously not a romantic interest, just a sweet gesture from a nice kid.

But the others treated them like people had treated Merle and Daryl their whole lives. With a level of fear and distrust, mixed with revulsion. Most of them never spoke to either of them, and by extent Beth. Some even went so far as to turn and walk away rather than cross their paths. It was wearing on them all.

A few nights in, Merle was walking around the camp one evening so that Daryl and Beth could have time alone in the tent when he heard Lori fussing. "Shane for God's sake you are a cop. You can't just sit here and let this happen. They must have kidnapped her from somewhere! And we're letting her get raped by that so called husband of hers and possibly his brother every single day."

"Keep your voice down," Shane reprimanded. "I stopped being a cop the minute I defied a direct order to get to you and Carl. Besides, she isn't asking for help, Lori!"

"Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome? She's terrified to even talk to us."

"Look, the simple fact is I do not care. The only people that matter to me are you and Carl and if that means walking away from everyone here I will do it. Maybe they kidnapped her. And maybe she was part of some back woods white trash family with two dozen kids and her father sold her for a box of ammo and a bottle of whiskey. Or maybe she's just a kid who got caught screwing the boy so her parents made her marry the guy. I don't know. And again I don't care."

Merle walked away at that point, losing what little regard he had for the cop at that moment. He knew the man protected his late partner's wife and kid after things started to go bad, getting them out of town to keep them safe. But he also thought 'once a cop, always a cop'. He'd gone back to their tent, listening to be sure Daryl and Beth were finished with the sex before he slipped inside.

"What's wrong?" Daryl had asked him.

"Nothin' baby brother, go to sleep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next morning Merle left the tent early. Daryl woke up and smiled. Beth was curled against him still asleep. They had a little time so he started to kiss her awake. She grimaced slightly as she woke up. He nuzzled her neck and started to slide his hand under the waistband of her panties.

"Stop," she protested, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away. "I don't want to."

He blinked at her in shock. "What?"

She bit her lip and blushed fiery red, "My period is comin' on. I'm sorry. I can do you but I don't think I can stand havin' you in me right now. Cramps are bad already, prob'ly gonna get worse. I may need a bucket in here." He leapt up and yanked on his jeans. "I'm sorry Daryl. I'll be OK in a few days. I can still…"

He leaned over her and stroked her hair back, "I'm goin' to get Merle. He'll know what to give you to make it better. Don't need no damn hand job, darlin' I got two of my own." He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the tent. Daryl found Merle at the camp center checking on the fire. He grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear. Merle turned to follow immediately.

Lori saw them, "There's something wrong," she said to the women she was preparing breakfast with. She followed Merle and Daryl back to their tent, Shane scowled and stomped after her. "What's wrong with Beth?" Lori demanded.

Merle scoffed at her, "Maybe it's just my turn with our victim. Fuck off lady, we don't need you. Nothin's wrong with her."

Lori scowled at Shane, "You told him?" she hissed.

"When?" Shane snapped. "You dumped all this on me last night!"

"Maybe try to be more observant to your surroundin's when you're mouthin' off. Could recommend you do it when you're off in the woods too." Merle slipped into the tent. Shane clenched his jaw and moved the tent flap to peek in. Beth lay on her side with her knees drawn up. Merle rubbed her back gently. "You got what you need for this, Sunshine?" Merle asked softly.

"Yeah," Beth nodded, "Didn't use what I brought from home yet. It's in the duffle bag. Just need some ibuprofen and a bucket to puke in just in case."

Merle yanked open the bag and pulled out a box of tampons.

Shane stepped back with a glare to Lori, "She's gettin' her period." And he stomped away.

Lori stuck her head inside, "Baby can I get you anything?"

Beth glared at her, "Yeah, you can get out of here. And take your opinions of my life and my family with yah." Lori's mouth dropped open. Beth scoffed, "Your voice carries."

Daryl brought her a can of stewed apples for breakfast and Merle gave her a pill for nausea and the familiar combo of painkiller and muscle relaxer.

"You keep pushin' these on me," Beth whispered as she swallowed the pills.

Merle grinned, "Well I get you hooked on the free ones, then you pay more later."

She scowled, "That ain't you no more, Merle. Ain't who you are now."

"Once an asshole, always an asshole," Merle kissed her forehead. "You sleep, Sunshine."

Andrea walked over as Merle emerged from the tent, "Does she have everything she needs? Amy and I have some extra."

Merle scowled, "Did that loudmouth bitch tell ever'one?"

Andrea nodded, "Pretty much. She was telling us women but…"

"Her voice carries. Yeah, she's got what she needs. I gave her some meds."

"She'll probably sleep then."

Beth slept through the worst of her pain that day, and by the next was feeling well enough to go back to her regular duties. A few days later, Merle walked into the tent without pausing at the doorway like he usually did and was presented with the sight of Beth's nude back as she straddled Daryl on the cot. Daryl let out a long low groan as his eyes flicked to Merle's startled face. Merle spun around and walked out.

"Always stop and listen, you moron," he cursed himself as he got some distance and lit a cigarette. "Always stop and listen."

"Talking to yourself?" Andrea said. She was sitting not too far away, staring out into the night.

"Yeah," he nodded as he walked over to her. Daryl groaned again, louder.

"Ahh," Andrea grinned. "Guess she's feeling better."

"Guess so," Merle took a deep drag on the cigarette. "Are you regular?"

"What?"

"Your monthly."

Andrea blinked at him, "Wow, just when I think you have figured out how to act in polite society you come out with something like that."

He huffed, "Sorry. Just… she ain't. Maybe that why it hurts her so bad?"

Andrea wince, "Oh. Sorry. I just… Never mind. To answer the first question, yes I am regular, so is Amy. So I don't know if that's why her cramps are so bad. Could be her age or something else. If she's not regular I'm surprised she isn't on the pill, that's usually the first step a doctor takes, I think."

"Her momma said she was too young for 'um."

"Yeah, my mother assumed that it was going to be my free ticket to start having sex. Which it was, sort of, but it beat making her a grandmother when I was in high school," Andrea rolled her eyes. "I'd say we could try putting her on them now, but there's the trouble of finding a supply of them and worrying if there is an underlying health condition that we don't know about. Best thing is to just treat any symptoms that come up. A pregnancy might straighten things out but I wouldn't recommend that right now either."

Merle made a wordless sound.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They'd been there for eighteen days. Merle was getting twitchy. Daryl too. Beth was almost silent except for with them. She never sang, no one at camp had ever heard her sing. She would respond to Amy or Andrea or Glenn, but they had drifted into asking yes or no questions so she would nod or shake her head. And it was a little thing, but she'd stopped using the RV bathroom. If she had to go, Merle, or usually Daryl would take her into the woods. The other women were still using it, but Beth just quietly would ask for an escort to the trees. Dale and Glenn were still the only ones treating them decently, the others either shunned or glared in judgment. Didn't refuse the meat they brought in, but still couldn't bear to have them near. Merle was still trying to plan a way to get the other equipment and supplies without resorting to an actual fight. He was starting to consider just going, but they would need supplies first.

Merle lay on his cot, listening to the camp start to awaken. He sat up and glanced over to Daryl and Beth. Daryl was asleep, Beth wasn't. "Mornin' Sunshine."

"When are we leavin'?" she asked the question almost daily now.

Merle leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Soon." He stripped, cleaned up, changed into fresh clothes and left the tent. Glenn had gone to the city the day before, so Merle knew today he would be around camp, heading back in tomorrow. After the first week or so, that became his schedule.

"Hey," Glenn greeted. "Anything special any of you need? I'm getting my list together."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "I'm goin' with yah."

"OK," Glenn had a piece of paper and a pencil in his hand, "Wait. What?"

"I'm goin' with yah," Merle repeated to the shocked young man.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

By midday, everyone knew Merle was planning to go to Atlanta with Glenn. They gathered around and everyone seemed to have an opinion. Merle whistled shrilly so everyone would shut up. "Look, he's been goin' by himself for weeks now," Merle snapped. "It ain't right. He's riskin' his ass to bring shit back for y'all and it's time he had some help. I'm goin'. So shut the hell up about it."

"He's right," Andrea said. "Glenn going alone isn't right. We all need to start pitching in on these runs."

"So you're volunteering to go?" someone snapped.

Andrea scowled, "Yes. I am."

"Andrea, no!" Amy protested.

"It'll be fine Amy," Andrea said firmly, "I'll be back before you know it."

"If Dixon's goin' with y'all, I'm goin'," T-dog scowled.

"I'll go too," Morales said. "They're right, I should be providing for my own family."

"Wait, wait, wait," Glenn shook his head. "Me going, good. Me and Merle going, still good. Me taking a whole group, bad. Very bad."

"Don't worry, Short Round, all yah gotta worry 'bout is yourself," Merle said.

"Dude, Short Round was Chinese. I'm Korean," Glenn replied.

"Whatever."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next morning, just after sunrise, Glenn set off on the familiar path to Atlanta. He glanced back to see Merle right on his heels. Just behind him was Andrea. Bringing up the rear were T-dog, Morales, and Jacqui, who said she was familiar enough with the city to be an asset, even suggested a few places to check for supplies. This still seemed like a really bad idea.

"Eyes front, Chinaman, worry 'bout yourself."

"Dude, still Korean," Glenn replied. "And technically I'm an American, I was born and raised in Michigan."

"What brought you to Georgia?" Andrea asked.

"College."

"Why Georgia?"

"Mostly, it wasn't Michigan."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was on the roof when Glenn saw the cop duck under the tank. "Dude's dead. Dumbass."

Merle looked down his rifle scope, "Maybe not. Those tanks have a hatch in the belly. If he finds it and can get it open…"

"So he'll die a little slower trapped inside a tank," Andrea said. "We can't even save ourselves here." They heard a gunshot in the tank. "Suicide."

Glenn snatched up the radio, "Maybe not. _Hey you. Dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?*"_

Glenn convinced the man to make a run for it. Merle took position and began firing, taking out walkers that got too close to the cop with precise headshots. He kept firing until Glenn and the cop disappeared into the building where the others waited. "Fuckers have to be dumb as shit. Only idiots and dumbass cops go towards the sounds of a gunshot."

"Asshole stop wasting ammo!" T-dog snarled as he burst onto the rooftop.

"Fuck off," Merle replied and fired a few more shots out of spite taking down a walker with each bullet.

"All you're doin' is bringin' 'um in closer!" T-dog shouted.

"Closer to what? We're on a rooftop, they can't fly! And they're everywhere! Ain't like they're gonna start wanderin' away if we're quiet!"

"Well they're gonna have to do something or we're gonna die up here."

"You maybe, my ass is gettin' outta this and gettin' home to my family."

T-dog scoffed, "What family? Oh you mean your pedophile brother and his victim? Fuck that. My guess is the best thing that could happen for that little girl is if you never made it back to camp. Maybe then the others would grow some balls and get her away from him, give her a chance to survive normally instead of prostituting herself for food and shelter for a couple of asshole pedophiles."

"You need to mind your tongue boy," Merle warned.

"Nope, I meant pedophile. Your brother is lusting after a little girl. That makes him a pedophile. And you're just an abusive asshole. I saw you rough her up." T-dog got right up in Merle's face. "So everything in me is saying to toss you off this roof right here, see if you can fly."

"Back up off me. Now. And keep outta my family business."

"Pedophilia is your family business, what's your Christmas bonus, a big 'ole batch of child porn?"

Merle shoved him, "You wanna back up off me. Now. And mind your tongue, you fucking nigger."

"Oh you did not just call me that!" T-dog shoved back.

"Oh so it's OK to call me an asshole, call my brother a pedophile but you can't take me callin' you a nigger?"

"I'm callin' you an asshole, 'cause you're an asshole. I'm callin' your brother a pedophile, 'cause he's a fucking pedophile…"

Merle slammed his fist into T-dog's face. T punched Merle and the fight was on. Every sideways look from the last few weeks at camp, every whisper that reached his ears, worse Daryl and Beth's. Every time he brought back fresh meat and was met with silent disgust from the people he was feeding. Daryl's chewed up nails and bloody cuticles. Beth's silence and stoic face. The fact that he hadn't heard her sing. All of it built up into a rage that exploded inside of Merle. Despite being outweighed and possibly outmatched, he ended up slamming T-dog down onto the rooftop and pounding on his face screaming every insult he could think of, which always seemed to come back to the man's race. The fury was just starting to fade back and he realized how much damage he was doing to the man when a gun butt slammed into his temple. He fell over stunned and found himself being handcuffed to a rusty pipe. "Who the fuck are you?"

"_Officer friendly," _the cop snarled into his face_. "__Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit-inbred-white-trash-fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart.**" _

The cop pulled back and took a long measure of Merle. Merle scowled and lunged for his backpack. The cop snatched it away. _ "Hey, that's my stuff! **"_

Officer Friendly tossed the bag out of reach, "Now you think you can keep your hands to yourself?"

Merle glanced around. Jacqui and Morales sat with the battered and bleeding T-dog. Glenn and Andrea stood off to themselves watching him in shock. Merle scowled, "Depends."

"Depends?" the cop snapped.

Merle met his eyes, "On how many more times he calls my brother an abusive pedophile."

"T-dog," Andrea moaned. "Why?"

"Called his brother the pedophile. Called him the abusive asshole," T spit a mouthful of blood to the rooftop.

"You idiot," Glenn shook his head.

The cop was looking from face to face in obvious confusion. Andrea sighed, "Merle's brother's girlfriend is young."

"Wife," Merle corrected.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Wife."

The cop shrugged, "How young? We talkin' twelve, thirteen?"

"No," Andrea said. "I don't know exactly, never asked, but eighteen, maybe seventeen. Old enough to decide who and what she wants. And abusive? Have any of you ever seen either of them hit her, smack her around, treat her as anything less than fine crystal?"

"First day," Jacqui retorted. "Saw him yank her around like a rag doll."

"Oh that first day in the chaos of the traffic jam? When everyone was stressed beyond comprehension? That first day? How about since?"

"She had a ton of bruises when they got here," Jacqui reminded.

"Yeah from the tornado that tore their house out from under them," Andrea retorted. "How about since?" she repeated, emphasizing each word.

"We've all been around," Morales said. "Harder to do in the confines of camp."

"That hasn't stopped Ed Pelletier," Glenn growled. "You all don't seem to mind him laying hands on his wife and kid. Because Carol's older? Sophia's not. You all suck." Morales and Jacqui looked down after his accusation. "I bet not one of you has ever even talked to Beth. Don't know anything about her except what you've decided is best for her. Trust me nobody makes Beth do anything she doesn't want to."

"No way she's eighteen," T-dog scowled going back to that argument as Jacqui wiped the blood from his face gently. "She's at least two, three years younger than Amy."

Andrea snorted, "OK. Amy's twenty one. Or will be tomorrow. So that would make her eighteen or nineteen. She looks young. Doesn't mean she is."

"Still you'd be OK with Amy going with a guy that much older?" T-dog asked.

"If he looked at her the way Daryl looks at Beth? Yeah I'd be fine with it. Add in the fact that Daryl has never looked twice at Amy. She's young, beautiful, and blonde, obviously his type, and he still doesn't even see her. All he sees is Beth. Ever been the focus of someone's attention like that? I've been waiting my whole life for it. She's not that young. And Daryl is not that old. It's love, not some sick perverted thing the rest of you keep trying to make it. If you pushed Merle with that pedophile crap, you deserved to have your ass handed to you." She was digging into Merle's pack for the bottle of water she knew he had there. She pulled out a large bottle. "She's pregnant?"

Merle shook his head, "But the stuff in there will be good for her since she ain't eatin' as good as she should. And she'll be prepared if it does happen."

Morales nodded, "He's right. My wife kept taking them between our kids. The doctor said it was fine since we were planning to have more."

"That's what you couldn't tell me you wanted?" Glenn asked. "That's why you started this mess? Jeez!"

Merle scowled, "Shut up Chinaman, this ain't my fault."

"Dude, not Chinese. Korean."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Merle asked.

"Because sooner or later I believe it will sink in through that thick skull of yours. Or you will call me that in front of Beth and she will give you that look that she thinks is so intimidating but actually looks as threatening as a newborn bunny rabbit." Glenn grinned at him. "Either way I win!"

"Gonna get loose from here and kick your ass too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You're a city boy aren't you?" Rick asked.

"Suburbs. Why?" Glenn replied.

"Because obviously no one has ever told you not to poke a grizzly."

"Merle?" Glenn laughed, "Merle's a teddy bear when it comes to the people he likes."

"Why would I like you Chinaman?"

"Korean. Because I found something nice for Beth on this run."

"So? I kick your ass and take it."

Glenn laughed again, "And when she asks you what she always asks me, which is 'where did you get it?' You'd have to say you kicked my ass and took it, resulting in the baby bunny scowl. So you're going to make sure I'm there to give it to her. You like me just fine."

Andrea pulled the water from the pack and walked closer to give it to Merle, "Don't worry Merle, we still see the asshole inside every so often."

The cop turned and stooped to unlock the cuffs. Merle grinned, "Knew you wouldn't leave me here, Cop."

The cop scoffed, _"__All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose.**"_

Merle glanced from the uniform patch then the name plate, and began to laugh, "Your wife and son think you're dead. But don't worry, your partner been takin' real good care of 'um."

The cop shoved his gun into Merle's face, "What the hell do you know about it?"

Andrea cringed, "Merle apologize to the man with the gun, please."

Merle continued to chuckle, "King's County Sheriff. Rick Grimes. Wife Lori. Son Carl. Partner Shane Walsh." Everyone stared at them in shock. "They're at our camp, Officer Friendly. You got a good boy there. Smart, respectful. Your wife's a bit of a mouthy bitch."

"MERLE!"

"What? He's married to her, he knows she's a bitch."

"He's telling the truth," Glenn said. "I mean about the camp part. Not the bit…. Uh… We met Shane, Lori, and Carl in a traffic snarl. They're fine." He gently took the handcuff key from Rick's limp fingers and released Merle.

Merle pushed by to stand up and accept the water from Andrea. "Thanks Blondie."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "See, still an asshole when you want to be."

Rick stood up and walked over to where Glenn and Merle stood at the roof's edge staring down at the hoard gathered in the streets. Merle met his stunned gaze, "Well Officer Friendly from King's County, welcome to the big city, as you can see we've thrown you a parade." He gestured at the walkers.

"We need to get that bag," Rick said, spotting the bag where he dropped it next to the dead horse.

"What's in it?" asked Merle.

"Weapons, ammo, and a radio."

Merle took a measure of him, "I help you get it, you give me first pick of three weapons. Plus ammo."

"One."

"Two."

"Deal," Rick nodded once.

Merle walked over to the toolkit and retrieved a length of rope and a pair of pliers. He began to tie the rope firmly around the pliers.

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked.

"Goin' fishin'," Merle replied. He walked over to the roof's edge and climbed down to the next roof, moving to get a better angle on the bag. Glenn and Rick followed. Merle swung the rope out further and further until the pliers landed on the far side of the bag. He slowly pulled until the pliers' handle caught the strap of the bag.

"Holy shit it worked," Glenn gasped.

"Not yet," Merle said as he carefully pulled the bag closer. Unfortunately the movement and noise of the bag dragging across the street attracted the walkers' attention. As he pulled it into the alleyway, several of them piled onto the bag, trying to eat it. The strap broke free leaving them with nothing to grab onto. "Fuck," Merle snapped.

"It's closer," Rick observed.

"Still ain't got a Chinaman's chance of gettin' it," Merle replied, then grinned at Glenn, "Good thing we got a Ko-rean."

Glenn blew out a harsh breath as he looked down to the walkers orbiting the bag. "Now he remembers."

"Wait," Rick said, "You say they hear and smell you, right? What if you didn't smell like you? What if you smelled like them?"

"I'm not going to like this," Glenn said. "At all."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stared down at the walker they'd dragged inside. With gags and coughs, they began to smear its guts over the coats Rick and Glenn wore.

"Think about puppies and kittens," Rick suggested.

"Dead puppies and kittens," T-dog corrected, sending Glenn to the corner to puke.

Jacqui rolled her eyes and looked at Merle, "Next time you kick his ass, knock him unconscious for me, OK?"

"You got it, ma'am," Merle grinned with a bloody, mock salute. "You OK Glenn?"

"Yep. Hey, you know my name!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn and Rick started to the alleyway as Merle ran back up to the rooftop with his rifle. They reached the bag being kicked along by a walker who kept looking down to see what was making noise. Merle fired a shot that pinged off a car on the street, a second shot shattered the window and set off the alarm. The walkers staggered out of the alley after the sound.

"Why didn't we just do that first?" Glenn whispered.

Rick grabbed the bag.

Just as a car squealed around the corner. Rick leapt back in shock. A young Hispanic guy jumped from the car and grabbed the bag, trying to take it from Rick. Rick punched him sharply in the nose and he dropped like a rock. He yanked a handgun and clip from the bag, only to see Glenn get yanked into the car. The car disappeared leaving Rick and the kid in the alley.

Merle took a shot, hitting the trunk, then a tire, but the car still vanished.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was pacing furiously in front of the handcuffed boy. "Gonna feed your boy to his dogs, Guillermo is." He scoffed at their talk and Merle lunged.

Rick caught him, "Ease off Merle!"

"Merle, I wouldn't name my dog Merle!" the kid snickered.

"Why?" Merle asked Rick, ignoring the insult.

"Because we need him alive to trade for Glenn," Rick reminded. "Otherwise yes, I'd let you snap his neck. For now, ease off."

"Snap my neck, HAH!" the kid blustered then caught sight of T-dog's battered face.

"Did that and he just mouthed off at me," Merle threatened. "You took one of our people, what you think I'm gonna do if you don't start cooperatin'?" He got very close to the kid, glaring and flexing his bloody knuckles.

The kid began to spill his guts, even answering questions they didn't ask. By the time they were on their way, they knew all about the nursing home and Guillermo, the guy in charge. Rick stomped up to the door and demanded Guillermo come talk to him.

"You get what could've happened here? If I came in here with my people ready to light this place up? How many of those old people would have died because you tried to be alpha male?" Rick snarled. "Take your man and give me ours. Now." Merle stood behind him and glowered fiercely while Andrea tried to remember how to take the safety off of the gun. Guillermo finaly nodded and led them into the nursing home to where Glenn was sitting with a man having an asthma attack. Three little Chihuahuas sat in a dog bed alongside.

"You're wet," Andrea said to Glenn.

"Yeah they let me take a shower to get the walker guts off," Glenn nodded. "You got my backpack?" Merle tossed it to him. "You take Beth's present out?" Merle shook his head.

Rick laid the gun bag on a table and gestured for Merle, "He gets first choice." Merle nodded and took a rifle and a handgun, grabbing ammo for each. Rick looked surprised, "Figured you'd want something with more fire power."

Merle shook his head, "Nah. Need somethin' Sunshine can handle. She's gotten good with a handgun, need to move her to the rifle and this will be a good starter one."

"Sunshine?"

"It's what he calls Beth," Andrea explained. "Trust me five seconds in her presence and you'll get it."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle broke out the window of a hotrod car, setting off the alarm. He hotwired it quickly and shoved Glenn in to drive up and distract the walkers. Then he went to a delivery truck parked nearby. Merle hotwired it and leapt into the drivers' seat as Rick ran out and took shotgun, figuratively and literally. Andrea opened the back as Morales and Jacqui helped T-dog run from where they'd stayed hidden. They piled into the back with the rest of the guns, the tool kit, and the supplies they'd gathered.

They followed Glenn out of the city who was driving fast, having the time of his life.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick leapt out of the truck as soon as Merle stopped it. Everyone was gathered around Glenn and his cool new car. Knowing his family was there was one thing. Seeing them finally was another. His son leapt into his arms, knocking him off balance. He fell back crying as Lori came to him, shock apparent on her face.

"Welcome to the Quarry Officer Friendly," Merle grinned as he walked by to greet a man who had to be his brother and girl who had to be Sunshine. Merle embraced them both, checking them both over from head to toe.

"What happened?" Beth examined his knuckles.

"Difference of opinion," Merle replied. Beth caught sight of T-dog's battered face as Jacqui helped him to his tent. She scowled angrily at the man, who turned away. Merle grinned, "Glenn's right you do look like a baby bunny when you do that. We need to work on that."

Glenn was under attack. The Morales kids and Sophia were tickling and poking him, trying desperately to get him to open his pack like Santa. "Why are you so convinced I brought you anything?" he teased. "No. Maybe the city is out of fun stuff. All that's left is tuna fish and sardines!" He laughed as they made faces and pretended to gag.

"Go help," Rick told Carl and he dove into the fray tickling madly. He hugged Lori tightly as he greeted Shane.

Finally Glenn pulled two large bags of slightly crushed M&Ms out and tossed them, "You have to share!" The kids laughed madly as they dug into the first bag. Carl immediately began walking around and offering the candy to the adults.

Glenn dug further into his pack and produced a stack of magazines, "Ta-da!"

Amy laughed and took them, giving him a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Glenn!"

For Beth he pulled out a hardcover book and package of pens, "I saw you were getting close to the end of your journal the other day, so I've been looking for one. Found this."

Beth accepted it with a huge smile, "Thanks Glenn."

Daryl nodded his thanks and Glenn nodded back. Merle cuffed him over the head, "Thanks kid."

"See?" Glenn said to Rick, "He likes me." He pulled more stuff from his bag, "I also got more puzzle books you guys have been making the kids do." He handed them to Miranda Morales. "And we got canned fruit and vegetables, some Spam and tuna."

"And my Dad," Carl ran over and leapt at Rick again. "You brought me my DAD!" Rick cuddled his son close.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**You like? Back to work tomorrow and Friday, Thursday with family, so next chapter will be delayed probably until the weekend. Have a very Merry Christmas, wishing you all a safe and happy holiday!**

**AN – I left the same group together because it worked with what I wanted to do, but anyone else, knowing these people like we do now, think this was the worst possible combination of people to send into the city with Glenn the first time he didn't go alone? Andrea who at that point didn't even know to take the safety off a gun, Jacqui who didn't seem to know how to fight or do anything. Yeah Jacqui supposedly worked for the city so would know the area, but didn't Glenn already know the area? Both women seemed to be there just to panic. Then we've got Morales and T-dog, yeah OK, see them going. But who do we add to this grouping of minorities and women? The violent, racist asshole, drug addict, Merle. Who in the hell thought that was a good idea?**


	10. Respecting

**Redneck Takes a Wife 10 – Respecting **

**Jen S **

**All recognized characters and situations belong to The Walking Dead, AMC, writers, creators, and actors. I own nothing. This continues to run close to canon but still AU. **

_Earlier than I thought but guess what Santa brought me! A respiratory infection! Cool huh? Missed Christmas dinner (they sent me food but still), doctor's office and clinic were closed, but since I knew I needed an antibiotic, I spent 3 hours in the ER surrounded by people with the flu and a little girl who screamed non-stop unless she was squeezing her Frozen doll. Let it go, Let it go. Please let it go. All for them to tell me I have what I told them I have when I walked in the door. Anyway, you get the next chapter while I sit here. Let's blame typos on the fever, K?_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick sat at the campfire, his arm around his wife, his son in his lap, his partner across from them. Despite being in the middle of an apocalypse, he was a content man. He glanced around the camp. Rick had met the rest of the camp soon after arrival and put names to faces as he looked around. Andrea and her sister Amy were cuddled under a blanket. Glenn was next to them talking softly to Amy. Morales and his family, Miranda, Louis, and Eliza, sat together. The Pelletier family was off with their own campfire, Carol, Sophia, and Ed, who set off his cop radar the minute he met him. T-dog had stayed in his tent, Jacqui with him. But everyone else was in sight, except for, "Where are the Dixons?" he asked. "I never did meet Merle's brother and his wife." Lori made a sharp exhale that told him she was annoyed, but he ignored her.

"Daryl went hunting soon after you all got back," Dale reported from his lawn chair. "Wants to try to bring in a deer. I don't think he came back before dark so he's probably found a trail at least. Merle and Beth are in their tent."

"Daryl and Mr. Merle are great hunters," Carl said, "We've had rabbit and squirrel and possum. I didn't think I'd like it, but it tastes really good. Especially rabbit."

"Yep, they have certainly kept us fed," Dale nodded.

"And still aren't welcome to sit around the fire with us," Amy grumbled.

"They keep to themselves," Shane said. "Their choice." Lori scowled. Shane shrugged, "They're not the only ones. So long as they do their part for the group, they can do what they want."

Lori huffed. Rick looked at her. Lori shook her head and reached over to stroke Carl's hair. Ed Pelletier tossed another log on his fire causing the flames to climb higher. Shane sighed and stood up to deal with it.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Beth were stretched out on their cots in their tent. Dinner had been consumed and the dishes cleaned with a bucket of water. Beth wore one of Daryl's flannel shirts that still had the sleeves and was firmly tucked under her blanket. "You ever gonna tell me what the fight was about between you and T-dog?"

"Usual bullshit," Merle replied. "Him thinkin' he knows me and bein' an asshole about it. I lost my temper. That cop, Grimes, he stopped me. Andrea really stood up for us. Said some really good things."

"She was a lawyer before. Argued for a livin'. Still was nice of her," Beth said.

Merle smirked, "They never had lawyers that looked like that when I was in court."

Beth yawned as she snuggled down. "When are we goin'?"

"Few more days," Merle replied. "My run with Glenn went to shit. Need to go with him again, just us two. Keep my mouth shut this time, just go with him. Get us supplies or at least scout out a place for us to get what we need. Then we'll go find a place for winter."

"Just us, right?" Beth asked.

Merle nodded, "Yeah, just us three. We don't need no one else."

"Yeah," she yawned again. "'Specially not them. Amy 'n Andrea are nice. So're Dale and Glenn. But they'll be OK without us. Rest of 'um can go to hell. Lookin' at us like we're trash even as they're eatin' the meat you bring in. Assholes are gonna miss us come winter."

"Such language. You kiss my brother with that mouth?"

Beth smiled, "Frequently. Strange to think I'd've never met him if I hadn't walked into that bar. If the end of the world hadn't started."

"Nah, you'd've met eventually," Merle said. "You was fated to be together. God would've found a way to cross your paths." Beth smiled at the thought and settled down. She fell quickly into a deep sleep. Merle watched her for a while, then dozed off.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl huddled down in his vest, wishing he was on his cot with his wife, a warm weight against his chest. But he focused on the idea of bringing a deer home to her. They'd eaten most of the venison from his last hunt at the cabin. Despite bringing in other game, a good size deer could go a long way. So he stayed where the deer tracks approached the small stream.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when a sound woke him. Daryl slowly lifted his head and found himself nearly nose to nose with a good sized doe. He froze at the sight of her wide eyes, thinking instantly of Beth. The doe scampered away. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and fired a shot, it hit the deer in the hindquarters just before the deer bounded into the brush. Daryl cursed and scrambled to follow it.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick woke in the empty tent, hearing the children playing outside, hearing his son's laugh. He dressed in the clothes left piled neatly and emerged. He greeted Carol who was ironing his uniform strangely enough. He walked over dodging the kids as they ran past, and went to hug his wife. She nuzzled him and smiled.

"I was just in checking on T-dog," Lori said. Rick sighed, they'd had a few minutes of peace at least. "Merle really did a number on him."

"Yeah, but it seems like he brought him on himself," Rick replied. "I got up there after but T-dog admitted he was insulting Merle's brother."

"So that makes it OK that Merle nearly beat him to death?"

"Of course not! But it sounds like Merle and Daryl have been treated like shit by just about everyone here. It's not all that surprising that he finally snapped."

Lori inhaled deeply, "Rick, you need to do something about them. This girl they've got with them is a child. They never let her more than a few feet from them. She's terrified of them, barely speaks to anyone. And that Daryl is always dragging her off into the woods. It's obvious they're having sex out there like animals. Even if she's not protesting, she's still just a child. With all the chaos, she's probably not the only girl in a bad situation, but she is the one right in front of us. If they kidnapped her and are abusing her, we have to do something."

Rick nodded, "I'll talk to them. And the girl. Try to get a read on what's going on. OK?"

"Daryl's still not back," Lori smiled, "Could talk to Merle while he's alone."

"Talk to Merle about what?" Merle walked by with Beth on his heels. "Mornin'. Just comin' down for breakfast. Talk to me 'bout what?" He nudged Beth along. "Go get us some grub, darlin'." He shifted closer to the fire, keeping an eye on her as he spoke to Rick, "Wha's up Officer Friendly?"

Rick took a deep breath, "Need to talk to you. About the situation with the girl."

Merle frowned, "What girl?"

"Beth," Lori snapped.

Beth turned around and walked back to Merle. She took his arm and tugged, "I'm not hungry, let's go."

"It's OK Sunshine, what you want to know, Grimes?"

Rick stared into his eyes, measured what he saw there, and opened his mouth anyway. "She's young. There's some concern that you and your brother may have kidnapped her. I just need to know how she came to be with you."

"They took her!" Lori scowled. "She's terrified of them. They never let her out of their sight. She won't talk to any of us."

Rick scowled to quiet Lori, then turned back to Merle. "Look I just need to know what's going on here. When did they get married? What were the circumstances? Did you kidnap her?"

Merle was furious, standing toe to toe with Rick. Everyone in the camp gathered around the confrontation. Glenn and Andrea pulled Beth back to a safe distance, holding her there firmly. Dale stood with Amy also back out of the line of fire. T-dog and Jacqui emerged from a tent. The Morales clan stood together. Everyone stood staring daggers at Merle.

"Truth is simple, Officer Friendly," Merle snarled. "We took her. I took her." He caught Lori's smug smile out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it. "From the farm house where her father had left her alone with her dyin' about to turn mother and dyin' about to turn brother. We met her when she came into the bar lookin' for her dad. Took her back home but it was not a defendable position. Too open. Too many animals. So when the dead started eatin' the cattle we had to leave and we took her. We couldn't leave her there to die. I couldn't leave her there to die."

"Her father could've come back!" T-dog snapped.

"Five days." Merle held up five fingers to T-dog, then dropped all but the middle one. He never took his eyes off Rick. "That's how long we waited. Five. No one came. No one even called before the phone went down. Not one. Either they're all dead or they just abandoned her. She was alone. So we took her with us," Merle retorted. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his head. "As for her and my brother, I dunno. Men have been tryin' to explain love since they started writin' shit down." He shrugged. "Don't think anyone's gotten it yet. It just happens. I certainly can't explain it. Wouldn't even try. Just know my brother and his wife have it for each other." He glanced over to Andrea, "What are you snivelin' about?"

Andrea sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Sorry. That's just the most beautiful explanation of love I've ever heard. And it came from you!" Beth pulled away from them and stalked over to stand next to Merle and glower at Rick and Lori.

"Why didn't you ever tell any of us?" Lori snapped.

"Nobody ever asked," Merle growled back. "Just decided you knew what was goin' on. And frankly your opinion of me and mine ain't all that important to me."

"My life and my family are none of your concern," Beth snapped at Lori. "I left with them because I wanted to go. I wanted to live and couldn't do that on my own. My Mom and my brother were dead and walkin' when we got back to the house. They'd've killed me if I was alone. Merle and Daryl stayed and took care of things on the farm. Took care of me when I fell apart after they buried my family. Stayed with me. Nobody came. Not my Daddy, not my sister. Not a single friend or neighbor. We always dropped everythin' and went to help people. But no one came to help me. 'Cept for Daryl and Merle. So I left with them. They protected and took care of me. I fell in love with Daryl and he is my husband. You don't like it, I don't care. It's my life, and you know nothin' about it or me. Maybe you need to spend less time worryin' about what's goin' on in my tent and worry about what's goin' on in yours." Her eyes flicked to Carol then to Ed and back, "Or yours." Carol looked down. Beth focused her glare back to Lori, "B' cause no one here is blind or deaf."

Merle rubbed her back, "You're so upset that I keep her close? It's the damn Apocalypse! There are dead people out there tryin' to eat the livin'. Plus bein' surrounded by people I don't know. Don't trust. She can fight, but she don't have to. That's my job. Daryl's job. Protectin' her. So yeah, I keep her close. Maybe you should do the same. How many times a day do you ask 'Where's Carl?' If you kept an eye on him, you wouldn't risk losin' him every time you turn around." Lori suddenly looked around the gathering. "Where's Carl?" Merle mocked in a high pitched tone.

"DAD! MOM!" Carl suddenly screamed from the woods.

"MOMMY!" Sophia yelled.

"Priceless," Merle snorted as the parents went running. Shane tossed Rick an axe as they ran towards the call. The others followed behind.

"Now can we go?" Beth demanded. "I'm 'bout sick of these damn people and their bullshit."

Glenn blinked rapidly, "Did she really just say that?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick watched Daryl as he yanked the bolts from the doe. Everyone else had pulled back to the camp. Merle took the squirrels from his brother with a grin. He turned and scowled to find Rick still there. But Rick watched Daryl pull an arrowhead from his pocket and show it to Beth, giving it to her with a shy smile on his face. Beth took it like he was giving her a diamond, eyes wide and bright. Her whole face lit up as Daryl whispered to her. She stretched up on her toes and kissed him. They twined their fingers together as they walked by Rick to go back to their tent.

"Shit," Rick muttered. He may not be able to explain it either, but he knew love when he saw it.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was gutting the squirrels when Rick walked up. Daryl and Beth were sitting on the truck tailgate examining the arrowhead. They both looked at him and slid to their feet, Beth scowling at him. Rick remembered Glenn's 'baby bunny scowl' comment and had to look away from her face. Laughing at her wouldn't help his case.

"Whatta ya want Officer Friendly?" Merle asked.

"To apologize," Rick replied. "I jumped into this situation without really knowing what was going on. As a cop I know better than that. I accused you and I had no right. So I'm sorry." He kept his tone respectful. Merle responded with a quick nod. "And I wanted to meet your brother and sister-in-law." He looked to Daryl and Beth. "Hi. I'm Rick Grimes."

"Hello Mr. Grimes, I'm Beth Dixon," she replied with a warm smile.

"Just Rick, please," he smiled, "Merle calls you Sunshine, I can see why." He offered Daryl his hand, "And you're Daryl? Nice to meet you." Daryl gave his hand a quick shake with a nod, then stepped back next to Beth. "I understand you two have been keeping my wife and son fed these last few weeks. Wanted to thank you for that. Carl's been raving about the rabbits. Bunch of squirrels there."

"Deer woulda been better," Daryl sighed.

"We're grateful for what you brought," Rick replied. "And I'm hoping you join us to eat it tonight."

"We'll see," Merle said as he finished with the squirrels.

Beth tugged on Daryl's hand and whispered into his ear. Daryl nodded, "Goin' to the woods, she's gotta take a piss." Beth rolled her eyes and groaned. Merle chuckled.

"She doesn't use the RV? I thought all the women did," Rick said.

Beth shrugged, "Woods is fine."

"No," Rick replied. "It isn't. Go use the RV."

Merle looked up at him, then looked to Beth and Daryl and nodded, "Take her to the RV."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth knocked on the RV side. Andrea whirled and pressed a hand to her chest, "Scared me. Where's Amy?"

"With the kids," Beth replied. "Can I use the toilet?"

Dale smiled, "Of course, come on."

"What's goin' on?" Beth asked.

"I found a gift for Amy's birthday and I'm trying to find something to wrap it in," Andrea replied.

"How big is it? The gift," Beth asked.

Andrea smiled, "It's a necklace with a mermaid charm. Small." Andrea showed it to her.

"She'll love it," Beth turned to Daryl standing in the doorway. "Can you go get my new journal? The one from Glenn? It's OK, Merle's at the fire with the squirrels."

Daryl nodded, "Don't leave the RV, K?"

Beth smiled at him, "I still have to pee remember?"

By the time Beth emerged from the RV bathroom, Daryl was back with the journal. Beth took it from him and opened it, "See the front and back pages are this pretty pattern?" She showed Andrea the blue and purple butterflies. "It'll be perfect." She pulled a knife from her pocket.

"Oh, don't ruin your book," Andrea protested.

Beth smiled, "It won't. It's a journal for writin' in. Can't write on the fancy pages." She sliced through the page and handed it to Andrea.

"Thank you sweetie," Andrea hugged her and kissed her temple. She quickly folded the page into an envelope and put the mermaid inside. "She'll love it."

"Hey Amy," Daryl said suddenly.

Andrea shoved the gift into her pocket as Amy bounded by Daryl, "Hey Daryl. Hi Beth! We're gonna do laundry this morning you coming? Did you ever eat anything? You need to eat. Why are you in here? Oh were you peeing? Are you done?"

Beth blinked at the barrage of questions, "I think yes to everythin' you just asked."

Amy giggled.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lori walked over to where Rick and Merle stood. She huffed out a breath then asked, "Have you seen Carl?"

Merle smirked at her, "Lose your kid again?"

Rick glared at Merle, "He's down at the quarry with Shane," he answered her.

"I told him to stay in camp where I could see him."

"Well I told him he could go with Shane down to the water. They're looking for frogs. He's fine Lori, he's with Shane. And Beth's there doing laundry with the women, so Daryl's there too. I said he could go. Lori. Lori!" Rick sighed as Lori stomped off. He shook his head and refocused on Merle. "I just think we can do a lot to make this place safer."

Merle shook his head, "We're too close to the city. This mornin' was only the start. Jim's right they're runnin' out of food in the streets. Predator's food supply leaves the area, predator follows it, simple nature at work. They can go anywhere we can. Come up that road same as us, or wander through the woods. Sooner or later our luck's gonna run out here." He took a deep breath. "Me 'n mine'll be movin' on soon."

Rick sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't. Obviously we need you a hell of a lot more than you need us. But there is safety in numbers. Like I said, we get through this by pullin' together, not apart."

"You takin' over, Officer Friendly? Takin' the reins from your pal Shane?"

Rick didn't answer.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth walked down to where the women were scrubbing clothes and laughing. "What's so funny?" Sophia was tagging along behind her.

Andrea glanced over her shoulder, "Just talking about things we miss from before. As for what was funny… it's something you will never have need of."

"That's for sure," Carol snickered, with a wink at her daughter. Amy giggled hysterically.

Beth looked from one to the other, obviously confused. "Never mind, sweetie," Andrea said. "You need help with laundry?"

"No, thanks," Beth shook her head. "Don't got much. I don't think Daryl changed while he was huntin'." She scowled over to where Daryl sat on one of the large boulders smoking a cigarette.

"What do you miss, Beth?" Sophia asked as she took a shirt from her mother and wrung it out.

"Talkin' to my sister on the phone," Beth said softly as she began to soak the clothes. "My parents and the farm." She started scrubbing a pair of pants. "The wash room at the cabin. We had runnin' water, was a lot easier to do laundry there. Shower. And this big cast iron tub. That tub saved us. Merle put me in and laid on top of me when the tornado hit. It didn't have a scratch on it afterwards."

Andrea gave Jacqui a haughty look. Jacqui nodded in acknowledgement.

"I miss school," Sophia said. "I was excited to start middle school. I was going to have homeroom and lunch with my best friend. Guess I'd be there already."

"Yeah, it's September," Andrea said.

"Is it already?" Amy said. "I've lost track."

Andrea and Beth shared a quick smile. A smile that quickly faded when Ed Pelletier stomped down to berate them for talking. Daryl stood as he got close to Beth.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"MERLE!" Beth's voice reached Merle and Rick still in the camp. Merle turned and ran, Rick followed close behind, pausing to snatch up the ax again.

Down by the water's edge, Beth stood with Sophia sobbing against her chest. Andrea and Jacqui held Carol back who had a red mark on her face. Amy stood frozen in place. Shane was running around the water from where Lori stood with Carl.

Daryl had Ed pinned to the ground, hands around his throat. Ed was slamming his fists into Daryl's arms, but Daryl wouldn't let go.

"You keep your fuckin' hands off my wife," Daryl snarled. "You ever shove her like that again and I will end you."

"You don't got the stones, boy," Ed growled.

Shane reached them and yanked Daryl off of Ed, "ENOUGH!" Daryl got a few good kicks in as Shane hauled him away. "Cool it, Dixon. Now."

Ed leapt up and slammed his fists into Daryl's chest.

"Daryl!" Beth cried out as Daryl went limp in Shane's hands. Shane let him slump to the dirt and launched himself at Ed. Beth handed Sophia to Amy and ran to Daryl. He was trying to suck air in as she gently rolled him onto his back and cradled his head in her lap.

Shane was pounding the shit out of Ed as Merle and Rick finally reached them. Rick grabbed Shane under the arms and pulled him away from the bruised and bleeding man. "Ease off brother. Ease off. He's done. You got him. He's done."

Ed started to roll away and Merle leaned down into his face, pressing his arm onto his throat and cutting off his air, "You put your hands on my sister? I put a bullet to the last man who did that. So here's how it goes, Ed. You ever touch her again, you so much as let your eyes linger on her, and I will end you. You ever lay a hand on your wife or daughter again and I will end you. You got no right. None! Disrespectful fuckin' asshole." Merle spit on him as he shoved away and went to Daryl. He ran his hands over Daryl's chest, feeling his ribs.

Daryl shoved his hands away, "'M fine. Just lost my breath a minute."

"What happened?"

Daryl sat up, "He started fussin' at the women. Then shoved Andrea and Beth outta the way to hit Carol. Woulda been fine if jackass hadn't held my arms down," he glared at Shane.

"Sorry," Shane spit out as he panted. "You alright?"

Daryl nodded. He scowled as Carol wept over Ed, apologizing profusely. "Pathetic bitch," he mumbled. Merle sighed and stood up, pulling Daryl and Beth to their feet.

"Help me," Carol begged, "Please. I need to get him to the tent."

"Fuck him lady," Merle spat, "Leave his ass there." He walked over to Amy and took Sophia from her, picking her up as she wept. "Come on sweetheart, we're goin' back up to camp." Amy and Andrea followed, arms around each other. Beth and Daryl brought up the rear with Lori and Carl. Merle carried Sophia to where Miranda Morales stood and stooped down to set her on her feet. "Listen to me, Pixie. No man has a right to hurt you. No man never. Least of all your Daddy. Daddies are suppos'ta protect their kids no matter what. A spankin' if you done major wrong is one thing. But if he ever hits you again 'cause he's mad or frustrated or whatever, you tell me, or Mr. Daryl, or Mr. Rick. OK?" Sophia nodded and wiped her nose with her hand. "Ms. Miranda's gonna wash your face then you 'n Eliza are gonna play quiet for a while OK?" Sophia nodded again and threw her arms around Merle's neck for a quick squeeze. Miranda took her by the hand and led her into their tent. Merle sighed and stood up, coming face to face with Lori. "Got somethin' to say to me…" he broke off as he saw Carl standing at his mother's side.

"No," Lori shook her head.

"I do," Carl said. "Thanks. To you and Mr. Daryl. It's not right that he hurts Sophia and Ms. Carol. Thanks for stoppin' it."

Merle touched the top of his head as he walked by, "Your Daddy and Mr. Shane helped stop it too."

"Uncle Shane was really mad," Carl frowned.

"So was I," Merle replied, turning back. "Gettin' mad is OK. Hittin' 'cause you're mad, ain't. You get me?" Carl nodded. Merle looked to Lori again, "Got yourself a fine boy there. Shoulda let him catch frogs. We coulda fricasseed 'um up for supper."

Rick drove up in the Pelletier's jeep with Carol bracing Ed in the back seat. He parked it in its spot and he and Shane emerged to carry Ed into their tent. Carol followed silently, eyes downcast.

Lori rubbed Carl's back, "Mr. Merle's right," she said as Rick and Shane walked over to them. "How's about you and Shane go look for those frogs?"

Shane nodded, "Come on buddy, let's show your Dad how it's done."

Carl grinned, "Yeah. Come on Dad."

"Go on Dad," Lori said. Rick smiled and kissed her gently.

"Dale, would you mind if Amy and I borrowed the fishing tackle from the RV?" Andrea asked. "Thought she and I would take one of the boats out."

"Sounds good," Dale nodded.

Rick smiled, "We'll wait for you, help get the boat to the water."

"Thanks," Andrea nodded.

The five of them walked down the road together, Amy twirling an umbrella over her head. In the shop they found another net that Carl claimed to help with the frog catching.

Lori grabbed the first aid supplies, most of which came from the Dixons, and walked them to Carol's tent. She handed them over "Sophia is with Miranda," she reported before walking away.

Daryl sat on the tailgate of the truck with his shirt unbuttoned. Beth was checking his chest over. "Looks OK. No bruisin'. Still hurt to breathe?"

"Nah, I'm good." He took a deep breath to show her. "Asshole hits like a girl. No strength in it. No wonder he hits women and children. Fuckin' coward." He looked at her. "Why'd'ya call for Merle? Didn't think I could handle it?"

"I thought you were gonna kill him. Wasn't sure what Shane would do then. Thought you might need him."

"You thought I could kill him?"

"Was kinda hopin' actually. Cept for Sophia bein' there but I was tryin' to keep her from seein' it. Men like that don't deserve the air they breathe, much less all the effort you're puttin' to keepin' his fat ass fed."

Daryl smirked, "Did you actually just say 'ass'?"

She smiled back, "Guess you 'n Merle are wearin' off on me." She kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened.

Glenn walked by them, "Get a room."

Daryl slid from the tailgate, "Good idea. I missed you while I was gone." He led her to their tent and they disappeared inside.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

In case anyone forgot, while the women were doing laundry, Andrea said she missed her vibrator. Carol said she did too. That's what started the giggling that sparked Ed's attack on Carol. I think we can all agree, that is something Beth will never need. more soon


	11. Losing

Redneck Takes a Wife 11 – Losing

Jen S.

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. Song is quoted at the end. I own nothing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**If you were going to die soon and had only one phone call you could make, who would you call and what would you say? **_

_**And why are you waiting? - Stephen Levine**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lifted his head as he thrust harder and deeper inside of her. He loved to watch her fall apart in these moments. "Go over for me, baby." He suckled at her breast as he grasped her hips to shift his angle of penetration to just the right one. Her back arched as she went over the edge.

The earth moved.

Actually, the cot did, the top end dropping down to the tent floor.

Beth yelped then laughed as they started to slide forward. She wrapped her legs around him to keep them together. Daryl muttered a curse, then lifted her, cradling her to his chest as he moved them to the tent floor with the sleeping bag. Her giggles turned to a long low moan as he resumed thrusting. She left her legs hooked around his hips and grasped his biceps as he brought her over again. He followed her over, his chin falling to his chest with a hoarse cry as he spilled inside of her. They stayed in place for a long moment, panting. Then Daryl stretched out on top of her, keeping his weight on his knees and elbows but wanting that nose to toes skin contact. He kissed her face gently, licking some of the sweat from her forehead, and blowing a breath to cool her further. She shuddered and clenched down on him again.

Once they'd both calmed, their hearts no longer pounding out of their chests, Beth turned her head to look at the cot, "Did it just collapse or did we break it?"

"Dunno," Daryl replied, resting his cheek on hers as they studied their bed.

"Guess we could just sleep on the floor," Beth sighed.

Daryl smirked, "We could switch cots with Merle." He kissed her temple.

"No we couldn't… Could we?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Everyone was chatting and laughing as they devoured the substantial fish meal provided by Andrea and Amy. Merle had decided they would join the gathering, bringing Beth and Daryl to the fire as Andrea and Amy arrived with the fish. Beth and Andrea cooked the fish with the last of the spices the Dixons had salvaged from Walt's pantry. Miranda Morales mixed up a rice and bean side dish to go along with it, admitting sadly that it was the last of both. Jim seemed to be recovered from his strange hole digging obsession from earlier that day. He sat with Jacqui and T-dog, quiet but smiling as he ate his serving. The only one not around the campfire was Ed, but no one missed him. Carol sat with Sophia next to the Morales family. They talked about unimportant things. Avoiding the topics of what they missed and the dangers of this new world. Dale talked about his pocket watch and his habit of winding it daily. Morales admitted that he still wore his watch that Miranda gave him when they married.

It was late, already dark. Beth leaned against Daryl's shoulder and yawned. Merle rubbed her leg absently. They were sitting hip to hip on the log, Beth between them as usual. Daryl had left her side only once, to step behind a tree, and to fetch one of his shirts for Beth to put on as the evening cooled.

Amy stepped out of the RV, "We're out of toilet paper!"

The walker came out of the darkness and latched onto her arm. Amy screamed as she shoved at it futilely. Everyone leapt up, startled. Andrea ran for her sister just as another walker lunged forward and bit into Amy's neck.

Merle, Daryl, and Beth all pulled handguns from their waistbands. Shane and Rick were also armed, but everyone else had to run for weapons. Ed pitched out of his tent with a walker clinging to his back, its teeth clenched down on his shoulder. Enraged, his eyes locked onto his wife and he reached for her. Carol yelped and scrambled away. Ed's knees started to give way.

"Daddy?" Sophia cried out.

Ed lunged at his daughter. The first gunshot rang out. Merle put a bullet directly between his eyes. Ed collapsed while the walker continued to devour him. Sophia screamed and the walker looked up at her. Beth fired a shot, hitting the walker on the top of the head. Daryl took the kill shot as Merle grabbed Sophia up into his arms.

"Ed?" Carol wept, staring at what was left of her husband.

Merle didn't give her a second look, just carried Sophia to the RV. He handed her inside to Miranda Morales, who was already there with her children. Lori ran up with Carl, covered by Rick and Shane. She turned at the doorway, "Beth. Come here to me. BETH!"

But Beth was standing shoulder to shoulder with Daryl, firing at the endless hoard of walkers descending upon the camp. Merle ran to them, "Try to get to the truck, we need more ammo!" They started stepping forward, shooting as they went.

Rick left Shane covering the RV and ran to his tent. He yanked out the bag of weapons and ran back to Shane and Morales. Andrea knelt over her sister, sobbing hysterically and begging for help. The air was filled with screams and gunshots, moans and groans from the wounded and walkers alike.

"Got more comin' up the road," Shane shouted suddenly.

Merle grabbed his rifle from the truck and went to start shooting the road walkers. Beth and Daryl stood back to back behind him, covering him and each other as the onslaught continued. It seemed to last for hours but was over in just a few minutes. The wave of walkers trickled to a stop. Soon the only sounds were their heavy breathing, Andrea's heart wrenching sobs, Amy's desperate gasps, and the weeping coming from inside the RV.

"It's OK," Andrea cried, "You're gonna be OK. Somebody help me! I don't know what to do."

Beth started forward. Merle caught her by the elbow and yanked her back with a shake of his head. A shudder went through her and tears began to pour down Beth's face. Daryl took the gun from her and tucked it into his waist with his own, then he turned her away from the sight and held her to his chest as she wept.

Amy suddenly fell silent. Andrea let out a long keening wail. Rick knelt down and felt for a pulse. He looked up and shook his head.

Beth's knees gave way and Daryl scooped her up in his arms. Merle walked over and wrapped his arms around them both, helping to support Beth's weight. He leaned over and kissed her hair, then pressed his forehead to Daryl's. "Gotta hold on, baby brother, keep it together for me. OK?" Daryl nodded. "Sunshine you gotta calm down. Breathe. Just breathe."

"Anybody hurt?" Shane asked. He glanced around then walked over to where Carol knelt at her husband's side. "You hurt?" Carol shook her head silently. Shane huffed out a breath, "Your daughter is inside the RV, maybe you should go be with her." Carol stood up and obeyed him automatically.

Lori opened the door and met Rick's gaze. Carl stood next to her, clutching her waist. "Don't let him out," Rick ordered as Carol slipped by him to go in to Sophia. "You all stay in there until we're sure it's safe."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They moved all of the vehicles back into a tight circle around where Andrea still knelt over Amy. Shane was on the roof of the RV, scanning the perimeter with a flashlight. Merle and Daryl stayed awake the rest of the night, weapons ready, sitting in the back of their truck with Beth between them. She dozed in small spurts against Daryl's chest, the rest of the time she stared off into the distance. Lori and Carl huddled together in Shane's SUV. Carol and Sophia were in theirs. Miranda Morales and her children stayed in the RV. Glenn sat on the RV steps, guarding the door and keeping close to Andrea. Rick, Morales, T-Dog, and Jim wandered around, keeping close to their families but keeping an eye on everyone. It stayed quiet, almost creepily so since all the activity seemed to have scared every animal and insect away. Finally in the early hours the insects began to resume activity, crickets chirped and a few bats swooped down for the flying bugs attracted by the light of the camp.

An owl fluttered down next to the Dixons' truck and hopped up onto the tailgate with a mouse in its claws. It stared at them for a long eerie moment, then hooted and took flight. Beth looked up at Daryl, he offered her a small smile then cuddled her back to his chest, stroking her back.

The sun rose and everyone began to stir. Rick walked up to the ridge overlooking Atlanta and tried to contact Morgan.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Andrea had refused to let anyone near her and Amy. But Beth ignored her protests and knelt down with a pan of water and a washcloth. Andrea watched as Beth gently bathed Amy's face, wiping away the tears and blood. Daryl stood close by as the others built up a funeral pyre for the walkers and carried the campers to the holes Jim had dug.

Merle knelt down as Beth finished and Daryl led her away. "Sorry this happened. She was a real good kid."

Dale joined them, "You two were the first people I cared about since my wife passed. I am so sorry."

"Andrea," Merle's voice was firm and she looked up. "We need to put her down before she turns. You don't want her to turn."

Andrea nodded, "I know."

"Want me to do it?"

"No. She's my sister. My responsibility. I was never there when she was growing up. Had my own life to lead. I always promised to come home for her birthday but never seemed to manage it." Amy's body seemed to start breathing again, moving air enough to let out a familiar walker groan. Andrea pulled the mermaid necklace from her pocket and unwrapped the pretty paper. "I'm here now, sis. Happy birthday." She put the necklace on Amy's neck as her eyes opened, milky and mindless. She pulled her gun and fired a single shot, putting Amy to rest finally.

Andrea wrapped her in a sheet. She tried to insist on moving the body herself, but Merle and Dale refused, lifting her between them and placing her gently into the ground.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl walked around putting a pickax to the heads of the bodies lying around the camp. He reached Ed and passed him by, knowing that Merle had put a bullet into his head. Carol walked up and reached for the pickax.

"Don't need to, he's done," Daryl said.

"I need to," Carol replied.

Daryl shrugged and handed over the tool. He stepped back as she brought it down onto his head again and again. He glanced around and saw Sophia with Lori and Carl. She had her back to them and didn't turn around, Lori was distracting her with some food. Finally Carol stopped, sobbing quietly. Glenn walked over to hand her a sheet.

"No," she shook her head, "just dump him into the hole."

Daryl shrugged and Glenn walked away. Daryl and T-dog dragged Ed's body over and rolled him into the grave.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stood together over the graves, no one really knew what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Beth said, "Amy was a good friend. She and I talked a lot over the last few weeks. Andrea do you mind if I sing for her? I heard her singin' it a few times while she was doin' chores." Andrea nodded. She began to sing as the men filled in the dirt.

_*We spotted the ocean at the head of the trail  
>Where are we going, so far away?<br>Somebody told me, this is the place  
>Where everything's better and everything's safe *<em>

When Beth finished, Carl summed up everyone's reaction. "Wow."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Shane stood at Shane's SUV with a map spread out in front of them, arguing. Rick glanced back, "Merle, can you come here a minute?"

"Merle," Shane snarled, "Did you seriously just call for Merle?"

"Sounded like it," Merle retorted. "What's up Officer Friendly?"

"Having a difference of opinion here and wanted a third voice," Rick replied. "The CDC… that's the Center…"

"For Disease Control and Prevention," Merle interrupted. "I ain't dumb."

"Sorry," Rick nodded. "The CDC is here in Atlanta so that is an option. But there's also Fort Benning."

"Fort Benning is our only option," Shane said. "The CDC was probably leveled when they bombed the rest of Atlanta!"

"They bombed the city?" Rick gasped.

Shane nodded, "Looked like napalm. You didn't notice when you strode into downtown?"

"We weren't in the area hit," Merle replied. "Since we were looking for supplies, we avoided the area that had been firebombed. And the CDC isn't in central Atlanta," he flipped the map over from showing all of Georgia to focusing on the city. "It's here." He tapped the northeast corner. "Just outside limits. Bombs were dropped here." He drew a circle on the map with his finger. "Ever'thin' inside there was incinerated."

"Still, Fort Benning will have troops, security, supplies."

Merle snorted, "The Feds said they were pulling resources to cover the CDC. Troops and equipment."

"So?" Shane snapped.

"So where the hell do you think those troops came from?" Merle retorted. "They pulled men and vehicles and supplies to fortify them for the siege to the CDC from Benning! Woulda left the base short staffed and vulnerable. 'Sides if anyone was workin' on this thing it would be there. Rick's right, CDC is our best shot."

"Even though it means going closer to the city," Rick asked.

Merle shrugged, "Not sayin' we live there permanent. We go, see what's happenin', gather supplies if we can. From the city or neighborhoods around there. Then if you still want to head for the graveyard at Benning you can."

"You won't be with us?" Rick asked.

"Not if you're goin' there," Merle shook his head. "I'll be takin' me and mine."

"Where?" Shane asked.

"Dunno. Find a place to hole up for winter. Then head home to rebuild."

"Where's home?" Rick sighed.

"Mountains," Merle replied. "Woods full of game, fresh water."

"Sounds perfect," Rick replied.

"Will be come spring. Tornado took our cabin. Place stood for a century reduced to splinters in a second. Lost a real good friend too." Merle took a steadying breath. "Can't be up there in winter without a shelter. Don't got time to build a good one b'fore the weather turns. If this winter is anything like last one, we need to find a strong one soon with a way to keep it warm. Or head further south."

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "Last winter that ice storm was bad."

"Maybe help us though," Shane said. "Maybe freeze the walkers too. They've still got blood in them."

"JIM'S BEEN BIT," Jacqui suddenly shouted, interrupting any further conversation.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle knocked on the RV door. Rick turned from where he was talking to Jim. Merle climbed inside, "Hey. I've got morphine and syringes."

"I'm fine," Jim replied as Jacqui wiped his face with a damp cloth.

Merle nodded, "For now. Beth's mother and brother got bit. Once the infection set in, Beth said the pain was excruciatin'." He sat the vials and needles on the table.

"I can give injections," Jacqui said. "My mother was diabetic. I'll stay with him."

Rick and Merle left the RV. "Thanks for that," Rick said.

Merle nodded, "Don't know if it'll do any good. Beth said nothin' touched the pain. Might've been more merciful to put a bullet to him."

"We'll leave for the CDC at first light," Rick replied. "Just hope it's the right choice."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The Dixons packed up camp that afternoon and evening.

"What happened to this?" Merle asked as he examined the cot which would no longer stand upright.

"We broke it," Daryl admitted.

"How?" Merle asked then rolled his eyes, "Never mind." He tossed it aside and went to where Shane and Rick were gathering things together. "Got any extra cots?"

Shane nodded, "Why?"

"Kids broke theirs."

"How… never mind," Shane shook his head. "Yeah. Got a few extras now. Help yourself."

They spent another night in the back of the truck. Merle took first watch, wandering around camp along with Shane and T-dog while Daryl and Beth slept. After several hours, Shane and T-dog climbed into their vehicles as Rick and Morales emerged. Glenn stepped out of the church van yawning broadly. Merle tapped Daryl's foot and Daryl woke immediately. Beth sat up as Daryl stretched and slid from the truck bed. Merle took his place and Beth cuddled down to his side, falling back to sleep almost immediately. Rick watched, filing the event away as further proof that she was fine with the men.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The trip to the CDC was interrupted when the RV broke down and Jim asked to be left behind. The morphine did nothing for the pain and the fever burned it out of him quickly. Merle helped Rick and Shane carry the man up into the woods.

"Thanks," Jim said. He looked at Merle, "I figured you stole her. Sorry 'bout that. Also figured she was fine where she was. Can't fake that connection she and your brother got."

Merle nodded as Rick handed Jim a handgun with a single bullet already loaded.

Beth was weeping against Daryl's chest when Merle returned to the driver's seat of the truck. He reached over and stroked her hair, then started the truck to follow the caravan.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle watched as Dr. Jenner took a vial of blood from Beth. Jacqui had helped a woozy Andrea over to a seat. Jenner frowned slightly and stuck a thermometer into Beth's ear. So far he'd taken blood from each of them but hadn't taken their temperatures. Merle pressed his wrist against Beth's forehead. Rick and Shane drew closer as the thermometer beeped.

"She's fine," Daryl snapped.

"She runs a fever if she's been cryin' sometimes," Merle said. "She ain't been bit or scratched."

Jenner nodded, "It's only 99.8. Not high enough to worry about but I'll give her some aspirin and check it again in a few hours. It's not the infection."

"She can't take aspirin, she ain't 18 yet," Merle said.

Jenner frowned, "That's only relevant if she's got the flu or another virus. And is mainly for kids, like kids," he indicated Carl and Sophia.

"She ain't 18 yet," Merle retorted, "Bottle said not to give her any so we don't give her any."

Realizing this was not a battle worth fighting, Jenner nodded, and "I'll give her acetaminophen instead. Tylenol. OK?"

Beth accepted the pills he returned with and swallowed them with a paper cup full of water.

By the time they finished eating and drinking, Beth was feeling better. She laughed along with Daryl at the spectacle of a tipsy Glenn.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick stumbled into the control room and slid to the floor. Merle laughed as he wandered in behind him, "You certainly are a cheap date."

Rick chuckled, "Not usually such a lightweight." He took a deep breath and sat up straight. "What you doing here?"

"Givin' the kids some privacy," Merle replied. "Been a while since they had a bed."

"You could sleep in another room," Jenner said. "There are plenty open."

"Nope," Merle replied. "I keep 'um close. Best way to keep 'um safe."

"Is it weird to know your brother is screwing right now?" Rick asked in a slightly slurred voice.

Merle shrugged, "I usually know when he is."

"Tha's really weird," Rick laughed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl kissed his way down Beth's stomach as the shower sprayed down on his back. Beth grabbed him by the ear and yanked, "Don't. You know I can't stand up when you do that."

Daryl hummed against her belly as he licked and kissed his way back up. He cupped her bottom in his hands and lifted her, groaning as he slid inside, "How can yah still be so tight?"

She groaned as she gripped his shoulders. "Dunno. How can this still feel so good?"

Daryl pulled out after sending her into orgasm. Then he shut off the water and pulled her from the shower. "What?" she asked.

"Wanna finish in the bed. Been awhile with a comfortable mattress." He wrapped her in the warm towel before grabbing one for himself.

"Let's not break this one, OK," Beth giggled.

"No promises."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle laid his ear against the door and listened for a moment before opening it. Daryl and Beth were laying on their bed, sound asleep and completely naked. Daryl was on his back with Beth against his side giving Merle a full frontal view of his brother but only a glimpse of her smooth pale ass. Merle gathered the sheet from under their feet and carefully draped it over them.

"OK so it's a little weird," he admitted as he went into the bathroom.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

AN – I debated for a while about this. Jim I looked at like Walt – ready to go with his family. And obviously Ed needed to die. But while losing Amy works for where the story and the characters go from here but I hated using the death of a character in order to further others. One of my biggest issues with them killing Beth is the idea that they did it to further Daryl and Maggie along, minimizing her in that way. In the end I am aware that you can't keep everyone alive even in an AU because people will die in a ZA. If no one does, it becomes unrealistic (beyond the normal unrealistic idea the whole thing is.) So I did it, hope you don't hate me too much.

Unrelated, was watching AMC today and saw a preview for the new episodes. Had the sharp realization, _wow, I don't even care_. Sucks.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

* "Walk on the Ocean" Lyrics by Dinning, Dean / Guss, Randal / Phillips, Glen / Nichols, Todd © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

_We spotted the ocean at the head of the trail  
>Where are we going, so far away?<br>Somebody told me this is the place  
>Where everything's better and everything's safe<em>

_Walk on the ocean, step on the stones  
>Flesh becomes water, wood becomes bone<em>

_Half an hour later, packed up our things  
>Said, we'd send letters and all of those little things<br>And they knew we were lying but they smiled just the same  
>Seemed they'd already forgotten we'd came<em>

_Walk on the ocean, step on the stones  
>Flesh becomes water, wood becomes bone<em>

_Walk on the ocean, step on the stones  
>Flesh becomes water, wood becomes bone<em>

_Now back at the homestead, where the air makes you choke  
>People don't know you, trust is a joke<br>Don't even have pictures, just memories to hold  
>Grows sweeter each season, as we slowly grow old<em>

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Back to work tomorrow, more in a few days.


	12. Running

**Not sure what's going on with fanfic. I posted Ch 12 just before midnight on New Year's Eve and got an email notice almost immediately. There was some weird formatting thing at the end of the story that I edited and replaced the chapter, now the email link doesn't work. I was able to click on the story and get the chapter once, but not a second time. From the messages I've received, some of you were able to read it, some weren't. Sorry for any problems you've had, hope you get this one OK.**

Redneck Takes a Wife 12 – Running

By Jen S.

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. I own nothing but this basic idea. I didn't rewrite the whole episodes (TS-19 and What Lies Ahead), assume if I didn't cover it, the events happened the same as in the show.

_Real quick biology lesson because quite a few people seem to be stuck on this. They were at the quarry for about three weeks, during which time Beth had her period once, so even if she was pregnant it would be very early on – way too early for symptoms. She's not. It's not in the plan for a while yet – I want them to have time to just be together. So not every symptom she has is proof of a baby. OK?_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle woke up. He stretched and smiled. The bed was much more comfortable than that cot for his old bones. He glanced over to find that Daryl and Beth were still sound asleep. At some point they must've woken because they were both dressed now and were covered by the light cotton blanket. Still they were snuggled together, Beth's head resting on Daryl's chest. Daryl's eyes opened and he glanced around to orient himself, then his gaze went to Beth and he smiled. Merle loved that smile. Contentment mixed with a little bit of surprise and wonder.

"Hey," Merle whispered.

"Mornin'," Daryl replied softly.

Beth stirred, blinking herself awake. She smiled back at Daryl then over to Merle. "Mornin'."

"G'mornin' Sunshine," Merle grinned. "You feelin' OK?"

Beth nodded, "I've always had that fever thing when I get real upset. It sucks 'cause it makes me feel worse. And 'cause it's part of the whole delicate china doll thing."

"China doll?" Merle frowned.

"Beth's sister useta say she was like a fragile doll," Daryl explained. "Too breakable to play with."

Merle scoffed, "We been playin' with yah just fine." Daryl chuckled as Beth giggled and hid her face, Merle rolled his eyes, "That came out wrong. I meant, you're strong, Beth. You've adapted to everythin' life's thrown at yah. Look at how much you've learned in the last few months. We got more to teach you. Need to start you shootin' that rifle I got from Rick."

"We ain't stayin' in here, right?" Daryl asked. "Don't like this place."

"Me neither," Beth said. "I'm not claustrophobic but I still don't like bein' underground like this. Feels like we're trapped."

"No," Merle stood up and stretched, "We'll find out what this doctor guy knows, then hit the road. Rick and his crew may be stayin'. But us three, we'll find us a place above ground."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn had his head down on the table, "I will never, ever drink again."

Merle chuckled as he led Beth and Daryl into the room, "Headache?"

"No thanks," Glenn moaned, "Already have one."

"Shoulda drank water last night," Merle said. "Drink some now."

"As soon as my stomach stops trying to escape, I will," Glenn groaned again.

"Don't you puke in here!" Daryl warned.

Beth dug through the supplies, "There's powdered eggs here. Cheese. Or somethin' pretendin' to be cheese. Spam. Who's hungry?" she asked, ignoring Glenn's moan.

T-dog grinned, "Sounds delicious." Jacqui nodded.

Beth began to mix up breakfast. Carl and Rick walked in, "Mom said you'd be hung over."

Rick nodded, "Mom's right."

Merle walked to the counter and poured several cups of coffee, "Carl. Take this to your Dad. And this one to Glenn. Careful, it's hot."

T-dog accepted a cup with a nod, "Thanks."

Lori walked in as Rick was struggling with a bottle of aspirin. She took it and opened it as Shane walked in. Merle froze as he saw the scratches on Shane's neck and face. He saw how quickly Lori averted her gaze. He looked to Daryl who was also watching everyone.

Carol and Sophia wandered in, hand in hand. Finally Andrea, looking pale and tired followed by Dale. Beth finished the eggs with cheese and Spam and began filling plates. Merle carried them to the table. Everyone began to dig in, even Glenn, perked up somewhat from the coffee and aspirin, managed to eat some.

Merle, Beth, and Daryl sat together at one end of the table. They bowed their heads and Merle said a quick prayer of thanks before they ate. T-dog swallowed hard and looked at his plate, "Can't remember when I said thanks to God last. Or to you three. Without you all we wouldn't've had an ounce of meat in weeks. So thanks."

Merle and Daryl nodded.

"And thank you Beth, this is delicious," Carl said.

"Yum-my," Sophia smiled.

"Made this up at the cabin a bunch of times," Beth reported. "Our friend Walt loved it." She smiled sadly as she thought of the old man.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stood in the control room as Jenner brought up the images of Test Subject 19. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth from behind as the first images of the dying brain were shown. She leaned back against his chest but watched the screen intently as the brain went dark, then lit up again.

"They're not the same when they wake up," Beth observed. "They're not still… them."

"No," Jenner replied. "Who did you lose?"

"Her mother and brother," Merle replied. "That we know of." He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," Jenner said then turned back to the others.

Beth looked up to Merle, "I knew they were dead when you shot them. I understood that. But I guess I wondered if they knew what was goin' on. They didn't. They weren't my momma and Shawn by then. Or Amy."

"No Sunshine," Merle replied. "By then their souls were already in heaven. All that was left was the shell." He kissed her forehead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were in absolute chaos as they realized that the countdown on the monitor was just that – a countdown. Merle raced down to their room and grabbed all three of their backpacks. The others were grabbing their things too and they rushed back to the control room just as the doors slammed shut. They threatened Jenner and tried to beat down the door.

"Why did you bring us in here?" Beth cried, "Just to murder us? So you wouldn't die alone? What is wrong with you!?"

Daryl kept ramming the door with the fire ax. He and Merle tried to slip the ax into the door to wedge it open.

Rick finally convinced Jenner to unlock the door. Daryl tossed both his and Beth's backpacks to his shoulder and grasped her hand as they ran. Merle followed close behind, urging Sophia and Carol ahead of him.

They reached the lobby and Rick set the grenade to blow the window. Merle and Daryl covered Beth, Sophia, and Carol as the blast took out the glass. Outside they ran again. Daryl pulling Beth along with him. Merle grabbed up Sophia and carried her as Carol followed. He pushed both of them into the back of their SUV and climbed in behind. Daryl dropped their packs and scooped Beth into his arms as he dove into the front seat. Merle pushed Sophia down to the floor and leaned down. Daryl covered Beth, tucking her arms firmly between them so she couldn't cover his head like she'd done to Merle in the cabin.

"Gonna be OK," Daryl whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too," Beth replied.

The building exploded with a huge fireball rising up into the sky. The SUV rocked from the force of air. Sophia shrieked.

"It's OK baby, we're OK," Carol reassured her.

Merle glanced up, "We're good." He climbed out of the truck, "Implosion is designed for minimal external damage. Damn that's hot though."

"What now?" Daryl said as he slid away from Beth and stood up.

"We see what we can salvage from the military, fuel up, hit the road," Merle said. A walker moaned loudly but was obviously heading for the bright fire. "Fire will distract 'um for a bit. I'll get the truck. Beth stay here with Carol. If you need us yell. Keep your gun ready, OK?" Beth nodded.

Andrea staggered into the RV as Rick, Shane, and Glenn emerged. Merle drove the pickup to the military barricade. Glenn, Daryl, and Dale quickly emptied what they could find as Merle, T-dog, Shane, and Rick siphoned gas into their vehicles and extra gas cans. The walkers that made it as far as the fire were incinerated on their feet, but they still kept walking. A fearsome horrific sight.

"Jacqui stayed behind," T-dog reported.

"What?" Merle asked. "Deliberately? Shit. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

T-dog shrugged, "Said she was done. What was I supposed to do? Toss her over my shoulder and drag her out?"

"If you coulda, you shoulda," Daryl replied, "Suicide is all kinds've wrong."

"Andrea was going to," Dale said. "Changed her mind."

"She changed it or you did?" Shane asked. "Notice you stayed with her." Dale just sighed.

"Where are we going?" Glenn asked glancing from face to face.

"I know a place. May even have more gas," Merle said. "Place up the highway."

"Lead the way," Rick replied. "Let's go."

Merle and Daryl drove back to Carol's SUV. Merle emptied one of the gas cans into her tank as Daryl retrieved their packs and shifted Beth into their truck. "We gotta place to go," Merle said. "You OK to drive?" Carol nodded as she and Sophia moved to the front seat. "Keep up."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove with the others following close behind.

"Was Jacqui in the RV? I didn't see her," Beth said.

"She killed herself," Daryl replied. "Stayed in with Jenner."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't see any reason to keep goin'," Merle said.

"But…" Beth blinked and tears began to fall, "Why would she do that to T-dog? She was friends with Carol and Lori. Why would she do that to them? To all of us? She just gave up?"

"Shh," Daryl pulled her to his chest. Beth scooted around to sit on his lap and curl against him. "She lost hope, darlin', once you lose hope, it all seems lost. But it ain't. Hope ain't never really gone. If you lose it, you just gotta find it again." He rested his cheek on her head. "Don't cry, OK?"

"She can cry if she wants to," Merle retorted. "Ain't no shame in cryin' if your heart is hurtin'." Beth sighed and pressed her face to Daryl's neck for a moment, then settled quietly. Daryl continued to hold her on his lap.

Merle hit the turn signal to indicate to the others that he was going left into the gas station. Since they were there at the start of the evacuation, it had been abandoned. The front door was laying on the ground, its glass shattered. Merle pulled up in front and the others lined up behind him. Dale pulled the RV alongside. "You two stay here. Daryl climb over to the driver seat just in case." He climbed out. "You're double parked, old man." Dale just smiled at him

T-dog and Glenn emerged from the RV. "You guys keep watch," Rick ordered looking from T-dog to Glenn to Daryl, "Shane, Merle, and I'll clear the building." They stepped carefully around the broken glass and moved inside with military precision and stealth. Inside the store was ransacked, shelves overturned, the register broken on the floor, and the cigarette display broken. A single walker was inside, standing at the counter as though waiting for service. Merle shoved his knife into the back of its head before it even turned around. Rick signaled silently, and they moved to check the single bathroom. Shane tested the faucet but there was no running water. A large plastic garbage can sat inside about two thirds full of stagnant water. They moved into the back where there was room for two vehicles to be worked on. The back door stood open and a walker lunged in after spotting them. Rick swung an ax and put it down. Shane closed the door and they moved a large tool box against it. There was a small office that was empty.

"This'll do for tonight," Rick said. "Let's get everyone inside to clear some space and we'll get some rest."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They moved the shelving to reinforce the boarded over windows and glass front. The back was already relatively secure with the garage doors bolted to the concrete slab. They cleaned out the main store area enough to spread out their sleeping bags.

Shane began pulling slightly crumbled bags of chips and cookies from his backpack, "Courtesy of the CDC. Was plannin' on a midnight snack."

"Save it," Rick said. "We got dinner." He and Merle emerged from the garage office with two cases of water, a large container of peanut butter, two jars of jelly, four sealed packages of crackers, bags of jerky, and a case of single servings of fruit cocktail. Shane scowled and looked away.

"Figured the owner woulda left a stash," Merle said as they sat it in the center of the room. Beth's eyes went wide then she scowled at him, "Sunshine, after all this time, they ain't comin' back here. They were behind us. Prob'ly heard 'bout Atlanta fallin' and took the family somewheres else."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Merle sat in the doorway keeping watch. Merle was smoking a cigarette from a pack he'd recovered from behind the counter. Everyone else was asleep or at least dozing on their sleeping bags. "I know you said no to Benning," Rick whispered. "But I'm gonna ask you to reconsider."

"You think the military still controls anythin'," Merle scoffed.

"No," Rick replied. "But I know what supplies and equipment they'll have. Weapons, ammo, food, water, and vehicles. Hell maybe even a damn tank or two. We go down there, see what's what. We take the group as far as we can, then a few of us recon the area. See if it's worth the attempt to gather what we can. Then I'm thinking about your mountain. I know you said we can't winter there without shelter, but what if we took shelter to it? Get a few more RVs or even trailers or mobile homes and take them there. We could insulate them, even surround them with walls if we wanted. Get your fences and barricades back up. If Benning is lost, they've got all the fencing we could ever need. There are enough of us that we could make it work. Get through the winter then when the weather breaks we start to build actual cabins."

"You takin' control, Officer Friendly? Steppin' up to be the boss man?"

"Yes," Rick said. "I am. Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

Shane stared at the back of their heads intensely, his jaw clenched tight, face and neck red. He closed his eyes quickly as Rick glanced around.

"Think about it, OK, that's all I'm asking is you consider it. Talk it over with Daryl and Beth. Just… give it a chance. We will get through this, together."

Merle took a long drag on the cigarette, staring at Rick the whole time. "OK."

"You'll consider it?"

"We'll go with you to Benning. See what we can salvage from there if there's any way to. I'll think about the mountain."

"OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were all up and moving early the next morning. They finished off the stash and the rest of Shane's snacks for breakfast.

Merle pulled Daryl and Beth away from the others, "Told Rick we'd go with 'um for a bit. Gonna head for Fort Benning, see if we can salvage anythin' there."

"Thought you said it was a bad idea," Daryl said.

Merle sighed, "Dunno. Rick said we'd scout it out. Might be able to get supplies and weapons. If it ain't safe we won't go. Rick's alright. He ain't Shane." He glanced around. T-dog was waving excitedly from the underground gas tanks. "Looks like we got more gas. You wanna ride the bike for a while?"

Daryl blinked, "Really? Hell yeah."

"Me too?" Beth smiled.

"No," Merle and Daryl both responded.

"Ain't gotta helmet for yah," Daryl said.

"You ain't got one," Beth scowled.

"My head's harder," Daryl replied. He kissed her gently.

"One of us'll take you for a ride sometime," Merle said. "But not on a highway. And not into unknown territory."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick walked over to where Daryl was filling the motorcycle gas tank. "You takin' this today?"

Daryl smiled excitedly, "It's Merle's but he said I could ride today."

Rick smiled, "You too Beth?" Beth shook her head. "Oh. Daryl you mind scouting ahead a bit? Take the highway for a few miles, get an idea of what we're facing?"

Daryl nodded, "Walk Beth back to Merle?" Rick nodded. Daryl kissed her, "Be back in a few."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stepped out of the building where he'd gone to use the indoor plumbing. "Hey," Carol greeted.

"Hey," Merle nodded. "Sleep OK?"

Carol shrugged, "Guess so. You stayin' with the group for a while?" Merle nodded. "I wanted to ask a favor. I want you to teach me how to shoot. All those years with Ed and he never let me even touch a gun. I know you taught Beth."

Merle nodded, "Yeah. Talk to Rick and clear it, we can start when we stop today."

"Why do you need to talk to Rick?" she frowned.

"Rick's in charge now, things like that need his OK." Merle looked over as Daryl cranked the motorcycle, he frowned when Daryl drove away from Beth and left the station. Rick walked towards him with his hand on Beth's back. "Where in the hell is he goin'?"

"I asked him to scout the highway, see what's ahead of us," Rick replied.

"Uh-huh," Merle scowled, "No. Let's get somethin' straight right now. You may be in charge of this group but I am in charge of me and mine. If you want him to do somethin' you tell me and I'll decide."

"No," Rick replied.

"No?" Merle snapped.

Rick shook his head, "No. He is a grown man. If I need him to do something I will ask him directly. He can say no or he can talk to you or his wife. But I'm not going through you to talk to him, that's ridiculous."

Merle scowled fiercely, Rick just met his gaze steadily. "I been takin' care of him his whole life."

Rick nodded, "And you've obviously done a fine job. He's a good man with a good head on his shoulders. I know it's hard to realize they're growin' up. Probably got no right to tell you what I'm havin' trouble adjustin' to with my own son. But Daryl isn't a kid anymore. He's a man, a husband."

Merle stepped back. Rick nodded and walked away. Beth looked up to Merle, "You OK?"

"Yeah, Sunshine, just thinkin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl pulled back into the parking lot after about twenty minutes. He parked the bike next to their truck where Beth sat on the tailgate. Everyone gathered around.

"We've got a clear shot for at least five miles," Daryl reported. "Got some cars here and there, but nothin' blockin' the road. We're good."

Rick nodded, "Thanks. We'll let you take point. Merle you follow with Beth. We're leavin' some of the vehicles behind. Just takin' Carol's jeep and the RV. Lori, Carl, and I are goin' with Carol and Sophia. Shane, T-dog, Glenn, and Andrea are goin' in the RV with Dale. Everybody got everything? Let's hit the road."

Daryl walked Beth over to the truck and waited as she climbed inside. She rolled down the window and leaned out to kiss him. "Have fun, be careful," she told him.

"Don't get ahead of us too far, baby brother," Merle warned.

"K," Daryl nodded and kissed Beth again. "Take care of my girl."

"Yep," Merle replied.

They rode in silence. Merle kept one hand on the wheel, the other arm propped on his open window. Beth wrote for a while in her journal, then stowed it into her backpack. She pulled the glass blue bird out to hold and look at for a few minutes, then returned it to its spot in her pack rolled in a spare handkerchief. She spent the rest of the journey staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"You OK? You're quiet," Merle said.

"Yeah. Just thinkin'," she replied, smiling back at him. Merle switched hands, putting his left on the wheel and reaching for her with his right. She twined her fingers through his. "I'm gonna hafta pee soon."

"Me too," Merle said. Rick, following behind them, flashed his high beams. "Looks like we aren't the only ones." He flashed his and Daryl slowed the bike and pulled over to the side.

The women took turns in the RV as the men stood behind the trees. Then they gathered for a quick lunch.

"Daryl, Beth, 'n me're gonna split off for a bit," Merle said. "There's a creek up ahead. We'll see if we can catch some dinner. We'll catch up to you by dusk."

"You sure that's a good idea? Splitting up?" Shane asked.

"They'll be fine," Rick replied. "We'll stay on 85, pull over about 5. If we have to leave the highway for any reason, we'll leave a sign." He stepped over to Merle as the others gathered their things and went back to the vehicles. "Everything OK?"

"Need to talk to my family," Merle said. "Want some space and some quiet to do so."

Rick nodded, "OK. We'll see you later."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stood behind Beth as the rest of the group drove away. Merle walked over to them.

"We leavin'?" Daryl asked.

"No," Merle replied. "We're doin' what I said. Gonna catch or hunt some dinner. And I want to talk to you two." He glanced back as the jeep and RV disappeared around a bend in the road. "Let's get the bike back on the trailer."

They loaded the bike, secured everything else, and grabbed the fishing tackle. Daryl slid his crossbow to his back and they walked into the woods. The creek was teeming with fish and showed plenty of signs that animals regularly drank there. Merle baited the hooks and dropped two lines into the water as Daryl set up a place for Beth to sit with a blanket under a shady tree. The two men began to fish silently. Daryl glanced at Merle repeatedly, waiting.

"Daryl I… can't keep runnin' your life," Merle sighed heavily, "Time to grow up, baby brother. I can't keep makin' every decision for yah."

Daryl stared at the water with wide eyes, "You leavin' us?"

"No, little brother, I ain't goin' nowhere, but the reality is that someday… you may be without me. Or may have to leave me behind in order to save your wife. I just need to know that you're gonna be able to handle it. You got good sense, you're smart, you would make good choices if I ever let yah. Seems to be time to let yah. So from now on, you live your life your way. I'm… gonna let you fall sometimes, 'cause I know you can get yourself back up. You don't always gotta agree with me. Or follow me. Like Fort Benning. I shoulda talked to yah, not just decided."

"I think it's good," Daryl replied. "Rick's good. Lot better leader than Shane. I always figured Shane would fuck all of us over if it meant savin' Lori and Carl. I get it I guess. He felt responsible for them. I'd walk away from all of them if it was between them and Beth or you. But I wouldn't shoot one of 'um just to save my own ass. Kinda feel like Shane would. Rick seems different. He loves Carl and Lori plenty. But he worries about everyone else too. And Benning might be fine, might be safe. Might not. But we won't know 'less we go. B'sides, even if there's no sanctuary there we still might be able to scavenge what we need. From the base or the town nearby. Smaller towns means fewer people, fewer walkers." He pulled a good sized fish from the creek.

Merle smiled proudly, "Rick said maybe we go back home, take RVs or trailers with us to set up house. Rebuild the fences and settle in for the winter. Start buildin' again come spring."

Daryl nodded, "Might work," he dropped the fish into the bucket of creek water and tossed his line back in. "Benning will certainly have plenty of fencing we could use. If we could find a delivery truck… we shoulda kept the one y'all brought outta the city. That'd be good to load up with fencing, maybe even some'a those temporary housing tent things the military uses when they set up evacuation zones. Could use them as extra shelter."

Merle pulled his first fish from the creek, not quite as big as Daryl's. "Good idea. Told yah you was smart. We're in this together brother. I just gotta remember you ain't just my baby brother. You're a grown man. A husband. You're a good man. It's time to step up now. Gonna be an adjustment for both of us. But from now on I ain't gonna run your life. You choose your own path, master your own fate. I'll be here beside yah, but you ain't gotta follow me no more. We'll make the big decisions together."

"What about me?" Beth asked softly.

"You get a vote too, Sunshine," Merle said. "But for now you still hafta do what Daryl and I say. When you're twenty-one, we'll revisit the conversation."

"Twenty-one? Eighteen is considered an adult," Beth replied.

"Them's old world rules. New world rules says I can make it any age I want," he smirked.

Beth muttered, "Like I'm gonna make it to twenty-one anyway."

Daryl froze, his breathing and heart stopped for a second. Merle scowled fiercely, "Sunshine, you are officially notified that you will not die until you are a hundred and two. You will die quiet, surrounded by your great-great grandchildren. A hundred and two. Not a day before, you got me?" Beth nodded as Merle caught another fish. "Losin' Amy was bad. Jim. All the others. And it's partially on me for not insistin' we do somethin' to secure the area better. It won't happen again. From now on, we keep vigilant. Somebody on watch, fences, walls, whatever we need. We're gonna be fine. We're entitled to it simply 'cause we have survived this far. And we're gonna keep on survin'. Better, we're gonna live."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They drove up the highway with a cooler full of fresh fish. Beth sat firmly between the men. She remembered the last time they drove down this particular stretch of highway. That first night that seemed so long ago. Scared and nervous in this seat between two strangers. Strangers she was now deeply in love with. Her husband and her older brother. How different things were.

Merle slowed slightly as he reached the turn off, "We got time. You got any interest in runnin' back to the farm? Check on the graves or pick up anythin'?"

"No," Beth shook her head. "Our life lies ahead of us, not behind. Let's just keep goin'."

"OK," Merle nodded and accelerated past the road to her home. Daryl hugged her close and kissed her temple. Merle patted her leg.

The sun sank below the horizon as they began to run into more cars. They spotted the RV sitting at a snarl in traffic. The group was standing around. Merle pulled up and Rick strode over.

"What's wrong?" Merle asked as they climbed from the truck. "Thought you'd be at least another twenty miles up."

"Hit the snarl, then got swarmed," Rick said. "We… lost Sophia."

"Whattaya mean lost?" Merle growled as Beth gasped.

"She's just gone," Rick replied. "She ran off and got chased. I had to leave her behind while I took care of the walkers. When I got back she was gone. We can't find her."

"Fuck," Merle snapped.

"Please," Carol begged, "Please we have to look for her. She's out there all alone, she's just a baby."

Merle let out a heavy sigh, "It's too late to track tonight. Too dark now. We'll start first light."

Carol wailed into Lori's shoulder, "We can't leave her out there all night!"

"Merle," Daryl hissed.

"Baby Brother, you know well as I do it won't do no good to go traipsing around in the dark. First light. We'll find her. She's gonna be just fine. For now, I'll go clean the fish while you start a fire. We needta eat."

"I'll give you a hand," Shane offered.

Merle led him to the truck bed and the cooler of fish. Daryl pulled the grill they'd salvaged from Ed's supplies and set it up. Beth gathered paper and wood scraps from the truck to burn. Lori led Carol into the RV, shutting the door to muffle the sounds of her sobbing. Rick went to Carl and rubbed his back. They ate in silence, then settled into vehicles around the RV for the night.

Merle cleared out the back of an SUV nearby and laid out their sleeping bags. He took first watch, wandering the highway around them as Daryl and Beth slept, then switched with Daryl to get some rest curled with Beth.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sophia curled down into the pantry of the little cabin she'd come across. She sobbed into her doll as the night grew darker and darker. She finally cried herself to sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Last post for 2014. Where did the year go? Have a Safe and Happy New Year. Should have the next chapter up this weekend. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_"Silent Running" was written by Rutherford, Michael and Robertson, Brian Alexander. Published by © EMI Music Publishing, IMAGEM U.S. LLC_

_Take the children and yourself  
>And hide out in the cellar<br>By now the fighting will be closed at hand  
>Don't believe the church and state<br>And everything they tell you  
>Believe in me, I'm with the high command<em>

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?<br>Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?<em>

_There's a gun and ammunition  
>Just inside the doorway<br>Use it only in emergency  
>Better you should pray to God<br>The father and the spirit  
>Will guide you and protect from up here<em>

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?<br>Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?<em>

_Swear allegiance to the flag  
>Whatever flag they offer<br>Never hint at what you really feel  
>Teach the children quietly<br>For someday sons and daughters  
>Will rise up and fight while we stood still<em>

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?<br>Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?<em>

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?<br>Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
>Can you hear me?<em>

_Hear me calling you  
>Can you hear me running, hear me running, babe?<br>Can you hear me running, hear me running?  
>Calling you, calling you<em>


	13. Searching

**Redneck Takes a Wife 13 – Searching**

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. I own only the basic story idea. This covers canon from the first 3 episodes of season 2. One chapter, 3 episodes, I'd forgotten how much this season dragged at first. If I didn't write it, assume things happened like in the show. Enjoy.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were up at first light. Carol looked like she hadn't slept at all, so did Andrea. They organized their stuff and set off into the woods where Rick had left Sophia hidden. Dale and T-dog stayed with the RV.

"Right here," Rick pointed to the tree roots overhanging the creek. "I left her right here and told her to wait. I told her if she had to leave to keep the sun on her left shoulder until she reached the highway and her mom." He let out a harsh huff of air, "There were too many walkers. I couldn't carry her and fight them. I told her to wait right here."

"She was terrified," Shane said. "Maybe she didn't understand."

"She understood me fine!"

"Sounds like you did what you had to," Merle said. "We'll find her. Maybe then you people will recognize how important it is to keep the little ones close." Carol let out a sob. "Or better, realize it's time to start trainin' 'um how to fight. Weakness doesn't last long now."

"So that's why Amy died?" Andrea snapped. "Because she was weak?"

"Nobody is saying that," Shane said.

"He is," Andrea cried, "Where were you Merle? When my sister was dying? When I was begging for help? Where were you?"

"Protectin' mine," Merle growled. "Where were you? She walked away from yah, why didn't you follow? Christ neither one of yah even know how to take the damn safety off a gun. Ain't never seen you use a knife except to cut your dinner. The world has changed. Adapt. Now. Weakness will get you killed in this world." He walked away from them. "Glenn, step off the trail, kid, you're muckin' the tracks."

"Oh, sorry," Glenn blinked and stooped. "This here?"

"Yep," Merle pointed. "They're small, not deep. So it's a little one." He pointed along the trail, "They veer off that way. Wrong direction."

"Maybe she got her left and right mixed up," Glenn said. "My sister does that sometimes."

"Got another track here," Daryl called from further along the creek. "Looks like maybe she stumbled and caught herself."

"Any other sign there?" Merle asked.

Daryl shook his head, "No, just the one."

"It's probably nothing," Merle said as he turned back to the trail. "Let's go."

"Merle," Daryl called. "I think she followed the creek."

"That's completely the wrong way," Rick protested. "I told her to climb to the trail."

"You also told her to follow it to the highway," Daryl replied. "Those tracks there are irregular, like someone stumblin' along and the prints are too small to be Sophia's. She knew we were in the creek, maybe she's tryin' to get to us."

Merle shook his head, "The prints are irregular because the ground isn't level. And how many kids you think are wanderin' these woods? We got a kid's trail, it's gotta be her. We're goin' this way. Fall in line." He took a step, then paused and sighed. "Guess we're at one of them crossroads here Brother. Time to man up and choose. I think she's on this trail into the woods. You can come with me or you can make your own way."

Daryl stared for a minute, then took a deep breath, "I think she's followin' the creek. I'm gonna go that way." His thumb slipped between his teeth and he chewed nervously.

Merle nodded, "Your choice. But be back to the RV by dark."

Daryl dropped his hand and nodded, he twined his fingers with Beth's.

"The rest of us will go with Merle," Rick said. "Andrea why don't you go back to the RV, tell Dale and T-dog we're following two possible trails."

"Why? Does it matter if they know? And why me?" Andrea snapped.

"Please, go. And stay there," Rick said firmly. "If she makes it back to you, fire two shots into the air. Same with you Daryl, you find her, fire twice."

"Should I take Beth back with me? Carl?"

"No."

Andrea whirled and stomped away. Daryl nodded to Merle, then led Beth along the creek bed.

"You're OK with them going off alone?" Shane asked.

"No," Merle said, "But I gotta." He looked to Rick who nodded. "Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle followed the footprints in the dirt until they veered into the grass. "She left the path."

"Can you still track her?" Glenn had been following close behind, studying the ground.

"It's harder," Merle admitted. "Grass bounces back after it's trod on. We need to look for bent branches and twigs, places where the grass is broken. We'll find her."

They rested, taking a few minutes to drink and eat a snack. The day was hot and humid, even under the shade of the trees. After a short break, Merle started to sweep the area, circling out, looking for any sign of Sophia. He whistled and jerked his head. The others gathered together and went to him.

Merle grasped a broken branch and showed it to Glenn, "See how this is bent, shows somethin' came through here, goin' this way." Glenn nodded.

They walked long into the afternoon. They were tired, sweaty, and discouraged when they heard the sound of church bells in the distance.

"There," Merle pointed and they ran.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was tired and frustrated. He'd been so sure that he was on Sophia's trail and even with the others slowing him down, they should have caught up to her. The church had been a dead end, literally. He'd stomped outside after Carol began praying… or confessing. Now they were on their way back to the highway without Rick, Shane, and Carl who were going to continue searching. Lori would not shut up about a single gunshot they'd heard a short while ago.

"Fuck lady!" Merle finally snapped, "It was one gunshot. If they'd found the girl it woulda been two. If they got swarmed, it woulda been a shit load. It mighta not even been them. Woods mess with sound. Coulda been miles away for all we know. I can't track on a single shot. So we go to the highway. Could we possibly do it quietly?"

Carol had drifted away from them, staring out into the woods. A walker suddenly stepped into sight and knocked her down. Merle leapt forward as she struggled silently.

He heard the horse long before he saw it. Pounding hooves in the dirt. Merle yanked the walker off of Carol and shoved it back. The woman on horseback knocked its head clean off with a baseball bat. "Lori Grimes?"

Merle stood in silent shock as the woman told them that Carl had been shot and they were at her family farm. That her Dad was tending to the boy, but that Rick needed her. He didn't say a word as Lori mounted behind the woman who tossed out a quick set of directions, and rode away. On a horse he recognized.

"Merle? You OK?" Glenn asked.

Merle nodded. He offered his hand to help Carol to her feet. Then he handed her his knife, "Put the walker down." Carol stared at him in shock. "Use the knife, put it into the skull before someone trips over it and gets bit." Carol's hand shook as she stooped over the decapitated head but she put the blade deep into the walker's brain, silencing it. Merle got her back to her feet and took his knife back. "Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle left Glenn to brief Dale and T-dog on the events of the day. Carol shut herself in the RV and he heard Andrea's voice inside. He walked over to their truck and opened the glove compartment. When they'd packed up to search this morning, he'd seen Beth pull the glass songbird and a small pouch out of her backpack and stow it there. Added weight she didn't need. He unzipped the pouch and pulled out the Ziploc baggie of photographs she'd brought from her home. There on the top was an image of her standing arm in arm with a dark haired girl.

The same dark haired girl who'd just ridden off with Lori.

"T-dog is real sick, that cut is seriously infected," Dale's words finally cut through his daze.

Merle cursed and yanked out what was left of their First Aid kit, "Why didn't you say somethin' earlier?" He pulled out a bottle of pain killers and strong antibiotics.

Dale looked at the bottle of antibiotics, "This is full."

"Last time I got the clap, the doc gave me a couple extra scripts," Merle said. "Figured it would save time. Plus he felt guilty 'cause I got it from his receptionist who I think got it from him."

Glenn shuddered, "Dude, that is way too much information."

Merle shrugged, "Take T-dog to the farm. Follow the highway back to where there's a big tree growing up around the power lines." He made a circle with his hands. "The branches make almost a perfect circle around the line. Turn there. Driveway to the house is just past a cattle pasture. Mailbox says Greene and has a picture of a horse." Glenn blinked rapidly at him, confusion obvious on his face. "I grew up 'round here."

"Is this Greene guy a good doctor?" T-dog asked.

"He's a vet," Merle replied. "Animal doc."

"Oh," Glenn said. "OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stood keeping watch down the highway. Dale was on the roof of the RV. Carol and Andrea were inside. Glenn had taken Carol's jeep and driven T-dog away. It was well past sundown, dark and still. There was still no sign of Daryl and Beth. The RV door opened and Carol emerged. She'd obviously been crying. She wiped her face and walked over to him.

"Still not back?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"They'll be OK. They're together," she looked at him. "You hate me, don't you?"

"Don't hate yah," Merle replied. "Don't much like you."

Carol took a deep steadying breath, "Because I'm weak. Because I let my daughter run without chasing after her. Because I didn't protect her. Now. From her father. From the world."

"Can't protect her from the world," Merle said. "She's gotta live in it. You gotta figure out how to prepare her for the way things are now. And yeah, you shoulda beat Ed Pelletier over the head with the nearest heavy object the first time he laid his hands on you." He sighed, "My father was a mean, violent, drunken asshole my entire life. My mother stayed with him even as he beat the two of us bloody. She stayed even after he put me in the hospital with a fractured skull and a broken arm. Said a boy needs his father even as she was scrubbing my blood outta the carpet. Then when I got old enough to fight back, close to walkin' out the door, she gave him Daryl. I left, thinkin' I was the reason he was the way he was. Figured he'd never do to Daryl what he'd done to me. Turns out he was a hundred times worse after our mother died."

"My father knocked my mother around," Carol admitted. "And us kids. Because his father knocked his mother around. You grow up with something, you assume that it's normal. I hated it, even left once. But I still loved him so I went back. Plus I didn't really see any alternative. Any other place to go. I didn't think there were good men out there. I was so stupid and weak. I don't want to be anymore."

Merle caught sight of movement in the distance and lifted his rifle to stare down the scope. "God sometimes gives second chances. The important thing is to recognize them when they come and have the courage to change what you need to. 'Cause God rarely gives a third one."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl kept his eyes down, searching every inch of the bank for some sign that he and Beth were heading in the right direction. He'd been so sure that the marks in the mud were proof that Sophia had followed the creek, but now there was nothing. He couldn't imagine that she slogged along in the water this far. They'd walked miles up the creek in what was looking like a fruitless search. This was a stupid decision to make. His first time going against Merle and he was wrong. Worse he'd dragged Beth along on this pointless path.

"Stop," Beth said suddenly.

"What? What do you see?"

"Nothin'. I meant stop doubtin' yourself," she rubbed his arm. "Stop thinkin' such bad things about yourself. You thought she came this way. Maybe she did. Maybe Merle's trackin' her. We won't know 'til we find her. But you gotta give yourself some credit. Besides, I'd much rather be alone with you then with them. Glenn's OK. But Lori still looks condescendin' and pityin' at me. Shane looks right through me, like I ain't even there. Now Andrea looks like she hates me. I get it. I'm alive and Amy's not. I'm not stronger than she was, but I'm still here and Andrea can't deal with that."

"You are stronger."

"No. I got you and Merle. If I'd been the one comin' out of the RV, one of you woulda been right there waitin'. I hope I'd have the sense to look around before I walked out, but I'm used to you two doin' that for me. I liked Amy. She was sweet and nice, but she seemed so much younger than she was. She was in college and still didn't seem to realize the world can be a dangerous place, even before. She still thought this would all be over soon and she'd be back in school by spring semester, goin' to parties and meetin' guys." Beth broke off to wipe a tear away before it fell. "I liked her but Merle's right, either you adapt to how things are now, or you don't survive."

Daryl kissed her cheek, "You've adapted."

Beth smiled slightly, "You and Merle really didn't give me a choice."

"Guess not," he admitted, "But we wanted to keep you."

"You got me. Through this life and the next, I'm yours."

He smiled, kissed her again, then took her hand to resume walking. They went forward around a slight bend in the creek, then stopped. The creek branched off into two different directions. One ran parallel to the road, the other disappeared into the woods. He stood at the crossroads looking from one to the other. "Fuck."

"What're you thinkin'?" she asked finally.

Daryl huffed a breath, "Should go that way, that way runs along the road. If she was lookin' for us, that's the way she'd go."

"But?"

"But, she's probably all turned around, not knowin' where the road is, can't see it from here. That way is easier, less steep, and…"

"What?"

"Those flowers there," he pointed to a flowering shrub some distance in, "Cherokee roses. Ain't seen too many 'round but now there's a whole bunch, down there. Prob'ly stupid to think it's a sign." He shrugged.

Beth smiled, "The way along the road, which, you're right, does link up to where we were fishin' but there's no way she'd know that, but that way is darker, looks scarier. This way looks bright and pretty. And it is much shallower. We're lookin' for a little girl, maybe she'd go towards the pretty flowers too."

Daryl sighed and started down the 'prettier' branch of the creek. He walked to the Cherokee roses and stopped. He smiled as he pulled several branches out, "Someone picked some. Recently." He peered through the woods, "There's a house there."

"That's the Millers' farmhouse. That's where my Mom and Shawn were when they got sick. I guess they're all dead now too."

Daryl led her up to the house, passing more Cherokee roses growing just beyond the yard. He knocked on the door, listening intently, then went inside sweeping with his crossbow. The place was empty.

Beth slowly opened the small pantry, intending to look for supplies, "Daryl." He walked over to look at the small nest of blankets made on the floor.

"There's a container of sardines in the trash, it's fresh," he reported. "Whoever was here, it was recent, and it was somebody tiny. Let's go."

"SOPHIA!" he yelled as soon as they got outside.

"SOPHIA!" Beth called. They sighed and walked back to the creek. "Daryl look!" Beth pointed. There ahead of them, on the bank of the creek was Sophia's doll. There were a bunch of rose blossoms scattered in the mud, and for the first time – prints.

"SOPHIA!" Daryl bellowed. "SOPHIA!"

Silence was the only response.

"Still, it's proof we're goin' in the right direction," Beth smiled as she tucked the doll into one of the side straps of her pack. Daryl kissed her warmly and took her hand again to continue along the creek, following the small footprints in the muddy bank. They walked for another hour, calling for Sophia every few minutes.

Suddenly Daryl stopped and cocked his head. Beth listened intently, then she heard it. A child's scream. They raced ahead, Daryl pulling ahead of Beth. There on the side of the creek was Sophia. She'd fallen in the mud and had a walker slogging towards her.

Daryl aimed and fired a bolt directly into the walker's skull. It dropped almost on top of the hysterical child. Daryl ran to her and yanked the walker away. Sophia launched herself at Daryl, sobbing. He caught her close as Beth ran over.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stood watch as Beth helped Sophia clean up. She pulled a set of clothes from her pack for Sophia to change in to, they were big but at least they were clean and dry. Beth checked her over carefully but except for being tired and hungry, Sophia was fine. They sat down up on a dry spot and Beth gave Sophia a bottle of water and some fruit.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

Sophia snuggled against her, "I waited for a while like Mr. Rick said, but then there was another walker. It was a little girl, like me," tears welled up in her eyes. "Little girls aren't supposed'ta die. Not and be walkers. She was all alone, wandering the woods. It's not right. I was afraid. Then I remembered that you two and Mr. Merle were in the creek fishin'. I thought I could find you if I followed the water so I did."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

Sophia shrugged, "Just felt safer when you guys were around. Mr. Merle is nice. I've been watchin'. He gets mad at you two sometimes, but he never hits you. That time you snuck off to the woods to kiss," she giggled and blushed. "He didn't know where you went and he got really mad and yelled when you got back but he didn't hit either of you. He's always watchin' you, Beth, makin' sure you're OK. He gets you a jacket when it's cold. He always makes sure you eat first and more. That day Glenn brought back the oranges, you remember? My mom and I shared one and my dad ate the other two. Mr. Merle gave his to you, Beth."

Beth smiled, "I remember."

"I was worried that y'all were leavin' and I thought if I found you maybe you would take me with you. So I followed the creek. Is everyone mad at me?"

"No, sweetie, everyone was just real worried," Beth soothed her.

"Why did you keep walkin' in the water," Daryl asked.

"I thought it would hide my smell. Walkers smell you right? And I'd read about people hiding from tracking dogs by going in the water so I thought it would work." Sophia sighed, "Now my feet are all wet and my shoes feel gross."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl carried Sophia on his back. They'd taken off her shoes, worried about her feet not getting dry. They hung off of Beth's backpack as they walked. They followed the creek back past the Millers' farm to the point where the creek split. Daryl then turned into the woods to trek to the highway.

He was silent. Beth and Sophia talked a bit but mainly the trip was made quietly.

He'd done it. He'd followed his instincts instead of his brother's and he'd been right. If he had followed Merle into the woods, it would've led them far from where Sophia was. They might not have found her before it was too late, if ever. Daryl had to put her down three times in order to deal with walkers coming at them. Alone she wouldn't have stood a chance.

He'd found her.

He'd saved her.

Not Merle. Him.

He felt proud of himself, nervous about this new path his life seemed to be taking, worried about his brother would react knowing he was wrong, and still amazed that he'd been right.

Daryl sat Sophia on her feet again as they drew close to the highway. Night had fallen, but there was a bright moon in the cloudless sky. Beth nodded silently as she drew Sophia close. He swept through, putting bolts into two walkers, his knife to another. Then he walked back to where they waited, "Almost there," he said as he scooped up to carry Sophia in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Beth smiled at him. She stretched up onto her toes to kiss him warmly. Sophia giggled. Beth rubbed her back.

"I like when you two kiss," Sophia whispered. "It's like a fairy tale kiss. True love's kiss."

Daryl snorted, "I ain't no Prince Charming."

Beth smiled, "You're my knight in shining armor. Or my knight in muddy jeans who rides a motorcycle instead of a horse and carries a crossbow instead of a sword. Though actually a sword might work now too."

"Guess you are my princess," Daryl admitted.

"No," Sophia yawned, "She's your Sunshine."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle lowered the rifle scope from his eye and turned to Carol, "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Your second chance."

"MOMMY!"

"Sophia? Sophia!" Mother and daughter ran to each other, hugging and crying.

Merle met Daryl's eyes and smiled proudly, nodding once.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth sat staring at Merle in shock. Sophia and Carol were in the RV with Andrea. Dale was back keeping watch on the roof.

"You're sure?" Beth gasped.

Merle nodded, "Was sure it was Nellie she was ridin'. She said her and her Dad were at the Greene farm. Then I pulled your photos from the truck. This girl is who it was."

"Maggie," Beth whispered staring at the photograph taken just before her sister left for college. Daryl held her close.

"So I gotta ask Sunshine, do you want to go home now?"

"We don't know what happened to Carl? Or how he is?" Daryl asked.

"No," Merle shook his head. "The girl… Maggie… rode up for Lori and told us he'd been shot. Don't know how, or how bad."

"I need to know," Beth said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I need to know how Carl is. And I need to see my sister. I want to see my dad and ask him why. Yes. I want to go back to the farm. But it's not home. Not anymore. Home is the mountain and our cabin that we're gonna rebuild. Home is wherever you my brother and you my husband are. No matter what happens at the farm, I want you both to promise never to leave me."

"Of course we won't," Daryl replied. "You are my wife. Forever. Nothin' will ever change that."

"You're ours, little sister," Merle kissed her head. "Ain't nobody gonna take you from us. Nobody never."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Papa Roach No Matter What ****lyrics by Bendeth, David Jonathan; Michael, James; Esperance, Tobin Joseph; Horton, Jerry Allan Jr; Palermo, Tony; Shaddix, Jacoby Dakota © Universal Music Publishing Group, Downtown Music Publishing LLC**

_I need you right here, by my side  
>You're everything I'm not in my life.<br>We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
>Nothing can take us down tonight<br>You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
>That you could be mine.<em>

_And we will make it out alive_  
><em>I'll promise you this love will never die!<em>

_No matter what, I got your back_  
><em>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<em>  
><em>I swear to God that in the bitter end<em>  
><em>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>

_So believe me when I say, you're the one_  
><em>They'll never forgive us for the things we've done<em>

_And we will make it out alive_  
><em>I'll promise you this love will never die!<em>

_No matter what, I got your back_  
><em>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<em>  
><em>I swear to God that in the bitter end<em>  
><em>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>  
><em>We'll never fall, we'll never fade<em>  
><em>I'll promise you forever and my soul today<em>  
><em>No matter what until the bitter end<em>  
><em>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>

_And everybody said that we would never last,_  
><em>And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter what we do or what we say<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing matters anyway!<em>

_No matter what, I got your back_  
><em>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that<em>  
><em>I swear to God that in the bitter end<em>  
><em>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>  
><em>We'll never fall (We'll never fall)<em>  
><em>We'll never fade (We'll never fade)<em>  
><em>No matter what until the bitter end<em>  
><em>We're gonna be the last ones standing<em>


	14. Returning

Redneck Takes a Wife 14 – Returning

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. I still own nothing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**I figured you'd like 13, but wow it put the pressure on for this one. Sorry it took longer but I was so worried about getting it right. It's still the weekend, technically. No it does NOT answer every question, but we'll get to them later.**

**Random note – all the names in the world, and we've got Carl/Carol and Dale/Daryl. The number of times I've typed one when I meant the other during a stream of writing. Sigh.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick sighed heavily as he stood up and stretched. He still felt tired and weak, a little dizzy, but it was by far his best morning in recent memory. Carl was alive, sleeping peacefully, thanks to Hershel. He would never be able to repay this man. He left Lori dozing against the side of the bed, her hand resting on Carl's leg, and walked out of the room. Shane was sprawled on the couch just outside of the improvised hospital room. Rick didn't really understand the new look with the shaved head and the overalls but since Shane had come back with the equipment Hershel needed to save Carl, he could paint his head pink with purple polka dots and dress in a clown suit for all Rick cared. Well, maybe not a clown suit, clowns still freaked out Carl even at twelve.

Rick walked over to the mantle. Strangely, there were a bunch of framed photographs side by side lying face down. There was enough dust on them to show they'd been like that for some time. Rick lifted up the first one of Hershel in a suit and a woman in a wedding dress. He laid it back down and picked up the next one.

What little blood was still in his body, drained out of his head and he staggered slightly as he stared at the familiar sweet face standing between Maggie and Hershel in what was obviously a family portrait along with a mother and brother. This couldn't be. Beth? This was Beth's family?

Rick stumbled outside into the warm morning. He sucked in air like he'd been running again. Needing to move, needing something, he wasn't sure what, he started walking around the house. He rounded the corner and saw three crosses under an orange tree. He walked over to stare at the three names. Two were burned into the wood, Annette and Shawn. The third had been carved in with an unsteady hand. Elizabeth. He felt like he was in the middle of a nightmare.

"Hey," Shane walked up behind him. "You OK. Rick what's wrong, you look… stunned. You're really pale. Let's go inside and get you some juice or something." Rick pointed silently at the third cross. "OK? Elizabeth? Did you know her?"

"We both do," Rick replied. "Beth."

"Rick there has to be thousands of Beths around. Or there were."

"Her photograph is on the mantle inside," Rick retorted.

"Oh," understanding slammed into Shane. "Oh fuck this is bad."

Rick snarled, "This can't be. How is it fucking possible that the amazing man who saved my son is the same man who abandoned Beth with two walkers? That the woman who rode off to bring my wife here is the one who never checked on her sister? I just can't wrap my head around this."

"You know Merle could've lied," Shane said. "Made up a story to cover a kidnapping."

Rick shook his head, "I was looking him straight in the eye. I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth."

Shane huffed, "Yeah me too. Damn." He glanced around. "Company."

"Mornin'," Maggie greeted from the steps. She glanced at the graves then averted her eyes. "I'm goin' to make a run to town. Need anythin' specific?" Hershel stood behind her.

"No," Rick shook his head. He took a breath, "Glenn, the young guy who came in last night, he's our 'go to town' guy. I'll ask him to go with you."

Hershel nodded. Maggie shook her head. Hershel nodded firmly and glared. Maggie sighed, "Fine. Tell him to meet me at the stables and be ready to ride." She stalked away.

"Can Glenn ride a horse?" Shane asked as they walked back around to the front of the house.

"I have no idea," Rick sighed.

Shane sighed, "What are we gonna do about Beth?"

Rick rubbed his eyes, "We can't let them go on thinkin' she's dead. But we don't know if Merle will bring her back here."

"Plus if we tell them she's alive, we have to tell them she's shacked up with a scruffy, belligerent redneck twice her age and his racist, asshole brother. This'll go over real well," Shane snorted, rubbing his hand over his newly smooth scalp. Rick went inside to get Glenn while Shane went to the mantle to look at the photograph for himself.

"That's the family," a voice came from behind Shane. "Hershel and Annette, Shawn, Maggie, and… Beth."

"You aren't here," Shane said.

The boy walked over, "No. Beth and I weren't dating yet."

"Dating?"

Jimmy nodded, "We started seein' each other just after the holidays this year."

Shane studied the boy's face, "What happened to her?"

Jimmy looked away, staring at the floor, "Dunno. When I got here she was already gone."

There was something in his face. Shane couldn't tell if that was guilt or shame or if he was lying. Either way it didn't help matters.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn was having a weird day. First Rick came and asked him to go to town with the farmer's daughter. Then he found out it would be on horseback, something he'd only done a few times. They got to the pharmacy without incident, and while he was trying to discreetly find what Lori asked him for, he accidently showed Maggie a box of condoms resulting in sex on the pharmacy floor. Now he couldn't keep the grin off his face as they rode back. Maggie glared at him. He tried to sober up, but as soon as she tossed her head and looked away, he was grinning again. Yep weird day.

He heard the bike, "That must be the rest of our group." Sure enough he saw the top of the RV as it moved up the driveway towards the house.

*x *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick walked out of the house as he heard the approaching vehicles. The Dixon's truck led the way followed closely by the RV. Some distance back was the motorcycle. Rick shielded his eyes to see that Daryl was on the bike with Beth behind him. He stopped it midway up the drive and waited there. Merle drove up in front of the house and parked. Carol climbed out and turned to lift Sophia down.

"Oh thank God!" Rick said. Lori ran past him to reach the two of them. She cupped Sophia's face and kissed her gently, then hugged Carol.

"Thank Daryl," Merle said. "He found her. How's Carl?"

"Fine, he's gonna be fine, thanks to Hershel," Rick met Merle's eyes and Merle immediately knew that Rick knew. "And thanks to Shane, he got the equipment Hershel needed."

"How did this happen?" Dale asked.

"Accident. Just a hunting accident," Rick said as Dale embraced him. "A man, Otis, was shooting at a buck. Carl was close behind it. Deer was just lookin' straight at him, didn't move an inch. Then… Otis didn't mean to."

"Still an idiot who fired a shot without bein' a hundred percent what was in his line of fire," Merle scowled.

Rick shrugged, "It isn't like he was expecting people to be in the woods. He went with Shane last night. He didn't make it back so keep your thoughts to yourself OK?"

Merle nodded and looked Shane over, "Interestin' look, Deputy."

Shane drew closer, "Merle. Uhm…"

Merle looked at him, "I know. They'll be here in a few, I just wanted to get a read on things first."

Rick smiled as Carol and Lori brought Sophia over, "So happy to see you, sweetheart," he hugged Sophia. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Sophia smiled up at him. "Lori why don't you take Carol and Sophia in to see Carl. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see her."

Lori sensed the tension between the three men and quickly ushered Carol and Sophia up the steps as Hershel, Patricia, and Jimmy emerged. T-dog stopped in the doorway and scooped Sophia up for a quick hug. Patricia and Jimmy stayed on the porch as Hershel descended to the yard.

"Hello," Hershel greeted Merle and Dale. "This the rest of you?"

"Andrea is in the RV," Dale said. "She's still upset so wanted to take a few minutes. Not sure why Daryl is hanging back."

"I told him to," Merle replied. "Best get this over with." He walked to the edge of the drive and whistled shrilly, lifting his hand to wave to his brother. He walked back as Daryl started the bike and drove in.

"Have we met?" Hershel asked. "You look familiar."

"Seen me around prob'ly. Never had a pet, but few friends did," Merle replied coldly as he watched Daryl drive up with Beth clinging to his back. Beth dismounted first, then Daryl who led her around the truck into view. Merle turned back to study Hershel as the man finally caught sight of his daughter.

"Bethy?" Hershel whispered, the shock was apparent on his face.

Beth clung to Daryl but met her father's gaze, "Hi Daddy."

Patricia let out a sharp gasp, "Beth?" her hands went to her heart. "Oh my God!"

Hershel approached slowly, almost as though she would disappear any minute, "I thought you were dead. I thought… Bethy!" He pulled her to him to hug strongly, then cup her face. Tears streamed down his face despite his laughter. "My baby girl. You're alive." He hugged her again and she finally let go of Daryl to hug him back.

"I'm here. I'm fine," she said as her own tears fell. She smiled as Patricia joined them to hug her too. "Where's Otis?" Patricia's face fell. "Oh. Oh I'm so sorry." She swallowed hard, "Maggie?"

"She went on a run with… the Chinese boy," Patricia replied.

"Glenn. He's Korean actually," Daryl corrected.

Hershel let go of Beth, "Sorry son, I was overwhelmed. Didn't even see you there. I'm Hershel."

"Daryl this is my dad," Beth introduced. "And Patricia, our neighbor. Daddy, Patricia, this is my husband Daryl."

"Your WHAT?" Hershel snapped.

"Her husband. Daryl Dixon, sir," Daryl offered his hand.

Hershel took a long measure of the man standing before him, then clenched his fist and slammed it directly into Daryl's jaw.

"DADDY!" Beth cried as Daryl stumbled back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She wrapped her arms around Daryl as he steadied himself and cupped his jaw.

"With me?" Hershel roared, "You saunter back in here after months of us thinking you were dead and buried and announce that you're married to this… this… MAN? No. Absolutely not. Get in that house, young lady, right now!"

Beth's chin came up and she glowered at her father. Shane groaned audibly at the sight. "No."

"No?" Hershel shouted. He reached out and grabbed her wrist to drag her towards the house.

Beth dug in her heels and yanked back. "Let go of me!"

Daryl stepped between them, "Let her go. Now."

"Get out of my way, boy. This doesn't concern you!"

Daryl responded by yanking the gun from his waistband and leveling it at Hershel's head. "Let. Her. Go."

Hershel raised his fist again, then froze as more weapons were cocked. He glanced around to see T-dog, Merle, Rick, and Shane all pointing guns at him. Jimmy finally snapped out of his shock and lifted his baseball bat, only to have Dale level his rifle at him. Lori and Carol had stepped onto the porch and now stood together, watching in astonishment. Andrea gaped from the doorway to the RV.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Dale said. "Take a step back. Son put that bat down."

"I am taking my daughter into the house," Hershel insisted.

"Let her go, old man," Merle snarled, "Or this is gonna end real bad for you."

"No. I am taking her into the house."

"Hershel," Rick said, "You know how grateful I am. I can never fully express how thankful I am to you. I would do anything at all to repay you. But you need to let Beth go, stop tryin' to yank her away from Daryl, and you need to do it now."

"Hershel," Patricia urged gently, "Please."

Hershel slowly released his grip. Daryl immediately turned and scooped Beth up in one arm to carry her out of the line of fire. T-dog, Rick, Shane, and Dale lowered their weapons. Merle did the same after a moment.

"Sorry," Patricia said. "This is just such a shock. We thought she was dead." She glared slightly at Hershel. "And married? She's only sixteen."

"Sixteen," Lori snapped. "Beth you never told us you were sixteen."

"Nobody asked me," Beth retorted. "And it was none of anyone's business. We're married, simple as that." She focused her glare back to her father. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean? I've been here," Hershel growled.

Beth clenched her jaw, "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. Momma and Shawn were dyin' and you were gone. Momma attacked me and you were gone. Where were you?"

Hershel turned away to glare at Rick, "I want you off my property."

"Hershel, no!" Patricia protested. "We just got her back."

"She's not goin' anywhere."

Beth lifted her chin further, "If my husband and brother leave, I am goin' with them."

"Fine," Hershel gave in. "Set up your camp there in the trees." He stomped inside.

Beth turned her face to Daryl's chest and began to weep. He clicked the safety on the gun and tucked it into his waistband so that he could scoop her up into his arms and carry her to the truck where he sat on the tailgate.

Patricia started to follow but Merle stepped into her path, "Just give 'um a minute."

"You're the brother?" she asked softly. Merle nodded. "Is she OK? I mean… she's been OK all this time? And with you two?" Merle nodded again. Her eyes welled up, "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her. And for bringing her back to us."

Merle smiled, "Don't gotta thank me, but you're welcome. She's been takin' good care of us too."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick walked up the steps to Lori and Carol. Lori was staring wide-eyed, "So let me get this straight. This wonderful man who saved our son, this Godsend, is the same guy who abandoned Beth? How?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know." He walked by them and went inside. He could see Sophia sitting on the edge of Carl's bed and could hear their voices talking softly. Sophia turned to look at him and smiled shyly.

"Was just about to go in and check on your boy and the girl," Hershel said.

Rick stepped into his path and stared until Hershel met his gaze, then he whispered, "Tell me Merle lied. Tell me you didn't abandon your daughter in this house with her dead mother and brother. Tell me you didn't disappear for a week, probably to climb into a bottle. Tell me."

Hershel looked away, but Rick saw the absolute shame in his features before the stubbornness kicked in, "I don't need to tell you anything, Sheriff. Even in the old days I'd have the right to remain silent. I'm going to go check on the children. I know you and your wife will be staying here with your boy, but I don't want everyone else traipsing in and out of my house. Once he's well, I still want you gone."

"Even if it means you lose your daughter again?"

Hershel clenched his jaw but didn't answer him. Rick followed him into where Carl and Sophia were.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Maggie dismounted where the group was still standing in the yard. "What was all that? I saw the gun standoff… Beth?" she caught sight of her sister sitting on Daryl's lap on the tailgate. She staggered and would have fallen if Shane hadn't caught her arm. "Beth?"

"Maggie?!" Beth scrambled away from Daryl to run to her sister. They embraced, laughing and crying. Maggie's knees gave way and she dragged Beth down to the dirt with her.

"You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" Maggie wept. "How? Where did you go? I've been crying over your grave for weeks."

"What grave?" Daryl growled.

Maggie looked up at him, "Under the orange tree there are three. Annette, Shawn, and Beth… we thought."

Daryl's nostrils flared in fury. He looked to Merle, "Stay with her?" Merle nodded and Daryl stalked away.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"My husband Daryl. And this is our brother Merle," Beth replied.

"Your WHAT?"

"My husband and my brother," Beth said evenly. "I got married, Maggie."

"No," Maggie stood up shaking her head. "No you didn't. Absolutely not. No. You're a kid, you didn't get married. No. You didn't."

"Yes. Yes I did." Beth shoved to her feet.

"No you did not!"

"Yes I did!"

"NO YOU DID NOT!"

Beth scowled. Despite the tension in the air, Glenn suddenly snorted a laugh. Beth turned her scowl to him and he gulped. She turned back, "Maggie. I love you. I missed you somethin' fierce. But I am not gonna stand here and have a childish argument with you. I am married. My husband's name is Daryl. We've been married for a few months now. Whether you like it or approve of it or not, that's how it is."

"No. No it isn't."

Beth sighed, "Maggie we used to go round and round like this when I was a kid. You never won then and you won't win now."

"I won plenty."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't," Beth whirled and stomped away.

"Ha!" Maggie snorted, "You quit; I win! See?"

"I'm not quittin', I'm goin' to make sure my husband doesn't rip his hands apart tryin' to take that cross down. We're runnin' outta bandages."

Merle followed, grinning like a fool. Sure enough, Daryl was desperately trying to yank the cross labeled Elizabeth from the ground by working it back and forth. Finally it came free and he was now attempting to pull the nails out with his bare hands.

"Stop," Shane rushed over. He yanked the cross from Daryl's hands and pointed his finger into Daryl's face. "Stop that right now," he ordered firmly in a voice he hoped would allow no defiance. "Stop." He threw the cross onto the ground and stomped over to the woodpile to retrieve an ax. He walked back and handed the ax to him. "Have at it."

Merle caught Beth and held her back as Daryl chopped the cross into splinters. When he was done, he tossed the ax aside, panting as the adrenaline dissipated. Beth walked over and took her hands in his to examine them. She gazed up into his sweat soaked face, "It's OK, Daryl. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm fine." She rose up onto her toes to kiss him firmly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close as he deepened the kiss.

"That went better than I expected," Merle said softly.

"Really?" Shane looked at him in bewilderment.

Merle shrugged, "Nobody got shot. Nobody got dead. So yeah."

"Hmm. Guess you're right."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn stood blinking at Maggie. For the first time since the pharmacy, he looked at her without grinning. She scowled, "What's wrong?"

"It's just really clicking in here," Glenn replied. "You're Beth's older sister. The one who went to college and didn't come home. The one who didn't come home or even call while she was here alone. I'm just… realizing. Sorry. Excuse me, I need to… be somewhere else for a bit." He picked up the bag of supplies from the pharmacy and walked up the steps to the house. Maggie stared after him in shock.

Lori met him and took the bag, "Any problems?"

Glenn looked at her stunned, "Yeah. Not on the run, that went… fine… what you asked for is in there. I…" he shook his head and walked away.

"What's wrong with Glenn?" Sophia asked as Carol brought her out of the house.

"I don't know, sweetie," Lori replied. "Just give him some space OK?"

Glenn turned around and walked back. He took the bag back and dug inside. "Found these for you Sophia. Figured you and Carl could play when he feels up to it." He pulled out several books of Mad-libs and a set of puzzle books.

"Thanks Glenn," Sophia smiled. "You OK?"

Glenn nodded, "Glad to see you safe and sound." He gave her a quick smile, then turned and walked over to the RV and went inside. After a minute, T-dog followed him and shut the door.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl and Beth walked back towards the truck intending to start setting up camp with Merle and Shane following. Jimmy crossed into their path.

"Hi Beth," he greeted.

"Jimmy," she startled, "Hi. I didn't get a chance to say hi before. What are you doin' here?"

He shrugged, "When things started going crazy I came looking for you. Stayed with Otis and Patricia until your Dad and Maggie came. Then we all moved up here."

"Oh."

"This is Jimmy?" Daryl asked with a long look at the boy. "Oh."

"What oh?" Jimmy glared. "She tell you about me? Tell you we're dating?"

"Oh shit," Merle scowled. He and Shane advanced.

"Told me you WERE datin'," Daryl replied. "'Til you decided to stick your dick in the school tramp. Don't understand that a bit, since you still have both hands, but whatever. Told me she kicked your ass to the curb. Told me you came beggin' for her to take you back which I do understand seein' as how amazin' she is. But it don't matter much now anyway, seein' as how husband trumps boyfriend every single time."

Jimmy stood in stunned silence as Daryl took Beth by the hand and started to lead her away. Then he blustered and puffed up angrily, "I saw you Beth. I came here and I saw you. Hanging all over this guy. You called Mary Suzanne a tramp? What about you? Walking around here while your mother lay in her grave, singing and smiling up at this guy, this, this, MAN who is old enough to be…"

WHAM.

Beth's small fist slammed into Jimmy's jaw. While Daryl had maintained his feet when hit by Hershel, Jimmy went sprawling back into the dirt.

"Damn," Shane whistled. "You teach her that?" he asked Merle as the others began to gather. Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Lori, and Carol watched from the edge of the porch.

Merle nodded, "Yep. She's suppose'ta go for the nuts too though."

"I ain't goin' anywhere near his nuts," Beth snapped. "Mary Suzanne has probably had more STDs than you ever will."

"ELIZABETH FAITH," Maggie gasped. Patricia who'd knelt down to comfort Jimmy actually leaned back. Jimmy scowled but he was blushing fiery red.

Beth stomped over and glared down at Jimmy, "Listen here. Your opinion of me may have mattered once but no more so keep it to yourself. My husband and my brother came here to help me when I needed it. You came and saw? Saw me here with two strangers and instead of comin' to see if I was OK you just peeped at us from the woods? How fucked up is that? Betcha didn't mention that or the reason that I dumped your ass when you came here for sanctuary. This ring on my finger means I am married to Daryl. He took care of me when I needed it. He loves me no matter what. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. And you can go straight to hell. Don't ever talk to me again you, you, you dumb stupid hick asshole BOY," She whirled to the group on the porch. "And that goes for the rest of you too. If you've got that much of a problem with us still, me and mine can pack up our truck and hit the road." She stomped away. Daryl followed silently.

"Clapping right now would be wrong, right?" Merle whispered.

"Yeah. Probably," Shane nodded.

Dale blinked rapidly, "Well. I am going to go move the RV over to the edge of our new camp."

"I'm gonna go check on Carl and Sophia," Lori said. Carol nodded and followed her inside.

Maggie stared after her sister for a long moment, then disappeared into the house. Patricia helped Jimmy up the steps and into the kitchen.

Shane cocked his head and he and Merle walked back around the house, leaving Andrea on the porch alone.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lifted Beth to sit on the tailgate again. She was shaking with anger and adrenaline. He just sat next to her patiently. When she finally took an easy breath, he looked at her, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, Beth. Better than I ever imagined could be. My whole life feels like it was just… hell, but it was leadin' me on the path to you. I lived for thirty two years without knowin' you. Sixteen before you were even born. It's crazy."

"My path led me to you too," she smiled, "Merle says we're fated to be together. That we'd've met no matter what."

"Merle's always been smart. Says it's b'cause he reads a lot. I hope he's right."

Beth shrugged as she leaned against him, "Don't matter. We're together now. And we'll never be apart again."

He kissed her head, "Your Daddy and sister hate me."

"Don't matter. Your brother loves me." She sighed heavily, "I almost wish we didn't come here. That I didn't know. They woulda grieved me and moved on. And I would've gone on thinkin' that Maggie was safe in Savannah, doin' what she needed to, to survive. And Daddy… somethin' happened to keep him from me. That he didn't just leave me here. But I guess knowin' is better. I can't imagine what Carol was goin' through 'til we found Sophia." She nuzzled Daryl's arm. "We're together. Sophia's alive and safe. Carl's gonna be OK. We're gonna be OK. Together."

Daryl took her left hand in his so that their wedding bands clicked together, "I am yours and you are mine. Nothin' else matters to me." He rested his cheek on her hair.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Nervously submits. Hope it live up to expectations.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts – lyrics by Bobby E Boyd, Jeff Hannah, Marcus Hummon_

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>  
><em>Yes He did<em>

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through_  
><em>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you<em>  
><em>But you just smile and take my hand<em>  
><em>You've been there, you understand<em>  
><em>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true<em>

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

More soon, I'm writing as fast as I can.


	15. Matters

**Redneck Takes a Wife 15 – Matters**

**I still own nothing related to the Walking Dead, that belongs to AMC, the creators, writers, and amazing actors involved. **

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* QUICK AUTHOR NOTES *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

So what you're saying is I worried for nothing, and you loved it. Really, really loved it from the number of reviews. I'm still grinning. Thanks! :) Little joke nobody mentioned – the girl Jimmy cheated with – Mary Suzanne – I know everyone's heard of a Mary Sue. I needed a name and couldn't resist.

Message to TWDFan05 – uhm what? Categories & voting? I was lost but then I'm not on tumblr. So I googled it – hey this story was nominated for something, cool! Didn't win but those are amazing stories that did, so I'm still highly honored, thanks for letting me know!

Just a quick not so nice thing – I appreciate that you are enjoying the story and that you want more but messaging me to essentially demand I write faster and post more really isn't helpful. I write when and what I can and post fairly quickly when it's ready but I do have a life, work, and a million stressors going on right now. I will not be responding to these type PMs; just delete and ignore. I don't need to be pulled in any more directions. This is supposed to be for fun. Hope I haven't pissed anybody off.

Hey look – story's here now.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was an awkward gathering at the memorial service. Patricia and Maggie wept, holding each other. Jimmy stood off to himself, sporting a bruised jaw and glaring at the ground. Hershel read from the bible and spoke warmly of his friend, Otis.

Rick and Lori stood together. Shane was a few paces away, back in his regular clothing but still looking odd with his shaved head. Daryl stood with Beth leaning back against his chest, his arms around her as she grieved quietly for the man she'd known her whole life. Merle was close by. Near him stood Carol with Sophia tucked against her side. Andrea, Dale, T-dog, and Glenn rounded out their group, standing in a line but not really together.

After Shane gave his account of the events of the night before, the group separated. Shane wandered off alone. Rick and Lori went to the house to be with Carl. Maggie and Patricia went inside arm in arm. T-dog offered to take watch on the roof of the RV, but Dale refused insisting he needed to rest his arm. Andrea went inside the RV silently as Glenn wandered over to begin setting up his tent.

Patricia and Maggie walked back to the house arm in arm. Jimmy glowered at Beth then stomped away. Hershel left without ever looking at or talking to Beth.

Merle took them to the grouping of trees and started to put up their tent.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lori sat in silence next to her sleeping son. She was still trying to process everything that had happened that morning. The revelations about Hershel, the confrontations, and now stressing over when to take the test Glenn brought her.

Carl was out, stretched on his back sleeping soundly. The bandage was slightly red tinged but not enough to worry her. His temperature was good. He seemed to be recovering well. And Sophia was safe and sound. Carl had been ecstatic to see his friend. She was curled up at the foot of the bed with a book, but she hadn't turned a page in a long while. Finally when Lori looked over again, Sophia's eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady.

Carol stepped into the doorway. Lori put her finger to her lips. Carol smiled as she gazed down onto her daughter. Both mothers just soaked in their children's presence for a long moment, then Carol gestured for Lori to come with her.

Patricia walked into the living room with a tray containing a pitcher of tea and glasses filled with ice. "I thought we would sit and have a cool drink while the men are settin' up your camp outside. Maggie went to get Beth and…um…"

"Andrea," Lori supplied.

"Right," Patricia nodded. "Thanks."

Lori looked outside. Maggie and Andrea were already on the porch. Daryl walked Beth over to them. She stretched up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. His head followed her down as she dropped back to her heels. He smiled, staring into her eyes, then stepped back so she could come inside.

"How're Carl and Sophia doin'?" Beth asked immediately.

"Fine," Lori replied. "They're both napping. How are you? Did you hurt your hand?"

Beth shook her head looking down at her knuckles that were slightly red from the impact with Jimmy's chin, "Nah. Merle and Daryl taught me how to throw a punch."

"I'll say they did," Carol chuckled.

Patricia poured the glasses and served the women. Andrea perched on the edge of a chair. Lori and Patricia sat on the love seat while Maggie and Carol bookended Beth on the sofa. All six of them sat in awkward silence, drinking their tea. Lori finally cleared her throat, "This is delicious Patricia, thank you. It's been weeks since I had anything with ice in it. It's wonderful."

Patricia nodded, "My pleasure. Thanks to the wells and the generator we have plenty of ice." She sighed and her lip quivered, "Beth sweetie I am so sorry. It never occurred to me that you might be here alone." Maggie dropped her chin to her chest and she closed her eyes. Patricia glanced at the other women, "Otis and I were here when Hershel brought Annette and Shawn home from the Millers. He told us to go home, that he'd call or come down when the danger had passed. A week and a half later he showed up and dropped off Maggie. We didn't even know he'd gone to Savannah. He drove up here. When he came back to our place, he told us all three of you were dead. We had no idea that he'd left you here. I just thought… I don't know what I thought. But I never thought you were here alone."

"And Jimmy?" Beth whispered.

Patricia sighed, "He came to us a few days after we got home. Told us his parents were gone. He never told us he'd been up here. We kept him there because Hershel said not to come back until he contacted us. Beth, Jimmy was completely shocked when Hershel told us you were dead. He cried for days. I guess he thought something happened after he saw you. I don't know, he's never said anything to me. He talked to Otis some but… it was private."

Maggie sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Daddy called me when Annette and Shawn first got sick. Told me the same thing, to stay home and he'd call. Everything in Savannah went so crazy so fast, it was all I could do to survive. My car was stolen, then we lost power and phones. I didn't try to call, even with my cell. I figured you were busy takin' care of them and would call when you were able. Then Daddy just showed up one day to get me. It took us a full day to drive home. Then like Patricia said, he left me there while he came home. The next morning he came back to tell us you were gone. He'd cut his hands carvin' your name into the third cross. I thought he'd buried Annette and Shawn before he came to get me. I asked about you when he showed at my door. He said you were fine, that he didn't want to bring you into the city. I never thought… I guess I didn't let myself think that Daddy had left you longer than the two days it took to get to Savannah and back. What happened Beth? What happened to you?"

Beth bit her lip. Carol gently rubbed her back. Beth inhaled deeply, "Daddy left while I was sleepin' the day after he brought Momma and Shawn home from the Millers. They kept gettin' worse and worse. Daddy told me to get some rest. I didn't want to but I was so tired. When I woke up, Daddy was gone. Momma had… turned by then," Beth shuddered and a tear slipped down her cheek. "She attacked me but I got away. I was scared so I took Momma's car and went lookin' for Daddy. I met Daryl and Merle at the Garden of Eden bar."

Maggie flinched, "You went in that place?"

Beth nodded, "Daryl and Merle brought me home and took care of Momma and Shawn. Buried them 'cause no one would answer 911 or at the Sheriff's Department. A walker came outta the woods, that's who is in the third grave. We stayed for five days, then Merle said it was time to go. It wasn't safe here anymore. We went to their cabin in the mountains. It was nice there. Safe and beautiful. But a tornado came through and destroyed it all. Killed a dear, sweet old man that was friends with Daryl and Merle's grandparents," her voice cracked and she took a long drink of her tea. "We came down to Atlanta where we met the group, then made it back here."

"And somewhere along the line you 'got married'," Maggie made air quotes with her fingers.

Beth scowled, "Don't. Don't belittle or make fun of it. We didn't go to a judge or stand before a preacher, but we promised ourselves to each other on the porch of his grandparents' cabin. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters. He gave me his grandmother's ring and he wears his grandfather's. We don't need a symbol but I'm real proud to wear it. We're married, it's as simple as that. If you and Daddy are gonna act like this, Merle won't stand for it. And I meant what I said, if Daryl leaves, I will go with him."

"Your place is here with your family," Maggie said firmly.

"My place is with my husband. He and our brother are my family. You don't have to understand it, but you do have to accept it. The world is different now, I'm different now," Beth swallowed the last of her tea and stood up, "Thank you for the tea, Patricia. I'm goin' out to help set up our tent."

"I should go out too," Carol said. "Lori can you keep an eye on Sophia?" Lori nodded and Carol led Beth out of the room. Lori went into the room with Carl and softly shut the door.

"They really have been good to her," Andrea spoke for the first time since coming inside, "Daryl is deeply in love with her. Age really doesn't matter at the end of the world. Thanks for the tea, it was delicious and refreshing. Excuse me."

Maggie wrapped her arms around herself, "What do I do Patricia?"

Patricia gathered the glasses onto the tray. "You accept it. You realize that she is a smart young woman who fell in love with a guy who loves her back. You remember that no one has ever made Beth do something she doesn't want to do. You figure out a way to let her live her life or she will walk away and live it elsewhere."

"Daddy is never goin' to accept it."

"That's on him, not you. You have to decide what matters to you," Patricia walked out leaving Maggie alone.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The tents had been erected in the grouping of trees near the house. A fire pit was dug and surrounded by stones. Everyone quietly went about their chores to settle in. They all seemed to be deep in thought.

As soon as theirs was up, Rick went inside and sprawled out on the tent floor. Shane peeked in a short while later to see him sleeping soundly. Once Merle and Daryl set theirs, Beth went in to organize their things. She seemed to want to be alone, so they moved on to help Carol set up hers. Once it was done, Carol went inside the house to sit with Carl and Sophia. Lori came out and organized her family's things.

They were completely done, when Dale walked up followed by T-dog, "We have a problem at the well."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle, Daryl, and Beth walked over to the well where the others were gathered. "What's goin' on?" Merle asked. Glenn was tying a rope around his waist and thighs as Shane and T-dog looped it over a water pump. Lori, Andrea, and Maggie stood off to one side watching.

"There's a walker in the well," Andrea pointed. "We tried to hook it, but it didn't work."

Merle peered down at the bloated man down in the well. "So you're feedin' him Glenn?" Beth inched closer to peek down, Daryl clutched at her but let her look.

Glenn grinned up at him, "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm just gonna go down and loop the rope over his head."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"So we can drag it out," Maggie replied. "We gotta keep it from pollutin' the water."

Beth looked at them like they were crazy, "Seriously? It's been down there long enough to bloat up. It's long since polluted the well." Everyone looked at her, frozen in place. "Osmosis? If the water has flowed into the body, it's also flowed out. Plus whatever was still in its intestinal tract when it went in there. Do what you want but I ain't drinkin' anythin' that comes outta it."

T-dog grimaced, "She's right. Do we even have any way to test the water to be sure it's OK?" Maggie shook her head. "Then why we botherin'?"

Dale nodded, "Just seal off this well. Maggie, you said there are others? Plus there are other farms around here that must have wells."

Shane nodded and walked over to the well, aimed down and fired a single shot into the walker's head. It flopped back down into the water, pieces of it breaking loose to float. "Ugh," Shane groaned.

Merle walked over to Glenn and yanked him away from the edge of the well. Glenn sprawled back into the dirt. "HEY" Lori and Maggie chorused their protest.

Merle ignored them, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Lettin' them dangle you down there like a piñata? This ain't no game! Shit like that will get you killed. And y'all… Would ya hang your kid down there?" he glared at Lori.

"I'm not a kid," Glenn protested as he yanked off the rope.

"Then grow up and act like you got some sense," Merle snapped. Everyone shifted guiltily. Merle sighed, "'Sides, piñata's are Mexican, not Korean."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Midafternoon, Daryl and Beth walked over to where Rick, Shane, and Merle stood around studying a map of the area. "Hey," Daryl greeted. "Beth 'n me were thinkin' 'bout takin' the truck back to the farmhouse where we found Sophia's hidey-hole. Wasn't much there food wise but makes sense to grab it."

Rick nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Maybe see what else they have. We could use clothes, blankets, towels, and medical supplies. If you two hit that one today, we'll send out groups to the others in the area over the next few days." He glanced at Merle who nodded.

"Keys are in it," Merle said. "Be back before dark."

"OK," Daryl nodded. Beth popped up onto her toes and kissed Merle's cheek before they walked away. "You wanna drive?" Daryl asked as they reached the truck.

"Yeah," she teased, "Need more practice before I take my drivin' test." Daryl snorted.

Shane watched as she drove away. "We need to find a place to start firearms training. Carol wants to learn, so does Andrea."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "I want to start Beth with the rifle. She's gotten good with the handgun and the crossbow. Plus need to start teachin' Carol hand to hand. Would be a good idea to work on that with Andrea and the kids too."

Rick nodded, "Lori won't like it much but you're right, he needs to be able to defend himself. We'll start once he's healed. And I'll talk to Carol about Sophia. Not sure if Maggie, Patricia, or Jimmy will want to." He sighed heavily, "Not sure how long we'll be able to stay here. Hershel seems determined to send us on our way once Carl can travel."

"Can't stay here now for the same reasons we didn't stay here before," Merle replied. "This place ain't easily defendable. Too many ways for someone or somethin' to sneak up on us. Too many animals wanderin' around like a mobile walker buffet. We let the chickens and cattle loose, sent the horses runnin' but guess everything wandered back. You still thinkin' Fort Benning?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "You given any thoughts about us goin' with you to the mountain?"

"Thought about it. Need to think some more and need to talk to Daryl and Beth," Merle replied.

"What happened to 'they do what I say'," Shane mocked.

Merle shrugged, "Time for him to grow up."

Rick sighed heavily, "Wherever we go, gonna be hard. Hershel's bein' stubborn but Beth is his baby daughter."

"He tell you where he went when you talked to him?" Shane asked.

Rick shook his head, "Nope. But since Beth was lookin' in bars, I can imagine." He sighed, "It may come down to her havin' to choose."

Merle nodded, "Daryl 'n me ain't leavin' here without her. If it comes down to it, I will make the choice for her."

"So still kinda 'they do what I say'," Shane smirked.

"I'm workin' on it."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl banged on the side of the house as he peered inside. Beth stood back, close to the truck until he nodded that it was OK. They went inside and swept through both floors to be sure it was clear. "No cellar?" Daryl asked.

"It's accessed from outside," Beth replied. "Doubles as a storm shelter."

They went there next, finding it empty. They found a few cardboard boxes and loaded them full of the canned and dried foods they found.

"Got more sardines," Daryl said. Beth wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I know, but apparently Sophia likes 'um."

They carried out bundles of sturdy clothes, linens, and first aid supplies. They emptied the medicine cabinet and took the sturdiest dishes from the kitchen. Daryl also found a rifle and shotgun along with several handguns and ammo for all of the weapons.

Daryl walked into the master bedroom and found Beth holding a framed photograph of a man and woman smiling at each other. "Hey."

"Everythin' loaded?" she asked as she sat the photo down.

"Yeah. You OK?"

Beth nodded and smiled at him, "We got some time still. Might be the last chance at privacy in a real bed for a while." He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her soundly. She responded for a second, then pulled back, "Not here. It's weird. Let's go to the guest room."

The room across the hall held a dresser with a TV on top and a large bed. They'd stripped off the quilt and top sheet, leaving only the fitted sheet on the mattress. Beth stood at the foot of the bed and faced Daryl. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt with the sleeves ripped off. As they kissed again, she began to unbutton his shirt slowly. She slid it back off of his shoulders so that she could run her hands across his chest. "Hmm," she hummed against his lips.

He grinned at her and gently pulled her t-shirt up over her head. He dropped it onto the foot of the bed, quickly followed by her bra. "Hmm," he hummed back to her as he cupped her breasts in each hand. "My hands are too rough," he whispered even as he stroked her.

"You keep sayin' that," she moaned, "You have no idea how good they feel on me." She slid her hands down his abdomen to unbuckle his belt and open his pants.

"Hmm," he groaned as she stroked him, "Likewise." He opened her pants and quickly shucked them down off her hips. She toed off her shoes as he stooped to strip her. He kissed her knees then her calves and ankles as they were revealed to him, then he slowly licked and tasted his way back up her legs.

"Daryl," she moaned as he reached her inner thighs.

He grinned, "Lay down on the bed." She complied and he lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. "Try not to scream."

"Oh God."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They lay on the bed trying to catch their breath. Beth was sprawled boneless on her back as Daryl was on his side against her. He was stroking her face as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she replied.

"Not possible," he nuzzled her neck.

"We should probably get back," she sighed regretfully.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Your Daddy already hates me, don't need to add bringin' you home late." He stood up, pulling her with him. Once on their feet, he pulled her flush against him to just stand there.

She kissed him soundly, "My Daddy don't know you. He'll come around… or he won't. It don't matter much anyway. I am your wife. My place is by your side wherever you go. If he can't accept that, we'll just go."

"You'd just leave your family?"

"You are my family now," Beth retorted as she stepped back to gather her clothes. "You and Merle. I love my dad and my sister. But he abandoned me. He didn't tell me why and I haven't seen him since he walked away from me again this mornin'. Maggie… I understand she didn't leave me on purpose, but…" she broke off and shook her head. "Dunno. I feel like I've changed so much. I feel older, stronger, even a bit smarter. And we come back here and they both want to send me to my room like a little kid. If they don't accept my decisions, my life choices, then yes, I will walk away. If Daddy kicks the group off the farm, I will go with you. If Merle decides it's not safe, I will go with you." She cocked her head, staring at him, "If you still want me?"

He pulled her against him again, reveling in her skin pressed to his, "I will want you 'til I draw my last breath, maybe even longer than that. Whatever comes after this life, I will wait for you to join me. Don't you never doubt it."

She pressed her face to his neck and stroked his back. "We should get dressed."

"Hmm, in a minute. I'm wonderin' if I could get it up to go again." He held her close for a long moment, then sighed, "Guess not. You drained me."

She snickered, "Yeah. Guess that's what happens when we skip a few days. 'Sides, we got the rest of our lives," Beth said, "We should get the supplies back."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl drove back to the farm.

"Any problems?" Merle asked as they climbed out of the truck.

"Nah," Daryl shook his head, "Quiet. We got everythin' we could from the house. Nothin' left, but we'll hit the other houses tomorrow."

"We'll take turns," Rick joined them. "No reason for you to be the only one taking runs. And really we need you two hunting." The others gathered and helped unload the truck. "We'll sort through and share some with Hershel and his people."

"Hi," Patricia walked up. "Hershel would like to talk. Beth, Daryl, Merle, and Rick. Please."

Merle nodded and gestured for Beth and Daryl to go ahead of him. He looked at Rick and sighed heavily. Rick nodded. "Shane," Rick said.

"I'll keep everyone here and get the supplies sorted."

"Thanks, brother," Rick nodded. "Don't suppose you want to take this?"

"Nope."

They walked together into the house where Hershel sat at the head of the dining room table. Maggie sat on his right, Patricia took a seat on his left. Merle plopped into the seat opposite him. Rick sat next to him while Daryl put Beth between him and Merle on the other side.

Hershel waited until everyone was seated, "So. I want to start by apologizing to you Daryl. I am not one to resort to violence and I regret punching you. I hope I didn't do too much damage?"

Daryl shook his head, "M'fine."

"Good," Hershel nodded. "Now about this so called marriage…"

Beth huffed out a breath and stood up, "This is pointless."

"Beth," Rick started only to be interrupted by Merle.

"Sunshine. Ass. Chair. Now."

Beth sat back down with a scowl. Daryl took her hand in his.

Hershel clenched his jaw, glaring at Merle, "I do not appreciate you correctin' my daughter in my own home."

Merle simply stared back at him, "You wanted to talk? Talk. Or me and mine can hit the road."

"She is not yours!" Maggie snapped.

Hershel sighed, "We need to resolve this. Beth will move into the house. Daryl and Merle can stay on the farm for now."

"No, sir," Beth shook her head. "I will be livin' with my husband. Either in the tent in the yard or wherever we travel to next."

"Either you move in, or everyone moves off," Hershel replied.

"Whoa, stop right there," Rick said. "Carl is in no condition to travel, you said so yourself. You said in a few weeks, maybe."

"The boy can stay, your wife and you can stay with him, everyone else moves out tomorrow," Hershel said. "Or Beth can come home."

"I can't believe you're doin' this to me," Beth whispered. She wiped at a tear then turned to Merle and Rick. "The Miller farm is close. The house is clear and is a good size. We could move there until Carl is ready to travel."

"Beth," Patricia said. "Please just consider…"

"No," Beth shook her head, "I won't consider it. I'm not leavin' my husband even for a single night. How many nights you spend apart from Otis over the years? I told Maggie," she leveled her gaze on her father, "You don't have to like it, you don't have to understand it, but you have to accept and respect it. This is my life, my choice. I chose Daryl, I chose to go with him, I chose to marry him, and I choose to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Sir, I…" Daryl started.

"I do not accept this. She is sixteen. You're what thirty? Thirty five? If you'd come onto my property before all this intending to court my daughter, I would have filled your ass full of buckshot and sent you on your way," Hershel growled. "Why should now be any different?"

"Because now is different," Merle scowled. "In case you haven't noticed, Armageddon has arrived. And you ever threaten my brother again you and I are gonna have a serious issue."

Hershel shook his head, "Now is not different. Every time a new virus comes along, everyone thinks it's the end of the world. The world survived the last great plague, it will survive this one."

"Hershel, the dead are walking around eating people, this one is a bit different," Rick protested.

"We had an incident a few years back," Hershel said. "A bunch of kids got some LSD and reacted badly. Several of them went on a rampage through town, destroying property and attacking people. A few others went into a pasture and slaughtered a cow basically with their bare hands."

"You're comparin' this to kids on a bad trip," Merle scoffed. "These people aren't sick, they are dead. They don't feel pain. They don't bleed. Destroy their heart, they still walk. Break 'um in half and they'll crawl."

"An un-medicated person suffering from severe mental illness can be dangerous," Hershel replied. "They can seem oblivious to pain or fear."

Beth shook her head, "Daddy, the walker that came out of the woods the night you left me here alone, she had a broken leg and was still walkin'. Merle put two bullets into her chest and she was still walkin'. She. Was. Dead. Not sick. Not mentally ill. Not on drugs. Dead. We went to the CDC in Atlanta and a doctor there showed us a scan of an infected person's brain. We watched that woman die. Watched her brain shut off. Then it restarted partially. Just enough to get up and walk. To attack and feed. They aren't sick. There is no cure. This is all there is."

Hershel sighed, "Beth are you going to move into the house?"

"No," she replied.

"Hershel," Patricia urged.

"Daddy, please," Maggie begged as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please don't send them away."

"Fine," Hershel relented as he stood up. "I am not happy with this. I do not accept this. If I had any option left to me I would lock you in your room, young lady. I do not give my blessing." He glared at Daryl, "You are too old, too rough, too… wrong. You are not worthy of her."

"No shit," Daryl scowled. "But I love her. I will spend the rest of my days doin' right by her, protectin' her, and providin' for her. She is my wife whether you like it or accept it or not. Ain't never been liked or accepted by no one so don't see how you'd be any different. Say what you want, do what you want, don't matter much to me. But you mind your tone when talkin' to Beth and don't you lay your hands on her again. If time comes you feel need to shoot me? You better kill me or I will bring down hell on you." He shoved away from the table and stalked outside.

Beth glowered at her father, "I was gonna ask again where you were. Where you went when you abandoned me here after Momma and Shawn died. But I don't care, it don't matter. All that matters is you did it. I woulda died if Daryl and Merle hadn't come with me. Probably been killed a dozen times over if they hadn't taken me and trained me how to deal. Daryl is more worthy than anyone I've ever met. Take your blessin' and shove it up your ass." She stormed away.

Rick sighed, "Well… You're willing to let us stay? At least until Carl heals?" Hershel nodded. Merle and Rick stood up. "We'll bring up your share of what we salvaged from the other farm. Good night."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stood at the edge of the yard smoking steadily. Beth walked over to him and stood a few feet away. He sighed, "I ain't. You know? Worthy. Not of you. I just ain't."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek on his back, "I ain't worthy of you."

"What?" he scoffed. "You're perfect. Beautiful, kindhearted, smart, you gotta voice that could make the angels weep it's so beautiful."

"I'm weak and fragile. I'm too young, too inexperienced with things. It took weeks for me to be able to hit anything I shoot at. I still can't hunt worth a damn. You are built to survive. You're handsome and strong. Sweet and kind."

"You're sweet and kind," he replied as he pulled her around in front of him. "You're nurturin' and lovin'. You've adapted to everythin' that's come along. You're a great cook and you work hard to make a home for me and my brother no matter where we are. You're fragile but you ain't weak. You're sensuous. I ain't never been with the same woman more than once or twice but I can't get enough of you. You are young, but you ain't immature. You got hold of me somethin' fierce and I can't let you go."

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried," she said. "I love you and you love me. That's what's important. If we have to go it alone just the three of us, it'll be OK."

"Yep," he kissed her forehead.

"As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Nothing Else Matters – lyrics by Lars Ulrich and James Hetfield. Metallica_

_So close no matter how far  
>Couldn't be much more from the heart<br>Forever trusting who we are  
>And nothing else matters<em>

Never opened myself this way  
>Life is ours, we live it our way<br>All these words I don't just say  
>And nothing else matters<p>

Trust I seek and I find in you  
>Every day for us something new<br>Open mind for a different view  
>And nothing else matters<p>

Never cared for what they do  
>Never cared for what they know, whoa<br>But I know

So close no matter how far

_Couldn't be much more from the heart  
>Forever trusting who we are<br>And nothing else matters_

Never cared for what they do  
>Never cared for what they know, whoa<br>but I know

I never opened myself this way  
>Life is ours, we live it our way<br>All these words I don't just say  
>And nothing else matters<p>

Trust I seek and I find in you  
>Every day for us something new<br>Open mind for a different view  
>And nothing else matters<p>

Never cared for what they say  
>Never cared for games they play<br>Never cared for what they do  
>Never cared for what they know<br>And I know

Ye Yeah!

So close no matter how far  
>Couldn't be much more from the heart<br>Forever trusting who we are  
>And nothing else matters<p> 


	16. Wounding

**Redneck Takes a Wife 16 – Wounding **

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. This AU will cover parts of 'Chupacabra', 'Secrets', and 'Pretty Much Dead Already'.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**Still rated M, guys. Violence, sex, and assault ahead. No one under age admitted.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

A piercing scream ripped through the night.

Rick had been sitting in the window of the room where his son and wife lay sleeping. He leapt to his feet as Lori snapped awake. "What was that?" she gasped.

"Stay here," Rick ran from the room.

Hershel was pounding down the stairs, barely keeping his balance, "That was Beth."

"I know," Rick replied. They raced outside. Everyone was out of their tents in various stages of dress.

"She's OK. Nightmare," Shane said. He'd obviously been sleeping in only his boxers and had yanked his sweatpants on inside out as he left his tent.

Rick walked over to the Dixons' tent and peeked inside. Daryl was sitting up with Beth cradled on his lap. She was weeping against his neck. Merle was sitting on his cot, pulled up close to them. He was leaning forward with both hands rubbing Beth's back and arms. Merle glanced over and gave a short nod then focused back on Beth.

"Sunshine? It was just a dream, darlin'," Merle soothed.

"Everyone was… gone… I was… alone," she sobbed, gasping for air in between.

"No," Daryl said, "Never gonna happen."

"I know," she replied as she quieted. "It just felt so real. I was in the tent and you both were gone, then I walked outside and everyone was gone." The images of the empty yard and house started to rise up again but she shoved them down. She glanced over and saw Rick. Tears welled up again, "I'm sorry I woke everybody up."

"It's OK," Rick assured her, "So long as you're alright."

Merle stood up and kissed the top of her head. He grabbed his jeans and stepped out of the tent to yank them on. "Glenn can you get her some water?"

"Sure," Glenn nodded and walked over to where they'd stored the bottles. He brought several of them back. Carol took one and opened it to soak a washcloth, then she ducked into the tent. The flap stayed open and they could see her gently bathe Beth's face and neck as Daryl slipped outside. "You OK?" Glenn asked.

"I'll let you know when my heart starts beatin' again," Daryl replied. Sophia looked up at him worriedly, clutching her doll. "She's OK, Sophia."

"My dreams are bad sometimes, too," Sophia nodded as she leaned against his side. Daryl patted her back.

"She ain't had one like that in a long while," Merle said. "'Course it was a stressful day," he glared at Hershel. Hershel turned and walked away.

"Rick?" Lori called from the porch.

Merle rubbed his face, "She's OK, y'all go back to sleep. I'll patrol around and be sure nothin' else heard her. No, baby brother," Merle said as his brother started to speak. "You stay here with Beth, get her to go back to sleep."

Rick nodded and jogged across the yard to his wife, "Beth had a bad nightmare, that's all. She's OK."

Lori let out a breath, "God. I've never hear her scream like that," she hugged Rick.

Rick led her back inside to where Carl slept soundly, "Merle said she's had them before just not for a while." He smiled, "Our son still sleeps like a rock. The pediatrician thought we were nuts for worrying about his hearing because he slept so sound."

"I know," she nodded. "I was the only mother in the neighborhood that could vacuum when her baby was napping." She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

Lori looked at him and came close to telling him about the test, then lost her nerve, "I've spent the last month believing the worst of Merle and Daryl. Even after they explained, I still assumed that they'd forced her to go with them. But watching her today…" she sighed again. "What are we going to do?"

Rick pulled her close, "We may still convince Hershel to let us stay. No matter what he says, he obviously loves Beth. He went tearing outside when he heard her scream. If not, Beth suggested the next farm over. I don't know the setup there, but even if it isn't good, there might be one that is. There's still the option of the Dixons' mountain. We'll figure it out. I'll figure it out. For now we stay here until Carl is healed."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Things settled into a routine quickly on the farm. Someone was always on watch atop the RV. Shane started the firearms training, while Merle began working with Carol and Sophia on self-defense as well. They went out in groups to salvage what they could from the other abandoned farms in the area. Carl was healing quickly and starting to get bored despite having Sophia willing to sit and play board games with him for hours. Hershel gave the OK after a week for him to be up and moving around for short periods of time so he moved back into the tent with his parents.

Beth and Maggie had a few more conversations, starting to re-establish their sister bond. But Hershel did everything he could to avoid his youngest. Rick tried talking to him a few times, but he still insisted that they would be leaving soon, ignoring the fact that Beth would likely go with them.

Rick and Lori were having issues. Even once Carl recovered they both were tense and short with each other. The fact that Shane was also irritable and testy told them all they needed to know about what was going on. Shane was frequently on guard duty or patrol as he tried to avoid the group completely.

Glenn and Maggie were obviously dancing around each other. They were frequently seen talking around the farm, and when caught would separate nervously. They took another run to the pharmacy and something obviously happened as Maggie was distressed when they got back. She avoided Glenn and the rest of them for a few days, then seemed back to normal.

Beth and Daryl felt no need to hide the fact that they were going off together. They would go hunting, or salvaging just the two of them, returning hours later, with game or supplies.

Maggie came looking for her one day, only to be told she'd gone hunting with Daryl, "Beth doesn't hunt," Maggie replied. "She's a vegetarian, passionately."

Carol shrugged, "Things change, she's changed. The option is eating what is provided, or starving. Merle and Daryl certainly wouldn't let her starve, so she eats the meat." Sure enough Daryl and Beth returned later with several rabbits, including two that Beth had shot herself.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Hey," Rick glanced over as Daryl and Beth approached. "You two are going to run today to the house Patricia suggested right? The one across town where the woman did canning?"

Daryl nodded, "Just about to leave."

Lori walked over, "Hi Beth. Carol was wondering, if you think your father would be agreeable to us cooking dinner for everyone tonight? Kind of a thank you for everything?"

"Hmm," Beth thought for a moment, "Best thing would be to talk to Maggie and Patricia. Patricia will want to agree and Maggie will say yes and tell Daddy later."

Lori smiled at her, "OK. You two be careful out there."

Daryl nodded and walked Beth over to the truck. He drove out of the yard with a wave of his hand. Merle waved back from where he was perched on top of the RV with a rifle.

It took a while to reach the house. Daryl hadn't wanted to drive through town so they took the long way around. They saw a few wandering walkers but they didn't cause any problems.

Daryl looked down at Beth curled against his side in the bench seat with her head resting at his shoulder and he grinned. "What?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Just this. You 'n me drivin' along in my ol' beat up truck. Me 'n my ol' lady."

"Daryl, do not ever call me your 'ol' lady'," she glowered at him.

He kissed the tip of her cute little wrinkled nose, "You got it. The ol' ball 'n chain it is."

She huffed at him, "I thought you wanted sex today."

He laughed, "I do. Always do. And so do you, darlin'."

"Yeah," she acknowledged as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And darlin's OK."

He rubbed his chin on her hair, "My darlin', my sunshine, my wife."

"Turn left here."

"Yes, dear."

She directed him into the long driveway of a modern looking house up on a hill. "Mr. and Mrs. Watkins were real nice."

"Maybe they're OK," Daryl said. "Maybe they'll invite us in for lemonade and cookies."

Beth sighed, "Their daughter Rebecca just had a baby when this all started. They went to stay with her up in Nashville. Considerin' how quickly the cities fell… It's hard to think of all the people I know, all the babies I've taken care of over the last five years or so."

Daryl pulled the truck to a stop in front of the house and turned off the engine, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she sighed. "Sorry I brought it up. We gotta focus on what we got now." She smiled slyly, "Like…" she slid her fingers under his belt, rubbing his skin underneath. She gazed up at him, the question in her eyes.

He looked around the area then nodded. She opened his belt and unzipped his pants. She stroked him, then lowered her head. He let her caress and lick him, then envelope him in her mouth. He stroked her hair as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Stop, darlin', stop."

She pulled back, "Am I still doin' it wrong?"

"Darlin' no… God no," he kissed her firmly. "Guess it's possible to do it wrong, but you ain't never…" he huffed a breath. "It's just a lot of times that was all I could afford so it's always felt… cheap and bad I guess. It just ain't somethin' I like havin' you do. I'd rather have you facin' me so I can watch you. I really like watchin' you come apart while I'm inside you."

She smiled and kissed him again, then moved to straddle him in the front seat, pressing her denim clad ass down on his exposed manhood. They kissed for several long moments, stroking and caressing. He moaned deep and low, she sighed "I need to find some skirts."

"Let's go clear the house," Daryl replied. He shifted her back to her own seat and zipped up his pants. "While I can still walk."

Daryl tested the door knob and found it locked. He ran his hand across the top of the door frame and located a rusty, dust covered key that unlocked the door. He whistled sharply as the door swung open. Beth reached over and rang the doorbell which played out a song rather than the regular ding-dong. She smiled.

They swept inside, going room to room through the single floor dwelling. Daryl went through each door first with his crossbow ready, followed closely by Beth with her knife.

"Jackpot," Daryl grinned as they descended into the cellar and found shelf after shelf loaded with home canned fruit and vegetables. They went back up to search the rest of the house.

Once they confirmed the house to be clear, Daryl walked over and shut the front door. He sat his crossbow down and crooked his finger at Beth. She licked her lips and sauntered over to him.

They made it as far as the living room sofa, with her pants off, his down around his knees. Her sleeveless shirt was shoved up, as was her bra, his shirt was still in place. He brought her over the edge, before thrusting deep and crying out.

"Jesus," he panted. "Sorry, God, that was so damn fast." He dropped his head to her chest.

She chuckled, "S'fine. Was good. Felt great." She rubbed his back. "Sides, we can take the supplies outside then go again."

"Sounds good to me," he nodded as he pulled away from her. They dressed and went back down to the cellar. Beth had a contemplative look on her face. "What you thinkin?"

"We could take some of this back. Enough for them. Then come back with Merle to get the rest. It might be enough that he'll take us back to the mountain. Enough supplies to get through the winter."

Daryl sighed, "Maybe. You anxious to leave the farm?"

"Maybe if we go, Daddy will let the others stay. Maggie and Glenn got somethin' goin' on. The others… they can keep the farm goin'. Give them food, water, shelter."

Daryl looked through the supplies again, "We'll pack up half. Leave the rest here and talk to Merle. If he says no, we can always come back for it."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They had packed about half of the food into the boxes that they found along with more blankets, linens, and heavier clothes they found also stored in the basement. Daryl walked outside carrying a large cardboard box crammed full of jars wrapped in old newspapers. Beth followed him with a stack of blankets.

Jimmy stood next to their truck.

They hadn't seen much of him around the farm. He'd been avoiding them and they'd let him. Actually been grateful for his absence as it had been one less stressor on them.

"What do you want?" Daryl growled.

Jimmy glared, "To take what's mine."

He lifted his hand holding the gun that Shane had trained him how to use. He fired a single shot, striking Daryl in the head.

The box fell to the dirt, glass jars shattering on impact, spilling peaches, berries, and beans onto the ground. Daryl collapsed. Beth screamed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl's head snapped up. He was sitting on the ground, firmly tied to the truck tire. Blood poured heavily from the wound at his temple. Beth was kneeling on the ground, her hands tied behind her back. There was a bruise spreading across her forehead and her lip was split and bleeding. "Beth," he murmured.

Beth wept, "Daryl. I'm sorry."

"Oh good, you're awake," Jimmy said. "We were gettin' tired of waitin'." He had the crossbow in his hands. "I don't get it, you know? I was her boyfriend, three months and she barely let me kiss her. Certainly wouldn't give me a hand job. You she puts her hands all over. Gave you a blow job in the front seat of this very truck today. Then let you fuck her. Watching was fun, but I just do not get it." He leveled the crossbow and fired, the bolt slamming into the dirt next to Daryl. "Damn. That's harder than it looks."

"Jimmy please," Beth begged. "I'll do anythin', please don't hurt him."

Jimmy laughed in her face, "Oh you'll do anything I know. See I'm gonna take Daryl's body back to the farm," he made a mocking sad face, "Poor guy died tryin' to save you but he was too late. Boo-hoo. I couldn't get to you before you were swarmed. Sniffle. Hershel will make those people leave then. And I can keep you. They'll think you're dead and you will be all mine. I've been settin' up the old Cooper place. No one's mentioned that one for salvage 'cause it's been empty for so long. Roof's fallin' but the first floor is good enough for what I need. You won't say no to me when you need me to survive."

He fired the second bolt loaded in the crossbow and it slammed into Daryl's abdomen, "HA!" Jimmy cheered as Beth wailed.

Daryl panted against the flood of hot pain coursing through him, "You son of a bitch. You will not touch her. EVER."

Jimmy yanked Beth's head back by her hair and kissed her roughly. Beth struggled and when Jimmy pulled back she spit a mouthful of blood into his face. He slapped her soundly and shoved the gun under her chin, "You better be nicer to me. I can make this last for hours."

He shoved her away, watching her sprawl into the dirt. He grabbed the crossbow and began to try to draw it back. He huffed and puffed as he struggled to pull the string back.

Beth got her feet under her, she looked at Daryl with a quivering chin; "I love you." She shoved upright and ran.

Jimmy tossed the crossbow aside and raced after her.

Daryl struggled against the ropes and managed to get some give, enough to shift up and rub the rope against the tip of the bolt that pierced through his stomach and out his back. It was agony to rub against it, shifting it inside of his own flesh, but he had no choice.

Beth ran up the driveway. She didn't expect to be able to run all the way to the farm and the help there, but she needed to get Jimmy away from Daryl. She heard his feet pounding behind her. He tackled her, slamming her into the dirt so hard she lost her breath.

"Fucking bitch," he snarled. "Guess we'll just start right here." He yanked a knife from his waistband and cut the ropes to free her hands. Then he shoved her over onto her back.

Beth slammed her hand up to his eye. Jimmy slammed his fist into her face, then her chest. As she was gasping he yanked the neck of her shirt and grabbed the knife in to start to cut it away from her. She brought her arm up and he stabbed the knife into her forearm. "Oh," he looked shocked at first, then watched the blood well up around the blade. Instead of pulling the knife back out, he yanked it up to her wrist, slitting it open. When the blood began to spurt out, he scowled, "Well shit. Can't have you dyin' on me." He yanked off her split shirt and wrapped it around her arm. He grinned, distracted by the sight of her wearing only a cotton bra.

Beth grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the side. At the same time she brought her knee up sharply into his groin and was able to scramble away. He fell into the dirt and began to wretch.

Beth ran back to the house to find Daryl coming towards her dragging the reloaded crossbow. He was bleeding profusely from his head, stomach, and back, his shirt and pants were completely saturated.

"Daryl," Beth sobbed. "He's coming." She caught him around the waist as he stumbled, dropping the knife she still had clenched in her fist.

A bullet kicked up dirt at their feet. Jimmy was advancing with the handgun cocked and ready. Daryl lifted the crossbow and fired it. Jimmy leapt to the side and avoided the bolt. Daryl stumbled to his knees. Beth snatched the crossbow up, leveled it, and fired. The bolt slammed into Jimmy's chest, piercing his heart. The gun discharged harmlessly as he fell. Jimmy stared up into the cloudless sky as the life faded out of him. He choked and blood spurted from his mouth. He gasped twice, then exhaled and was gone.

Daryl ripped the sleeves from his shirt. Then gasping, he snapped the bolt end off and yanked it out of his side. He groaned as he moved over to Beth. She was bleeding heavily from her arm wound. He tied the torn sleeves around her injury, then gathered her into his arms to rise. "Daryl, I'm too heavy," she pleaded even as her head lolled against his arm.

"No you ain't," he gasped as he struggled to carry her back to the truck. It seemed to take forever to get there but he finally managed to get her into the seat. He went to where the blankets were scattered in the dirt and grabbed them. He got a knife from the truck and sliced one into shreds to bind around his abdomen, then covered her with another one. He staggered around the truck, dropping the crossbow into the back. As he reached the driver's seat, a familiar moan reached him.

Jimmy was back on his feet and lurching towards them. His eyes were milky white as blood poured from his mouth. He growled and stumbled forward.

Daryl charged him. He kicked the boy's knee and the walker stumbled. Once his head was low enough, Daryl slammed the knife down into his skull. Jimmy died again at his feet. He vented his rage into the body, bringing the knife down into him again and again.

"Daryl," Beth called softly, breaking through the frenzied haze.

Daryl staggered back to the truck and climbed inside. He started the engine and slammed it into gear. "Hang on," he whispered. "I'll get you there. Hang on, darlin', please." She met his eyes, then passed out again.

He sped up the driveway and turned onto the main road. His vision kept going black but he was able to shake it off enough to focus. He drove as fast as he could, straight through the abandoned town. Walkers staggered out of alleys and buildings as the truck roared past. He served around them and abandoned vehicles. He went off the road twice but was able to correct the path. He lost control again as his vision faded and he took out the Greene mailbox before he was able to get the truck back on the driveway. A massive cloud of dust followed them.

Daryl drove straight up to the front porch and slammed on the brakes. He bailed out of the truck as Rick burst out of the house followed by Lori.

"MERLE," Daryl screamed.

"Daryl, Jesus, what happened?" Glenn demanded as he ran up.

"MERLE?!"

Then he saw his brother racing towards him across the yard. Merle reached him, panting for air, "Daryl? Baby brother what happened?"

"Beth's hurt," Daryl managed before he dropped into his brother's arms.

Rick was already gently lifting Beth out of the truck, "HERSHEL! She's bleeding out!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl's eyes flew open, "BETH!"

"Easy, easy there," Rick caught him. "She's right here."

Daryl turned his head to see Beth next to him on the bed being tended to by Hershel and Patricia. She was still unconscious but he could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Hershel was stitching her arm closed. Merle was sitting next to her, a tube running from his arm, drawing out blood. Merle grinned at him, "Turns out I'm good for somethin' baby brother," he said as the blood drained out of him to go into Beth.

"Luckily," Hershel said. "She lost too much and it's a rare type. Same as her mother and brother but…" He glanced over to Daryl's panicked face, "I think she's going to be fine. You both are. A few scars but relatively intact."

Rick gently pushed Daryl to lay back and pressed a bandage back to his temple. "You ready to tell us what happened?"

Daryl glanced over and waited until Hershel tied off the last stitch on Beth's arm, "Jimmy happened." Patricia gasped. "He showed up at the Watkins' place and got the jump on me. Told us he planned to take Beth to some place that had been abandoned. Goin' to kill me and just take her there to keep her. He knocked her around, stabbed her arm and sliced her open. Shot me first with the gun then with the crossbow."

"He dead?" Merle demanded as Patricia removed the blood transfer equipment.

"Yeah," Daryl replied as Hershel came around to his side of the bed. "Beth shot him with the crossbow."

"I need to stitch you up," Hershel said as he sat down. "You the same blood type as your brother?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "You need more?"

"We'll see," Hershel replied, "For now you rest and drink some juice. Don't need you passing out too."

Beth's eyes fluttered open, "Daryl?"

"I'm here," Daryl started to move and Rick grabbed him. Hershel paused in his stitching of Daryl's back until he calmed.

"Be still brother," Merle ordered. He leaned into Beth's line of sight, "Hey Sunshine. You're safe, Daryl's right next to you. You're both gonna be fine."

"Jimmy tried to kill him," Beth whispered as tears welled up. "He…"

"Shh, sweetheart," Merle soothed. "It's OK. We'll talk about it later." He caressed her hair until her eyes closed again.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Both Daryl and Beth had been stitched, bandaged, and medicated. They lay side by side on the bed, Beth flat on her back with her arm bandaged from hand to elbow and propped up on a pillow. Daryl was on his side to keep his weight off his wounds. Merle was stretched out on the cot against the wall. Maggie had been in to visit and weep over her sister. Merle was grateful that Beth slept through the encounter and that Glenn came in to lead her away quickly. Carol brought a scared Sophia in and promised to bring in food from the dinner being cooked in the farmhouse kitchen.

Merle lay there listening to his brother and sister breathing. He felt a little woozy from the blood draw but the thought made him smile.

"What?" Beth whispered.

Merle startled to see they were both awake and looking at him. "Hey."

"What's that smile for?" she asked.

Merle sat up slowly and grinned, "You're my kin. You been my kin since you said yes to my brother. But now you're my blood too. Don't really matter much since I loved you anyway, but just made me think."

Rick stepped into the doorway having heard their voices, "Good to see y'all awake. Dinner is almost ready. Merle you comin' out or you wanna eat in here?"

"In here," Merle replied.

Rick nodded.

Daryl chewed on the edge of his thumb for a second, "Merle. He got back up. After Beth shot Jimmy with the crossbow, he died, then he got back up. He turned into a walker without bein' bit, Merle. How can that be?"

"You sure he wasn't bit?" Merle asked.

"He wasn't sick. Not physically at least," Beth answered. "No fever or pain. Just… crazy."

"We're all infected," Rick said softly. "Jenner told me just before he released us at the CDC. Whatever this is, we all carry it. I assume it triggers when we die."

"And you didn't think this was important to tell us," Merle snarled then leapt to his feet. The room spun and his knees gave way.

Rick caught him, staggering under his weight, "NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

Shane and T-dog came through the door, "What happened?" Shane asked.

"He fainted."

"M'fine," Merle grumbled. "I don't faint.

"Sure do a damn good impression of it," T-dog snorted, "You're also a heavy ass." The three men managed to get Merle back onto the cot.

Hershel came in, "Everybody out." Merle glared at Rick as he ushered Shane and T-dog out of the room. "You three need to eat then rest. Bethy? What is it?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Beth whispered.

Hershel grabbed the trashcan and sat it on her lap before he walked out and came back in with a glass of ginger ale and a small pill. He helped her sit up and helped her take the pill. "Just take deep breaths through your nose, Bethy." He bathed her face gently. "I'm sorry Beth. I'm so sorry."

Merle laid back with his arm over his eyes, trying to slow his own racing heart.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel lay on the couch outside of the improvised infirmary. It was long after midnight but he was still awake.

"Merle?" Beth whispered in the quiet night.

Hershel started to rise, then heard Merle answer her, "Hey Sunshine. You OK?"

"I hafta pee."

"OK." Hershel heard the cot squeak as Merle left it, then heard the shifting of the bed. "I gotcha, darlin'," Merle soothed. One set of footsteps crossed the room to the attached bath. He heard the light click on in the bathroom, then the splash of urine in the bowl. A flush, then the running of water, followed by one set of footsteps returning. "There yah go." The mattress creaked as Beth was sat back down.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Think you can drink a bit for me? Got pills here for yah," he heard Merle ask. She must've nodded because he heard the cap removed from a bottle and liquid pouring into a glass. "Good girl. Want more? OK. You can drink the rest for me later."

"Merle. We found a bunch of food at the Watkins place. Lots of canned fruit and vegetables. We packed it all up, but then Jimmy attacked us. We left it behind."

"We'll go back and get it later, darlin'."

"We left his body behind too."

Merle huffed a breath, "Don't much care about him, little sister. He can rot there." She must have given him a look because he sighed, "If it's still there we'll take care of it. If it ain't, it ain't. OK?"

"He was my first real boyfriend. I thought he was cute and nice and sweet. When he cheated on me, I thought I'd never get over it. But then I met Daryl and it all seemed so stupid and childish. I never thought he'd do this though."

"It ain't your fault. Not a bit. Don't you think for a minute that it was,"

"He said you'd move on and leave if you thought I was dead. You'd bury Daryl and leave."

"Sunshine, I would look high and low for you. I wouldn't believe you were dead until I saw your body for myself." Hershel felt the jab deep into his heart with his words.

There was a moment of silence, then Beth continued, "We were thinkin'. Maybe we bring some of the food here for everyone, then we take the rest and go somewhere else. Someplace for the winter until we can go back home to rebuild. Maybe… Maybe Daddy will let the others stay if we're not here. If I'm not here."

Merle sighed audibly, "I'll think about it, OK. You go back to sleep now."

"G'night, big brother."

"G'night, little sister."

Hershel lay awake for hours afterward. Thinking. Praying. Searching for an answer. He knew he had to fix this or he was going to lose her forever.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle didn't like it but Daryl was insistent. They moved back to the tent the following morning. Merle put a third cot inside, making the small space cramped, but it worked. Daryl stayed in the tent for four days until he could walk without grimacing in pain. Beth was up and around with her arm in a sling, but she stayed close by. They were both healing. Things settled again. The kids played, Carl getting stronger daily. They fell back into the routine of food preparation, laundry duties, guarding, and fence maintenance.

Merle went back to the Watkins place with T-dog, Shane, and surprisingly Hershel. They found evidence of the fight in the dirt, blood and scuffs in the dirt. Jimmy's body had been drug off the driveway by an animal but abandoned quickly in the brush. They wrapped it up and brought it back to the farm for burial after they transported all of the food and supplies back. With the others there, Merle had no choice but to bring everything.

Hershel never said any more about them leaving the farm. He was still distant, but he checked on his patients several times a day in their camp

Then a week after the incident, their brief peace was shattered by a single sentence.

They were eating breakfast, fresh eggs mixed with venison from a deer Merle brought down and potatoes from the Watkins' stores. Fresh milk and orange juice.

Glenn was standing off to one side, looking nervous and shaky. The boy couldn't hide something if his life depended on it. He looked to Dale, who nodded, then he stepped forward.

"The barn is full of walkers."


	17. Opening the door

_Sorry for the delay but this has been a shit week, bottoming out with the death of one of my boys in blue. Posting may be delayed again this week, I still have to get through the funeral. __I guess the lesson is to live your life today because you may not get a tomorrow. The song I had already inserted into this chapter just hits all the harder now. _

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**Redneck Takes a Wife 17 – Opening the Door – Jen S.**

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. This AU covers situations from "Pretty Much Dead Already" and "Nebraska". Song quoted at beginning and end is "Calling all Angels" lyrics by Jane Siberry performed by the Celtic Angels. I think there are other versions, but there is something about those women's voices. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Oh but if you could, do you think you would_

_Have traded all the pain and suffering?_

_Oh, but then you would've missed the beauty of the light upon this earth_

_And the sweetness of the leaving. – Jane Siberry_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"What?" Shane demanded.

"The barn is full of walkers," Glenn repeated.

Everyone reacted. Sophia had been sitting with Carl for breakfast, leapt up and ran to her mother. Merle had been leaning on a tree near Carol, but went straight to where Daryl and Beth were sitting. Lori gathered Carl closer.

"Hershel thinks they're just sick," Dale said. "That a cure will come."

"You KNEW about this," Shane snarled. "How long?"

"Yesterday," Dale admitted. "Glenn told me yesterday afternoon. I thought we'd be OK for one more night and we were. The barn is locked up tight."

Shane turned to Rick, "It is time to go, Brother! We need to hit the road to Fort Benning now."

"Hold up," Rick replied. "Let's figure this out." He turned to look at Merle. "What do you…"

"You have got to be kidding me," Shane snapped. "You want his input before you decide?"

Merle stepped forward, "You need to calm the hell down."

Shane went toe to toe with him, "You need to stay out of this!"

"Out of what? This is my life and my family in the middle of things too!" Merle glared in Shane's face as they stood practically chest to chest, neither willing to back down.

Rick pressed between them and shoved Shane back, turning his back to Merle, "Settle down!" Shane stumbled back, shock apparent on his features at Rick's apparent show of trust to the other man. He whirled and stomped away.

"We ain't stayin' here," Merle said. "Not with a buncha walkers on the property."

Sophia lunged at him, grabbing Merle around the waist, "Please don't go Mr. Merle. Please."

Carol stared in surprise then shook herself to go to her daughter, "Sophia, come on, let Mr. Merle go."

Sophia turned and shoved her mother away, "NO! I want him to stay or I want to go with him. I hate you! You let me get hurt. You let me get lost. You let Daddy hurt me. I hate you!" she slapped her mother's hands away.

Merle scooped her up in one arm and cupped her chin with the other, "Stop that. Right now. Bein' angry is OK. But you will not hit. And you will not disrespect your mother like that. You hear me?" Sophia nodded as tears streamed down her face. Carol stood a few steps away, weeping. Lori had her arm around her in support. Sophia buried her face in Merle's shoulder. He rubbed her back, oblivious to the shocked looks he was getting from everyone else.

Daryl cleared his throat to get their attention, "That house… the Watkins place where Jimmy…" Daryl broke off until Rick and Merle both nodded. "It's up on a hill. Some trees, but not as dense as it is here. We should go there. House isn't as big as this one, but we could make do."

"Let me talk to Hershel," Rick said. "See if I can convince him to let us clear the barn. If he says yes, we'll figure a way to go in and put them down."

Merle nodded, "Go in through the hay loft, maybe. Get them from above. And if he says no?"

"Then we leave," Rick said. "All of us. Beth, honey, go talk to your sister and Patricia. See if you can convince them of what needs to be done. Merle, Daryl go check the barn to be sure it really is secure. The rest of you stay here."

Merle sat Sophia back on her feet, "Stay here, darlin'."

Sophia nodded and wiped her face, "I'm sorry, Mommy," she whispered.

Carol gathered her close, "I'm sorry too, baby."

Daryl kissed Beth gently, then grabbed his crossbow to follow Merle to the barn. They walked silently to the wooden structure. Merle checked the main door and found them locked tight. He gestured for Daryl to circle the building. They crept around, checking all openings to be sure they were secure. Once they completed the circuit around the building, they went around to the back and climbed up to the loft access.

"I see dead people," Daryl whispered. Merle frowned at his attempt at humor. "Lots of dead people. Shit that's a lot of walkers."

Merle blew out a long breath, "How did we not smell this place?" he covered his nose with his hand. "How can he delude himself into thinkin' they're just sick?"

Daryl turned and walked outside to take a deep breath of fresh air, "Dunno. But if he thinks they're just sick… then he thinks we murdered his wife and son."

Merle inhaled deeply, "I know. But his opinion don't concern me. Shouldn't you either. Beth knows the truth. So do the others in the group." Daryl turned to look at him. "We're gonna wait and see, brother. See if Rick can work things out with Hershel. If not, I think you're right about the house on the hill. I know it ain't got the best memories for yah but… it'll only be 'til spring."

Daryl looked away and flushed, "Yeah. Pretty much worst day of my life. She's gonna have that scar on her arm forever 'cause for one minute I forgot that we weren't safe." He ran his hand through his hair.

Merle didn't know what to say so he just led the way back down the ladder.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Did you know?" Beth asked. Maggie was in the chicken coop gathering eggs.

"What?"

"What am I sayin' of course you knew," Beth sighed. "We know about the walkers in the barn."

"Stop callin' them that!" Maggie snapped. "It's the Millers and the Taylors. Our neighbors, Beth."

"They're dead Maggie! Not sick. Dead."

"You don't know that!"

"I do!" Beth yelled then took a breath, "Maggie we told you. We went to the CDC and the doctor there showed us the change in the brain. These people are dead. They aren't human anymore. They don't remember anything, don't feel anymore. They're dead."

"What's goin' on out here," Hershel stomped out of the house followed by Rick. Rick looked at Beth and subtly shook his head.

"Tryin' to talk some sense into Maggie," Beth replied. "But she's just as stubborn as you are. Have you looked at the walkers that you're so determined are just sick somehow? Have you noticed that they're steadily decayin' out there? The smell? The fact that they don't bleed or sweat? They're dead, Daddy. Their souls are gone. All that's left is the body. You're not savin' them. All you're doin' is keepin' them from their peace."

Rick walked down to her, "Come on, sweetheart."

"He said no?"

"He said no," Rick gently urged her to walk, "We have to go pack up the camp."

Beth glanced back at them, "Goodbye."

"Beth, please," Maggie cried. "Daddy!"

"You don't have to leave," Hershel called after them. "I'm willing to discuss this further."

Rick turned, "So long as we're OK with living next to a barn full of walkers? No."

"Beth. I'll allow you and… the Dixon boy to stay."

Beth shook her head and kept walking, "All or nothin' Daddy. We need someplace safe and this ain't it. Not like this."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Merle stood with the area map spread out on top of the truck tailgate, "Hershel said no. He is determined that they can be cured."

"Cured from death? Only ever heard of that happenin' once," Merle replied.

"Well… twice," Rick corrected.

"Oh right. Lazarus," Merle nodded. "Still don't see it happenin' again. See this as more divine retribution rather than preparation for a miracle."

Rick nodded, "Which property do you think we should move to? You've scouted around more than I have. Plus you know more about survival."

"The house on the hill like Daryl said," Merle pointed to the spot on the map. "Got two wells. House is one story with a cellar. Fireplace works, chimney looks clear, plus there's a workin' pellet stove. Four bedrooms, two baths, plus livin' room and den. Be tight, but we can make it work. Bein' on the hill means better vantage point. Woods are thinner. We can salvage fencin' from the surroundin' farms. Walkers can't get around fences or barb wire. We can get through the winter here. Been thinkin' 'bout takin' RVs to the mountains and we can do that come spring."

"We need to go to Fort Benning," Shane interrupted as he stormed up. "You agreed that we would go there, Rick."

"I changed my mind," Rick replied. "We're staying close here."

"Because he said so," Shane gestured at Merle.

"Because Lori's pregnant!"

Shane and Merle both froze, staring at Rick in shock. "I… uhm… wow… congratulations," Shane said.

Rick nodded, "So we're staying close to the only doctor we know of."

"We should just stay here then," Shane replied.

"With a barn full of dead? That's brilliant," Merle retorted.

"So we clear out the barn!"

"Hershel said no," Rick repeated.

"Fuck Hershel," Shane said. "He's delusional. We go in, clear it out, and set up permanent house here."

"This is his home!" Rick growled. "We are guests here. So we'll go to the house Merle suggested."

Shane shook his head, "Brother this is about our lives. Hershel will just have to adjust. You need to start making decisions based on what's right for the group!"

"I am," Rick replied. Shane stalked away shaking his head still. "Be right back."

Merle stood watching as Rick and Shane argued. Most of their conversation was hissed at low tones but then Rick snarled, "That is my wife. That is my son. That is my baby." A few more exchanges and Rick strode back to where Merle stood. He breathed heavily for a few minutes as the adrenaline dissipated. Merle sighed. Rick turned to him, "You knew about him and my wife." It wasn't really a question but Merle nodded. "Did everyone?"

"Dunno," Merle shrugged, "I'm not everyone. Tend to be more observant than some. Daryl knows. Beth too."

"Yeah I know Beth does," Rick sighed, "Was her comment that day. Telling Lori she should worry about what's going on in her own tent. Stuck with me because I didn't understand it. Then the pieces started falling into place. Our marriage wasn't the best, you know? But we were making it work. That last morning, the day I got shot, we argued and she said something really hurtful in front of Carl. When that bullet hit me, that was the memory that I went into the dark with. And I get that she thought I was dead, but still, God, you'd think she'd've grieved for at least a month or two. It bugs me because I still remember when she looked at me the way Beth looks at Daryl. That purity and totality of love…" Rick suddenly blinked and grinned self-consciously, "No idea why I'm telling you all this."

"Must have one'a them faces," Merle replied with a sly grin of his own. Then he sighed and sobered, "Shane is becoming a problem. One you might have to deal with sooner rather than later. You wanted to be in charge, Officer Friendly. Shane's right, that means makin' hard decisions sometimes. 'Cause if he does anythin' that puts Daryl or Beth at risk, I will deal with him. Hard."

Rick nodded and refocused on the map, "Looks like there's a creek or stream on the back side of the hill, should give us some more protection. Can't imagine walkers do that well in mud." He blew out a breath, "If Hershel had said yes, said we could clear the barn, would you be willing to stay here?"

Merle considered the house, "More room here. Could thin out the trees a bit and barricade the windows. Set up fences. We'd have to check the chimneys, make sure we can build fires this winter. Could work. Thought Hershel said no."

"Gonna talk to him again."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth dropped her backpack in the truck bed. She watched Maggie and Glenn argue, then Glenn stomp over to begin packing up his things. Maggie saw her watching and crossed to her, "You're really goin'."

Beth nodded, "It ain't safe here."

Maggie blinked at her, "I feel like I don't even know you. You're so different."

Beth snorted, "Different than I was at twelve? I would hope so."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You left for college when I was twelve. You barely spent any time here after that, and even when you were here, you weren't. All you talked about was Savannah or Atlanta. Your new friends and your classes, then your job. The guys you were datin'. I get it Maggie, you grew up. So did I. You're not the same person you were when you were eighteen. I'm not the same person I was when I was twelve. Did you know Momma started takin' me to the birthin' center? I've witnessed a dozen births that Momma was midwife to. Helped out about thirty new mothers with their newborns. I called to tell you after the first one and how amazin' it was to watch him take his first breath. Instead I listened to you talked for an hour about some guy who picked you up in the student center." Beth closed her eyes and sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore. You're my sister and I love you but we've always been very different people."

"I'm sorry, Beth," Maggie replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister. I'm sorry I wasn't around more, but you're the one leavin' this time."

"Yes I am," Beth nodded. They were silent for a long moment, just staring at each other. "Do you like Glenn?"

"What? I don't know. Why?"

"You slept with him."

Maggie looked stunned, "He told you?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind Maggie. I've seen you two together. I'm just worried."

"About me?"

"About him," Beth replied. "He's a nice, sweet guy. You… tend to have a short attention span when it comes to guys. Seems like once they really fall for you, you're done with them. I just don't want to see Glenn get hurt."

Maggie's chin came up defiantly, "No need to worry about that since he's leavin' with you."

"Did you even ask him to stay?" Beth asked. Maggie didn't answer but she didn't have to. "If you asked, he probably would." Maggie broke eye contact and Beth left her standing there.

Daryl had been hanging back, letting the sisters talk, but when Beth walked away from Maggie, he met her half way. "You OK?"

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah. I love her, but no one frustrates me more sometimes."

Daryl grinned, "I know. I've got Merle, remember? For a long time he was all I had but he could drive me insane."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel walked out of the house, going towards the barn. Rick met him at the foot of the steps. "Here to try again?" Hershel asked.

"Yes," Rick admitted as he fell in step with Hershel. "Merle has some good ideas to make the farm safer. But it really depends on clearing out the barn. Otherwise we'll be on our way. I don't like the idea of taking Beth from you again but I don't see any other option."

Hershel reached the small storage shed next to the barn and pulled out two long catch poles, handing one to Rick. "I need your help. Otis and Jimmy usually did this. Now it's up to me." He walked away. Rick followed. They went into the woods. "Maybe there is a compromise. There's a farm on the other side of the creek and the highway. The barn there is larger and has no windows at all on the ground level. If your people are willin' to help, we could move the infected people over there."

They reached the swampy area to find two walkers stuck in the mud.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Shane was shouting. Riling everyone up. "We need to take a stand here!" he snarled pointing at the barn. "This is where we need to be!"

"You need to calm down," Dale retorted, "Rick is handling this!"

"Rick isn't handling anything! Maybe it's time I stepped back in front of this group."

Merle snorted, "Ain't nobody gonna follow you! Simmer down!"

"Fuck you, Merle," Shane snarled stepping into Merle's space. "I've spent my entire career dealing with assholes like you. Having to follow the rules with every arrest. Been waiting for years to have no boss, no press, nothing holding me back."

"Bring it on," Merle said in a soft, dangerous tone. He saw Daryl creeping closer and stilled him with a sharp jerk of his hand. "I will bury you."

"What tha' shit?" T-dog suddenly cried.

Every head whipped around to see Rick and Hershel leading two walkers on catch poles.

"Everybody just back up," Rick ordered.

Shane left Merle to confront Rick, "What the hell is this? Instead of clearing out the barn we're going to help him fill it?"

"BACK UP!" Rick demanded. "I'm handling this! We've figured it out." He struggled as the walker he was leading lunged sideways.

"Hershel tell me, could a sick person survive this?" Shane fired a shot directly into the female walker's chest. Hershel jolted

Maggie screamed. Patricia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Merle backed away, keeping himself between Shane and where Beth and Daryl were standing with Carol and Sophia. He looked to Lori and gestured firmly for her to move back. She gathered Carl to her and retreated

"SHANE STOP THIS!" Rick yelled.

"Her heart is gone. Lungs," Shane continued firing bullets into the walker as she struggled and lunged at him. "Take out the leg and she keeps coming! She's not bleeding. She's not screaming in agony. She's dead. These things are DEAD! Keeping them around is dangerous and stupid." Despite the screams and cries, Shane kept shooting until he finally fired a shot into the walker's head, killing it. He ejected the partially spent clip and slammed a full one into place. "This ends now! Lock and load." He walked over to the barn door.

"STOP!" Merle shouted. When it became obvious that Shane was determined to open the door, Merle scrambled back. "Carol get Sophia back. Now. Daryl, Beth with me. Keep steady, take your time to aim and fire. You only got the bullets in your gun so make 'um count. Stay where I can see you both."

Shane pried the lock open and tossed it aside. He moved back as the first walker emerged into the light. He fired the shot that took it down. Andrea, Glenn, and T-dog moved into position with their guns ready as the other walkers began lunging outside. The loud sound of gunshots filled the air. Lori held Carl as he covered his ears with his hands. Carol stood with Sophia cringing against her side. Maggie sobbed as Hershel dropped to his knees. Rick was desperately demanding he take the catch pole with the second walker still held captive.

But Hershel's focus was on his youngest daughter, standing shoulder to shoulder with the men she'd claimed as her family. The gun sat in her hand like she'd been handling one since childhood. She was steady in her shots, putting bullets directly into the skulls of the people lunging out of the barn. Beth glanced back as Rick's demands reached her. She turned and took two steps to bring her closer to the walker and fired a single shot into its brain. It dropped and Rick released the pole. Then her eyes locked with her father's and she froze. His fury and disbelief cut through her as strongly as one of the bullets being deployed. There was so much rage in him, all directed at her in this moment.

Rick stepped between them, breaking the line of sight. Beth looked up to him. "Good shooting," he said as the guns quieted. As he stepped forward, Beth turned away from her father to go back to Daryl and Merle.

Maggie was still sobbing, Patricia was as well. Sophia was hiding her face in her mother's stomach, Carol had one arm around her, the other holding a gun ready in case any walkers made it through the onslaught. Of course, none did, but she'd been ready.

Rick strode over to Shane, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Job needed to be done, brother," Shane retorted. "Now it is."

"Done, yes," Dale snapped. "But not like this. Not by unleashing a hoard on us. On the kids? Not by making enough noise to bring in every walker from the county!"

"Shane did what needed to be done," Andrea defended. "It's over. We're fine. Get over it!"

"Get over it?" Glenn snapped, "He damn near got us all killed."

"We're fine," Andrea rolled her eyes.

A final single walker emerged from the barn. It was a girl, about Sophia's size and age with a massive bite taken out of her neck. She stumbled forward, disoriented by the light and tripping over the bodies.

Sophia shrieked, "That's the girl," she began to cry, "The girl in the woods."

"Ally?" Beth gasped and began to weep. Daryl took aim at the walker, but couldn't pull the trigger facing down a small innocent child. Shane just stood in shock. Rick inhaled deeply and walked forward to put the child to rest with a single shot.

Daryl holstered his gun and went to Beth. She was beyond words, so he just scooped her up in his arms and carried her away from the scene. Merle walked over to Carol and Sophia. Sophia leapt at him and he lifted her in his arms to carry her as he led Carol from the barn.

"I want you and your people off my farm by morning," Hershel demanded as he gained his feet. He and Patricia held Maggie and walked away.

Rick glowered at Shane. Shane clenched his jaw, "This needed to be done. You know that."

"No," Rick replied, "What I know is that you just ruined any chance we had at livin' here peacefully. Hershel was goin' to let us move the infected to another farm. Further away and more secure. He was willin' to compromise and let us stay."

"So what?!. It's time to leave for Fort Benning."

"You know what, you leave. You go to Fort Benning. Right now I don't want you anywhere near my family. You are out of control and I am done tryin' to rein you in."

"Dad?" Carl was shaking.

Rick went over and lifted him gently, "It's OK, Carl. I got you." Lori refused to look at Shane as they walked away back to the camp.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl sat Beth down on the truck tailgate. She clung to him but had quieted. "Ally's mom was one of the first mothers Momma took me to help take care of. Her baby brother had colic and Miss Cara had a C-section so Ally helped me with Brian. She loved music too and she finally got up her nerve last fall to sing in the choir. We sang a duet for the Christmas program. She wanted to study to be a teacher. She was only thirteen Daryl. And Brian? He's only five. I keep forgetting that they're all dead." The breath hitched in her chest.

Merle sat Sophia down next to her. "She was who I saw in the woods the day I was lost. She's the reason I went into the creek and tried to find you. Did Mr. Hershel put her in the barn?"

Beth turned to comfort the younger girl, "I don't know. He thought he was savin' them. He thought they were sick."

"I'm sorry about your friend," Sophia sighed and hugged Beth. "It isn't fair, you know. When life ends, you're supposed to be able to rest. It's not fair that they have to keep walkin'."

Beth nodded, "I know. That's why we put them down. So they can rest peacefully."

Sophia turned to look at her mother and Merle, "So we have to go now?"

Merle nodded, "But we're goin' to another farm. We'll make it safe, OK?"

"And we're stayin' together?" she asked as Rick and Lori brought Carl over.

Rick looked at Merle as he sat Carl down in Dale's lawn chair, "Been wonderin' that too."

"For now," Merle nodded. "But for how long depends on how you deal with Shane. Might get y'all settled in the new place then take these four off on our own." Carol processed that sentence quickly.

"Carol?" Lori gasped. "You'd go with them?"

"I have to do what's best for my daughter," Carol replied. "And being around Shane after the stunt he just pulled, isn't it. There was a plan to take care of the walkers in the barn, remember? Go in through the loft and put them down. This? Could have gone very bad, very fast. What if they'd burst out all at once? What if we'd been overrun?"

"I'll back you up with whatever you decide, but you gotta decide. You're in charge Officer Friendly," Merle reminded.

"I suggested he go on to Benning. I'll suggest it again, make it sound like a scouting mission," Rick nodded, "For now, let's pack up the camp. We've also got a mess to clean up."

"We need to burn the bodies," Daryl said. "Take them up out of the way and burn them all. We should scout out to the new place, see what precautions we can set before we go."

Rick thought for a minute, "OK. Merle I'll put you in charge of body disposal, take Andrea and T-dog. Daryl you head out to the hill house with Glenn on the bike. I'll get the camp packed up and try to smooth things a bit with Hershel. He's still the only doctor we've got."

"You should let him cool off," Beth replied. "When he's this angry he can't be reasoned with. Wait until mornin' to talk to him."

Rick nodded, "OK. Then I'll talk to Shane. Let him know… he's not going with us to the new place.

"We don't usually leave Beth without one of us," Daryl said.

"I know," Rick replied. "But Merle and I will be close. B'sides did you see her today?" he smiled. "Shoots better than half the guys in my department."

"Specially when you consider before she met us she'd never even picked up a gun," Merle grinned proudly.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The bodies had been removed from the barn area and burned. All except for the little girl whose death impacted so many of them. Merle quietly dug a grave for her under the orange tree next to Annette and Shawn. T-dog formed a cross and carefully carved her name into it.

Daryl and Glenn returned quickly, advising that the hill house was still clear and was already mostly surrounded by a sturdy fence. They found two other farms nearby with more fencing they could salvage.

Rick had taken Beth's advice and simply focused on getting the camp packed up with the intention of spending that night in the new place. He planned to come back in a few days and try to talk to Hershel again, hoping he would still provide them with medical care.

Shane and Andrea had wandered off together and though Rick had seen them in the distance, he hadn't approached. Instead he and Daryl went back up to the traffic snarl and found a truck that Daryl could get running and brought it back to camp.

It was getting late, the camp had been dismantled and packed into the RV and other vehicles. Maggie and Patricia cautiously walked over to them.

"Has anyone seen my Dad?" Maggie asked.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle had to peel Sophia off his waist. He stooped down and spoke firmly to her. She nodded and let him walk off the porch

Rick climbed into the driver's seat of Carol's Jeep. Glenn slid into the passenger seat. "What if he's not at the bar in town?"

"I know where most of the bars around here are," Merle replied as he got into the back seat.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rick replied as he pulled away.

"Please," Merle rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know where the bars are in your town."

"Uhm, yeah, I'm a cop. I was arresting people in them almost nightly."

Merle snorted, "And I'm so sure that was the only reason."

Rick shrugged, "What was the trouble with Sophia?"

"Din't want me to go," Merle replied as he watched the passing scenery. "Crazy kid."

"Well, she knows you and Daryl are our best option for survival. Plus you're probably the first person she's seen go toe to toe with her father," Glenn advised. "That first night in the traffic snarl, I though he was going to wet his pants when you went at him for taking the food from the kids."

Rick looked at Merle in the rearview, "My kid?"

Merle nodded, "And Sophia. Just some trail mix, but they was hungry."

"Still," Rick replied. "Thanks."

They were silent for several mile, then suddenly Glenn glanced over to Rick, "Maggie told me that she loves me."

"Oh?" Rick replied. "That's nice. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't know what to say."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I've only known her for a few weeks," Glenn shrugged. "It is all happening so fast."

"I told Daryl," Merle said, "It's the end of the world. You gotta move fast 'til you get to a safe place, then you can slow down and live."

"What does that mean?" Glenn turned around in his seat.

"Means it's OK to fall in love fast so long as the love endures."

Rick blinked rapidly, "Sometimes you scare me."

"What?"

"Well most times you are a thick headed violent redneck and others you come out with something like that," Rick shrugged, "I never know what to expect."

"Thing is, I'm not sure," Glenn continued on his original train of thought. "I'm not sure if I love her. Don't know if I've ever been in love before. And I'm not sure if she really loves me. She… it's stupid."

"Say it anyway," Merle said.

"She doesn't look at me like Beth looks at Daryl. There has never been a single doubt in my mind that she loves him. No matter the age difference or the short time they've been together. The first time I saw them I knew they were in love. I guess I just hoped the first time I was in love would have the girl looking at me like that."

"It's not stupid to want that," Rick said. "And if you're not sure, don't say it back. Wait. Get to know her better. We're not moving far and I'm sure we'll be back and forth."

Glenn nodded then looked ahead as they drove into town, "There's the bar, just up ahead."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel sat at the bar with a bottle in front of him and a glass to his lips when the door opened to let Rick, Merle, and Glenn in. "Sit yourself anywhere. Service has been slow tonight."

Merle dropped onto the stool next to him and rapped his fingers on the bar, "Barkeep! I'll have what he's having. Glass of regret?"

Rick sat on his other side, "You scared your daughters, running off like that."

Hershel snorted, "They're probably used to it by now." He took a long swallow and slammed the empty glass onto the bar. He immediately poured another glass full.

"Wouldn't it save time to just drink it from the bottle?" Merle scoffed.

"That would be uncivilized," Hershel retorted.

"Oh well, can't be uncivilized during Armageddon," Merle got up and walked around the bar. The first thing he found was a loaded shotgun that he sat on the bar next to Rick. He found three slightly dusty glasses and wiped them out with a clean bar rag then sat them on the bar. A quick squirt found liquid in the tap so he poured three drinks and slid one to Glenn.

"No thanks," Glenn shook his head, "I've learned my lesson."

"Yeah so did I," Merle replied, "It's water, kid."

"Oh."

Hershel emptied his glass again but before he could refill it, Merle grabbed the bottle, poured a half a glass and sat the bottle behind him, out of reach. Hershel sighed, "You hate me. I can see it in your eyes."

Merle shrugged, "You hate me. Been judgin' me and my brother since you laid eyes on us. So we'll call it even and be done. Least I got reason."

"Oh I got reason," Hershel retorted. "Named Beth."

"What a coincidence, my reason's named Beth too."

"Merle," Rick cautioned.

"He started it," Merle snapped. "You weren't there Rick. In that house for five days with a girl who believed her Daddy and sister must be dead. Because the alternative was unthinkable. That they abandoned her there. Where were you?"

Hershel sighed staring at the glass, "I climbed into a bottle and stayed there." He shook his head and shoved the glass away. "I fell asleep in the living room. When I woke up and went upstairs, Shawn was already dead. Long enough to start to cool. Annette was obviously close herself. Then I went in to Bethy and she…" he took a shuddering breath, "She sounded congested and was running a fever. The TV was saying that this virus was spreading fast and nearly always fatal. I thought I was losing my family. I left, telling myself I was going for help but I knew I was going to a bar. I came here actually. Woke up the next morning in the drunk tank. They kicked me out as soon as I could walk. Went straight to the next bar and woke up the following morning in the back of my truck. I almost came home that day. Drove to the edge of the property but I could see that someone had fed the cattle. I couldn't face Annette or Beth if they were better, didn't want to know if they weren't. So I hit the liquor store. I don't really remember much after that. Finally surfaced a week later down in Macon. Got myself together and drove to Savannah to get Maggie. I'd called her when Shawn and Annette first got sick and told her to stay there. Picked her up and drove home. I dropped her at Otis and Patricia's and went home. I'd left three people there and found three graves when I returned. I assumed somehow Beth was able to tell someone Shawn and Annette's names but not her own. Whose grave did I carve my daughter's name into?"

"A runner. Jogger. Came outta the woods," Merle replied. "I put her down. I'm the one who put down Annette and Shawn."

"They were already dead," Hershel said. "After Shane… He was right in that a living human couldn't endure shots like that. Not and keep on their feet. I was so stupid to think they were just sick and could be saved. The fever burns the life right out of them." He blinked, confused, "Beth was runnin' a fever. She survived it?"

Merle clenched his jaw, "She prob'ly cried herself to sleep that night. Woulda made her stuffed up. And she runs a fever when she gets upset like that. You'd think a father would know that about his daughter."

Hershel sighed, "Anything I say will sound like an excuse, but Beth has always been more Annette's child than mine. I was always dealing with Maggie. The squeaky wheel. Shawn became my right hand with the vet practice. I was working odd hours. And I was never good at dealing with the emotional side of Beth. It was easier to leave it to Annette." He shook his head. "Pitiful." He finally met Merle's eyes steadily. "What happened to my baby girl?"

It was Merle's turn to sigh, "She came to Harley's place. Garden of Eden?" Hershel nodded. "Met Daryl 'n me there just before a group of walkers attacked. We brought her home, stayed there for five days. We fed the cattle. But after five days, the cattle started attractin' the walkers so we left and took her with us. Sounds like you were gone another five days at least so was prob'ly the right choice. Went up to our cabin. Was good there. She was happy. Learned everythin' we tried to teach her. Huntin', trackin', shootin'. She made a good home for me and my brother. She and Daryl fell in love. Exchanged my grandparents' rings. It was good. Then a tornado took it from us. Took a real good friend too. So I brought them to Atlanta for sanctuary for the winter. Met the group, then Rick. Guess you know the rest."

"I know my opinion may not mean much," Glenn said. "But it's obvious that Daryl loves her. And she loves him. He and Merle have taken really good care of her. She's healthy, well fed, and happy. Daryl is going to blame himself forever for her getting hurt even though it obviously wasn't his fault."

Hershel sighed heavily, "I still have a problem with her bein' sixteen and him bein' twice that."

"You had what? Twenty years on your wife?" Rick asked.

"Shit we got trouble," Merle snarled just as the bar door opened to admit two men.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Beth, can I talk to you a minute?" Carol asked.

They were inside the farmhouse. Maggie and Patricia were cooking dinner for the entire group. Carl and Sophia were playing a board game in the living room having roped Dale and T-dog into playing with them. Beth had just finished setting the table. Daryl glanced over as Carol approached.

"Sure," Beth nodded.

Carol led her to the bedroom off the living room and shut the door. Almost immediately the door opened and Andrea walked in. "Everything OK?"

Carol sighed and nodded, "Shut the door." Andrea complied. "Beth honey… I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

Beth frowned, "What baby?"

Carol smiled and rubbed Beth's arms, "Honey I found the test. When I was packing up."

Beth shook her head, "I haven't taken a test. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh," Carol replied. She looked to Andrea.

"Oh no, not me," Andrea shook her head raising her hands.

Realization hit Beth first, "Oh." Then dawned on Carol and Andrea.

Carol closed her eyes and groaned, "This is not going to be good."

"Well stupid choices get stupid results," Andrea shrugged.

Beth scowled at her, "So it was a smart choice for you to screw Shane on that supply run?"

Andrea gaped at her, "How do you know that?"

"Suspected it," Beth replied, "You just confirmed it. So you doin' it's fine, but Lori doin' it is stupid?"

"Look sweetheart, when you grow up you'll understand adult relationships," Andrea scoffed and yanked open the door to stalk out.

Carol hugged Beth, "She's still grieving, Beth. I'm sorry I stirred this up."

Beth cuddled into the embrace, "It's OK. She's delusional if she thinks she's got a relationship with Shane. And Daryl and I want to have a baby someday. Merle wants us to, too."

Carol cupped her face, "I'm here if you want to talk, OK?" Beth smiled and nodded.

Shane stuck his head in the door, "Have you seen Lori?"

Beth shook her head as Carol replied, "Not for a few hours. I thought she was upstairs."

"Damnit," Shane snapped and walked away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lori was back. She sat on the couch with Carl as he processed the fact that he was going to be "Big Brother Carl." Everyone had gathered in the living room. Dale and Carol sat on one sofa with Sophia perched between them. Carl cuddled against Lori on the other. Shane leaned in the doorway. Daryl sat on a chair with Beth nestled on his lap.

"How did it get in there?" Carl asked as he pressed his hand to Lori's stomach.

Lori winced, "We never had the talk."

Carl looked at Dale who shook his head, "Don't look at me that's up to your father."

Daryl snorted, "Carl you remember I told you and Sophia not to try to follow us into the woods at the quarry?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah. Because you and Beth needed private couple time."

Daryl nodded, "Sometimes private couple time love is strong enough that God sends a baby."

"Oh," Carl said. "Why inside a mother?"

"Cause that's the safest place for it to grow," Daryl replied.

"Will God send you a baby?" Sophia asked him.

Daryl smiled at Beth, "Someday."

"It would be cool if it was soon," Carl said. "Then my little brother or sister would grow up with your baby. They could be friends, like Sophia and me."

Daryl grinned and kissed Beth's neck, "I'll see what we can do."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It got later and later. After dinner, Maggie offered for everyone to take a much appreciated shower. Then she and Patricia asked for everyone to stay in the house overnight since the camp and tents had all been packed up.

Beth went up into her room. It had clearly been left sealed since she'd left, the air stagnant and dust covering every surface. She retrieved a few things that she hadn't taken with her, then left the room for Carol and Sophia to sleep in. "It doesn't feel like mine anymore," she said when Carol questioned. Maggie retreated to her room with Patricia. Shawn's room was opened and aired out for T-dog. Lori and Carl took the master bedroom. Shane was on watch on the roof of the RV.

Daryl took watch at a front window. Beth had stretched out on the sofa but after a while of trying to sleep, joined him. She finally fell asleep against him and he held her until his legs went numb then moved her to the couch.

It was well after midnight when the headlights made their way down the driveway. Shane climbed down off the RV as Daryl walked out onto the porch.

Rick, Merle, and Glenn emerged from the SUV. Hershel hesitated then also climbed out.

"What happened? We saw Maggie's car…" Glenn gasped.

"Lori took it," Shane reported. "She's OK. She's upstairs with Carl, asleep."

Merle went to Daryl. "You run into some trouble?" Daryl asked.

Merle nodded, "Everythin' OK here?" Daryl nodded as Beth walked outside. "Hey Sunshine."

"Hi. Who is that?" Beth asked, pointing to the rear of the SUV where a bound and blindfolded boy sat.

"Trouble," Merle replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_A man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries_

_And high above him you hear the church bells start to ring._

_The heaviness, the heaviness of it settles in,_

_A mother starts to sing._

_Then it's one foot then the other as you step along the road_

_Steppin' on the road, how much weight, how much weight?_

_And it's how long and how far and how many times,_

_Oh, before it's too late?_

_Calling all angels, calling all angels._

_Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels._

_We're trying, we're hoping, but we're not sure how_

_Oh and every day you gaze upon the sunset_

_With such love and intensity._

_Why it's almost as if, if you could only crack the code_

_You'd finally understand what this all means._

_Oh but if you could, do you think you would_

_Have traded all the pain and suffering?_

_Oh, but then you would've missed the beauty of the light upon this earth_

_And the sweetness of the leaving._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels!_

_Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone_

_Calling all angels, calling all angels,_

_We're trying, we're hoping but we're not sure_

_Calling all angels (call all angels)_

_Calling all angels (call all angels)_

_Walk me through this one_

_Don't leave me alone._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels_

_We're trying, we're hoping, we're hurting, we're loving_

_We're crying, we're calling,_

_But we're not sure how this goes. – Calling all Angels – lyrics by Jane Siberry _


End file.
